Ootsutsuki Naruto
by Ootsutsuki Al
Summary: Ganti summary : /Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya?/ Warning : SemiCannon, Strong!Naru, Strong!Sasu, Hyoton!Naru, Gaje,OOC , Alur berantakan Etc.. Hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui .. gomen kemarin salah :v
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N : Hai Minna-san , ini Fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf bila jelek , silahkan menikmati.

Naruto Ootsuki

By : Ootsuki Al

Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto

Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Genre : Adventure , -? , -?

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc

Don't Like Don't Read ..

Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh orang tuanya hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

Chapter 1

Konohagakure merupakan Desa terkuat di Elemental Nation , Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang yang disebut dengan Hokage , Hokage pertama adalah Hashirama Senju yang merupakan pendiri terdahulu Desa Konoha , Sekarang Konoha sudah sampai pada Generasi ke-4 yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato atau Konoha Kiroi Senko ( Yellow Flash ).

Konoha sebagai Desa terkuat itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka , karena Konoha telah melahirkan banyak shinobi hebat seperti Hokage Keempat yang berhasil menahan amukan dari Bijuu terkuat Kyuubi No Yoko beberapa tahun silam yang disebabkan oleh pria bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uciha Madara , dan akhirnya Hokega Keempat menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh anak keduanya dengan segel Hakke Fuiin.

Naruto POV

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto , anak dari pasangan Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Red Death Habareno Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang Namikaze Kushina dan juga kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma.

Kenapa aku tidak memakai marga orang tuaku , itu karena mereka ( Orang Tuaku ) mengabaikanku semenjak aku berumur 5 tahun , mereka juga menganggapku aib dari keluarga Namikaze , Karena aku hanya memiliki sedikit chakra pada tubuhku , namun aku sedikit lihai dalam kenjutsu dan juga memiliki IQ seperti clan Nara.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku tapi hasilnya selalu Nol , tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha hasilnya tetap sama , tidak ada perubahan sama sekali , Hanya Menma , Menma dan Menma yang mereka pedulikan.

Aku mengerti jika Menma membutuhkan perhatian lebih karena dia merupakan Jinchiriki dari rubah berekor 9 , Kyuubi No Yoko , Tapi seharusnya mereka memperdulikan dan memperhatikan aku walaupun itu sedikit karena aku juga anak mereka , bagian dari keluarga ini , Tapi meskipun mereka mengabaikanku , aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

Sekarang umurku sudah genap 7 tahun , ada 2 orang yang peduli padaku , mereka adalah Hiruzen-jiji dan sahabatku Nara Sikhamaru.

Oh dan aku memiliki 2 elemen dasar yaitu Fuuton dan Suiton , karena chakraku yang bisa dibilang sedikit , control chakra ku pun lumayan bagus karena itu.

End Naruto POV

Matahari kini sudah hampir tenggelam , terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya , tak mempedulikan bisikan penduduk yang mengatakan dirinya aib keluarga Hokage , dirinya sangat senang hari ini, dia akhirnya masuk Akademi Ninja besok , berterimakasihlah kepada Hiruzen yang memaksa Minato untuk memasukan Naruto ke Akademi.

Setelah berjalan agak lama akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di Namikaze Compound , didepan rumahnya berdiri seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal , Naruto pun melangkah mendekati orang itu dan berkata.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk Tou-san?".Tanya Naruto

Dan ternyata orang yang berdiri didepan pintu itu adalah Namikaze Minato , Ayahnya.

"Aku menunggumu".Balas Minato datar

"Ada apa Tou-san?".Tanya Naruto heran , pasalnya baru kali ini ayahnya menunggunya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi, kau akan tinggal diapartement , segera bereskan barang-barangmu dan ini kunci apartementmu".Ucap Minato sambil menlemparkan kunci apartement kepada Naruto , Lalu tanpa berkata apa apa lagi dia Menghilang dengan kilat kuning.

Naruto hanya terpaku ditempat sambil melihat ke arah kunci Apartement yang ayahnya berikan.

'A-aku Di-diusir ?'.Batin Naruto shock

Cklekk ..

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya , Naruto berhenti sejenak saat dia mendengar suara ibu dan adiknya yang sedang tertawa bahagia , Naruto mengepalkan tanganya lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bukk ..

Setibanya dikamar dia langsung meninju tembok kamarnya dengan keras hingga tanganya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Awww aww sakitt !".Umpat Naruto sambil mengibas ngibaskan tanganya.

Naruto pun menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan fikiranya , diapun mulai membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya , setelah selesai dia lalu beranjak untuk pergi , saat melewati ruang keluarga , dia mendengar percakapan orangtuanya yang membuat hatinya hancur.

"Aku sudah mengusir Naruto dari sini , mulai besok dia tidak akan ada disini lagi".Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

"Bagus Minato-kun".Ucap Kushina Senang

"Benarkah Tou-chan ?".Tanya Menma semangat

"Benar Menma Aib itu akan pergi dari sini dan tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi".Balas Minato

"Aib itu memang tidak pantas tinggal disini , hanya mempermalukan nama Namikaze - Uzumaki saja".Ucap Menma sinis

"Sudah sudah , mari kita rayakan kepergian si Lemah itu dengan makan ramen spesial ala Kushina".Ucap Kushina semangat

"Wahh Kaa-chan yang terbaikk".Teriak Menma

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat kuat , lalu berlari meninggalkan Namikaze Compound.

Naruto berhenti di tepi danau dia duduk termenung disana, Tidak menyadari ada 2 orang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan , Kedua orang itu dengan perlahan mengambil shuriken dari kantong ninjanya dan melemparkanya ke arah Naruto.

Syuutt Syuutt Syuutt ..

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya langsung melompat kesamping menghindari beberapa shuriken yang mengincarnya.

Stab Stab Stab ..

Semua shuriken itu hanya menancap ditanah tempat Naruto duduk tadi.

'Mengapa Anbu menyerangku'.Batin Naruto bingung sambil menatap sang pelaku penyerangan ,mereka berdua memakai pakaian khas anbu Desa , dan memakai topeng putih polos dengan tulisan Ne.

Naruto langsung mengambil shuriken yang tadi nyaris mengenainya dan melemparkanya ke dua Anbu tersebut.

Syuut Syuut Syuut ..

Kedua Anbu itu langsung mengambil tanto nya masing masing dan menahan semua shuriken yg dilemparkan Naruto.

Trankk Trank Trankk ..

"Danzo-sama menginginkan kematianmu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto".Ucap salah satu Anbu tersebut lalu berlari sambil menghunuskan tantonya ke arah Naruto , Anbu pertama menyabetkan tantonya secara Horizontal ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil melompat terlebih dahulu kebelakang , Naruto berbalik langsung berlari menyerang sang Anbu dengan Taijutsu yang sempat ia pelajari.

'Sial , Anbu bukan tandinganku , dan lagi aku tidak mempunyai senjata'.Batin Naruto Kesal

Braakkk

Naruto terlempar saat menahan tendangan dari anbu tersebut.

"Ughh".Ringis Naruto saat punggungnya menghantam batang pohon.

Naruto harus kembali dibuat menghindar kesamping karena sebuah tanto ingin menebas lehernya.

"Hah hah hah .. sial".Umpat Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya

Naruto dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Anbu ke 2 yang menebaskan tantonya horizontal ke punggungnya ,

"Aarrgghh".Teriak Naruto saat punggungnya terkena sabetan tanto Anbu ke 2

Keadaan Naruto tidak bisa dibilang baik terlihat darah mengucur dari bibirnya , punggung yang terdapat luka tebasan dan baju yang sudah robek dan lusuh.

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya sambil berfikir cara untuk meloloskan diri , kemudian dia melakukan heandseal singkat.

"Bunshin No jutsu". Ucap Naruto

Lalu munculah satu replika Naruto disampingnya.

Naruto terlihat terengah-engah akibat melakukan jurus itu juga karena dia kelelahan.

'sial , chakra ku yang sedikit ini yang menghambat , semoga ini berhasil'.Batin Naruto

Narutopun memandang ke arah bunshin nya dan dibalas anggukan bunshin nya , keduanya maju secara serempak dan membentuk segel tangan ,

"Fuuton : Daitoppa"

"Suiton : Mizu Soujuu"

Keluarlah beberapa bola air kecil dari jutsu Bunshin Naruto dan tornado angin kuat buatan Naruto asli , bola bola air yang mengarah kepada dua anbu itu perlahan membeku karena menyatu dengan tornado angin milik naruto.

'Seperti dugaanku , air akan membeku jika tekanan angin lebih tinggi daripada air itu sendiri'.Batin Naruto tersenyum walaupun terengah engah.

Braakk ..

2 Anbu yang masih kaget pun terkena jurus Naruto dan terpental menabrak pohon , terlihat bekas jurus yang mengenai dua Anbu itu pun membeku , sang Anbu pun pingsan dengan keadaan perut membeku.

Bruukk..

Naruto bersimpuh diatas tanah , bunshin nya sudah hilang setelah mengeluarkan jutsu.

"Haah haah , tak kusangka ini berhasil , aku harus Segera pergi sebelum mereka bangun".Ucap Naruto

Dengan perlahan Naruto pun bangun dan mulai menjauh dari situ , tujuanya adalah apartemenya.

Setelah Naruto pergi muncul kepulan asap dan memunculkan Anbu Konoha bertopeng gagak ,

"Sepertinya telah terjadi pertarungan disini".Guman Anbu Gagak tersebut

Lalu dia melihat dua orang Anbu Root yg sedang tergeletak pingsan , yang membuatnya heran adalah es yang membeku dibagian perut mereka ,

'Apakah ini penyerangan dari Kirigakure'. Batin Anbu itu bertanya tanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia berfikiran seperti itu , setahunya di konoha tidak ada pengguna Hyoton , dan satu satu nya clan yang bisa menggunakan Hyoton adalah clan Yuki , dan clan tersebut berasal dari Kirigakure.

"Sebaiknya aku melapor pada Hokage-sama".Ucap Anbu itu , lalu menghilang via shunsin.

Hokage Room

Terlihat Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang membaca buku bersampul warna hijau , dengan tulisan Icha Icha paradise ,

"Khe khe khe , kau nakal suki-chan".Ucap Hiruzen dengan wajah mesum

Tak jauh dari situ terlihat sang Yondaime Hokage yang sedang mengurus berkas berkas sweetdrop melihat kelakuan sang Profesor shinobi.

"Murid dan Guru sama saja".Guman Minato sweetdrop

'Tapi kalau tidak ada kushi-chan , aku akan mencoba membaca nya , nampaknya itu menyenangkan khe khe khe'.Batin Minato Nista

Poofftthh ..

Munculah kepulan asap menampilkan Anbu bertopeng gagak sedang berlutut.

"Ada apa Taka?".Tanya Minato

"Ada penyerangan Hokage-sama , korban nya , 2 anggota Root milik Danzou dalam keadaan pingsan".Ucap Taka

Mendengar itu Minato dan Hiruzen langsung memasang wajah serius ,

"Siapa pelakunya Taka".Tanya Minato serius

"Saya tidak tau Hokage-sama, tapi ditubuh korban terdapat bongkahan es seperti bekas jurus Hyoton Hokage-sama".Jelas Taka

'Hyoton ?!'.Batin kedua Hokage itu kaget.

Skip Time

Naruto kini berada diapartemenya dia sedang memperban punggungnya yang terkena sabetan tanto Anbu yang menyerangnya ,

Kruuyyuukk ..

Perut Naruto berbunyii minta diisi , setelah selesai memperban naruto pun melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk memasak ramen instan , Setelah menunggu 3 menit akhirnya ramenya matang , Narutopun makan dengan khidmat.

"Aku masih heran kenapa Anbu menyerangku tadi , apa mungkin suruhan Tou-san yang menyuruh mereka untuk membunuhku".Guman Naruto

'Naruto'

Naruto tersentak dari pikiranya ketika ada seseorang memanggilnya , dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa siapa ,

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'.Batin Naruto

Lalu Naruto pun bangkit menuju tempat tidur untuk istirahat karena hari memang sudah malam.

Mindscape Naruto

'Dimana ini'.Batin Naruto , sejauh mata memandang hanya putih yang ia lihat

'Naruto'

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya diapun menoleh dan melihat seorang kakek tua berambut putih , mengenakan jubah putih dengan 9 magatama di punggungnya , mempunyai mata seperti pola riak air dan dua tanduk kecil dikepalanya.

"Siapa kau?".Tanya Naruto

"Aku ? , aku adalah Hagoromo Ootsuki , atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Rikudou Sennin".Balas Hagoromo santai

"R-rikudou Sennin ?".Naruto kaget , tentu saja , dari buku yang dia baca , Rikudou Sennin merupakan sosok yang melegenda dan bahkan hanya dianggap mitos belaka , bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia ada dihadapan naruto.

"Oii kakek tuaa ! , jangan bercanda".ujar naruto sengit

"Kau tidak percaya ? , baiklah, Bansh'o Tenin".Tanya Hagoromo

"Huuuaaaaa".Teriak Naruto Saat

Tiba tiba Naruto tertarik kearah hagoromo dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu berhenti tepat didepan Hagoromo.

Naruto lalu memasang pose detektif dengan sebelah tangan memegang dagu , kemudian menghela nafas .

"Baiklah baiklah aku percaya , sekarang katakan ini dimana , dan apa maumu menemuiku kakek tua".Ucap Naruto malas

Hagoromo tersenyum kemudian dia tertunduk sedih ,

"ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu dan Maafkan aku Naruto karena telah membuatmu diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuamu".Ucap Hagoromo menyesal di bagian akhirnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun bingung , apa hubunganya kakek tua ini dengan dirinya yang diabaikan keluarganya ,

"Apa Maksudmu kakek tua ?".Tanya Naruto bingung

"Sebenarnya chakramu tidak sedikit Naruto malah sebaliknya , chakramu terlalu banyak sehingga aku terpaksa menyegelnya".Ucap Hagoromo

"M-maksudmu?".Tanya Naruto bingung

Hagoromo pun menghela nafas , kemudian dia menjelaskan .

"Kau adalah reinkarnasiku dan kau memiliki darah Ootsuki , dan karena ibumu adalah Jinchiriki Kyuubi sebagian chakra Kyuubi juga terserap dalam tubuhmu saat didalam kandungan, dan jika dibiarkan kau akan meledak karena kelebihan chakra, maka dari itu aku menyegel chakramu 80% , jangan bertanya soal kenapa adikmu tidak menyerap chakra Kyuubi juga , itu karena dia tidak memiliki darah Ootsuki".Jelas Hagoromo

Narutopun mencerna apa yang Hagoromo katakan ,

'Jadi begitu'.Batin Naruto mulai mengerti

"Tidak apa Jiji aku mengerti , kau melakukan ini demi kebaikanku kan".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum

Hagoromo pun membalas senyuman Naruto dan kemudian berkata,

"Kemarilah Naruto aku akan membuka segel Chakramu , tapi mungkin hanya 50% , tubuhmu sekarang terlalu kecil untuk menampung semua chakra itu".Ucap Hagoromo

Narutopun mendekat kearah Hagoromo setelah dirasa cukup dekat , hagoromo membentuk Heandseal yang cukup panjang lalu menghentakan tanganya ke arah dada kanan Naruto ,

"Rikudou Fuiin : Kai"

Tangan Hagoromo bersinar terang kemudian meredup lagi,

"Apa kau merasa berbeda Naruto?".Tanya Hagoromo

"Aku merasa chakraku sangat banyak Jiji benarkah ini hanya 50%?".Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto

Hagoromo hanya mengangguk kemudian berkata

" Nah naruto mulai sekarang kau harus lebih giat berlatih lagi karena kapasitas chakramu bertambah maka otomatis control chakramu akan berkurang , kau mengerti?".Tanya Hagoromo

Narutopun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sekarang bangunlah , jiji harus pergi , jika tiba waktunya jiji akan menemuimu lagi , berlatihlah yang kuat dan capailah kekuatan sejatimu Ootsuki Naruto".Ucap Hagoromo yang kemudian menghilang dengan serpihan cahaya.

Mindscape Off

"Huaaaaa".Teriak Naruto bangun dari tidurnya

'Apakah itu mimpi , tapi aku merasa chakraku memang bertambah , ahh masa bodoh sekarang aku harus lebih giat berlatih dan membuktikan pada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan bahwa aku bukanlah anak lemah'.Batin Naruto bertekad.

Next Day

Naruto hari ini sedang berjalan menuju akademi , disepanjang jalan dia selalu mendapat hinaan dari warga tapi Naruto menghiraukanya dan tetap berjalan ke akademi.

"Baiklah anak - anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru , silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu".Ucap iruka

Setelah iruka berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba pintu akademi terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang bocah berumur 7 tahun , memiliki rambut pirang jabrig agak panjang ( seperti Boruto ) , mempunyai mata blue saphire dengan tiga guratan halus di pipinya , memakai baju polos warna hitam dengan simbol 9 magatama dipunggungnya dan celana warna putih pendek , dia adalah pemeran utama kita Naruto ,

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu".Ucap Iruka

Naruto mengangguk ,

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto .. , mohon bimbinganya Minna-san".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk

" Kyyaa Naruto-kun tampan "

" Kyyaa jadilah pacarku Naruto-kun "

" Kyaaaa "

Setelah perkenalan tersebut terdengarlah teriakan teriakan dari para calon kunoichi di kelas itu , Iruka hanya sweetdrop melihat anak didiknya , kemudian pandanganya beralih kearah naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai ,

'Bukankah dia anak pertama dari Hokage-sama , kenapa dia tidak memakai marga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki'.Batin Iruka heran

'Cihh , kenapa aib itu bisa masuk akademi apa yang dipikirkan Tou-san sih'.Batin kesal anak berambut merah aKa Menma.

"Baiklah anak anak harap tenang , kita akan mulai pelajaranya , dan Naruto silahkan duduk di sebelah Sikhamaru , Sikhamaru tolong angkat tanganmu".Ucap iruka

Dengan malas anak berambut hitam dengan model seperti Nanas itu mengangkat tanganya sambil menguap , semuanya yg ada disitupun sweetdrop melihatnya , Naruto tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Sikhamaru.

"Pagi Nanas".Sapa Naruto kepada Sikhamaru setelah sampai dan duduk disampingnya

"Hooaaamm kau membuat kelas berisik dan membangunkan tidurku Duren".Balas Sikhamaru malas

Narutopun hanya sweetdrop dengan jawaban sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini , buka buku kalian , dan untukmu Naruto kau bisa melihat buku Sikhamaru".Ucap Iruka

dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Skip Time

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju toko senjata , dia ingin membeli beberapa senjata untuk latihanya besok, setelah sampai didepan toko Naruto lalu masuk dan memesan 20 kunai , 20 Shuriken , dan 20 kertas peledak.

Dirinya sempat ditanya oleh penjaga toko kenapa anak kecil membeli senjata ninja , Narutopun dengan polos menjawab.

"Aku disuruh Jii-san". dan si tukang senjata pun percaya saja.

Setelah membeli perlengkapan senjata untuk besok narutopun pulang ke apartemenya.

Next Day

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlatih di hutan pinggir desa , kenapa dirinya tidak masuk akademi ? , karena dia memutuskan untuk membolos dan lebih memilih berlatih , meskipun mungkin iya akan dicap anak nakal karena membolos di hari ke duanya , tapii siapa peduli.

Saat ini naruto sedang berbaring dengan nafas tidak beraturan setelah melakukan Push Up sebanyak 50x , Shit up 50x dan juga back Up 50x , itu cukup fantastis untuk anak umur 7 tahun.

Tiba tiba ada tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman kearahnya , diapun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut putih tengah memandanya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa anda?".Tanya Naruto bingung , pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat orang ini di konoha.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan kemudian berkata.

"Aku adalah ...

To Be Countinued ...

Akhirnya selesai juga , gomen minna jika ceritanya kurang menarik , Mohon kritik dan sarannya , Author masih Newbie , dan untuk profil Naruto akan di jelaskan chap depan

Lanjut atau delete ? , Review nya Minna

Sampai jumpa ...

Ootsuki Al Logout ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : Hai Minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author yang tampan rupawan ini :v

Chapter kemarin ada kesalahan dibagian Ootsuki seharusnya Ootsutsuki dan sikhamaru yang seharusnya shikamaru , terima kasih kepada Rinne Shibari Suki dan Namikaze Ryuuga yang sudah mengingatkan author yang khilaf ini :v.

Ini balasan review kemarin Minna :

Rinne Shibari Suki : Iyaa Gomen saya keliru :v

Muhammad Ramadhan630 : Ok ini juga , Thanks reviewnya.

: kita liat aja nanti :v

31 : Disini Naruto sifatnya sama kaya di cannon tapi cuma sama orang yang di sayangnya dan Naruto disini lebih tenang dan pintar , tapi akan saya usahakan.

.9 : ini juga lanjut :v

Jefri Hia-sama : akan terjawab seiring cerita :v , dan untuk orang berambut putih terjawab di chap ini.

dragneelhendra : Engga dia ga dendam , dia cuma mau membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

The KidsNo Oppai : Oke ini juga lanjut , Thanks sudah menyempatkan review.

Esya. : wekaweka sabar senpai , itu semua akan terungkap seiring berjalanya cerita dan untuk pria berambut putih terjawab di chap ini.

jossy namikaze : Thanks , :v

Stellar uzuki yugao : Nampakanya ini harus diluruskan senpai , pertama naruto tidak dibuang dia hanya diabaikan ,kedua kushina dan minato malu karena naruto punya sedikit chakra jadi mereka meng anak emaskan menma dan mengabaikan naru, dan juga ada beberapa alasan lain dan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita terima kasih reviewnya.

kainan : Arigatou :v

: ini sudah update :v

Princess of Darkness.2351 : Ada juga yang suka cerita ini :v , Arigatou

.5 : Okehh udah Next ko

Namikaze Ryuuga : Wahh iyaa , terima kasih koreksinya , pria berambut putih terjawab di chap ini :D

Namikaze Torik : Bisa punya bisa engga , gimana alur cerita aja dah :D

IndomieSedap : Arigatou , tidak janji tapi bakalan saya usahakan.

Sunrisehime : sip ini juga lanjut.

Dark Blue.73 : Arigatou reviewnya.

: Ini juga lanjut , tenang saja :v

kiiro no kitsune.197 : ini juga lanjut , tenang aja insya allah Fic ini sampai tamat.

kizami namikaze : Arigatou , author emang keren :v ( Narsis ).

arafim123 : Arigatou saya saya akan lebih teliti lagi.

TekoTitanic : Sipp , akan saya pertimbangkan , terima kasih saran nya.

irsa708 : Untuk doujutsu kita lihat aja kedepanya nanti , terima kasih saran nya.

sangdewafardhal : Ok ini juga lanjut.

Shirou Von Einzbern : Arigatou , untuk alasan kenapa naruto punya darah Ootsutsuki , pertama karena naruto merupakan reinkarnasi dari Rikudou Sennin dan alasan alasan lain nya akan terungkap seiring berjalan nya cerita.

Uzumaki Kirito : Arigatou.

Juubi No Ookami : Arigatou , mudah mudahan aja sampe tamat.

Madara Ootsutsuki : Akan saya usahakan , Arigatou atas saran nya.

uzuuchi007 : Arigatou.

DrunKenMist99 : Okehh ini juga lanjut.

: sipp , Arigatou atas Reviewnya.

Aoi Itsuka : Akan saya usahakan , terima kasih saran nya.

Johawx : ini juga lanjut :D.

: ini ga lama :v

Bagi yang sudah mereview , Fav dan Foll saya ucapkan Terima Kasih , saya sebenarnya tidak menyangaka Fic ini ternyata lumayan disukai

Oke langsung saja , silahkan membaca minna.

Naruto Ootsutsuki

By : Ootsutsuki Al

Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto

Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)

Genre : Adventure , -? , -?

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc

Don't Like Don't Read ..

Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh orang tuanya hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.

Chapter 2

Naruto sekarang berada di hutan pinggir desa konoha bersama sang sensei yang bernama Jiraiya , dirinya sedang membaca beberapa gulungan yang Jiraiya berikan padanya.

Flashback On

"Anda siapa ?".Tanya Naruto heran , pasalnya dia belum pernah melihat orang ini di konoha.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan , kemudian berkata.

"Aku adalahh ..

Jiraiya No Gama Sennin , sang pertapa agung dari gunung Myobokuzan".Ucapnya terdengar bangga sambil melakukan pose yang menurut Naruto errr aneh.

Mata Naruto membulat saat dia ingat bahwa orang didepanya ini tadi mengaku sebagai Jiraiya, menurut buku yang dia baca Jiraiya merupakan salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin , berarti orang didepanya ini adalah orang kuat.

"B-benakah anda Jiraiya salah satu dari tiga legendaris Sannin ?".Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hoo rupanya kau tau tentangku bocah , ya aku salah satu dari 3 legendaris Sannin".Balas Jiraiya terdengar bangga.

Naruto langsung bersujud dihadapan Jiraiya kemudian berkata.

"Tolong angkat aku menjadi muridmu Sensei , aku ingin jadi seorang shinobi yang hebat".Mohon Naruto tanpa keraguan

Jiraiya menatap bingung Naruto ,

'Bukankah dia anak pertama Minato , mengapa dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya , bukankah Minato adalah orang kuat, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja langsung'.Batin Jiraiya heran

"Bocah , bukanya kau anak pertama dari minato?".Tanya Jiraiya serius

Narutopun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk melatihmu , bukankah Minato adalah orang hebat? , terlebih dia itu seorang Hokage".Tanya lagi Jiraiya

Narutopun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar itu , dirinya lalu menceritakan masa lalunya yg dari umur 5 tahun dia diabaikan dan orang tuanya hanya memperhatikan Menma adiknya , mendengar itu Jiraiya kaget bisa bisa nya Minato mengabaikan anaknya sendiri.

Jiraiya pun kembali teringat 2 tahun lalu saat dirinya sempat singgah di desa konoha untuk membicarakan hal serius dengan Minato.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu mata Jiraya membulat.

'Jangan-jangan ini karena waktu itu'.Batin Jiraiya kaget.

Jiraiya lalu memandang Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh ditanah ,

'Maafkan aku Naruto'.Batin nya menyesal

'Aku akan menjadikanmu shinobi yang hebat untuk menebus kesalahanku ini'.Lanjut batin Jiraiya mantap.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu".Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum

"Waaahh benarkah , terima kasih Sensei".Ucap Naruto senang lalu bangun dan memeluk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Flashback Off

Dan disinilah mereka berdua dengan Naruto yang sedang membaca beberapa gulungan pemberian Jiraiya,

"Teknik ini sangat hebat sensei".Ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap kagum gulungan yang ada di genggamanya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya tersenyum.

Di Namikaze Compound

Terlihat Minato dan anak keduanya Menma sedang berada di Training Ground , Minato sedang mengajari Menma teknik control chakra dengan berjalan di atas pohon.

"Ayo Menma coba kau praktekan seperti yang Tou-san contohkan tadi , ingat keluarkan chakra dikakimu tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil".Ucap Minato

"Ha'i Tou-san".Jawab Menma

Menma pun mulai mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kakinya dan terlihat kakinya mulai mengeluarkan pendar berwarna biru , diapun mulai melangkahkan kaki kearah batang pohon dan berjalan vertical di batang pohon tersebut.

Kraakk ..

Baru saja 2 langkah Menma berjalan terdengar suara batang pohon yang retak karena Menma terlalu besar menyalurkan chakra nya , karena kehilangan fokus tanpa sengaja Menma malah menghilangkan chakra dikakinya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh kebawah.

Bruukk ..

"A-aw I-ittai".Ringis Menma saat bokongnya menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tidak apa apa Menma ?".Tanya Minato

"Tidak apa apa Tou-san".Jawab Menma sambil berdiri.

"Kau tadi sudah lumayan bagus , ayo coba lagi setelah kita latihan kita akan makan ramen buatan Kaa-san mu".Ucap Minato dengan semangat saat menyebutkan ramen.

"Tentuuu Tou-san".Jawab Menma semangat dan kembali memulai latihanya lagi.

Ditempat Naruto dan Jiraiya.

"Haah haah hah ... , aku lelah Sensei".Ucap Naruto

Jiraya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenjutsumu lumayan bagus Naruto , kau diajari siapa?".Puji sekaligus tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku belajar sendiri sensei".Jawab Naruto.

Jiraiya sempat kaget untuk sesaat kemudian tersenyum , lalu memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi orange.

"Sudah sore , pulanglah Naruto besok kembalilah kesini lagi , aku akan menunggumu disini".Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i Sensei".Jawab Naruto kemudian bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Sensei , Jaa ne".Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya yang sedang menatap punggungnya , setelah Naruto tak terlihat lagi Jiraiya pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Skip Time

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu Naruto berlatih dengan Jiraiya , banyak hal yang terjadi selama seminggu itu , mulai dari pembantaian clan Uciha oleh mantan kapten Anbu Uciha Itachi , percobaan pencurian Byakugan yang dilakukan oleh pihak Kumogakure dan peristiwa lain nya.

Narutopun lumayan berkembang dia sudah menguasai beberapa jurus suiton dan fuuton Rank-E sampai C , skill kenjutsu dan taijutsunya pun lumayan bertambah , dan dalam control chakra dia baru sampai pada tahap berjalan diatas air.

Pagi ini begitu indah burung burung berkicau dan para penduduk konoha juga mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing masing.

Terlihat di sebuah apartement sesosok figur bocah berambut pirang berantakan agak panjang (Rambut Boruto) mempunyai mata berwarna blue saphire serta 3 guratan halus seperti kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya , memakai baju berwarna biru dongker berlengan pendek , dengan simbol 9 magatama dipunggungnya memakai celana pendek warna putih dan memakai sepatu khas ninja warna hitam sedang menyeduh ramen instan.

Sambil menunggu ramen nya matang dia melamun memikirkan seseorang yang baru saja jadi senseinya seminggu ini.

"Ini adalah hari ke 8 aku berlatih dengan nya , entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya".Guman Naruto.

Dia kemudian menghela nafas lalu memakan ramen nya yang sudah matang dengan tenang, setelah selesai diapun berniat melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke tempat latihanya bersama Jiraiya , tapi baru saja membuka pintu apartemen nya untuk pergi dirinya dikejutkan oleh orang yang sedang berdiri di depan nya dengan wajah malas.

"Kauu membuatku kaget nanas!".Teriak Naruto kaget sambil menunjuk nunjuk muka orang tersebut.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah bodohmu itu duren , kau terlihat semakin bodoh saja".Jawab orang tersebut dengan malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nanas , dan apa apaan kata bodohmu itu!".Balas Naruto sengit.

Orang yang di maksud naruto nanas adalah sahabatnya , siapalagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru yang sekarang tengah menguap mendengar celotehan sahabatnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali , aku kesini ingin menjengukmu kukira kau sakit sampai seminggu tidak masuk akademi , Hooaamm".Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Kau ingin menjenguk ku atau numpang tidur di apartementku nanas".Sindir Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan , memang dirinya dulu sering menginap di apartement Naruto karena terlalu malas untuk pulang.

"Jadi , kemana saja kau selama ini duren".Tanya Shikamaru.

"Berlatih".Balas Naruto simpel , kemudian teringat dirinya sekarang harus berlatih bersama Jiraiya diapun bertanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Sekarang aku mau berlatih juga , kau mau ikut ?".Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih itu merepotkan , aku lebih baik tidur saja , Hooam".Ucapnya malas sambil menguap kembali , kemudian Shikamaru masuk ke dalam apartement Naruto.

"Aku pinjam kasurmu Naruto".Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto.

Narutopun hanya menghela nafasnya , diapun mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar , sebelum benar benar keluar Naruto berteriak.

"Jangan kau nodai bantalku dengan iler busukmu itu Nanas !".Teriak Naruto lalu mulai melangkah pergi ke arah hutan pinggir desa tempatnya berlatih dengan tenang.

Skip Time

Naruto kini sedang berhadap hadapan dengan Jiraiya.

"Naruto , mulai besok aku akan pergi lagi untuk mengembara jadi kau berlatihlah yang giat , sebelum aku pergi mari kita sparring , aku ingin tau sejauh mana kemampuan mu berkembang".Ucap Jiraiya.

Naruto tertunduk sedih mendengarnya , kemudian menghela nafas kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sensei , aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu".Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil posisi kuda kuda bertarungnya.

"Baiklah , Hajimee !".Ucap Jiraiya sambil langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang tengah bersiaga.

Setelah sampai didepan Naruto , Jiraiya langsung memberikan sapuan kaki pada Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat kebelakang.

Baru satu detik Naruto menapakan kakinya diatas tanah , dirinya harus kembali dibuat menghindar kesamping saat Jiraiya melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah nya.

Syuut Syuut Syuut ..

'Sensei tidak main main'.Batin Naruto saat melihat Jiraiya yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya sambil melakukan heandseal.

"Katon : Endan".Ucap Jiraiya

Keluarlah peluru api dari mulut Jiraiya dan itu mengarah kepada Naruto yang sedang kaget , sadar dari kekagetanya Naruto dengan cepat melakukan heandseal tangan.

"Suiton : Suijinheki".Ucap Naruto.

Dari mulut Naruto keluarlah semburan air yang lumayan banyak dan membentuk dinding untuk menahan peluru api milik Jiraiya.

Dhuuuaarrr ...

Terjadilah ledakan akibat benturan dua jutsu tersebut dan menghasilkan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal.

Naruto langsung membuat heandseal singkat.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu".Ucap Naruto

Munculah 10 replika Naruto, Naruto melihat kearah bunshin nya dan mengangguk kemudian dia dan bunshin Naruto maju kearah tempat Jiraiya tadi berdiri.

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihat Jiraiya yang sedang dikepung oleh 10 Bunshin Naruto dari segala arah.

"Khe khe kau pikir bisa mengeroyok ku gaki".Kekeh Jiraiya lalu dia langsung membuat heandseal , Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya melakukan heandseal dengan cepat menyuruh para bunshin nya untuk menghentikan Jiraiya , tepat satu meter sebelum bunshin Naruto sampai Jiraiya terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan heandsealnya.

"Teknik Sennin : Kebari Senbon".Teriak Jiraiya

Lalu Rambut Jiraiya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memanjang menusuk seluruh bunshin Naruto.

Poofftth Pooffth Pooffth ..

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang seluruhnya, Naruto pun berpikir keras , kemudian dia mempunyai ide.

Naruto merangkai heandseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton : Suijinheki".Ucap Naruto

Naruto menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan terciptalah dinding air didepan Naruto , Jiraiya yang mendengar Naruto mengeluarkan jurus pertahanan pun bingung , diapun melepaskan heandseal tangan nya dan rambutnya kembali ke ukuran semula.

'Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu , kenapa dia malah mengeluarkan jurus yang bersifat defense , bukan nya Offense'.Batin Jiraiya heran.

Melihat Jiraiya heran dan diam saja membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis , diapun mulai merangkai heandseal lagi tapi sekarang agak panjang.

"Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho".Teriak Naruto

Mata Jiraiya membulat sempurna.

"H-hyoton ?!".Ucapnya Kaget

Lalu dinding air yang tadi Naruto buat perlahan membentuk menjadi jarum jarum panjang dan membeku , jarum jarum itupun melesat kearah Jiraiya yang masih kaget dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jleb Jleb Pooffth ...

Tubuh Jiraiya yang terkena puluhan jarum es Naruto pun berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

'Cih , kawamiri'.Batin Naruto kesal

Bruukk ..

"Haah haah hah .. chakraku berkurang drastis dan staminaku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi".Ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal senggal , Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk mencari keberadaan Jiraiya , tapi sebelum dia bangkit dia merasakan benda dingin yang menyentuh kulit belakang lehernya.

"Kau menyerah , Gaki?".Tanya Jiraiya

Narutopun menghela nafas lalu berkata.

"Baiklah aku menyerah".Ucapnya

Jiraiya pun menurunkan kunainya dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa Hyoton gaki".Ucap Jiraiya menyelidik sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Jiraiya hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal , kemudian menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku hanya mencoba menggabungkan chakra suiton dan fuuton ku sensei dan ternyata berhasil , aku juga masih harus banyak mengeluarkan chakra karena jurus hyoton itu , kau tau kan control chakraku masih tahap perkembangan sensei".Ucap Naruto menjelaskan

Jiraya yang mendengar penjelasan Narutopun hanya mengangguk mengerti , kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang ada disana lalu melemparkan nya kearah Naruto.

"Gulungan apa ini sensei".Tanya Naruto setelah menangkap gulungan pemberian Jiraiya.

"Itu adalah gulungan jutsu hyoton yang aku temukan saat aku ke Kirigakure".Jelas Jiraiya

Narutopun mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Jiraiya.

"Kemampuanmu sudah lumayan Naruto , berlatihlah yang giat agar kau bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat kelak".Puji sekaligus nasehat Jiraiya.

"Ha'i Sensei".Jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang saat nya aku pergi , aku akan melanjutkan pengembaraanku , jagalah dirimu baik baik Naruto".Ucap Jiraiya sedih.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Jiraiya pun menunduk , tak terasa air mata mengalir ke pipinya , Naruto lalu berlari kearah Jiraiya dan memeluknya.

"Hiks hiks S-senseii hiks..".Narutopun Menangis didalam pelukan Jiraiya , Jiraiya lalu membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus surai pirang anak itu.

"Laki laki tidak boleh menangis".Ucap Jiraiya

Narutopun melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengusap air mata nya.

"A-aku Tidak menangis".Elak Naruto

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan , kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, Naruto mendongkak melihat ke arah manik hitam yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto , jaga dirimu baik baik".Ucap Jiraiya lalu menghilang dengan shunsin meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap tempat kepergian nya dengan tatapan sendu.

'S-sensei'.Batin Naruto sedih.

Skip Time

Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju akademi , sudah 8 hari dirinya membolos , dan sekarang dirinya kembali masuk, Naruto mendengar bisik bisik para warga yang menyebut Naruto aib kelurga Hokage , tapi Naruto menghiraukan nya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu kelas nya , menghela nafas kecil lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya.

Kriieeett ...

Semua murid menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan Sasuke yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

Diambang pintu berdiri bocah berambut kuning berantakan agak panjang (Rambut Boruto) mempunyai mata blue saphire mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaos warna putih , memakai celana pendek warna putih dan sepatu ninja warna hitam , dan jangan lupakan 3 guratan halus mirip kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya , sedang bingung karena seluruh kelas melihat kearahnya minus 2 orang tadi memperhatikan nya.

"A-ano ada yang salah?".Naruto berkata dengan gugup.

Tiba tiba ...

"Kyaaa lihat Naruto-kun kembali"

"Kyaa Naruto-kun semakin tampan"

Terdengarlah beberapa teriakan histeris dari para calon kunoichi dan itu membuat Naruto sweetdrop ditempat.

'Kukira ada apa'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

Lalu melangkahkan kaki ketempat duduknya menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari para calon kunoichi disana.

"Untuk apa kau masuk akademi lagi Lemah !"

Mendadak kelas menjadi sepi , Belum sempat Naruto sampai ditempat duduk nya dia mendengar seseorang berucap dengan sinis disebelah kirinya , sedikit melirik ke arah kiri Naruto bisa melihat seorang anak berambut merah dengan mata sama sepertinya tengah memandang nya sinis.

Menghela nafas kecil Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Menma dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya.

Menma yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan pun bangkit dan berlari menerjang kearah Naruto yang membelakangin nya.

Naruto yang merasa ada bahaya dibelakangnya pun membalikan badan nya dan menahan pukulan Menma.

"Apa maumu?".Ucap Naruto datar , dirinya sudah muak dengan kelakuan adiknya ini.

"Tentu saja menghajarmu lemah!".Balas Menma sinis

Menma kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri nya yang masih bebas untuk memukul Naruto,

Tap ...

Pukulan Menma pun kembali ditahan oleh Naruto , keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, murid murid yang lain menyaksikan perkelahian Naruto dan Menma dengan antusias.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Naruto , Menma".Ucap seseorang didepan kelas.

Semua murid pun menoleh kedepan kelas dan melihat Iruka sedang berdiri disana.

Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Menma dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Menma yang tangan nya sudah terlepas mencoba kembali menerjang ke arah Naruto.

"Hentikan Menma !".Teriak Iruka keras seperti sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Menma , Menmapun hanya mendecih kesal lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Iruka memijit pelipisnya pusing , kemudian menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa seminggu lebih kau tidak masuk Naruto , kemana saja kau?".Tanya Iruka.

"Berlatih".Jawab Naruto simpel.

Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah anak anak , buka buku halaman 32".

Skip Time

Naruto kini baru pulang dari akademi dan tujuan nya sekarang adalah tempat latihan nya bersama Jiraiya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Narutopun sudah sampai disana , kemudian Naruto pun mengingat ngingat latihan nya bersama Jiraiya , tanpa disadarinya air mata perlahan jatuh dari matanya.

'S-senseii'.Batin Naruto sendu.

Kemudian Naruto mendongkak menatap langit sore.

'Lihat saja sensei suatu saat nanti , aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan bahkan akan melampauimu'.Batin Naruto bertekad

To Be Countinued ...

Akhirnya selesai , maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik hehe.

Profil Naruto :

Nama : Ootsutsuki Naruto

Umur : 7 tahun

Elemen Dasar : Fuuton dan Suiton

Kekkei Genkai : Hyoton

Sifat : Tenang , kekanak kanakan bila bersama orang orang yang disayanginya.

Reviewnya Minna

See You Next Chapter ..

Silahkan beri tanggapan untuk chap ini ..

Ootsutsuki Al

Logout ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N : Hai minna, ketemu lagi nih :D, saya harap jangan bosen bosen baca Fic saya, langsung baca aja dah.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh** **'or** **ang tuanya** **'** **hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Skip Time 5 Tahun ...**

Hari berganti hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, tak terasa Naruto sudah 5 tahun di akademi, Naruto punya banyak teman di akademi, banyak hal terjadi selama 5 tahun ini, dan untuk hubungan Naruto dan keluarganya pun tidak ada kemajuan malah bertambah buruk terutama hubungan nya dengan Menma.

"Hooaaamm .. sudah pagi ya".Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang berantakan agak panjang mempunnyai mata blue saphire memakai baju tidur bergambar kodok dan mempunyai 3 guratan halus dimasing masing pipinya, yap dia adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Naruto.

"Bangun Teme".Ucap Naruto kepada anak seumurannya yang sedang tidur sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh anak tersebut.

Anak yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto memiliki model rambut seperti 'pantat ayam' memakai baju tidur dengan gambar tomat.

"Engghhh"

Anak itupun membuka matanya menampilkan iris onyx yang indah.

"Jam berapa ini dobe?".Tanya Sasuke

Yap anak itu adalah Uciha Sasuke , Uciha terakhir yang tersisa, Sasuke memang memutuskan tinggal seapartement dengan Naruto, dirinya ingin bersama saudara nya ini, tunggu !, saudara? yap karena kejadian waktu itu yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya dan Naruto secara tidak langsung adalah saudara.

 **Flashback On**

"Baiklah anak anak hari ini kita akan melakukan sparing, Sasuke Uciha dan Namikaz-"

"Naruto saja, sensei".Potong Naruto

Iruka hanya menghela nafas saat ucapan nya dipotong oleh Naruto, dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan marga ayahnya, tapi melihat hubungan Naruto dan ayahnya yang kurang baik dia jadi sedikit memaklumi.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uciha dan Naruto silahkan maju".Ucap Iruka

Naruto dan Sasuke pun maju ke tengah arena.

"Kyaaa Ganbatte Sasuke-kun"

"Kyaa hajar dia Naruto-kun"

Beberapa teriakan dari para calon Kunoichi pun terdengar, sementara disisi arena Iruka hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hajime!".Teriak Iruka

Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Naruto mencoba melayangkan pukulan kearah pipi kanan Naruto tapi berhasil ditepis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Naruto membalas dengan mencoba memukul perut Sasuke tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Sasuke, kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling adu pukulan.

Murid lain yang melihat pukulan Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa menatap kagum kearah 2 calon genin tersebut.

Buggghh ..

Sasuke meringis saat perutnya terkena pukulan Naruto saat dia hendak bangun dirinya melihat kepalan tangan tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, cukup".Teriak Iruka

Semua murid kecuali Menma yang mendecih kesal hanya terkagum melihat Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke, karena baru kali ini mereka melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang lakukan segel perdamaian".Ucap Iruka

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melakukan segel perdamaian, saphire bertemu onyx dan waktu seakan berhenti.

Tiba tiba mereka berdua berada di tempat yang serba putih, keduanya mengernyitkan alis bingung.

 **"Selamat datang reinkarnasiku"**

Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua, berdiri lah dua orang dewasa, yang pertama mempunyai rambut pendek warna coklat runcing mempunyai mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan, memakai ikat kepala seperti pelindung kepala kosong warna putih, kimono warna putih dengan kerah yang dihiasi simbol 9 magatama orang kedua mempunyai rambut agak panjang berwarna biru keunguan dengan dua mata sharingan memakai kimono warna putih dengan simbol 9 magatama dikerahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengernyit heran melihat kedua orang asing yang berada didepan mereka.

"Kalian ini .. siapa ?".Tanya Naruto agak ragu

 **"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Ootsutsuki Ashura".** Ucap orang berambut coklat aKa Ashura

 **"Namaku Ootsutsuki Indra"**.Ucap orang berambut biru keunguan aKa Indra datar.

"O-otsutsuki?!".Ucap Naruto kaget

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kaget semakin bingung, memang kenapa dengan marga Ootsutsuki itu apakah ada yang aneh, kira kira begitulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Mengapa marga kalian sama dengan marga Hagoromo-jiji?".Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari kekagetanya.

 **"Rupanya kau sudah bertemu dengan ayah, reinkarnasiku".** Ucap Ashura.

Naruto kembali dibuat kaget, apa apaan orang ini, renkarnasiku? bukan nya dirinya adalah reinkarnasi Hagoromo jiji dan apa tadi itu dia menyebut Hagoromo jiji itu ayah, ok ini semakin membuat Naruto pusing.

Sementara Sasuke yang belum mengerti hanya diam mendengarkan, kemudian pandangan nya ia alihkan kepada orang yang mengaku bernama Ootsutsuki Indra, seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"S-sharingan?!".Ucap nya Shock.

Ashura yang melihat reinkarnasi dirinya dan kakaknya kaget hanya mendesah lelah.

 **"Cepat beritahu mereka Ashura** " Ucap Indra datar

Ashura mengangguk kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki menuju Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih kalut dengan pikiran nya masing masing.

Ashura kemudian menyentuh kening Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

 **"Kalian sudah mengerti kan".** Tanya Ashura.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan ingatan ingatan baru masih diam tidak merespon, tak lama kemudian mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi aku adalah reinkarnasi Indra dan Naruto adalah reinkarnasi mu, begitu?".Tanya Sasuke datar pada Ashura.

 **"Kau benar"**.Bukan Ashura yang menjawab melainkan Indra.

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kalian sampaikan?".Naruto kembali memberikan pertanyaan nya.

Ashura dan Indra saling pandang sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

" **Tidak, ada hal penting yang ingin aku dan kakak ku sampaikan pada kalian berdua, aku dan kakakku berharap bahwa kalian tidak akan bertarung satu sama lain seperti kami, kalian adalah saudara jangan sampai rasa kebencian menguasai kalian"**.Ucap Ashura.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak.

"Hn, aku tidak janji".Jawab Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, Ashura yang mendengar jawaban dari reinkarnasi kakaknya pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

 **"Ingatlah, kalian adalah saudara, saudara harus melindungi satu sama lain, kami hanya mau menyampaikan itu, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi"**.Ucap Ashura.

Kemudian tubuh Ashura dan Indra mulai memudar dan menghilang, tempat yang tadinya serba putih tiba tiba berubah seperti semula, Naruto dan Sasuke masih melakukan segel perdamaian tak lama kemudian mereka berbalik badan dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, tanpa disadari siapapun mereka berdua tersenyum kecil.

 **Flashback Off**

"Huwwaaaa kita terlambatt Temee !".Teriak Naruto yang baru menyadari sekarang sudah jam 7:30 berarti 30 menit lagi akademi akan dimulai.

Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto, dirinya langsung bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto yang merasa dihiraukan hanya mengumpat ngumpat tak jelas.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang tengah berada di dalam kelas akademi, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan genin, Naruto memakai jaket putih yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaos warna orange memakai ikat kepala seperti lilitan perban dikepalanya (seperti ikat kepala Ashura), memakai celana pendek warna hitam dan sepatu shinobi warna biru.

Sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang uciha dibelakangnya dengan kerah yang agak tinggi, dan memakai celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Baiklah anak anak, hari ini adalah hari ujian genin, kalian harus melempar kunai dan shuriken lalu membuat bunshin, henge, kawamiri dan satu jurus yang kalian kuasai, kalian mengerti?".Jelas sekaligus tanya Iruka.

"Ha'i Sensei".Jawab semua murid serempak.

"Baiklah mari kita kelapangan".Lanjut Iruka.

 **Di Lapangan ..**

"Baiklah pertama, Nara Shikamaru silahkan maju".Ucap Iruka

"Hooaamm, merepotkan".Ucap Shikamaru malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan.

 **Skip Time**

"Baiklah selanjutnya, Namikaze Menma".Ucap Iruka

Menma pun maju mengambil shuriken dan kunai lalu melemparkanya dengan kuat.

Stab Stab Stab ..

Semua shuriken dan kunai yang Menma lempar tepat mengenai sasaran, Menma pun tersenyum arogan, lalu membuat Kage Bunshin, Henge menjadi ayahnya, menggunakan kawamiri dengan sempurna dan mengeluarkan jurus, Fuuton : Daitoppa.

"Selanjutnya, Uciha Sasuke".Ucap Iruka

Sasuke pun maju kemudian mengambil shuriken dan kunai lalu melemparkanya.

Stab Stab Stab ..

Hasilnya seperti yang kita harapkan, semua kunai dan shurike yang Sasuke lempar tepat mengenai sasaran, Sasuke kemudian membuat Bunshin lalu melakukan Henge menjadi Ootsutsuki Indra dan melakukan kawamiri dengan sempurna.

"Keluarkan satu jurus yang kau kuasai Sasuke".Ucap Iruka

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian melakukan heandseal lalu menarik nafas dalam - dalam.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat bola api nya, kemudian kembali ke tempatnya.

"Selanjutnya Namikaz-"

"Cukup Naruto saja Sensei".Potong Naruto

Iruka kembali menghela nafas, sementara Minato yang sedang mengawasi ujian genin bersama Hiruzen hanya tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto tak mau memakai marga nya.

"Baiklah Naruto silahkan maju".Ucap Iruka

Narutopun maju dan mengambil kunai dan shuriken yang sudah disediakan, dengan tenang dia melemparkan semua shuriken dan kunai yang berada ditangan nya.

Stabb Stab Stab ..

Hanya 7 shuriken dan 7 kunai yang tepat mengenai sasaran, sisanya meleset, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat agak kesal.

'Kenapa si Dobe itu'.Batin Sasuke agak kesal.

Sedangkan dengan Menma dia hanya menyeringai puas melihat lemparan 'kakaknya' yang hanya 7 kunai dan shuriken yang mengenai sasaran.

Lalu Naruto melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Keluarlah satu replika Naruto, Naruto lalu melakukan henge menjadi Ootsutsuki Ashura dan melakukan kawamiri.

"Baiklah Naruto, keluarkan satu jurus yang kau kuasai".Ucap Iruka

Naruto mengangguk kemudian merapal heandseal.

 **"Fuuton : Atsugai"**

Gelombang angin kuat hasil ciptaan Naruto berhasil menghantam pohon yang ada disana dengan telak sehingga membuat pohon itu runtuh.

Minato dan Hiruzen yang ada disana tersentak kaget saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus Fuuton tingkat C, mereka kira Naruto tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan jutsu.

Hiruzen tersenyum kecil berbeda dengan Minato yang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah anak anak, test sudah selesai, kalian boleh pulang, besok hari pengumuman kelulusan kalian dan juga pembagian team, silahkan bubar".Ucap Iruka

Semua anak anak pun mulai membubarkan diri dan pulang kerumahnya masing masing.

"Kau lihat Minato meski tadi Naruto tidak sehebat Menma tapi dia memiliki potensi yang besar untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menyesal karena mengabaikan dia, dan kau juga merasakan nya kan bahwa chakra Naruto berbeda dari saat dia berumur 5 tahun".Ucap Hiruzen lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, meninggalkan Minato yang tengah tersentak kaget karena ucapanya.

'T-tidak mungkin, chakra Naruto sekarang setara dengan Menma, bagaimana bisa'.Batin Minato bertanya tanya, yah dirinya memang merasakan perbedaan chakra Naruto yang entah kenapa sekarang sama dengan Menma yang notabenya Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Di Tempat Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku, Sasuke terpaksa ikut karena Naruto mengancamnya bahwa dia akan membocorkan 'Rahasia' terbesarnya, yah rahasia yang sungguh memalukan bagi Uciha Sasuke.

Mereka kini sudah sampai dikedai Ichiraku dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Paman, aku pesan miso ramen jumbo 1".Ucap Naruto

"Aku miso ramen ukuran biasa saja paman".Ucap Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, tak lama kemudian ramen pun datang dan mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Uangnya kami taruh dimeja paman".Ucap Naruto lalu mulai keluar dari kedai Ichiraku.

"Yaa, datang lagii yaa".Teriak seseorang yang mereka ketahui bernama Teuchi sang pemilik toko dari dalam.

Merekapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke apartemenya untuk istirahat.

 **Skip Time Esok Hari ...**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berjalan menuju akademi, mereka berdua masih memakai pakaian yang mereka kenakan kemarin.

Setibanya dikelas mereka langsung masuk dan kelas hening seketika.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun datang"

"Kyaa pangerankuuu"

Terdengarlah teriakan dari beberapa siswi dikelas tersebut terutama kedua anak berambut pirang dan pink yang berteriak paling keras.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya masing masing.

 **Hokage Room**

Diruangan Hokage kini terlihat Sandaime dan Yondaime bersama beberapa Jounin.

"Baiklah untuk kau Kakashi kau akan jadi Jounin pembimbing team 7 yang beranggotakan Namikaze Menma, Sakura Haruno dan Uciha Sa-".Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh ucapan protes Hiruzen.

"Aku tidak setuju jika Sasuke satu Team dengan Menma".Ucap Hiruzen santai sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar protes dari Hiruzen kemudian bertanya.

"Memang kenapa Sandaime-sama bukankah mereka co-".Ucapa Minato kembali terpotong karena ucapan Hiruzen.

"Kau tidak berfikir Minato, menurut laporan dari Iruka hubungan Menma dan Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang baik, jadi mereka akan sulit untuk bekerja sama nantinya, aku sarankan kalau Sasuke itu satu Team dengan Naruto karena mereka sangat akrab, aku rasa mereka akan jadi Team yang hebat".Potong sekaligus usul Hiruzen.

Minato terlihat terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hiruzen kemudian menghela nafas kecil.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan".Ucap Minato

 **Akademi**

"Baiklah anak anak, dari hasil test yang kemarin kalian lakukan, aku nyatakan kalian semua ..." Iruka sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi murid muridnya.

Dan dia hanya sweetdrop melihat bermacam macam ekspresi yang ditunjukan muridnya, ada yang menguap dengan tampang malas, ada yang memasang ekspresi ketakutan, santai, tidak peduli dan mupeng(?).Ok lupakan

" .. Lulus".Lanjut Iruka

Semua murid kecuali beberapa orang langsung mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka dengan cara yang berbeda beda, ada yang berteriak senang sampai pingsan, ada yang melompat lompat gaje, ada yang menari ala boy band(?).

Iruka kembali dibuat sweetdrop atas kelakuan murid muridnya ini.

"Untuk Rookie Of The Years adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uciha Sasuke, dan ini adalah susunan Team kalian, dengarkan baik baik, Team 1 ...

Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Menma dan Senju Rei

Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

Team 9, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji

Team 10 masih aktif

Team 11, Uciha Sasuke dan Namika- maksudku Naruto, Jounin pembimbing kalian akan menjemput kalian sebentar lagi, selamat untuk kalian semua,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu".Jelas Iruka kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling lirik kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan seorang Jounin yang memiliki rambut coklat pendek dan manik hitam, memakai pelindung dahi yang dipakai seperti bandana dan membawa sebuah katana yang diikatkan dipunggungnya.

"Team 11 temui aku di Training Ground 44".Ucapnya lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas akademi yang masih ramai oleh para gennin baru itu.

 **Skip Time**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di depan hutan Shi No Mori, bukan nya mereka harusnya ke Training Ground 44?, kenapa mereka kesini, karena disinilah Training Ground 44 berada, di hutan Shi No Mori.

Mereka langsung masuk, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan hutan ini yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan, kenapa?, karena merka dari umur 9 tahun sudah berlatih di tempat ini.

Sesampainya di Training Ground tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke melihat Jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Kalian sudah sampai rupanya, baiklah karena ini pertemuan pertama kita aku akan memperkenalkan diri, Namaku adalah Hayate Gekko, kesukaanku adalah Kenjutsu, ketidaksukaanku kalian tidak perlu tahu, hobiku berlatih, dan cita - citaku adalah menikah dengan Yugao-chan".Ucap Hayate sambil memerah pada saat mengucapkan 'menikah'.

"Sekarang giliran kalian, kau yang pertama".Lanjut Hayate sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke, Kesukaanku Tomat, ketidaksukaanku banyak, hobiku berlatih dengan Naruto, dan cita-citaku adalah melindungi saudaraku dan **membunuhnya**..".Ucap Sasuke terdengar berat diakhir kalimatnya.

Hayate hanya mendesah pelan tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah saudara yang dimaksud Sasuke, setahunya saudara Sasuke hanya Itachi, kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto.

"Selanjutnya kau".Ucap Hayate

"Namaku Naruto, kesukaanku adalah ketidaksukaanku dan ketidaksukaanku adalah kesukaanku, hobiku berlatih dengan Sasuke, dan cita-citaku masih belum terpikirkan".Jawab Naruto Santai

Hayate mengangakat sebelah alisnya mendengar Naruto tidak memakai marga ayahnya, tapi ia hiraukan karena bukan urusan nya.

"Baiklah besok datanglah jam 8 pagi, kita akan melakukan test".Ucap Hayate

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat alis pertanda bingung.

Hayate yang melihat kedua muridnya bingung hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kalian akan tahu besok, kalo begitu aku pergi dulu Jaa ne".Ucap Hayate lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, tak lama kemudian Sasuke bangkit.

"Aku akan berlatih menyempurnakan jutsu katonku".Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kaki ketengah Training Ground dan memulai latihan.

Naruto yang akan berlatih bersama Sasuke ia urungkan, karena ia ingin bermeditasi sebentar.

Kemudian duduk bersila dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mindscape Naruto

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, seketika dia mendesah, kenapa tujuanya untuk bermeditasi malah tertarik kealam bawah sadarnya.

 **"Naruto"**.Ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto

Naruto membalikan badan nya dan melihat seorang kakek tua berambut putih memiliki mata berpola riak air, memakai jubah warna putih dengan simbol 9 magatama dipunggungnya dan memiliki 2 tanduk kecil dikepalanya, yap dia adalah Ootsutsuki Hagoromo atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto yang melihat Hagoromo menemuinya pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya prrtanda bingung.

"Ada apa Jiji?".Tanya Naruto heran

Hagoromo menghela nafas kemudian memasang wajah seriusnya.

 **"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, sudah waktunya kau tau kebenaran ini".**

Ucap Hagoromo serius.

"Kebenaran? kebenaran apa Jiji?".Tanya Naruto heran

 **"Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu bahwa kau menyerap sebagian chakra Kyuubi"** Ucap Hagoromo

"A-apa?".Tanya Naruto kaget

"Jadi semua yang kau beritahukan padaku hanyalah kebohongan belaka hah?!".Bentak Naruto geram.

Hagoromo menghela nafas.

 **"Tidak, aku hanya berbohong bahwa kau menyerap chakra Kyuubi, dan untuk aku menyegel chakramu, tentang kau reinkarnasiku, kau memiliki darah Ootsutsuki dan chakramu itu sangat besar itu adalah fakta".** Ucap Hagoromo

 **"Kau tau kenapa orang tuamu mengabaikanmu Naruto?".**

Lanjut Hagoromo

"Karena aku dulu mempunyai sedikit chakra kan?".jawab Naruto pelan.

 **"Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja, ada juga beberapa hal lain nya dan alasan yang paling penting adalah karena kau bukan anak kandung mereka"**.Ucap Hagoromo menjelaskan

Naruto tersentak kaget, Minato dan Kushina bukan orang tua kandungnya?, apa maksudnya semua ini.

 **"Bukankah sudah kukatakan dari awal bahwa kau memiliki darah Ootsutsuki, itu artinya kau adalah keturunan langsung Ootsutsuki"**. Ucap Hagoromo

Naruto mencerna semua apa yang dikatan Hagoromo meskipun sulit dipercaya tapi memang terasa olehnya, dirinya dan Orang tuanya tidak mempunyai ikatan batin, apa memang dirinya bukan anak kandung Minato dan Kushina.

"L-lalu kenapa warna rambut dan mataku sama dengan dia".Tanya Naruto bingung

 **"Kalo soal itu aku yang mengubahnya dengan fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi agar sama dengan Minato supaya kau bisa diangkat menjadi anaknya, warna rambut dan matamu akan kembali seperti semula jika kau sudah membangkitkan kekuatan sejati clan Ootsutsuki"**.Jelas Hagoromo

"Kalau begitu, sekarang dimana orang tua kandungku, mengapa mereka tega membuangku".Ucap Naruto sendu

Hagoromo tersenyum miris kemudian berkata.

 **"Orang tua mu berada dibulan Naruto dan mereka tidak membuangmu, mereka terpaksa melakukan itu karena sesuatu hal"**. Jelas Hagoromo

Terbesit sedikit rasa senang dihati Naruto, mendengar orang tua aslinya tidak benar benar membuangnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran nya diapun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Hagoromo.

"Lalu jika yang kau katakan bahwa aku menyerap chakra Kyuubi adalah kebohongan belaka, kenapa aku mempunyai chakra yang sangat besar hingga kau menyegelnya?, apakah clan Ootsutsuki memang selalu menyegel chakra mereka karena terlalu besar?".Tanya Naruto heran

Hagoromo terkekeh pelan, kemudian berkata.

 **"Tidak Naruto, clan Ootsutsuki pada umumnya memang mempunyai chakra yang besar, tapi tidak sebesar dirimu, dan untukmu kenapa chakramu sangat besar itu karena .."**

Hagoromo menggantung kalimatnya membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

 **" ... Kau memiliki sebagian chakra Juubi No Ookami"**

 **To Be Countonued ...**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3, ceritanya gaje? ga nyambung? bodo amat :v, cerita cerita gw :v #abaikan.**

 **ini balasan untuk beberapa review pada chap 2 :**

 **raitogecko : Arigatou saran nya, dengan membaca chap ini sudah pasti alur ceritanya berbeda**

 **dragneelhendra : bisa iya bisa tidak tapi kemungkinan besar tidak, liat aja nanti**

 **.9 : Naruto bakal punya doujutsu nanti**

 **takiyatamao200 : arigatou saran nya**

 **Shirou Von Einzbern : disini belum pada tau kemapuan asli Naruto**

 **Namikaze Ryuuga : ya, naruto bakal punya doujutsu, untuk doujutsu nya mash rahasia**

 **Jonta Rapael524 : Coba lihat lagi di chap satu disitu ada alasan kenapa Naruto chakranya jadi melimpah, dan 50% chakra Naruto sama dengan chakra Menma, dan untuk hyoton Naru menguasai satu jurus pada saat itu.**

 **Maaf karena ga bisa balas review satu satu, tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya tenang aja :v**

 **A/N : Naruto bakal punya doujutsu, tapi nanti dan untuk doujutsunya mash rahasia.**

 **Okeh sekian sajalah, ohh iya sampai lupa, ada yang menanyakan nama asli author, pm aja lah biar mesra :v**

 **sekian dulu lah cape ngetiknya :D, jangan lupa reviewnya**

 **Oh iya buat jadwal update seminggu sekali atau dua kali**

 **Buat yang mereview fav dan foll saya ucapkan terima kasih**

 **See You Next Chapter ...**

 **Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Logout ..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N : Eh ketemu lagi ternyata, :D gomen minna, di chap kemarin ada kesalahan penulisan Uciha yang seharusnya Uchiha dan team Shikamaru yang seharusnya team 10, terima kasih kepada Namikze Ryuuga dan Stellar Uzuki Yugao yang sudah mengingatkan author, buat orang orang yang suka ngasih flame, gw heran yang kaya gitu seneng amat ngehina karya orang, bisa buat kaga lu, tinggal ngomen enak, lah gw buat ceritanya, gw tabok ganti kelamin baru tau rasa lu, dasar sepion becak :D #abaikan, oke langsung baca aja.

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh 'orang tuanya' hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di Training Ground 44, mereka tengah menunggu sang sensei.

Naruto kini memakai baju berkerah tinggi warna putih dengan simbol 9 magatama dibelakangnya, celana hitam khas Anbu dan sepatu ninja warna hitam.

Sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju hitam dengan kerah yang hampir menutupi mulutnya, dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya, memakai celana pendek warna putih, dengan perban di paha kirinya, dan memakai sepatu ninja warna biru.

Sasuke sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan Naruto, dari kemarin setelah pertemuanya dengan sensei baru mereka, Naruto terlihat lebih banyak melamun, entah itu di jalan, kedai ramen, rumah, kamar mandi(?).

Dia memang tidak bertanya karena dia fikir itu urusan pribadi Naruto, tapi hal itu sungguh sangat membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke penasaran, bayangkan saja Naruto lebih memilih melamun daripada memakan makanan para dewa nya, ya meskipun Naruto tidak terlalu maniak kepada ramen, tapi tetap saja itu aneh dan langka terjadi, karena biasanya dia memakan setidaknya 5 mangkuk ramen.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil saat dia melihat Naruto kembali melamun dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dobe, dari kemarin kau terus melamun, kau diputuskan pacarmu?, tapi mana mungkin orang sepertimu punya pacar".Tanya sekaligus ledek Sasuke dibagian akhirnya.

Naruto yang berniat mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke pun tidak jadi karena mendengar ledekan yang dimaksudkan padanya

"Apa maksudmu heh teme, aku ini orang tampan, perempuan mana yang tidak mau padaku".Balas Naruto narsis sambil menpuk nepuk dadanya.

"Benarkah ?, tapi kau bahkan be-".Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena datangnya kepulan asap didekat mereka.

Dari balik kepulan asap terlihatlah seorang Jounin, memiliki rambut coklat dan mata berwarna hitam, memakai pakaian khas Jounin, memakai ikat kepala yang dipakai seperti bandana dan membawa pedang yang diikatkan dipunggungnya, dia adalah Jounin pembimbing team 11, Hayate Gekko sang Master Kenjutsu Konoha.

"Maaf sensei telat tadi ada sedikit urusan".ucap Hayate

"Hn".Balas Sasuke datar

"Tidak apa - apa sensei, bisa kita mulai test nya?".Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto

"Baiklah, sebelum test nya dimulai aku akan memberi tahu tentang test yang akan kalian lakukan ini, pertama test ini merupakan penentuan apakah kalian layak menjadi genin atau tidak, dalam test ini kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh, dan yang paling penting adalah kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku".Jelas Hayate sambil menunjukan 2 buah lonceng yang ada di genggamanya.

"Sudah jelas?".Lanjut Hayate

"Ha'i Sensei".Jawab Naruto

"Hn".Jawab Sasuke datar

"Baiklah, waktu test sampai tengah hari, jika diantara kalian tidak ada yang mendapatkan lonceng ini, kalian aku nyatakan gagal, baiklah test dimulai".Ucap Hayate

Setelah perkataan terakhir Hayate Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melesat bersembunyi di dalam hutan.

'Mari kita lihat, sejauh mana kemampuan kalian'.Batin Hayate

 **Di Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke**

"Baiklah Sasuke, kita akan menyusun rencana untuk merebut lonceng itu dan jangan terlalu menonjolkan kemampuan kita, menurutku test ini bertujuan untuk mengukur kemampuan kita, dan kerja sama team tentunya, karena hal yang mustahil bila kita bekerja perseorangan untuk merebut lonceng tersebut, kau mengerti?".Jelas Naruto pada Sasuke

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Naruto yang memang masuk akal.

"Team kita hanya dua orang ini akan semakin menyulitkan kita, kalau begitu ..." Naruto dan Sasuke pun mulai membuat rencana untuk merebut lonceng yang berada pada sang sensei.

 **Sementata itu Di Tempat Hayate**

Hayate kini sedang menunggu kedua muridnya, kemudian menghela nafas kecil.

"Haahh, lebih baik aku mencari mereka saja, menunggu hanya membuatku bosan ".Ucap Hayate mengeluh, kemudian langsung berlari mencari keberadaan kedua muridnya.

Baru lima meter Hayate berlari, dia tiba - tiba merasakan bahaya yang berasal dari sisi kirinya, diapun menoleh dan melihat beberapa shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

Dengan cepat hayate mencabut pedang yang berada dipunggungnya lalu menangkis semua shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

 **Trankk Trank Trank ..**

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan kini masih bersembunyi dibalik pohon, Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana".Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil kunai dari kantong ninja nya masing - masing lalu melompat turun dan langsung melesat kearah Hayate yang baru saja selesai menangkis shuriken yang mereka lemparkan.

"Alhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo maju".Ucap Hayate saat melihat kedua muridnya melesat kearahnya dengan memegang kunai ditangan kanan nya masing - masing.

Sasuke melemparkan kunainya ke arah Hayate, namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Hayate, Naruto langsung maju kedepan Sasuke dan langsung mencoba menebaskan kunainya secara vertical kearah Hayate namun dengan mudah ditahan oleh Hayate menggunakan pedangnya.

 **Trankk Trankk Trankk ..**

Benturan kunai Naruto dan pedang Hayate mulai terdengar, meskipun begitu Hayate lebih unggul dibanding Naruto.

'Cih'.Naruto mendecih dalam hati ketika serangan nya kembali di block, dia menengok ke belakang ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah membuat heandseal.

Naruto melompat kebelakang sambil melmparkan kunai yang tadi ia pegang.

Trankk ..

Akan tetapi dengan mudah Hayate menangkisnya dengan pedangnya, Sasuke yang sudah selesai melakukan heandseal langsung menarik nafas dalam dalam.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan bola apinya mulai melakukan heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Bola api Sasuke semakin besar saat bergabung dengan jutsu angin Naruto, Hayate yang melihat gabungan jutsu Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berkeringat dingin.

'Sial, mereka benar - benar mau membunuhku, kerja sama mereka tak bisa diremehkan'.Umpat Hayate dalam hati.

Hayate lalu melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Munculah kepulan asap dan menampilkan 3 replika Hayate, Hayate melihat kearah bunshin nya lalu mengangguk, dia lalu memposisikan katananya seperti ingin menebas diikuti ketiga bunshin nya.

 **"Mikazuki No Mai"**

 **Sratt Sratt Sratt ..**

Hayate dan ketiga bunshin nya pun menebaskan katana mereka masing masing dan dari tebasan tersebut terlihat gelombang angin tipis berbentuk bulan yang mengarah kepada jutsu gabungan NaruSasu.

 **Dhuuaaarrr ..**

Terjadilah ledakan besar akibat benturan dua jutsu tersebut sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal.

 **Wushh ..**

Dari balik kepulan asap itu muncul shuriken raksaksa yang mengarah kepada Hayate, saat shuriken itu sudah dekat dirinya langsung melompat kesamping, tak disangka Hayate Naruto kini sudah ada disampingnya, mencoba mengambil lonceng yang ada dipinggangnya

Tak disangka Naruto, Hayate langsung menancapkan katananya ketanah untuk menghentikan lompatan nya dan langsung melakukan salto kebelakang.

Tapi tak disangka Hayate, Sasuke kini tengah berada dibelakang hayate sambil melakukan heandseal.

 **"Katon : Honseka No Jutsu"**

'Sial'.Umpat Hayate dalam hati karena tidak sempat menghindar.

 **Dhuuarr Dhuuar Dhuuar ..**

Sasuke terlihat terengah engah, tak lama kemudian Naruto berlari menghampirinya.

"Apakah berhasil?".Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini disampingnya.

"Entahlah".Jawab Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan kepulan asap bekas ledakan tadi.

Dan setelah kepulan asap menghilang, terlihatlah kawah bongkahan kayu yang sudah gosong.

'Kawamiri?'.Batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian cukup hebat untuk seorang genin".Ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka yang ternyata adalah Hayate.

 **Kriing Kriing Kriing ..**

Jam weker pun berbunyi

"Waktu kalian habis".Ucap Hayate

Naruto menghela nafas kecil, lalu kemudian berteduh dibawah pohon, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Apa kau mendapatkan nya?".Ucap Sasuke seraya melihat kearah Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengangguk meng iya kan.

Tak lama kemudian Hayate menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah karena kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan lon-".Ucapan Hayate terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Siapa bilang".Ucap Naruto santai sambil menunjukan 2 lonceng yang sekarang berada di genggaman nya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Hayate tersentak kaget, mata Hayate membulat lalu melihat kearah pinggang tempat lonceng nya tadi, dan memang benar lonceng nya tidak ada.

"S-sejak kapan".Tanya Hayate kaget.

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

 **Flashback On**

 **Wushh ..**

Dari balik kepulan asap itu muncul shuriken raksaksa yang mengarah kepada Hayate, saat shuriken itu sudah dekat dirinya langsung melompat kesamping, tak disangka Hayate Naruto kini sudah ada disampingnya, mencoba mengambil lonceng yang ada dipinggangnya

Tak disangka Naruto, Hayate langsung menancapkan katananya ketanah untuk menghentikan lompatan nya dan langsung melakukan salto kebelakang.

Tanpa disadari Hayate sesaat sebelum dirinya melakukan salto kebelakang Naruto membuat jarum es dari udara, lalu melemparkan nya kearah tali lonceng hingga membuatnya putus dan jatuh ketanah tanpa disadari Hayate, Naruto pun langsung mengambil lonceng tersebut dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terengah - engah.

 **Flashback Off**

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"Jawab Naruto sambil tekekeh pelan.

Hayate menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum bangga.

"Kemampuan kalian sungguh mengagumkan untuk seorang genin, dan kerja sama kalian pun bagus, baiklah karena Naruto berhasil merebut lonceng itu, aku nyatakan kalian lulus, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat, besok aku tunggu kalian jam 8 disini, kita akan mengambil misi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jaa ne".Ucap Hayate lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap

 **Skip Time**

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu mendapatkan lonceng itu?".Tanya Sasuke penasaran, meski dirinya sudah tau strategi pengalihan nya, tapi dirinya

penasaran dengan cara Naruto mengambil lonceng tersebut.

Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

"He, kau cerdik juga ternyata, kukira kepintaranmu sudah hilang".Ledek Sasuke

"Tentu saja aku cerdik, dan hei apa maksudnya itu".Jawab Naruto setengah membentak

"Ohh, ayolah dobe kau pasti mengerti maksudku".Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

Bagi Sasuke Naruto yang kesal itu adalah hiburan nya, dia sungguh ingin tertawa jika melihat wajah kesal Naruto yang malah terlihat konyol dimatanya.

"Ck, sialan kau teme".Kesal Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, inilah yang membuat Sasuke betah bersama Naruto dan menganggapnya saudara, Naruto bisa membuatnya 180 derajat berubah dari datar dan dingin menjadi bersahabat dan hangat.

 **Sementara itu Di Ruangan Hokage ..**

Terlihat Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage sedang menerima laporan dari para Jounin pembimbing.

"Tim 7 Lulus Hokage-sama".Ucap Jounin berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, memakai hittai- ate agak miring sehingga hanya terlihat mata kanan nya saja, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, anak si taring putih dari konoha.

Semua orang tersentak kaget atas laporan Kakashi yang biasanya tidak meluluskan calon genin nya, sekarang meluluskan calon genin nya.

"Meskipun kerja sama team mereka bisa dibilang buruk tapi mereka lebih mementingkan teman daripada peraturanku, meskipun Menma terlihat tidak peduli sih".Lanjut Kalashi

Minato menghela nafasnya mendengar prilaku anaknya yang entah kenapa menjadi arogan dan tidak perdulian itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan tim mu Hayate".Tanya Minato

Hayate tersenyum, sehingga membuat semua orang bingung.

"Tim 11 Lulus dengan sempurna".Ucap Hayate terdengar bangga.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci Hayate".Ucap Hiruzen

Hayate mengangguk.

"Kerjasama team 11 sangat bagus, bahkan mereka bisa menyudutkan ku dan membuatku terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, dan yang paling mengagumkan, Naruto bisa merebut lonceng dariku tanpa kuketahui, saat aku bertanya bagaimana dia mendapatkan lonceng itu, dia hanya menyeringai sambil berkata Rahasia".Jelas Hayate disertai keluhan dibagian akhirnya

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Hayate hanya membulatkan matanya kaget, 2 orang genin mampu menyudutkan Jounin sekelas Hayate yang dikenal dengan Kenjutsunya yang sangat hebat, itu cukup mengagumkan untuk seorang genin.

Hiruzen tersenyum mendengar Naruto yang sepertinya berkembang pesat, kemudian dia melirik ke arah Minato, dan dia melihat Minato sedang menunduk.

Hiruzen menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar, dan besok kalian sudah mulai bisa mengambil misi untuk team genin kalian".Ucap Hiruzen

Kemudian semua Jounin menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Hiruzen menoleh kearah Minato yang sedang menunduk.

"Sudahlah Minato, jangan kau sesali, yang lalu biiarlah berlalu".Ucap Hiruzen

Minato pun semakin menunduk mendengar ucapan Hiruzen.

Hiruzen yang melihat Minato menunduk semakin dalam hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

 **Minato Pov**

Apa aku sudah salah karena mengabaikan Naruto?

Tapi dia bukan anak kandungku, aku tidak salah kan jika aku mengabaikan nya demi anak kandungku Menma.

Dan juga kata Jiraiya sensei dulu, Menma yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia shinobi, apa aku salah jika aku lebih memperhatikan anak kandungku yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia shinobi dan mengabaikan anak angkatku yang memiliki sedikit chakra dulu?

Sekarang Naruto semakin berkembang pesat, meski Menma juga lumayan berkembang pesat karena sekarang dia sudah bisa menguasai jutsu rasengan, tapi perbedaan sikapnya dengan Naruto lah yang membuatku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, Naruto meskipun aku sudah mengabaikan nya dia tetap sopan dan tegar menghadapinya, sedangkan Menma, semakin lama dia semakin arogan.

Aku menyesal telah mengabaikan Naruto karena ramalan dari Jiraiya sensei dan fakta bahwa dia bukan anak kandungku.

Baiklah aku akan menemui Naruto nanti dan mengajaknya kembali kepada keluargaku.

 **Minato Pov End**

 **Skip Time ..**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berada dikedai ramen, setelah test tadi mereka memutuskan untuk makan dan berakhirlah mereka disini, di ichiraku ramen.

"Paman Miso ramen satu lagi".Teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan disebelahnya, Sasuke tengah menatap Naruto dengan air mata anime yang mulai keluar.

"Kukira kau akan memesan 1 mangkuk dan melamun sambil mengaduk ngaduk ramen mu lagi seperti kemarin, aku menyesal meneraktirmu kali ini Dobe".Ucap Sasuke lesu.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar keluhan Sasuke hanya nyengir kepada Sasuke.

"Paman 1 mangkuk lagi".Teriak Naruto lagi.

'Oh tidak, kosonglah dompetku'.Batin Nista Sasuke.

 **Skip Time Next Day**

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya, para warga konoha juga sudah memulai aktifitasnya masing - masing.

Terlihat disebuah apartemen meringkuk 2 bocah berumur 12 tahun tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Anak pertama yang mempunyai surai pirang jabrig tengah tidur dengan posisi yang exsotis (baca ; menungging), sedangkan disampingnya anak bersurai biru gelap tidur dengan posisi biasa tapi disertai suara dengkuran halus.

"Eenngghhh"

Sang pemilik surai pirang aKa Naruto menggeliat perlahan lalu membuka matanya, dia menengok kearah samping dan melihat Sasuke masih tertidur.

Tiba - tiba ide jahil Naruto muncul, dia langsung bangun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali sambil membawa gayung berisi air ditanganya.

 **Byuuuurrrr ...**

Setelah menyiram Sasuke,Naruto langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Huuaa Banjirr banjirr dobee banjirr".Teriak Sasuke panik saat bangun dari tidur nya, dia lalu mengok kearah kanan kiri.

"Eh?".Guman Sasuke.

Kemudian dia melihat gayung yang tergeletak dilantai.

"DOBEEEEEE !".Teriak Sasuke kesal.

Sementata dikamar mandi Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

 **Skip Time ..**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Hayate menuju gedung Hokage untuk mengambil misi.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke hanya mengumpat ngumpat kesal kepada Naruto karena kejadian tadi pagi, sementara Naruto yang menjadi sasaran umpatan Sasuke hanya tertawa, dan Hayate hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kedua muridnya ini.

Tak terasa mereka kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Hokage.

 **Tok Tok Tok ..**

Hyate langsung mengetok pintu ruangan.

"Masuk".Terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam, mereka bertiga pun langsung masuk.

Dan terlihatlah Sandaime yang sedang merokok, dan Yondaime yang sedang mengurus berkas berkas.

Minato mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto dan menatapnya sendu, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cuek saja.

"Tim 11 datang untuk mengambil misi Hokage - sama".Ucap Hayate sopan.

Hiruzen langsung melihat lihat lembaran misi yang ada dimejanya.

"Apakah team mu siap jika melakukan misi rank C, Hayate?".Tanya Hiruzen

Hayate melirikan ke arah dua muridnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Siap Hokage - sama".Ucap Hayate mantap.

"Tapi Sandaime - sama, mereka baru lulus menjadi genin apa tidak apa - apa mereka langsung melakukan misi rank C ?".Tanya Minato ragu.

"Tidak apa Minato, aku yakin mereka bisa melakukanya, lagipula tidak ada misi rank D yang tersisa hari ini".Balas Hiruzen seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Minatopun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalian akan melakukan misi pergi ke perbatasan Konoha, dari kabar yang ku terima ada beberapa bandit yang sering melakukan perampokan bahkan pemerkosaan disitu, Misi kalian adalah menangkap para bandit itu, jika mereka memberi perlawanan kalian boleh membunuh mereka, kalian bisa berangkat sekarang".Lanjut Hiruzen

"Ha'i Hokage - sama, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, dan untuk kalian berdua aku tunggu kalian di gerbang 2 jam lagi".Ucap Hayate dan diikuti anggukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hayate dan kedua muridnya pun langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan barang barang nya.

 **Skip Time ..**

Saat ini Hayate tengah berada di depan gerbang, dirinya tengah menunggu kedua muridnya, tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun sampai disana.

Saat ini Naruto memakai jaket berwarna orange dengan daleman kaos warna biru, memakai celana pendek warna biru dan sepatu ninja warna hitam, dan membawa ransel warna hitam.

Sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju berwarna biru dongker dengan kerah yang agak tinggi dan juga dengan lambang uchiha dibelakangnya, memakai celana pendek warna putih dengan lilitan perban yang berada di paha kanan nya dan sepatu ninja warna biru, dan juga membawa ransel warna hitam.

"Baiklah kita berangkat".Ucap Hayate

 **Skip Time..**

Saat ini Team 11 tengah melompati dahan dahan pohon, mereka tengah menuju ke perbatasan yang dimaksud yaitu perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure.

"Sensei kira - kira perjalanan dari Konoha ke perbatasan berapa lama".Tanya Naruto

"Mungkin hanya beberapa jam".Jawab Hayate sambil terus melompati batang pohon.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam, selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bersuara hanya keheningan yang melanda ketiganya.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka melakukan perjalanan, mereka kini sampai diperbatasan, sebelum mencari keberadaan para bandit mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Dengarkan aku, kita akan mencari bandit bandit itu besok, sekarang kalian istirahatlah, hari sudah mulai sore".Ucap Hayate sambil melihat kearah matahari yang sedang tenggelam.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **"Naruto"**

Naruto yang sedang menyender dipohon tersentak kaget saat ada suara berat yang memanggilnya, Naruto celingak celinguk mencari darimana asal suara tersebut.

Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat Naruto yang celingak celinguk.

"Kau mencari apa dobe?".Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah, Tidak aku tidak mencari apa - apa".Jawab Naruto bohong

Sasuke menyipitkan mata kemudian menghela nafas.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah hutan.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto".Tanya Hayate

"Jalan - jalan sebentar sensei".Jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi ini sudah mulai gelap Naruto, Heyy dengarkan aku murid durhaka".Teriak Hayate kesal karena teriakanya tak didengar Naruto.

"Sudahlah sensei, dia akan baik - baik saja, mungkin dia sedang banyak fikiran".Ucap Sasuke

Hayate menghela nafas pasrah kemudian melihat kearah Naruto yang mulai menghilang kedalam hutan.

 **In Naruto Place**

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di pinggir sungai, yang lumayan dekat dengan tempat pengistirahatan team nya.

Naruto menatap bulan yang sudah terlihat dengan tatapan sendu.

'Kaa - san , Tou - san benarkah kalian ada disana'.Batin Naruto sambil terus menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir kepipinya.

 **"Naruto"**

Naruto kembali tersentak kaget saat ada suara berat yang memanggilnya lagi.

"Siapa itu?".Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari situ dan mencari asal suara tadi, kemudian dia berhenti disebuah gua yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

 **"Naruto"**

Suara tersebut kembali terdengar kali ini lebih jelas dan suara tersebut berasal dari dalam gua tersebut.

Narutopun perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gua.

Naruto terus berjalan kedalam gua tersebut.

 **Tap Tap Tap ..**

Suara gema langkah kaki Naruto terdengar sangat jelas.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto berhenti ditengah gua, didepan nya kini terdapat bongkahan es yang lumayan tinggi, dan diatas es tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna biru es.

"Selamat datang Naruto - sama".Ucap seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang melihat lihat pedang yang berada diatas es tersebut pun tersentak kaget saat seseorang mengucapkan selamat datang padanya dengan embel embel sama pula.

Naruto membalikan badan dan melihat seorang gadis yang nampaknya seumuran dengan nya, memiliki surai putih panjang dengan mata berwarna biru es yang indah dan yang membuat Naruto kaget bukan hanya kedatangan gadis itu tapi juga keadaan gadis itu yang bisa dibilang Hott !, bayangkan saja gadis ituu telanjang sekali lagi ku tekan kan TELANJANG !.

Meskipun didalam gua tapi Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya bulan yang masuk dari atas gua, mata Naruto beralih kepada dua buah gundukan yang lumayan besar untuk gadis seumuran nya, Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, kemudian pandanganya turun ke perut dan ke- Ok stop ! fic ini belum naik rate :D.

"S-siapa kau?".Tanya Naruto sambil memencet hidungnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto semakin mengencangkan jepitan tangan nya terhadap hidungnya.

'Oh shit, dia manis sekali kami - sama, dan juga err sexy'.Batin Naruto mulai kacau.

Gadis tersebut langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku adalah pelayanmu Naruto - sama".Ucap Gadis itu yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu sexy di telinga Naruto.

Dan Narutopun pingsan dengan senyum mesum disertai darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Are ?".Sigadis hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat tuan yang sudah ditunggunya malah pingsan dengan senyum aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Narutopun bangun.

"Eenngghh dimana ini".Naruto kembali mengingat ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya pingsan.

"Naruto - sama sudah bangun?".Ucap gadis yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya pingsan.

Naruto harus kembali menahan untuk tidak mimisan lagi saat gadis tersebut menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan masih telanjang tentunya, Naruto kemudian melepas jaket orange nya dan memberikan nya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Pakai itu".Ucap Naruto

Si gadis hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Pakai itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu, tak baik seorang gadis bertelanjang dihadapan lelaki".Ucap Naruto seraya menutup matanya.

Sigadis pun langsung memakai jaket orange Naruto.

"Sudah Naruto - sama".Ucap gadis itu

Naruto yang tadinya menutup mata, langsung membuka nya, dan mukanya langsung memerah melihat gadis itu memakai jaketnya, malah terlihat semakin manis.

'Sial, dia terlihat begitu manis'.Batin Naruto

Naruto kemudian memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ekkhhmm, baiklah sebenarnya siapa kau dan apa suara berat tadi itu berasal darimu?".Tanya Naruto serius.

"Aku adalah pelayanmu sekaligus penjaga pedang milik clan Ootsutsuki, Naruto - sama, dan suara berat yang Naruto - sama dengar bukan berasal dariku melainkan dari pedang yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Naruto - sama".Jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto tersentak kaget, jadi gadis ini adalah penjaga pedang clan nya, suara berat yang tadi didengarnya berasal dari sebuah pedang yang tadi dilihatnya.

 **Naruto Pov**

Ini sungguh sangat mengagetkan, tapi jika asumsiku benar maka yang di maksud pedang clan Ootsutsuki olehnya adalah pedang yang tadi kulihat menancap diatas bongkahan es itu.

Lalu disuruh siapa gadis ini?

lebih baik aku tanyakan saja langsung

 **Naruto Pov End**

"Lalu kau ini sebenarnya disuruh siapa? dan jika asumsiku benar maka yang kau maksud pedang keturunan clan Ootsutsuki adalah pedang itu".Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pedang yang masih menancap di atas bongkahan es.

"Anda benar Naruto - sama, dan aku disuruh oleh orang tua anda untuk menjaga pedang ini sampai anda menemukan nya dan memberikan pedang ini pada anda, dan saya akan mengikuti kemanapun anda pergi Naruto - sama".Jelas si gadis terdengar senang diakhir kalimatnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget, orang tuanya? jadi pedang ini adalah pemberian orang tuanya ?

Kemudian dia menatap bulan yang memang terlihat.

'Terima kasih kaa - san, Tou - san'.Batin Naruto senang.

Tunggu dulu, orang tua asli Naruto itu kan berada di bulan, jadi apakah gadis ini berasal dari bulan?, oke memikirkan itu membuat Naruto pusing.

"Anda benar Naruto - sama saya berasal dari bulan".Ucap Gadis itu

Naruto tersentak kaget, gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran nya? pikirnya.

 **Swuussshh Slebb ..**

Pedang berwarna biru es yang tadinya menancap diatas bongkahan es tiba - tiba melesat dan langsung menancap tepat didepan Naruto.

Naruto kembali tersentak kaget, pedang tersebut kemudian berkelip kelip, Naruto pun mencoba mengambil pedang itu, saat tangan Naruto dan pedang itu bersentuhan pedang itu bercahaya sangat terang kemudian meredup lagi.

"Are? apa yang terjadi?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

 **"Itu adalah tanda anda telah resmi menjadi masterku Naruto - sama, dan maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi tidak menyebut anda dengan embel embel sama".** Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari pedang itu.

"A- ah tidak apa - apa".Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Sebenarnya kau ini pedang apa sih?, kenapa bisa bicara?".Tanya Naruto kepada pedang tersebut.

Sedangkan gadis yang belum diketahui namanya hanya menyimak percakapan Naruto dengan pedang clan Ootsutsuki yang dihadiahkan kepada Naruto, oleh orang tuanya tersebut.

 **"Aku adalah pedang yang mempunyai jiwa sendiri, pedang yang melambangkan keabadian, pedang yang mampu membekukan apapun, aku adalah ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yukianesa** "

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **Hehe akhirnya selesai juga, maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik, jujur aja saya males ngetiknya, ngetiknya dihape sih mana hp layar sentuh, salah mulu.**

 **Maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu satu, tapi saya sudah baca semuanya ko, dan untuk penampilan Naruto berubah masih lama, bareng sama Naruto dapetin doujutsu, untuk kapan nya rahasia, maaf jika word nya masih pendek.**

 **Ok berikan tanggapan untuk chap ini.**

 **Tadinya saya mau buat polling pairing tapi saya buat OC aja jadi pair Naruto hehe gomen, saya juga minta saran buat pair Sasuke, dan Naruto mending Harem apa 1 aja?**

 **kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ..**

 **Ootsutsuki Al**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N : Maaf lama update nih :D, langsung baca aja dah.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh 'orang tuanya' hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Skip Time ..**

"Jadi begitu".Ucap Naruto sambil manggut manggut mendengar penjelasan dari Yukianesa.

Menurut penjelasan Yukianesa, dia adalah jiwa dari dewa es (Kami no kori) yang disegel kedalam sebuah pedang karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan, dan dirinya menjadi pedang turun temurun clan Ootsutsuki, dan hanya orang - orang spesial dari clan Ootsutsuki yang bisa memakainya, bahkan dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya 1 orang saja yang bisa memakainya, yaitu Rikudou Sennin atau lebih tepatnya Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, dan mungkin sekarang bertambah jadi 2 orang.

Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu kaget, dunia ini memang aneh sedari dulu nya, bayangkan saja ada manusia yang bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, apakah itu tidak aneh?, jadi untuk apa dia terlalu kaget saat mengetahui identitas asli Yukianesa dan fakta bahwa Yukianesa itu tadinya dewa.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya kearah gadis berambut putih panjang yang mengaku ngaku pelayan nya.

"Aku belum tau namamu gadis mesum, siapa namamu ?".Tanya Naruto

Gadis yang disebut Naruto mesum alisnya berkedut kesal.

 **Pletakk ..**

"A-aaw apa - apaan kau ini gadis mesum".Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak si gadis.

"Jangan panggil aku mesum Naruto - sama".Ucap si gadis sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"A-aaw ampun, lagipula siapa suruh kau mendatangiku dengan keadaan telanjang, dan dada- A-aaw hey hentikan !".Ucap Naruto membela diri.

Si gadis melepaskan jeweran nya lalu memalingkan muka nya yang sedikit memerah.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu gadis me- , maksudku gadis manis, eheehehe".Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa grogi.

Si gadis yang tadinya mendelik ke arah Naruto karena akan menyebutnya gadis mesum, langsung bersemu merah saat Naruto menyebutnya manis.

"N-namaku Yui".Ucap si gadis dengan gaya malu - malu.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung sweetdrop ditempat.

'Tadi seperti binatang buas, sekarang malah terlihat seperti putri malu'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

Yui yang memang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, langsung mendelik kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya berkeringat dingin.

'Sial, aku lupa dia seperti paranormal'.Batin Naruto panik.

Yui semakin mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Naruto - samaaa !".Teriak Yui.

"Gyaahh Ampuuunnn !".Teriak Naruto

 **Duaakkhh Duakkhh ..**

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Hari sudah larut malam, Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Yui menuju ke tenda team nya, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan karena paksaan paranormal disampingnya ini, tak lupa dengan Yukianesa yang diikatkan dipunggungnya.

'Bagaimana aku menjelaskan tentang dia kepada mereka'.Batin Naruto frustasi sambil melirik kearah Yui yang ada disampingnya.

"Bilang saja bahwa aku adalah pacarmu Naruto - samaa".Ucap Yui

'Oh sial aku lupa lagi'.Batin Naruto frustasi.

Sedangkan Yui hanya terkikik geli mendengar pemikiran Naruto, yang frustasi karena kemampuan alami nya.

"Oh, heii apa - apaan tadi itu?, pacar?, dan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel sama, itu membuatku jengah".Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah - baiklah Naruto - kun".Balas Yui dengan nada menggoda.

Sekarang Naruto malah meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar suara menggoda dari gadis paranormal disampingnya.

'Dia belajar menggoda dari siapa sih, tak taukah situasi sekarang begitu mendukung untuk melakukan itu'.Batin Naruto sambil membayang bayangkan hal hal yang berbau ecchi.

 **Pletakk ..**

"Jangan berfikiran yang aneh aneh mesum".Ucap Yui sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Bukan kah kau yang mesum hah?".Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Yui.

Yui malah memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Hei mau kemana kau?".Tanya Naruto yang melihat Yui mendahuluinya.

"Tentu saja ke tenda team mu".Jawab Yui sambil terus berjalan.

Naruto melipat tangan nya didepan dada, sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Yui yang terus berjalan menjauhinya.

"Memangnya kau tau dimana tendanya heh?".Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak karena Yui lumayan jauh.

Seketika Yui berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum grogi.

"Ehehe, tidak".Jawabnya sambil tertawa kikuk.

Natuto berjalan kearah Yui lalu memegang pundaknya, kemudian mereka menghilang diikuti pusaran air kecil.

 **Di Tenda Team 11 ..**

"Ck, murid durhaka itu kemana sih!".Umpat Hayate.

"Mungkin dia sedang menculik seorang gadis".Ucap Sasuke asal.

Hayate hanya sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mana mungkin kan bocah berumur 12 tahun menculik seorang gadis untuk melakukan itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul pusaran air kecil dan menampilkan sosok bocah berambut pirang dengan mata blue saphire dengan 3 guratan halus di masing masing pipinya dan memakai kaos berwarna biru dan celana warna biru, disebelahnya berdiri sesosok gadis cantik seumuran bocah pertama, memakai jaket orange yang hanya sampai paha nya hingga menambah kesan err sexy, memiliki surai putih panjang, dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru es.

Hayate dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto datang membawa gadis cantik hanya melongo.

"Siapa gadis itu Naruto?".Tanya Hayate.

Naruto menghela nafas, nampaknya ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang.

"Dia adala-".Ucapan Naruto berhenti karena mendengar isak tangis dari Yui.

"Hiks hiks, a-aku adalah gadis yang di culik dan di nodai dia paman".Ucap Yui sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto.

"Hei itu tid-".Pembelaan Naruto terpotong karena ucapan Yui.

"D-dia telah meremas dadaku d-dan dan- hiks hiks".Ucap Yui sambil terus menangis, dalam hati dia menyeringai senang telah mengerjai Naruto.

Hayate menutup hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Naruto, tega teganya kau melakukan itu kepada gadis cantik yang tidak berdosa ini"Ucap Hayate sambil menatap tajam Naruto, dan disetujui Sasuke dengan anggukan.

'Dan mendahuluiku melakukan itu'.Lanjut Hayate dalam hati.

"H-hei hei ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan, paranormal itu boho- Gyaaa".Teriak malang Naruto.

 **Duakkhh Duakkhh ..**

 **Skip Time ..**

"Jadi begitu, tadi itu hanya bohong, dan kau ini adalah teman kecil dari Naruto saat kau ke Konoha 3 tahun lalu?".Ucap Hayate yang mendengar penjelasan dari Yui.

Yui mengangguk

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu dan dimana sekarang kau tinggal?".Tanya lagi Hayate.

Yui menunduk.

"A-aku sudah T-tidak mempunyai orang tua, d-dan aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, makanya aku ikut Naruto - kun".Jelas Yui.

'Paranormal ini hebat akting juga'.Batin Naruto sambil melirik kearah Yui.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu mengingat hal itu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke konoha".Tanya Hayate.

Yui mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk antusias, Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, yah daripada menyebutkan kebenaran bahwa Yui berasal dari bulan, itu akan semakin merepotkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melamun memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

'Kapan aku punya pacar kami - sama'.Batin nya nista.

"Oh ya Naruto dari kapan kau mempunyai pedang, seingatku kau belum pernah membawa pedang".Tanya Hayate sambil mengamati pedang yang berada dipunggung Naruto.

Sasuke pun melihat kearah pedang yang berada dipunggung Naruto.

"Ini pemberian".Jawab Naruto sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

Hayate pun menghela nafas pasrah mendapatkan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, tapi toh bukan urusan nya.

"Baiklah, kalian istirahatlah besok kita akan menyelesaikan misi".Ucap Hayate

 **Skip Time ..**

Saat ini Team 11 beserta Yui sedang melompati pepohonan menuju Konoha, mereka sudah menyelesaikan misinya, hanya tinggal melapor pada Hokage saja.

 **Syuuuut Syuuutt Syuuut ..**

Tiba - tiba dari depan banyak shuriken yang menuju mereka, mereka pun dengan sigap melompat kesamping, Sasuke dan Naruto kanan, Yui dan Hayate kiri.

Hayate langsung mencabut pedangnya dan bersiap siap bila ada serangan dadakan, begitu pula Yui yang sudah menggunakan kuda - kuda bertarungnya.

Tiba - tiba didepan mereka berdua muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan 2 orang bertopeng polos.

 **Sedangkan disisi Naruto dan Sasuke.**

Naruto kini sudah menyiapkan Yukianesa nya, dan Sasuke juga sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan 2 Tomoe nya.

Sama halnya seperti ditempat Hayate tiba - tiba didepan mereka muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan 2 orang bertopeng polos.

 **Di Konoha**

.

.

Kini Team 7 sedang berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi menangkap kucing daimyo.

"Cih, kenapa Tou - san memberi kita misi rank - D sih, sedangkan si lemah dan Uchiha sialan itu saja mendapatkan misi rank - C".Gerutuan anak berambut merah mempunyai mata berwarna blue shaphire, memakai baju lengan pendek warna hitam, celana pendek warna putih dengan perban di paha kiri nya, dan memakai sepatu ninja warna hitam.

"Sudahlah Menma, lagi pula kalian baru jadi gennin".Ucap seseorang bersurai putih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya sampai hidung, mengenakan Hittai - ate dengan miring sehingga hanya terlihat mata kanan nya saja.

"Tapi Kakashi - sensei itukan tidak adil".Jawab Menma.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau bilang tidak adil?, lalu apakah adil kau dianak emaskan oleh Hokage - sama dan Kushina - sama sedangkan kakakmu Naruto diabaikan".Balas Kakashi.

Sedangkan Menma yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi langsung bungkam.

Sedangkan kedua rekan Team nya hanya dian mendengarkan obrolan Menma dan Kakashi.

Sebenarnya Kakashi kurang suka dengan Menma, dia yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah bersyukur, tidak seperti Naruto yang diabaikan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Kakashi juga tadinya berharap jadi Jounin pembimbing Naruto, walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto tapi dirinya tahu, Naruto mempunyai potensi yang besar untuk menjadi Ninja yang hebat ditambah sikap pantang menyerahnya.

Tidak seperti Menma yang terlalu arogan karena kekuatanya, yah meskipun memang Menma itu sekarang setara dengan Chunin tapi tetap saja tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu.

Mengingat itu membuat dia menghela nafas pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah Hokage.

Kakashi sebenarnya aneh dengan Naruto, dulu saat pertemuan pertama nya Naruto mempunyai chakra yang bisa dibilang lebih rendah dari anak pada umumnya, tapi sekarang chakranya sama dengan Menma yang notabenya adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Memikirkan Naruto dia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

 **Flashback On**

Di tepi danau terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun, berambut pirang mempunyai mata berwarna blue saphire, mengenakan kaos lengan pendek warna orange dan celana pendek warna hitam.

"Entah kenapa Tou - san dan Kaa - san lebih memperhatikan Menma akhir akhir ini".Guman anak tersebut aKa Naruto sambil melemparkan batu yang ada digenggamanya ke arah danau.

 **Pluuup ..**

Suara air yang dilempari batu oleh Naruto.

Tiba - tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto, Narutopun menoleh dan melihat seseorang berambut perak memakai masker, dan mengenakan pakaian khas anbu sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Nii - san siapa ?".Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hei bukan kah tidak baik menanyakan nama orang lain sedangkan kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri adik kecil".Ucap Orang tersebut masih mempertahankan senyunan nya.

Naruto pun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum grogi.

"Baiklah, Namaku Namikaze Naruto, nama Nii - san siapa?".Ucap Naruto riang.

"Nama Nii - san Hatake Kakashi".Ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

 **Flashback Off**

Yah sejak saat itu Kakashi dan Naruto sering bersama, bahkan Kakakshi menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, tapi seminggu setelah pertemuan itu Kakashi sudah jarang, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu Naruto lagi karena kesibukan sebagai Anbu nya, dan kemarin dia mendengar bahwa Naruto sedang menjalankan misi ke perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri.

Kakashi mendongkak menatap langit biru.

'Semoga kau pulang dengan selamat adik kecilku'.Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali membaca buku 'keramat' yang dia pegang.

 **Di Tempat Team 11**

'Root kah ?'.Batin Hayate.

"Apa mau kalian?".Tanya Hayate.

Sedangkan kedua orang bertopeng polos yang diketahui adalah anggota Root hanya diam, dan langsung mencabut tanto nya masing - masing dan langsung melesat kearah Hayate dan Yui.

 **Trankk ..**

Hayate menahan tebasan tanto yang mengarah ke lehernya, sedikit melirik ke arah dimana Yui berada, dia bisa melihat Yui dengan lincah menghindari tebasan sang Anbu Root tersebut.

Mengalihkan kembali pandangan nya kedepan dia melihat sang Anbu sedang melakukan Heandseal.

 **"Fuuton : Atsugai"**

 **Wushh Duakhhh Poofftthh ..**

Hayate yang terkena jurus sang Anbu langsung terhempas kearah pohon dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap dan bongkahan kayu.

 **"Hiken : Tsukikage"**

Terdengar suara dari belakang Anbu itu, sang Anbu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mata dibalik topengnya melebar melihat Hayate yang sudah siap mengayunkan katana nya.

 **Sratt Sratt Sraat .. Bruukk ..**

Anbu itupun tewas dengan banyak sayatan didadanya, Hayate lalu menoleh kearah Yui dan nampaknya Yui pun sudah selesai.

 **Dhhuuuaarrr ..**

Keduanya langsung menoleh kearah ledakan.

"Itu ditempat Naruto - kun dan Sasuke".Ucap Yui.

"Kita kesana".Balas Hayate dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yui.

Keduanya pun langsung melesat ke tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke 10 Menit sebelum ledakan**

.

'Itu seperti, Topeng Anbu yang menyerangku dulu'.Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan kedua anbu tersebut.

"Apa mau kalian?".Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Membawa kalian berdua pada Danzo - sama".Jawab salah satu Anbu tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling lirik kemudian menyeringai dan mengangguk, dan langsung melesat kearah 2 Anbu tersebut.

 **Pertarungan Naruto vs Anbu**

Naruto menyimpan kembali Yukianesa nya dan mengambil kunai yang berada di kantong ninja nya.

'Belum saatnya aku menggunakan Yukianesa'.Batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai nya, dan membuat heandseal singkat.

 **"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Kunai yang dilempar Naruto menjadi banyak, sang Anbu pun tak tinggal diam dan langsung melakukan heandseal.

 **"Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding yang terbuat dari tanah di depan Anbu tersebut untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Sleb Sleb Sleb ..**

Semua Kunai yang Naruto lempar hanya menancap pada dinding tanah tersebut.

Dinding tanah itupun kembali masuk kedalam tanah.

Naruto yang melihat serangan nya ditahan dengan mudah langsung melesat dan membuat beberapa jarum es dari udara di tangan nya dan melemparkan nya.

 **Syyuut Syyuut ..**

Sang anbu tersentak kaget melihat Naruto menciptakan jarum es dari udara tapi langsung mengambil tanto dipunggung nya dan menahan semua jarum es tersebut.

 **Trankk Trankk Trank ..**

"Halo"

Sesudah menahan serangan Naruto sang anbu dikagetkan dengan suara dibelakangnya.

 **Sleb ..**

Belum sempat melakukan apapun dada sang Anbu terlebih dahulu tertembus katana yang terbuat dari es.

 **Bruukk ..**

Sang anbu langsung ambruk dengan darah yang keluar dari lubang bekas tusukan yang ada didada kiri nya.

"Haaahh".Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu membuang katana nya yang langsung melebur menjadi butiran es.

Naruto langsung pergi ketempat Sasuke.

 **Pertarungan Sasuke vs Anbu**

Sasuke mengambil shuriken yang ada di kantong ninja nya dan langsung melemparkan nya kearah sang anbu, sang anbu langsung menyiapkan tanto nya untuk menahan semua shuriken itu.

 **Trankk Trank Trank ..**

Sang anbu dengan mudah menahan semua shuriken Sasuke, tanpa disadari sang anbu, Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung menarik tangan nya kebelakang.

Semua shuriken yang tadi terlempar ke tanah kini kembali mengincar sang anbu, sang anbu yang menyadari itu pun langsung melompat kesamping.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Mata anbu tersebut langsung melebar saat melihat Sasuke menyemburkan bola api yang lumayan besar kearahnya.

 **Dhhuuaarr ..**

Dengan telak anbu itu terkena serangan Sasuke dan menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan besar.

 **Tap Tap Tap ..**

Hayate Yui dan Naruto pun sampai di tempat Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Kau berlebihan teme".Celetuk Naruto

"Hn".Hanya itu balasan yang didapat Naruto.

"Dasar pantat ayam so keren".Ejek Naruto

 **Twichh ..**

Muncul perempatan didahi Sasuke.

"Diam kau duren busuk".Balas Sasuke sengit.

Naruto langsung mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Mata iritasi"

"Rambut berak"

"Muka rata"

"kucing liar"

Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

Sedangkan Hayate hanya menghela nafas lelah, beda lagi dengan Yuii yang hanya cekikikan melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

"Sudahlah hentikan, kalian tidak apa apa kan?".Tanya Hayate dan dibalas gelengan oleh keduanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"Ha'i"

 **Skip Time ..**

.

.

Saat ini Team 11 berada di kantor Hokage, mereka sedang melaporkan hasil misi, dan penyerangan anbu root.

"Ck, apa maumu sebenarnya Danzo".Geram Hiruzen

"Sudahlah Sandaime - sama lagipula kita tidak cukup bukti".Ucap Minato menenangkan Hiruzen.

Hiruzen menghela nafas, kemudian pandangan nya terpaku pada sesosok gadis cantik yang seumuran Naruto berambut putih panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna biru es.

"Siapa dia Hayate?".Tanya Hiruzen

"Dia adalah teman sewaktu kecil Naruto Hokage - sama, dan dia berniat untuk menjadi shinobi Konoha".Balas Hayate sopan

Hiruzen mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan Yui dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jiji, kau bukan lolicon kan ?".Celetuk Naruto

Hiruzen tersentak kaget lalu menggeleng sambil tertawa grogi.

"A-ahaha tentu tidak Naruto - kun, aku hanya memperhatikan asetn- Ups".Ucap Hiruzen keceplosan yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah panik.

Sedangkan semuanya sweetdrop kecuali Naruto yang menatap tajam Hiruzen sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, karena mengingat 'aset' yui.

"Jadi, namamu siapa gadis kecil?"Tanya Hiruzen kembali serius.

"Nama saya Yui Hokage - sama".Balas Yui sopan

Hiruzen mengangkat alisnya begitu pula semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kecuali Naruto.

"Margamu?".Tanya lagi Hiruzen.

Yui menunduk dan menampilkan wajah sedih.

"A-aku tidak tahu".Ucapnya pelan

Hiruzen menghela nafas pasrah.

"Apa kau berniat menjadi ninja ?".Tanya lagi Hiruzen

"Ha'i Hokage - sama".Jawab Yui

Hiruzen mengelus pelan janggutnya, lalu melirik kearah Minato yang tengah memandang Naruto sendu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Minato?".Tanya Hiruzen.

Minato yang tengah menatap Naruto tersentak kaget saat ditanya oleh Hiruzen.

"A-ah aku terserah anda saja Sandaime - sama ahaha".Jawab Minato sambil tertawa canggung

Hiruzen kembali menatap Yui.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan kau resmi menjadi bagian dari Konoha, aku akan memasukanmu ke team 11 karena team 11 masih kurang".Ucap Hiruzen

"Ha'i Hokage - sama".Jawab Yui

"Baiklah team 11 kalian boleh istirahat, dan untukmu Yui kau boleh tinggal di apartement bersama Naruto dan Sasuke".Lanjut Hiruzen.

"Ha'i".Jawab serempak team 11, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **Skip Time ..**

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, Yui dan Sasuke sudah tidur terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Naruto belum bisa tidur entah kenapa.

"Haaahh".Naruto menghela nafas pelan kemudian duduk diruang tengah dan mengetuk ngetuk meja pelan.

Tiba - tiba dia serasa di tarik ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 **Mindscepe Naruto On**

.

Naruto saat ini berada di sebuah gunung es, dia berada tepat didepan sebuah gua yang dalamnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Naruto terlihat heran, karena biasanya jika dia tertarik ke alam bawah sadarnya, pasti bertemu orang tua (Hagoromo) itu, tapi sekarang Naruto tidak melihat tanda - tanda kakek tua itu, dan juga tempat ini bukan terlihat seperti biasa saat bertemu dengan kakek tua itu ataupun dengan Ashura dan Indra.

"Dimana ini?".Tanya nya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling.

Lalu pandangan nya terpaku pada sebuah gua yang tepat di depan tempatnya berdiri.

Karena penasaran, dia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya untuk masuk kedalam gua.

Baru 2 langkah dia berjalan, dia dikagetkan oleh sepasang mata besar berwarna biru es dengan pupil vertical tengah menatapnya dari dalam gua.

 **Mindscepe Naruto Off**

.

"Huaaaa".Naruto langsung terjengkang dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"A-aw sialan".Umpatnya sambil mengelus - ngelus bokongnya.

'Tadi itu apa ya'.Batin Naruto bingung.

'Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku latihan saja'.Lanjutnya lalu melakukan shunsin ke Training Ground.

.

 **Ootsutsuki Naruto**

.

.

Naruto saat ini berada di Training Ground 44, tempatnya terlihat gelap karena memang sudah larut malam.

Naruto kemudian melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan, push - up, shit up, back up, dan lari mengelilingi training ground.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan Naruto langsung duduk bersemedi untuk melatih konsentrasinya.

Tak terasa matahari sudah mulai terbit, Naruto masih bersemedi di training ground.

Tak lama kemudian mata Naruto yang terpejam kembali terbuka menampikan iris blue saphire yang indah.

Dia melihat kesekeliling lalu kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan melakukan shunsin ke apartementnya untuk mandi.

Sesampainya di apartement dia melihat Sasuke masih tidur dan Yui yang sedang memasak.

"Kau sudah bangun paranormal?".Tanya Naruto

Yui mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Darimana kau mesum?".Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Yui malah balik bertanya.

"Latihan".Ucap Naruto simpel.

Mata Yui menyipit tajam.

"Kau tidak habis kencan dengan gadis kan?".Tanya Yui.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tunggu memangnya kenapa kalau aku kencan dengan seorang gadis eh?".Tanya Naruto.

"T-tidak bukan apa - apa, S-sudah sana pergi".Balas Yui dengan muka memerah

"Ck, dasar gadis aneh".Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

.

.

Saat ini Team 11 sedang berada di Training Ground 44 bersama sang Jounin pembimbing, Gekko Hayate.

"Baiklah anak - anak kita hari ini akan melakukan latihan control chakra dengan berjalan di atas poho-".Ucapan Hayate terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"Kami sudah bisa sensei".Ucap Naruto dan diikuti anggukan oleh kedua rekan team nya.

Hayate menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Yui.

"Kau juga sudah bisa Yui?".Tanya Hayate agak ragu, bukan tanpa alasan dia ragu, karena Hayate sendiri masih belum tahu persisi kemanpuan Yui, pada saat pertarungan kemarin dengan Anbu Root pun dirinya tidak melihat Yui bertarung, karena dirinya pun sibuk bertarung.

"Ha'i sensei".Jawab Yui.

Hayate pun mengangguk.

"Sensei, aku ingin belajar teknik teknik kenjutsu".Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga sensei".Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Kau ikut - ikutan saja pantat ayam".ledek Naruto

Sasuke balas mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Diamlah duren busuk".Balas Sasuke

"Maniak Tomat".Balas Naruto

"Maniak Ramen".Balas Sasuke

"Jones".Balas Naruto

"Kau juga jones dobe".Balas Sasuke

"Aku kan punya Yui".Bela Naruto asal

Sedangkan Yui yang mendengar perkataan Naruto muka nya langsung memerah.

'Aku kan punya Yui'

'Punya Yui'

'Punya Yui'

Kata - kata Naruto terus terngiang dikepala Yui.

Sedangkan Hayate hanya menghela nafas pelan, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'Team ini semakin hangat saja'.Batin nya.

"Baiklah hentikan, Naruto dan Sasuke kalian akan berlatih kenjutsu denganku, sedangkan Yui akan berlatih Ninjutsu dengan klon ku".Lerai sekaligus perintah Hayate.

"Ha'i Sensei".Ucap ketiganya serempak

.

Skip Time..

.

.

Hari sudah siang, matahari pun sudah t

tinggi, saat ini Team 11 sudah menyelesai kan latihan mereka, tiba - tiba didepan mereka tercipta kepulan asap dan menampilkan seorang Anbu bertopeng gagak.

"Team 11 kalian ditunggu Hokage - sama diruang Hokage".Ucap Anbu tersebut lalu menghilang lagi via shunsin.

"Haaahh dasar Anbu tak tau sopan santun, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, men nyelonong pergi saja".Celetuk Naruto.

Kedua rekan teamnya hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kantor Hokage".Ucap Hayate dan dibalas anggukan ketiga muridnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diruang Hokage Team 11 langsung masuk.

"Ada apa anda memanggil kami Hokage - sama?".Tanya Hayate mewakili team genin nya yang entah kenapa jadi pendiam semua.

Minato menghela nafas.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Kakashi bahwa terjadi perubahan Rank misi yang dia terima, jadi aku ingin team 11 membantu team 7 untuk menyelesaikan misi di .."

"... Kirigakure"

To Be Continued ...

Maaf update nya lama, buat jadwal update ga tentu, yang pasti paling lama seminggu dah.

Buat flashback Naruto diadopsi Minato itu nanti.

Untuk yang minta profil pelayan Naruto alias Yui, mungkin chap depan, atau pm.

Gomen ga bisa balas review satu satu, sekali lagi gomen, tapi saya udah baca semuanya ko.

Gomen jika chap ini kacau.

Sekian dulu lah, kasih tanggapan buat chap ini, sempatkan untuk reviewnya.

.

.

Ootsutsuki Al

.

.

.

Logout ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh 'orang tuanya' hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Team 7 sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tazuna.

Setelah Tazuna menjelaskan tentang gatou dan perekonomian didesanya, Kakashi langsung memanggil pakkun, dan menyuruhnya untuk melaporkan pada Hokage bahwa telah terjadi penaikan Rank misi, dan meminta Hokage untuk mengirimkan bantuan.

 **"Raiton : Bakurai"**

Tiba - tiba muncul petir yang mengarah ke arah team 7, team 7 langsung menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar sehingga menimbulkan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal.

 **Tap Tap Tap ..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik kepulan debu tersebut, setelah kepulan debu menghilang barulah terlihat sesosok wanita berambut coklat tua, memakai pelindung dahi Kirigakure, mengenakan kain sederhana dikepalanya dengan style yang khas, sedangkan sisa rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai ke bawah, mengenakan baju lengan panjang longgar bergaris - garis dengan obi gelap disekitar pinggangnya, memakai celana hitam yang jauh lebih longgar diujungnya seperti hakama serta pelindung kaki bergaris, dan jangan lupakan perban longgar yang diikat disekitar lehernya.

Mata Kakashi sedikit melebar.

"Ameyuri Ringo, salah satu dari 7 pendekar legendaris dari Kirigakure sekaligus pemegang pedang petir Kiba".Ucap Kakashi setelah sadar dari acara kagetnya.

"Sakura, Menma, Rei kalian jaga Tazuna - san, orang ini berbahaya".Lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku tersanjung kau mengetahui identitasku Sharingan No Kakashi, salah satu pahlawan Konoha pada saat perang dunia ke 3".Balas Ringo sambil menyeringai

"Aku tidak mau diam saja, aku itu kuat, aku bisa mengalahkan wanita aneh ini sensei, kau diam saja".Ucap Menma yang langsung melesat ke arah Ringo dengan kunai ditangan kanan nya.

"Tunggu Menmaaa !".Teriak Kakashi, saat Kakashi ingin mengejar Menma niatnya itu harus ia urungkan karena harus menghindari sebuah pedang besar yang mengarah padanya.

 **Slebb ..**

Pedang itu pun hanya menancap ke tempat Kakashi sebelum menghindar.

'Pedang itu'.Batin Kakashi serasa mengenal pedang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang didekat pedang besar tersebut, orang itu mencabut pedang tersebut lalu diletakan di pundaknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hatake Kakashi".Ucap orang itu.

Orang tersebut mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan berotot, berambut hitam pendek runcing, mempunyai mata cokelat serta mengenakan perban yang terlihat seperti masker dibagian bawah wajahnya, memakai pelindung kepala berlambang Kirigakure yang dipasang miring, bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana khas anbu.

"Momochi Zabuza iblis dari Kirigakure".Ucap Kakashi pelan.

'Melawan pendekar legendaris dari Kirigakure akan menyulitkan'.Batin Kakashi

Kakashi langsung mengambil kunai yang berada dikantong ninja nya saat melihat Zabuza yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa pedang kebanggaan nya, Kubikiribocho.

 **Trankk ..**

Benturan antara kunai Kakashi dan Kubikiribocho Zabuza pun tek terelakan, Kakashi sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena tekanan pedang Zabuza.

Zabuza lalu mencoba menebas Kakashi secara horizontal.

 **Tap ..**

Kakashi berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang Zabuza dengan melompat kebelakang.

Zabuza kembali berlari kearah Kakashi lalu menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertical ke arah Kakashi.

 **Trankk ..**

Kakashi kembali menahan tebasan pedang Zabuza menggunakan kunainya.

 **Trankk Trankk Trankk ..**

Zabuza terus - menerus menyerang Kakashi, Kakashi yang merasa kewalahan langsung menjaga jarak dengan Zabuza dengan melompat agak jauh kebelakang.

Kakashi lalu menaikan Hittai - atte nya dan nampaklah sharingan dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar dengan pelan.

"Hoo, kau nampaknya mulai serius Hatake".Ucap Zabuza.

Zabuza lalu melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Munculah 5 klon air Zabuza, 3 dari klon tersebut langsung menyerang Kakashi sedangkan 2 lainya berlari menuju tempat Sakura dan Rei.

Kakashi langsung bersiaga saat melihat 3 klon air Zabuza berlari kearahnya.

 **"Mikazuki No Mai"**

Kakashi tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, dan melihat tebasan tebasan seperti bulan sabit yang langsung melenyapkan 3 klon air milik Zabuza.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat Kakashi".Ucap Hayate.

Kakashi hanya memberikan eye smile nya.

"Bantuan datang rupanya, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan master kenjutsu Konoha, Gekko Hayate".Ucap Zabuza terlihat senang.

Zabuza melakukan heandseal.

"Mari kita mulai".Lanjutnya.

 **"Kirigakure No Jutsu"**

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Menma**

Menma saat ini tengah berhadap - hadapan dengan Ringo.

Menma terlihat terengah - engah karena terus berlari menghindari petir - petir yang menyerangnya.

"Kau ternyata cukup lihai bocah".Ucap Ringo lalu mengangkat pedang Kiba nya ke atas.

 **"Raiton : Raiga"**

"Cih".Menma mendecih kesal karena tersudut.

 **Duaarrr ..**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi di tempat Menma berdiri, sehingga menghasilkan kepulan debu.

Perlahan debu menghilang dan ternyata Menma sudah tidak ada ditempatnya tadi.

Ringo kemudian merasakan chakra dibelakangnya, Ringo lalu menengok kebelakang dan melihat Menma yang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa bulatan chakra berwarna biru ditangan kanan nya.

Dengan cepat Ringo kembali mengangkat pedangnya tinggi - tinggi.

 **"Rasengan"**

 **"Raito Jutsu : Rakurai"**

"Aarrgghh".Teriak Menma yang terpental akibat sengatan listrik dari tubuh Ringo, Rasengan nya pun sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

 **Bruukk ..**

Menma berlutut diatas tanah, tubuhnya terasa ngilu terkena efek jurus Ringo.

Ringo yang melihat lawan nya tumbang, menyeringai penuh arti.

"Butuh lebih dari itu untukmu mengalahkanku".Ucap Ringo

"Sudah cukup bermain - main nya bocah, akan kuakhiri".Lanjutnya lalu kembali mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi.

'Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak'.Batin Menma kesal.

 **Sleb ..**

Menma merasakan sebuah jarum yang mengenai leher bagian belakangnya, tak lama kemudian dia jatuh pingsan, sebelum benar - benar pingsan Menma mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar dan Ringo yang mengucapkan jutsu.

 **"Raiton : Bakurai"**

 **"Hyoton : Hogo Domu"**

 **Blarr ..**

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Sakura, Rei dan Tazuna**

Saat ini Sakura dan Rei tengah melawan Mizu Bunshin Zabuza yang hanya tinggal 1 lagi.

"Bagaimana ini Rei - kun, aku sudah lelah".Ucap Sakura yang terlihat kelelahan setelah melawan 1 Mizu Bunshin Zabuza tadi.

Rei terlihat tenang, kemudian tersenyum arogan.

"Tenang saja Sakura - chan aku akan melindungimu".Ucap Rei yang langsung melakukan heandseal tangan.

Mizu Bunshin Zabuza kembali menyerang kearah Rei dan Sakura.

 **"Suiton : Mizu Teppoudama"**

 **Blarrr ..**

Mizu Bunshin Zabuza kembali jadi air saat terkena telak serangan milik Rei.

Rei tersenyum senang karena jutsunya berhasil, sedangkan Sakura menghela Nafas lega.

 **Tap ..**

Seseorang atau lebih tepatnya gadis mendarat tepat didepan mereka, Rei terlihat bersemu merah saat melihat gadis itu.

Gadia itu terlihat seumuran mereka, berambut putih panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna biru es, memakai Hittai - artte di dahi nya, mengenakan jaket warna putih dengan dalaman kaos warna pink, mengenakan celana pendek warna putih dengan lilitan perban dipaha kanan nya, dan sepatu ninja warna hitam.

'Ninja Konoha ?'.Sakura terlihat heran karena belum pernah melihat gadis itu, padahal kalo dilihat lihat mereka seumuran.

"S-siapa anda nona ?".Tanya Rei dengan muka memerah.

Si gadis pun tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Namaku Yui, anggota baru team 11".Ucap nya sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Menma**

Kepulan debu yang di hasilkan oleh jutsu milik Ringo perlahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan kubah es yang melindungi Menma.

"Hyoton ?".Ucap Ringo bingung sekaligus kaget, karena setahunya clan Yuki sudah punah dan hanya menyisakan satu orang yaitu bawahan Zabuza.

Kubah es tersebut perlahan menghilang menampilkan, anak berambut merah yang di lawan nya tadi dalam keadaan pingsan.

Dan 2 orang bocah yang seumuran dengan bocah yang dilawan nya tadi.

Bocah pertama memiliki warna rambut kuning, yang agak panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna blue saphire, mempunyai 3 guratan halus dimasing - masing pipinya mirip kumis kucing, mengenakan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampilkan kaos warna putih, mengenakan Hittai - atte berlambang Konoha di dahinya, serta mengenakan celana khas anbu warna hitam dan sepatu ninja warna biru, dan jangan lupakan pedang berwarna biru es yang diikat dipinggangnya.

Bocah kedua memiliki warna rambut biru dongker dengan model seperti pantat ayam, mempunyai mata onyx, juga mengenakan Hittai - atte berlambang Konoha di dahinya, memakai baju berkerah tinggi warna hitam, dengan lambang clan Uchiha dibelakangnya, mengenakan celana pendek warna putih dengan lilitan perban di paha kirinya, serta memakai sepatu ninja warna hitam.

"Bantuan rupanya, baiklah kalian juga akan ku habisi disini bocah".Ucap Ringo dan langsung melesat ke arah 2 bocah tersebut.

"Sasuke, bawa dia ke tempat team nya, biar aku yang melawan wanita dengan gaya rambut aneh itu".Ucap Naruto

 **Twichh ..**

Muncul perempatan di dahi Ringo mendengar Naruto menyebut gaya rambutnya aneh.

'Ini kan style'.Batin nya

"Oh ayolah dobe, aku juga ingin bertarung".Balas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak, aku yang bertarung teme".Balas Naruto tak mau kalah

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Akuu !"

"AKUUU !"

Sedangkan Ringo hanya sweetdrop melihat perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ringo kemudian menyeringai bengis lalu mengarahkan pedang nya ke atas.

 **"Raiton : Raiga"**

Petir yang tersalurkan oleh pedang Kiba milik Ringo pun melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke seketika berhenti berdebat saat merasakan bahaya yang mengincar mereka, keduanya langsung melompat ke arah samping untuk menghindari petir yang mengincar mereka tak lupa dengan Naruto yang membawa Menma.

 **Duuaarrrr ..**

 **Tap Tap ..**

"Untung masih sempat".Ucap Naruto lega

"Ini gara - garamu Dobee !".Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto mendelik kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah ini bukan waktunya berdebat".Ucap Naruto serius.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto lalu melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Muncul replika Naruto dan Naruto langsung menyuruh Bunshin nya untuk membawa Menma ke tempat Team 7.

"Ayo Sasuke"

"Hn"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung maju melesat ke arah Ringo, Sasuke mengambil kunai dari kantong ninja nya dan langsung menyabetkan kunai nya secara vertical ke arah Ringo.

 **Trankk ..**

Serangan Sasuke berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Ringo dengan pedang ditangan kanan nya, perlahan tapi pasti pedang Kiba milik Ringo mengeluarkan percikan percikan listrik.

 **Bzzttt Bzzztt ..**

Kunai Sasuke pun terbelah karena tekanan listrik pedang Ringo.

Sasuke yang melihat kunainya terbelah langsung melompat kebelakang dan melempar kunai nya asal, kemudian melakukan heandseal.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Tidak ingin jadi Ringo panggang, Ringo langsung melompat kesamping menghindari bola api Sasuke.

Tapi dia melupakan fakta bahwa musuhnya bukan hanya satu orang saja, Mata Ringo membulat saat merasakan nyeri dibagian perutnya, dan ternyata Naruto muncul disampingnya dan menendang perutnya dengan telak.

 **Duakhh .. Blarr ..**

Tubuh Ringo melesat kearah tanah dengan keras.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kalian lumayan juga".Ucap Ringo yang perlahan bangkit kemudian mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto yang melihat Ringo bangun langsung melesat ke arah Ringo sambil melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Muncul puluhan Bunshin Naruto lalu mengepung Ringo.

Ringo terlihat menyeringai, kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya melakukan gerakan aneh langsung menyuruh bunshin bunshin nya menyerang.

Pedang Ringo perlahan memunculkan percikan - percikan listrik yang lama kelamaan semakin besar.

 **"Raito Jutsu : Rakurai"**

"Aarrgghh"

"Arrgghh"

"Argghh"

 **Poofftthh .. Poofftthh .. Pooffthh**

Seluruh bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang saat terkena serangan petir milik Ringo.

"Cih".Naruto hanya mendecih.

"Kelemahan nya adalah serangan jarak jauh dobe".Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berfikir kemudian mengangguk.

"Alihkan perhatian nya, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, aku punya rencana".Ucap Naruto

"Hn".Balas Sasuke yang langsung melesat ke arah Ringo sambil melakukan heandseal

 **"Katon : Honseka No Jutsu"**

Ringo dengan lincah melompat lompat menghindari serangan Sasuke.

 **"Hyoton : Hari Reitoko"**

Ringo dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang lebih tepatnya Naruto dibelakangnya, dan dia melihat jarum jarum es yang mengarah padanya, merasa tidak bisa menghindar, diapun menangkis jarum - jarum es tersebut dengan pedangnya, tanpa disadari Ringo jarum - jarum es yang mengenai pedang nya perlahan membuat pedang nya membeku.

Naruto yang melihat pedang Ringo perlahan membeku menyeringai kemudian berlari kearah Ringo.

 **Tap ..**

Ringo yang baru saja mendarat keatas tanah dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang meleat kearahnya.

 **Duakhh ..**

Naruto langsung memukul perut Ringo dengan keras.

Ringo tak mengidahkan perutnya yang sakit, dirinya langsung menyabetkan pedangnya yang sedikit membeku kearah Naruto, dengan reflek Naruto langsung memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari sabetan pedang Ringo.

 **Sraatt ..**

Karena jarak yang lumayan dekat, pipi Naruto sedikit tergores oleh pedang milik Ringo hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang.

'Cih padahal sedikit lagi'.Batin Naruto kesal

"Sudah kubilang kelemahanya serangan jarak jauh Dobe".Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu, aku tadi hanya ingin mencoba jurus baruku, tapi mungkin lain kali, akan aku akhiri ini".Ucap Naruto yang langsung mencabut Yukianesa nya, perlahan aura dingin juga membunuh mulai memenuhi area itu.

'Aura nya sangat mematikan'.Batin Sasuke dan Ringo sambil berkeringat dingin.

'Pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu Yukianesa'.Batin Naruto

 **'Tentu Master'**.balas sebuah suara didalam kepalanya.

Naruto menancapkan Yukianesa ke tanah lalu merangkai heandseal yang cukup panjang.

 **"Hyoton : Toge Kori No Shin'nyu"**

Tanah bergetar kemudian muncul duri - duri es dari dalam tanah menuju tempat Ringo, mata Ringo membulat kaget, dirinya tidak akan sempat menghindar, kemudian mulai mencoba menebas duri - duri es yang mengarah padanya, tapi matanya membulat saat pedang Kiba nya membeku sepenuhnya kecuali gagang pedang, sehingga menyulitkan nya untuk menyalurkan elemen listrik dan menebas duri duri itu.

"Bocahh Sialann !".Teriak Ringo marah.

 **Slebb Slebb ..**

Tubuh ringo tertusuk beberapa duri es tersebut hingga tewas.

 **Bruukk ..**

Tubuh tak bernyawa Ringo yang bersimbah darah dengan beberapa luka menganga dibeberapa bagian seperti jantung, perut, dan bahu pun jatuh ketanah.

Naruto terlihat terengah - engah.

Sasuke yang melihat dari kejauhan tersentak kaget karena dirinya tak tau jurus apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tadi.

'Itu jurus yang mematikan, tak kusangka elemen Hyoton ku bisa diperkuat oleh kekuatan mu Yukianesa'.Batin Naruto.

"Jurus itu menguras banyak chakra haahh haahh".Ucap Naruto pelan

 **Pluk ..**

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa Dobe ?".Tanya nya

"Haahh hanya kelelahan".Balas Naruto

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah pedang Kiba milik Ringo, lalu perlahan berjalan mengambil pedang itu, seketika es yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut menguar menjadi butiran es yang berkilauan.

"Kurasa pedang ini cocok dengan elemen mu teme".Ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan kearah Sasuke dan melemparkan pedang Kiba tersebut.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto dengan sigap menangkap pedang Kiba dan melihat - lihat pedangnya sebentar.

"Ayo pergi".Ucap Naruto yang sudah mencabut Yukianesa nya dan disimpan nya kembali ke pinggangnya.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke

Keduanya pun langsung pergi menuju tempat pembimbingnya, Hayate.

.

.

.

 **Di Tempat Yui, Sakura, Rei dan Tazuna**

 **Tap ..**

Seseorang mendarat tepat didepan mereka.

"Naruto - kun/Menma - kun".Ucap Yui dan Sakura bersamaan kepada orang yang berbeda.

Keduanya lalu mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Menma.

"Menma - kun kenapa Naruto - kun?".Tanya Sakura yang langsung mengecek keadaan Menma saat Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Bunshin Naruto menurunkan Menma dari gendonganya.

"Dimana Naruto - kun yang asli?".Tanya Yui

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Yui berkata seperti itu.

"Kau mengetahuinya ternyata paranormal kalau aku hanya seorang bunshin, bos sedang bertarung bersama Sasuke dengan wanita yang gaya rambutnya Aneh".Jelas Bunshin Naruto.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mengecek keadaan Menma yang ternyata hanya pingsan pun mengerti atas pertanyaan Yui tadi, ternyata Naruto yang berada di hadapanya hanya bunshin.

Sakura tadi memang tidak menyadarinya karena Bunshin Naruto berbeda dengan Bunshin biasa.

Alis Yui berkedut kesal saat bunshin Naruto menyebutnya paranormal.

"Bunshin sialan !".Teriak Yui sambil melayangkan pukulan kearah bunshin Naruto dan langsung membuat bunshin itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Sedangkan Rei danTazuna yang dari tadi memperhatikan hanya berkeringat dingin, melihat Yui yang dikira lemah lembut ternyata menyeramkan.

 **Di Tempat Kakashi dan Hayate vs Zabuza**

Keadaan mereka bisa dibilang tidak cukup bagus terutama Zabuza.

Hayate hanya mendapat luka gores di punggung tangan kanan nya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya mendapat luka lebam di pipi kanan nya.

Zabuza lebih parah, karena darah mengucur deras di bekas tebasan melintang di bagian depan dada nya sampai perut, luka lebam disana sini, jurus Kirigakure No Jutsu Zabuza pun sudah menghilang dari tadi.

"Ternyata melawan pahlawan perang dunia ke 3 dan Master kenjutsu Konoha cukup menyulitkan".Ucap Zabuza pelan

"Akan aku akhiri Zabuza - san".Ucap Kakashi yang langsung menggigit jempolnya sedikit hingga mengeluarkan darah dan melakukan segel tangan.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

Anjing - anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi pun langsung melesat kearah Zabuza dan menggigit tangan dan kaki nya.

 **Tap Tap ..**

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di tempat pertarungan Kakashi dan Hayate vs Zabuza, mata ketiga nya membulat saat melihat pedang yang di bawa Sasuke.

'Pedang Kiba ?, apa mereka membunuh Ringo ?, mustahil'.Batin ketiganya kaget

Sasuke yang dipandang seperti itu hanya menatap datar ketiganya.

"Apa?".Tanya nya datar.

"T-tidak ahaha".Balas Hayate sambil tertawa hambar.

Zabuza yang melihat lawan nya sibuk langsung mencoba membebaskan diri dan ternyata berhasil, dan langsung pergi menggunakan shunsin.

"Dia kabur".Ucap Naruto datar, menyadarkan Kakashi dan Hayate bahwa tadi mereka tengah berhadapan dengan iblis Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza.

Sasuke yang melihat mata kiri Kakashi yang ternyata Sharingan hanya membelakan matanya kaget.

Sedangkan Kakashi, yang menyadari musuhnya sudah tidak ada langsung menutup kembali mata kirinya dengan memiringkan kembali Hittai - atte nya.

"Bagaimana bisa orang luar sepertimu mempunyai sharingan?".Tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Kakashi dengan sharingan 2 tomoe yang berputar cepat.

Kakashi menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi jika Sasuke melihat sharingan nya.

"Sharingan ku ini pemberian dari temanku sebelum dia tewas saat perang dunia ninja ke 3".Ucap Kakashi pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh ketiganya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, kini matanya kembali menjadi onyx, lalu berjalan kearah hutan.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke?".Tanya Hayate tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, Sensei duluan saja bersama team 7, besok aku dan Sasuke akan menunggu di tempat pembangunan jembatan".Ucap Naruto

Hayate hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan muridnya ini.

Sedangkan Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Kau tidak mengingatku, Naruto?'.Batin nya.

Kakashi kemudian menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menepuk pundak Hayate.

"Mari kita ke tempat team ku Hayate".Ucap nya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hayate, keduanya langsung berlari ke tempat dimana team 7 berkumpul.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bermalam disebuah hutan tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan mereka tadi siang.

Hanya suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lainya yang terdengar, sedangkan kedua nya hanya diam sambil melihat api unggun.

"Kau tau tentang teknik Kuchiyose teme ?".Tanya Naruto

"Hn, itu teknik pemanggil hewan".Balas Sasuke datar.

"Bagaimna cara kerjanya ?, dan darimana kau tau tentang teknik itu teme?".Tanya Naruto tertarik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah melemparkan sebuah buku yang berasal dari ransel nya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur.

Naruto menangkap buku yang Sasuke lemparkan, kemudian membuka dan membaca isi buku itu.

"Hmm, jadi begitu".Naruto manggut - manggut tanda mengerti.

"Akan ku coba".Ucap Naruto yang baru membaca setengah halaman langsung berdiri dan menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan melakukan heandseal seperti yang tertulis dibuku.

Padahal jika Naruto membaca sampai akhir halaman dia akan melihat sebuah catatan : "Jurus ini hanya boleh di lakukan jika sudah mempunyai kontrak Kuchiyose"

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Naruto pun malah menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Sasuke yang memang belum tidur nyenyak, tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara kepulan asap, dirinya lalu bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

'Dimana si dobe itu?'.Batin nya kemudian melihat ke arah buku yang tadi dia berikan kepada Naruto yang sekarang dalam keadaan dibuka pas ditengah halaman.

Mata Sasuke membulat.

'Jangan - jangan ..'

'.. Ini gawat'.Batin Sasuke

Lalu langsung beranjak pergi berlari mencari keberadaan Jounin pembimbingnya, tak lupa dengan pedang kiba yang diikat di samping masing - masing pinggangnya.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **Yo Minna - san ketemu lagi dengan Al, gimana chap ini ? membosankan ? biarlah namanya juga fic pertama, maklumi aja :v**

 **Maaf nih ga bisa bales review satu - satu, tapi saya udah baca semuanya, makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and follow fic yang super gaje ini.**

 **udah segitu aja, Author ga pandai merangkai kata kata..**

 **See You Next chap ..**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh 'orang tuanya' hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Munculah kepulan asap disebuah hutan lebat, yang berada disebuah lereng gunung.

"Are ?, aku dimana ?".Tanya seseorang dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

Orang tersebut memiliki warna rambut kuning, yang agak panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna blue saphire, mempunyai 3 guratan halus dimasing - masing pipinya mirip kumis kucing, mengenakan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampilkan kaos warna putih, mengenakan Hittai - atte berlambang Konoha di dahinya, serta mengenakan celana khas anbu warna hitam dan sepatu ninja warna biru, dan jangan lupakan pedang berwarna biru es yang diikat dipinggangnya.

Dia adalah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Naruto tokoh utama kita.

 **"Grooaarrr"**

Terdengar suara raungan keras yang berasal dari puncak gunung, Naruto pun berinisiatif mencari tahu asal suara dengan berjalan kaki, tidak dengan melompat ala Ninja.

Diperjalanan Naruto menemukan mahluk - mahluk aneh, seperti mahluk kecil warna hijau dengan telinga lancip, mahluk kecil bersayap dan masih banyak lagi, mahluk - mahluk tersebut memandangnya kaget.

'Mungkin mereka baru melihat manusia setampan diriku'.Batin Naruto narsis.

Naruto yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju puncak gunung dikagetkan oleh sebuah semburan api yang mengarah padanya.

 **Wuuusshh ..**

Naruto dengan cepat melakukan Backlift untuk menghindari semburan api tersebut.

 **Tap ..**

Dengan mulus Naruto menapakan kakinya di tanah, lalu dia mencoba melihat kearah asal semburan api tersebut, dan dia harus meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat kadal raksasa berwarna merah bersayap tengah memandangnya tajam dengan iris merah vertical nya yang menyeramkan.

"Tenang kadal manis tenang yaa".Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dimanis - maniskan.

 **"Grrrr siapa yang kau panggil kadal manis manusia !".** Balas kadal bersayap yang kita ketahui sejenis naga itu dengan suara berat.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan juga mulutnya saat mendengar balasan dari kadal bersayap didepan nya.

"K-kau bisa bicara ?".Tanya Naruto kaget.

Naga itu tidak menjawab, malah terbang menukik kearah Naruto dengan cakar yang siap mengoyak tubuh Naruto.

 **Wuusshhh .. Duuuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan akibat ulah naga tersebut, sedangkan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghindar dengan melompat agak jauh kebelakang.

 **Grroooaaarr ..**

Naga itu mengaum keras, sehingga menimbulkan tekanan angin yang cukup kencang.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat berkeringat dingin, dia memang seorang ninja tapi dia tidak pernah memprediksikan akan melawan mahluk berbentuk kadal bersayap yang besar nya melebihi kantor Hokage, apalagi kadal tersebut bisa bicara dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah kadal merah tadi, yang kini tengah memandang ke atas, Naruto mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian dia ikut memandang keatas.

Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk, dengan air mata anime plus ingusnya dan dia pun memukul - mukul tanah seperti orang pasrah.

"Aku akan mati muda, ohh Kami - sama, teganya engkau pada hambamu yang tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong ini Hiks Hiks ..".Ucap Naruto narsis.

Sedangkan naga yang tadi menyerang Naruto sweetdrop mendengar ucapan yang terlampau narsis dari Naruto

 **Bumm Bumm ..**

Terjadi dua debuman kecil didekat naga merah tadi, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu air mata animenya semakin bertambah.

"Kami - sama aku tidak ingin mati muda, aku masih belum merasakan yang namanya oppai dan melakukan 'itu' dengan lawan jenis Hiks Hiks .."Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sedangkan semua naga yang ada disitu sweetdrop mendengar ucapan dari manusia di depan mereka.

Tunggu, semua? yap yang Naruto lihat dilangit dan yang menyebabkan debuman kecil tersebut adalah Naga yang datang kesana.

 **"Jadi, bisa kau jelasakan mengapa ada manusia disini, Hiryu?".** Tanya naga berwarna biru laut.

 **"Akupun tidak tau Seiryu, saat aku menemukan nya dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat kita".** Jawab naga merah yang dipanggil Hiryu kepada naga berwarna biru laut yang dipanggil Seiryu.

 **"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia pada Ryuujin - sama"**.Ucap Naga berwarna putih.

 **"Ide bagus Ryuuga"**.balas Hiryu.

kemudian ketiga naga itu mulai melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih memukul - mukul tanah.

Naruto yang merasakan getaran - getaran kecil dari arah depan nya mulai mendongkakan kepalanya kearah depan dan melihat 3 kadal raksasa bersayap tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"D-dagingku alot, tidak enak dimakan d-dan juga kurang gizi, kalian tidak akan puas jika memakan dagi- Huwaaa turunkan aku kadal, aku takut ketinggiaann".Ucap Naruto panik saat ketiga kadal raksasa itu mendekat kearahnya, dan salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai kulit atau mungkin sisik berwarna putih langsung mengangkat kakinya dan membawanya terbang dengan keadaan terbalik ke puncak gunung, diikuti kedua naga berwarna biru laut dan merah dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di pinggiran jembatan yang dibuat Tazuna baru setengah, dirinya belum menemukan keberadaan jounin pembimbingnya dan team 7.

"Ck si dobe itu merepotkanku saja".Umpat Sasuke lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon yang tidak jauh dari jembatan yang akan dibangun Tazuna.

'Bagaimana aku menemukan mereka, lagipula aku bukan ninja type sensor, ck'.Batin Sasuke frustasi sambil memijit pelipisnya.

'Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu disini, besok aku akan mencari mereka lagi'.Lanjutnya sambil mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini berjalan disebuah istana yang bisa dibilang mewah dan megah, pintunya saja seukuran kadal raksasa yang membawa nya, bahkan lebih.

Dia bersama 3 kadal raksasa itu kini berhenti didepan sebuah singgah sana yang terdapat seekor naga bersisik hijau.

 **"Maaf mengganggu anda Ryuujin - sama tapi saya, Hiryu dan Seiryu menemukan seorang manusia di wilayah kita"**.Ucap Ryuuga hormat sambil menunduk diikuti Hiryu dan Seiryu yang juga ikut menunduk.

Sosok yang dipanggil Ryuujin itu mempunyai tanduk berwarna emas, sisik hijau, sayap yang juga berwarna hijau, juga mata berwarna kuning berpupil hitam vertical, dan juga ukuran tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang relatif lebih kecil dari 3 naga yang membawanya tadi.

Ryuujin menatap Naruto intens, tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai kecil tanpa diketahui siapapun.

 **"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini bocah ?".** Tanya Ryuujin dengan nada berat.

"A-ano sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kadal tua - san".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 **Duuuaakkhh .. Blarrr ..**

Tiba - tiba Naruto terlempar dan menabrak dinding istana karena hantaman ekor yang begitu mendadak.

"I-ittai".Rintih Naruto.

 **"Sopan lah sedikit pada Ryuujin - sama bocah"**.Ucap sang pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Hiryu, naga yang mempunyai sisik berwarna merah itu menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari acara jatuhnya, kemudian balik menatap tajam Hiryu.

"Apa masalahmu kadal merah ?!, lagipula dia memang terlihat tua, lihat saja janggutnya itu !".Balas Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut - kedut kesal karena kadal merah didepan nya seenak udelnya menghantamkan ekornya ke arahnya.

Ryuujin terkekeh pelan kemudian berkata.

 **"Sudahlah Hiryu tidak apa - apa, dan untukmu nak, siapa namamu?"**.Ucap Ryuujin.

"Kau dengar itu kadal merah, kadal tua itu saja tidak mempermasalahkan nya, mengapa harus kau yang sewot, dan namaku adalah Naruto".Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kemenangan kearah Hiryu.

 **"Grrr, bocah sialan !"**.Geram Hiryu.

Ryuujin kembali terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Seiryu dan Ryuuga hanya geleng - geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Hiryu, mereka berdua juga memang sedikit kesal karena bocah kuning tersebut seenak udelnya memanggil pemimpin mereka dengan sebutan kadal tua, tapi melihat pemimpin mereka sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan nya, mereka pun memilih diam.

 **"Jadi nak, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau berada disini?".** Tanya lagi Ryuujin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryuujin Naruto pun mengingat - ngingat apa yang diperbuat nya sehingga berada di tempat ini.

"Oh, aku ingat, aku melakukan teknik pemanggil hewan atau bisa di sebut Kuchiyose, dan aku malah berada disini".Jelas Naruto

Ryuujin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali bertanya.

 **"Apa sebelumnya kau sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose?".** Tanya lagi Ryuujin.

"Kontrak? kontrak apa?".Tanya Naruto bingung, dirinya memang tidak tahu karena setahu dirinya teknik Kuchiyose hanya tinggal menggigit jempol hingga berdarah dan melakukan heandseal, lalu meneriakan Kuchiyose No Jutsu dan Taraa akan ada hewan yang muncul.

Ryuujin menghela nafas pelan.

 **"Begini nak, jika kau mau melakukan teknik pemanggilan hewan atau Kuchiyose, kau terlebih dahulu harus sudah mempunyai kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose, jika kau melakukan teknik Kuchiyose saat kau belum mempunyai kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose manapun, maka kau akan terdampar ke alam Kuchiyose seperti yang kau alami sekarang ini".** Jelas Ryuujin.

"Tapi itu tidak tertulis di buk-".Naruto menghentikan ucapan nya saat mengingat kembali buku yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Naruto menepuk keningnya keras - keras.

"Astaga !, aku lupa tidak membacanya sampai akhir".Lanjut Naruto.

Keempat naga tersebut sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 **"Bocah bego !"**.Ucap pedas Hiryu.

Naruto mendelik kearah Hiryu.

"Diam kau kadal merah, aku hanya lupa membacanya sampai akhir, bukan bego".Balas Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Ryuujin.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan kontrak Kuchiyose kadal tua?".Tanya Naruto sambil menghiraukan Hiryu yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

Ryuujin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai menampakan gigi giginya yang runcing.

 **"Kau bisa membuat kontrak dengan bangsa kami nak"**.Balas Ryuujin.

Mata Naruto berbinar - binar mendengarnya, sedangkan ke 3 naga yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan mata mereka kaget.

 **"T-tapi Ryuujin - sama ki-"**.Ucapan Hiryu terpotong karena ucapan Naruto.

"Benarkah kadal tu- maksudku Ryuujin - sama?".Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

Sedangkan ke 4 naga yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto kembali dibuat sweetdrop karena Naruto langsung merubah panggilan nya pada Ryuujin saat ditawari bisa membuat kontrak Kuchiyose dengan bangsa mereka.

 **"Benar, Tapi .."**.Ryuujin menggantung kalimatnya sehingga membuat Naruto bingung.

"Tapi apa ?".Tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar.

Ryuujin terkekeh pelan.

 **".. Kau harus melawan Hiryu, Seiryu dan juga Ryuuga"**.Ucap Ryuujin sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu melihat kearah ketiga naga yang disebutkan tadi, dan dia melihat ke 3 naga tersebut tengah menyeringai bengis kearahnya, terutama Hiryu.

'Oh sial, aku akan jadi Naruto panggang'.Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada disebuah arena ditengah - tengah hutan, arena tersebut memiliki 2x luas lapangan sepak bola, luas yang woow bagi manusia.

Dirinya sekarang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah, baru 10 menit dia bertarung dengan ketiga naga tersebut, dirinya sudah lelah, bagaimana tidak lelah, dia harus beberapa kali menghindar serangan berbasis Katon Hiryu, Suiton dari Seiryu dan hantaman yang dilapisi Senjutsu dari Ryuuga.

'Sial, mereka benar benar ingin membunuhku'.Batin Naruto.

Naruto harus kembali dibuat melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari semburan air dari Seiryu.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus kemudian dia melihat genangan air bekas semburan Seiryu disekitar mekera bertarung.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyeringai tipis saat mendapat sebuah ide briliant.

Naruto membuat heandseal tangan yang cukup panjang.

 **"Suiton : Suiryudan No Jutsu"**

Dari genangan air yang berada di bawah kaki Hiryu, muncul naga air yang langsung mengarah kearahnya.

 **Blarrr ..**

Hiryu terkena telak serangan Naruto hingga membuatnya terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh telentang.

 **Duakkhh .. Blarr ..**

Naruto yang akan menyerang kembali Hiryu harus terpental karena mendapati serangan dadakan dari Ryuuga, yang untungnya tidak dilapisi senjutsu.

"Ugh".Rintih Naruto yang saat ini mencoba untuk bangun.

Saat dirinya menatap kedepan, Naruto harus membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah tornado api yang sangat besar mengarah padanya.

 **Dhuuuaarr ..**

.

.

.

.

 **Di Nami No Kuni ..**

"Ughh"

Menma mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali.

"Aku diamana?".Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis seumuran nya, mempunyai mata berwarna emerland, rambut soft pink yang panjangnya sampai pinggang.

"Kau sudah sadar Menma - kun?".Tanya gadis itu.

"Kita dimana Sakura?, dan bagaimana dengan musuh kita ?".Bukanya menjawab Menma malah balik bertanya dengan nada bingung pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas kecil.

"Kita berada dirumah Tazuna - san, dan untuk musuh kita lebih baik Kakashi - sensei yang menjelaskan nya padamu".Ucap Sakura.

Sedangkan Menma yang mendengarnya hanya diam, dirinya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pingsan.

'Suara itu'.Batin nya kembali teringat akan suara yang ia dengar sebelum pingsan.

"Ayo kita keruang tengah Menma - kun, sekarang waktunya makan malam".Ucap Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Menma.

"Baiklah".Jawab Menma

Kemudian mereka berdua turun, di meja makan kini terlihat Kakashi,Rei , Hayate, Yui, Tazuna, Tsunami dan anaknya Inari.

"Kau sudah sadar Menma?".Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Menma turun bersama Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah".Jawab Menma kemudian melihat ke sekeliling dan pandanganya terpaku kearah Yui, mukanya langsung memerah saat melihat Yui.

'Cantik sekali, siapa gadis itu?'.Batin Menma sambil terus menatap Yui.

"Ne, apa kau tidak mau duduk Menma?".Ucapan Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Menma.

"A-ah iya sensei".Jawab Menma gugup.

Kemudian diapun mulai duduk di kursi dekat Sakura.

"Selamat makan".Ucap Tsunami mengawali makan malam.

Semua orang yang berada disana pun langsung makan dengan kidhmat.

"Jadi, sensei sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?".Tanya Menma kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Menma, dan dia juga bilang bahwa yang menyelamatkan Menma adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang sensei, Menma terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

Jujur dirinya bingung harus merespon apa di satu sisi dia ingin berterima kasih tapi disisi lain dirinya merasa iri dan merasa terlampaui oleh mereka berdua.

'Mungkin hanya kebetulan mereka bisa menyelamatkanku, lagi pula Kakashi - sensei bilang mereka hanya menyelamatkanku, berarti mereka juga tidak mampu melawan perempuan waktu itu, lagipula akulah yang terkuat, ya aku yang terkuat'.Batin Menma sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan mengawasi pembangunan jembatan Tazuna - san jadi sekarang kalian istirahatlah".Ucap Kakashi

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

Ketiga naga itu menyeringai saat melihat Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena tornado api milik Hiryu.

Ketiganya menatap kepulan debu yang kini mulai menipis.

Mata ketiga naga tersebut membulat kaget saat melihat dinding es yang berdiri kokoh, tak lama kemudian kubah es itu menghilang, menampakan Naruto yang terlihat terengah - engah.

"Akan ku cincang kalian kadal".Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil Yukianesa yang berada di pinggangnya.

Aura dingin mulai menguar diarea tempat Naruto berdiri, kemudian Naruto berlari kearah ketiganya.

Ketiga naga tersebut tak kehilangan akal, mereka langsung mengepakan sayap mereka untuk terbang.

Naruto yang melihat itu, alisnya berkedut - kedut kesal.

"Kalian curang !".Teriak Naruto kesal.

Naruto yang sedang kesal pun harus kembali dibuat menghindar sebuah bola api yang mengarah padanya.

Dhuuaarr ..

Bola api itu hanya mengenai tanah kosong

'Ck, bagaimana ini'.Batin Naruto bingung

Tak lama kemudian Naruto terlihat menyeringai.

Kemudian Naruto melemparkan pedang Yukianesa nya tinggi - tinggi lalu membuat heandseal yang cukup panjang.

'Yukianesa, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu'.Batin Naruto

 **'Tentu master'**.Balas suara di kepalanya.

 **"Hyoton : Burizado"**

Tiba - tiba langit bergemuruh, dan menggelap seperti akan hujan, angin bertiup kencang.

 **Sleb ..**

Yukianesa menancap ditanah, bersamaan dengan itu muncul badai salju yang mengarah tepat kepada 3 naga yang tengah terbang.

Ketiganya membulat saat menyadari sebuah badai salju besar yang mengarah padanya.

 **Wuussshhh ..**

Angin semakin kencang, ditambah salju yang kini mulai menumpuk di sayap ke 3 naga tersebut, membuat mereka kini terjatuh kebawah.

 **Bumm .. Bumm .. Bumm ..**

Ketiganya jatuh dengaan keadaan tidak bisa bergerak karena sebagian tubuh mereka sudah membeku.

Jurus Naruto pun sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya ke 3 naga tadi.

Naruto terlihat semakin terengah - engah tapi kemudian mencabut pedang Yukianesa nya dan mulai berjalan kearah ketiga naga yang kini tidak berkutik.

"Khe aku menang kadal".Ucap Naruto menyeringai senang.

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto pun jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian Ryuujin datang dan membawa Naruto ke istana meninggalkan Hiryu yang kini tengah mencairkan es yang berada pada tubuh 2 teman nya dengan apinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day ..**

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar, matahari pun mulai menunjukan wajahnya.

Terlihat kini Naruto berbaring disebuah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari dedauanan, tak lama kemudian mata nya terbuka menampilkan iris Blue Saphire yang indah.

 **"Kau bangun juga bocah"**.Ucap berat seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat kearah asal suara tersebut, dan nampaknya author harus meralat karena yang berbicara tadi bukanlah seseorang, tapi seekor naga berwarna merah.

"Mulutmu bau kadal, kapan terakhir kau sikat gigi heh?".Ejek Naruto.

 **"Grrr .."**.Hiryu hanya mampu menggeram marah kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

 **"Sudahlah, sekarang ikut aku menemui Ryuujin - sama, ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu".** Lanjut Hiryu

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah istana.

Sesampainya disana Naruto melihat Ryuujin yang tengah duduk disinggah sana nya, dan Seiryu dan Ryuuga di masing - masing sisi kiri dan kanan Ryuujin.

 **"Ah Naruto akhirnya kau bangun juga, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu".** Ucap Ryuujin

"Apa itu?".Balas Naruto

 **"Kemarin aku sudah bilang bahwa kau bisa membuat kontrak dengan bangsa kami dengan syarat kau harus melawan Hiryu, Seiryu dan juga Ryuuga, dan sekarang kau bisa membuat kontrak tersebut".** Ucap Ryuujin.

"Benarkah?".Tanya Naruto antusias.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryuujin.

"Yoshhaa, aku akan punya hewan Kuchiyose".Lanjutnya sambil melompat - lompat gaje.

Kemudian Ryuujin memberikan sebuah gulungan kearah Naruto.

 **"Tulis namamu digulungan itu dengan darahmu, dan harus nama lengkap dengan marga"**.Ucap Ryuujin

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah, lalu menuliskan nama lengkapnya pada gulungan itu, yaitu Ootsutsuki Naruto.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?, apa sekarang aku bisa kembali kedunia ku?".Tanya Naruto

 **"Sebelum itu kau harus membuat hewan Kuchiyosemu disini".** Ucap Ryuuga

Naruto mengangkat alis bingung.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Membuat' itu?".Tanya Naruto yang mulai was - was.

Ryuujin menghela nafas pelan.

 **"Kau menyadarinya bukan bahwa tidak ada naga lagi selain aku, Seiryu, Hiryu, dan Ryuuga?, karena bangsa kami sudah hampir punah dan hanya menyisahkan kami berempat, dan juga sebelumnya tidak pernah ada manusia yang sampai kesini apalagi sampai membuat kontrak Kuchiyose dengan kami, maka dari itu kau harus 'membuat' Kuchiyosemu sendiri dengan cara menyetubuhi bangsa kami, dan anak itulah yang akan menjadi hewan Kuchiyose mu nanti".** Ucap nya sambil menyeringai.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Ryuujin, mukanya juga memerah karena membayangkan hal - hal yang berbau echii.

"T-tap Tapi ka-"

 **"Ahahaha aku hanya bercanda bocah, lagi pula kami semua ini laki - laki"**

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena perkataan Ryuujin, entah kenapa Naruto sedikit bernafas lega.

Tapi kemudian Naruto memandang Ryuujin yang tengah tertawa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Kurasa dia lebih cocok jadi badut daripada seekor naga'.Batin nya sambil membayangkan Ryuujin yang jadi seekor badut.

 **"Kau hanya tinggal memilih siapa yang akan kau jadikan hewan Kuchiyosemu".** Ucap Ryuujin yang kini sudah berhenti tertawa.

Naruto terlihat berfikir, kemudian melihat kearah keempat naga tersebut.

"Baiklah aku pilih Hiryu".Ucap Naruto

Ryuujin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, meskipun naga tidak mempunyai alis, anggap saja ada :v.

 **"Bisa ku tau alasanmu mengapa kau memilih Hiryu?".** Tanya Ryuujin.

Jujur saja dia bingung dengan bocah di depan nya ini, padahal bocah tersebut dan Hiryu sering bertengkar, kenapa bocah tersebut malah memilih Hiryu, bukan Seiryu, Ryuuga ataupun dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Alasanku karena Hiryu mempunyai elemen api, karena elemen dasarku Angin dan Air jadi aku akan lebih cocok jika bersama nya, lagipula dia cepat akrab denganku, bukan begitu Hiryu - chann".Jawab Naruto yang diakhiri godaan yang ditujukan kepada Hiryu.

 **"Grrr bocah brengksek, aku ini laki - laki, sialan"**.Geram Hiryu tapi dalam hati dia senang, entah kenapa memang dirinya merasa nyaman didekat Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Ryuujin, Seiryu dan juga Ryuuga hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran keduanya.

 **"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh kembali keduniamu"**.Ucap Ryuujin.

"E-etto bagaimana caranya?".Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 **"Kau bisa Shunsin kan?"**.Tanya Ryuuga

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **"Pergi dengan Shunsin sana!".** Perintah Ryuujin

Naruto menatap Ryuujin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau mengusirku kadal tua?".Tanya Naruto

 **"Kurang lebih begitu"**.Jawab Ryuujin enteng.

Naruto pun sweetdrop mendengar jawaban enteng Ryuujin.

"Baik - baik aku pergi, tapi ngomong - ngomong apa nama gunung ini?".Tanya Naruto

Ryuujin terlihat berfikir.

 **"Aku rasa tidak ada"**.Jawabnya enteng.

Naruto pun kembali sweetdrop.

'Lama - lama disini bisa gila aku'.Batin nya.

"Baiklah aku pergi".Ucap Naruto.

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Lalu menghilang meninggalkan butiran salju.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari mulai menyinari dirinya, kemudian melihat kesekeliling ternyata belum ada tanda - tanda team 7 dan client nya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bagaimana dia mengabarkan bahwa Naruto hilang, kira - kira begitulah isi fikiran Sasuke sekarang.

Tiba - tiba didepan nya muncul pusaran salju dan menampakan seseorang yang membuatnya panik dari kemarin malam.

"Dobe sialan !"

 **Duakhh Duakkhh Duakkhh ..**

Naruto yang baru sampai pun harus rela jadi korban penganiayaan Sasuke.

"Apa - apaan sih kau ini Teme !".Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hn".Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Gahh !".Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto menoleh keasal suara dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"K-kau"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **A/N : Yo Minna ketemu lagi dengan al, maaf nih update nya lama, biasalah anak muda, sibuk sama pekerjaan :v**

 **Bagaimana chap ini? gaje kah ? emang dari awal juga gaje sih :v**

 **Maaf kalo emang banyak kesalahan, saya akan coba perbaiki lagi nanti, makasih buat yang udah Review Foll Fav, maaf ga bisa bales review satu - satu.**

 **jika ada yang mau tanya tentang kemampuan Naruto pm aja atau, review.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya.**

 **Oh iya satu lagi, sempatkan review ya, review itu salah satu penyemangat author buat nulis Fic :v.**

 **Apalagi jika yang review nya cewek cantik, behh :v**

 **Yasudah, sekian dan terima gaji.**

 **See You Next Chap.**

 **Ootsutsuki Al**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	8. Chapter 8

**C** **hapter 8**

A/N : Halo minna - san, ketemu lagi sama al, kemaren - kemaren ada yang nge flame, terus saya coba liat fic buatannya, malah bikin saya ngakak, apalagi liat komenan reviewnya yang isinya para reader liat aja dah :v,bukan bermaksud ngeledek atau gimana tapi yaa begitulah :v.

Reader cek sendiri deh, lalu bandingin bagusan mana fic punya dia sama punya saya.

Nama authornya **Kissuragi Kurushi,** siapkan kantong plastik ya :v.

Dah gitu aja.

Selamat membaca fic saya !.

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure , -? , -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo , Alur Gaje , OOC , Gaje , ide pasaran (maybe) , Strong!Naru , Hyoton!Naru , Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia dianggap lemah dan diabaikan oleh 'orang tuanya' hanya karena memiliki sedikit chakra , Tapi dia bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke dan Jiraiya tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil bersanda gurau, meskipun hanya Jiraiya dan Naruto yang bersanda gurau sedangkan Sasuke, kalian tau lah :v.

 **Flashback On ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"K-kau".Ucap Naruto kaget.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Lama tak bertemu eh, gaki".Ucap orang yang dimaksud Naruto.

 **Grebb ..**

"S-sensei Hiks .."

Naruto langsung memeluk sosok tersebut dan menangis dipelukan sosok tersebut.

Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil sensei oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Naruto.

"Sensei ?".Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi dia orang yang melatihmu dulu dobe ?".Lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"Tentu saja".

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara peluk - memeluk nya dengan Jiraiya pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban dari Narutopun hanya diam tetapi mulutnya membentuk huruf o.

"Oh iya gaki, aku punya sesuatu untukmu".Ucap sosok berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Jiraiya dengan ekspresi bingung, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik kearah Jiraiya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya.

Jiraiya kemudian memberikan buku bersampul warna hijau kepada Naruto, yang cover nya tidak usah disebutkan karena reader sendiri pasti tau :v.

"Ini adalah karya terbaruku, aku berikan gratis untukmu sebagai hadiah".Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung sambil menerima buku pemberian Jiraiya, alisnya semakin mengkerut bingung saat melihat gambar jilid buku tersebut yang menurutnya errr vulgar.

Narutopun dengan perlahan membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

 **Croott ..**

"Seperti milik Yui ehehe".Guman Naruto pelan disertai senyum mesum.

Kemudian Naruto mulai membuka halaman kedua.

 **Croott ..**

"Damn itu benar - benar indah".Ucap Naruto yang langsung pingsan ditempat dengan senyum mesum, disertai hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto mulai penasaran dengan isi buku itu, dengan perlahan dia mencoba mengambil buku tersebut, dan mulai membuka tiap halaman.

Halaman 1, 2 dan 3 sudah dia lihat, sedangkan ekspresinya masih datar - datar saja.

'Hmm biasa biasa saja'.Batin Sasuke.

Kemudian dia mulai membuka lagi halaman ke 4.

 **Croott ..**

"Itu baru type ku ".Ucap Sasukeyang langsung pingsan disertai senyum mesum setelah melihat halaman ke 4 yang berisi beberapa tulisan dan gambar seorang gadis yang sedang menungging dengan wajah memerah, mempunyai dada yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil dan dengan keadaan err telanjang.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat mereka berdua pingsan hanya tertawa nista.

"Akan ada penerus karya berhargaku ini hahaha"

 **Flashback Off ..**

.

.

.

"Jiraiya - sama?"

Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, dan mereka melihat Team 7, Kakashi, Yui, Hayate juga Tazuna.

Menma yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar begitupula Sasuke.

Jiraiya yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah, dia sudah tau alasan nya, nampaknya hubungan mereka tidak membaik sama sekali itulah isi pikiran Jiraiya sekarang.

"Ada apa Kakashi?".Tanya Jiraiya

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?".Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Ahh aku hanya kebetulan lewat, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke konoha, tapi aku berhenti dulu saat melihat muridku yang satu ini".Balasnya sambil mengusap pelan kepala Naruto yang kini memasang wajah datar.

"Murid?".Beo semua yang ada di sana minus Sasuke yang memang sudah tau.

Menma menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Harusnya kau melatihku, aku adalah pahlawan desa, tidak seperti dia, dia itu aib keluargaku !".Teriak Menma kesal sambil menunjuk Jiraiya dan Naruto bergantian.

Semuanya hanya diam kecuali beberapa orang yang terlihat menahan emosi karena ucapan Menma.

Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal, kalau tidak ada sensei mesum dan yang lain nya disini dia akan membunuh Menma sekarang juga, dia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, Menma sudah keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan melihat suasana yang semakin memanas saja.

"A-ano apa saya mengganggu?, saya akan mulai mengerjakan pembangunan jembatan lagi, kalau begitu saya permisi".Ucap Tazuna yang langsung pergi ke tempat pembangunan jembatan yang memang tidak jauh dari sana.

Suasana yang tadi sempat memanas kembali seperti semula saat ucapan Tazuna yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa sekarang mereka tengah menjalankan misi.

"Kalau begitu saya juga permisi dulu Jiraiya - sama, ayo Menma, Rei, Sakura kita akan membantu Tazuna - san".Ucap Kakashi yang langsung menyusul Tazuna.

Sebelum team 7 benar - benar pergi Menma berguman sesuatu yang ditujukan kepada Naruto dan hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Nii - san"

.

.

.

Team 11 dan Jiraiya kini masih berada di tempat sebelumnya, Yui pun mendekati Naruto yang masih diam dengan wajah datar.

"Kau itu tidak pantas berekspresi seperti itu, Naruto - kun !".Ucap Yui sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"I-ittai, kau ini apa - apaan paranor- Itt-tai!".Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Ne, kau harus memanggilku Yui - chan, Naruto - kun ~".Bisik Yui tepat ditelinga Naruto dengan suara yang err menggoda.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah, kemudian dia kembali teringat akan buku yang diberikan Jiraiya.

 **Croot ..**

"Damn, aku tertular virus mesum".Ucap nya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang sepertinya akan mengikuti jejaknya :v.

"Baiklah gaki, aku pergi dulu, semoga misimu berhasil, sampai jumpa".Ucap Jiraiya yang langsung melesat pergi dengan melompat ala ninja.

"Haah dia itu maen pergi - pergi saja".Gerutu Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto pedang kalian kemana?".Tanya Hayate heran, karena setahunya kemarin, murid - muridnya ini membawa pedang.

Yui yang sekarang berada di samping Naruto hanya menyimak apa yang mereka katakan.

"Itu .."

 **Flashback On ..**

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara nista mereka tadi, kini Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto.

"Kau punya pedang yang bagus gaki".Ucap Jiraiya sambil melihat kearah pedang yang kini berada di punggung Naruto.

"Tentu saja".Ucap Naruto terdengar bangga, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya mendengus geli mendengarkan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar bangga itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sepertinya tidak suka dengan nada suaranya tadi langsung menatap tajam sang Uchiha terakhir (Di Konoha) itu.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya, dirinya jadi teringat sahabatnya dulu, Orochimaru, yah dirinya dan Orochimaru sama persis dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sering bertengkar.

Dirinya berharap Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berpisah jalan seperti dirinya dan Orochimaru dulu, mengingat itu membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Kemudian pandangan nya ia alihkan kearah 2 pedang yang kini tengah Sasuke bersihkan, seketika matanya membulat melihatnya.

"P-pedang itu kan, salah satu dari 7 pedang legendaris Kirigakure, Bagimana kau bisa memilikinya bocah?!, setahu ku Ameyuri Ringo lah pemilik pedang tersebut".Ucap Jiraiya kaget.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak kemudian menatap Jiraiya yang tengah menatap kaget pedang Kiba tersebut.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A".Ucap Mereka berdua serempak.

Jiraiya langsung sweetdrop, bukan karena perkataan nya tapi ekspresi mereka itu yang mengucapkan nya dengan datar, sehingga terlihat err apa ya, ah pokonya seperti itu lah.

Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan.

"Lebih baik kalian simpan pedang kalian digulungan penyimpanan terutama pedang yang kau pegang Sasuke karena pedang tersebut akan banyak yang mengincarnya".Ucap Jiraiya sambil melemparkan 2 gulungan kecil kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap gulungan yang diberikan Jiraiya, keduanya menatap bingung gulungan yang kini berada di genggaman tangan mereka kemudian saling pandang dan melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja, cepat simpan pedang kalian dalam gulungan itu supaya lebih mudah dibawa".Ucap Jiraiya sedikit jengkel karena mereka hanya menatap gulungan yang dia berikan seperti orang bodoh.

"A-ano, cara menyimpan nya bagaimana sensei ?".Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkul nya yang tidak gatal dan Sasuke yang pertanyaan nya terlebih dahulu di tanyakan Naruto, sedikit bernafas lega, kenapa? kalian tahu lah sifat Uchiha, bisa turun harga dirinya jika menanyakan hal seperti itu, sudah cukup harga dirinya turun didepan Team 11 karena Naruto, dia tidak mau harga dirinya turun lagi di hadapan orang lain.

 **Dong ..**

Jiraiya blank untuk sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"K-kalian serius tidak tahu caranya?".Ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah kaget, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya meski Sasuke terlihat enggan mengangguk mengakui nya.

"Astaga, apa di akademi kalian tidak pernah belajar apa yang namanya Fuinjutsu?".Tanya Jiraiya yang kini sudah kembali normal.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung, kemudian Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto seakan mengatakan 'apa kau tau' sedangkan Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke tengah menatap kearahnya, seakan mengetahui maksud Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban ia juga tidak tau.

Jiraiya yang melihat keduanya seperti itu hanya sweetdrop.

'Jangan - jangan mereka juga tidak tahu Fuinjutsu itu apa, yang benar saja'.Batin Jiraiya.

"A-ano sensei memangnya Fuinjutsu itu apa?".Tanya Naruto gugup karena memang dirinya tidak memgetahui tentang Fuinjutsu, di akademi pun dirinya dan Sasuke tidak pernah diajari apa yang namanya Fuinjutsu, atau memang karena dirinya dan Sasuke jarang masuk karena sibuk latihan, mereka jadi melewatkan pelajaran tentang Fuinjutsu?, ah masa bodo.

Jiraiya kembali menghela nafas pelan, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku baik - baik, aku akan menjelaskan garis besarnya saja dan tidak akan mengulangi nya".Ucap Jiraiya terdengar serius dan hanya dibalas anggukan patuh dari 2 bocah didepan nya.

Jiraiya yang melihat keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Fuinjutsu merupakan teknik penyegelan, umumnya para ninja minimal mengetahui teknik Fuin untuk menyimpan barang atau mayat kedalam sebuah scroll, clan yang mahir dalam Fuinjutsu adalah clan Uzumaki, bahkan sampai ada yang tahap memasterinya, Fuinjutsu juga tidak hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan sesuatu, tapi ada juga beberapa Fuinjutsu yang bersifat Offense maupun Defense, kalian mengerti sekarang?".Jelas sekaligus tanya Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Berikan pedang dan gulungan yang kau pegang Naruto, akan aku contohkan bagaimana cara kerjanya".Ucap Jiraiya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung memberikan Yukianesa dan gulungan yang dia dapat tadi kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya langsung mengambil gulungan dan pedang Naruto, kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut, dan meletakan pedang Naruto tepat di tengah gulungan tersebut.

Jiraiya melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Fuuin"**

Pedang Naruto langsung menghilang tersedot kedalam gulungan tersebut, dan meninggalkan segel yang lumayan simpel.

"Jika kalian ingin mengambil nya tinggal lakukan heandseal tiger, lalu alirkan sedikit chakra pada tangan kalian dan letakan di segel ini dan berucap 'Kai', kalian mengerti ?".Jelas Jiraiya.

"Ha'i".Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

 **Flashback Off ..**

.

.

.

"Kami simpan disebuah gulungan".Jawab Naruto.

"Hn".Ucap Sasuke seakan menyetujui apa yang di katakan Naruto.

Yui dan Hayate hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bantu team 7".Ucap Hayate yang langsung pergi ke tempat pembangunan jembatan dan diikuti oleh ketiga muridnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 1 minggu mereka membantu Tazuna melakukan pembangunan jembatan tersebut, dalam satu minggu itu pun mereka selalu berganti posisi, misalnya Team 7 berlatih sedangkan Team 11 membantu Tazuna, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Untuk Naruto dan Sasuke mereka hanya berlatih fisik untuk meningkatkan stamina, dan meditasi untuk melatih ketenangan, yang melakukan meditasi juga hanya Naruto saja karena Sasule lebih memilih berlatih Ninjutsu.

Saat ini team 7 dan team 11 tengah berada di pembangunan jembatan, dan ini adalah hari terakhir pembangunan jembatan itu dilakukan.

 **"Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho"**

Muncul seribu jarum yang terbuat dari es yang mengarah kearah mereka, dengan sigap mereka semua langsung mengambil kunai nya masing - masing dan menangkis jarum - jarum tersebut.

 **Trankk Trankk Trankk ..**

Setelah serbuan jarum es tersebut mereda muncul 2 orang yang salah satunya mereka kenali sebagai Momochi Zabuza sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Orang disamping Zabuza memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan memakai topeng, mengenakan pakaian hijau lumut bergaris leher penyu sebagai dalaman, mengenakan kimono pendek hijau kebiruan dengan tepi putih, dan dipinggang nya ada obi berwarna cokelat kehijauan.

"Sakura, Yui, Rei, Kalian jaga Tazuna - san, Hayate bantu aku mengalahkan Zabuza, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan orang bertopeng tersebut bersama Menma".Komando Kakashi.

"Ha'i".Ucap mereka serempak kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Menma yang malah saling pandang.

.

.

.

 **Pertarungan Zabuza vs Kakashi dan Hayate.**

"Kau kali ini akan tamat Zabuza - dan".Ucap Kakashi.

"Kita lihat saja, Kakashi - san".Balas Zabuza yang langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi dan Hayate yang tengah bersiap dengan senjatanya masing - masing.

 **Trankk ..**

Zabuza mengayunkan pedang nya vertical kearah Hayate, Namun masih dapat di tahan oleh Hayate menggunakan pedangnya.

Zabuza langsung melompat kebelakang saat melihat Kakashi mengayunkan kunai kearah lehernya.

 **Tap ..**

Zabuza mendarat dengan mulus, kemudian melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Muncul 5 klon air Zabuza dan kelimanya langsung melesat kearah Hayate dan Kakashi sedangkan Zabuza yang asli kembali merangkai heandseal sambil berlari dibelakang Mizu Bunshin nya.

 **"Kirigakure No Jutsu"**

Kabut mulai menyelimuti daerah tersebut sehingga mempersulit jarak pandang Hayate dan Kakashi yang kini menempelkan kedua punggung nya dan mengacungkan senjata nya masing - masing.

"Sial, dia lebih cerdik dari pertarungan sebelumnya".Umpat Hayate

"Kurasa kau benar Hayate, kita harus lebih berhati - hati".Ucap Kakashi sambil menaikan Hittai - atte nya dan menampilkan mata kiri nya yang berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tomoe.

.

.

.

 **Pertarungan Naruto, Sasuke, Menma Vs Orang Bertopeng**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menyaksikan pertarungan Menma dan orang bertopeng, yang bisa dinilai seimbang, meskipun Menma sedikit kalah cepat oleh orang bertopeng tersebut.

Mengapa mereka berdua hanya menonton ?, tanyakan saja pada Menma yang bersikukuh bisa mengalahkan orang bertopeng itu seorang diri dan menyuruh mereka diam.

 **"Hyoton : Makyou Hyoso"**

Keduanya mendengar orang bertopeng tersebut menyebutkan sebuah jutsu dan keduanya dapat melihat sekarang Menma terkurung dalam sebuah cermin - cermin es yang berbentuk seperti kubah buatan orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Aku sedikit kaget dia bisa Hyoton sepertiku".Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto langsung menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Haaah aku ingin bertarung dengan nya".Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Salahkan saja adik bodohmu yang terlalu percaya diri itu".Balas Sasuke datar.

Raut wajah Naruto mengeras sesaat, kemudian berubah menjadi datar.

"Dia bukan adiku".Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa terdengar dingin.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan saat melihat perubahan raut wajah saudara tidak sedarahnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana".Ucap Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan Menma dari balik kubah cermin es buatan orang bertopeng tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membantu nya ?".Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak peduli, kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Memangnya kau ingin dia mati dan kita yang disalahkan atas kematian nya karena tidak membantunya?".Ucap Sasuke datar lalu langsung melesat kearah kubah cermin yang kini mulai pecah secara perlahan.

"Haaahh".Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya di dalam kubah**

"Cih, kau beraninya bersembunyi".Ucap Menma yang berada di sebuah kubah yang terdiri dari cermin - cermin es mengurungnya dan dia bisa melihat orang bertopeng tersebut berada di dalam salah satu cermin tersebut.

Kemudian Menma mencoba melempar beberapa Shuriken dan kunai kearah orang bertopeng tersebut.

 **Trankk Trankk Trankk ..**

Kunai dan Shuriken yang Menma lempar hanya mengenai cermin es tersebut, karena orang bertopeng tersebut terlebih dahulu menghilang masuk kedalam cermin es tersebut.

Menma mulai mencari - cari keberadaan musuhnya, dan dia merasakan bahaya dari arah belakang nya, dan benar saja terlihat kini orang bertopeng tersebut melemparkan beberapa jarum es kepadanya.

 **Slebb ..**

"Aarrgghh"

Karena terlambat menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut, sebagian tubuh Menma harus rela tertusuk jarum - jarum es tersebut.

Menma berlutut, dan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai ter engah - engah, kemudian dia bangkit dengan susah payah, dan melakukan heandseal singkat.

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Muncul 2 replika Menma, kedua bunshin Menma langsung melakukan heandseal bersamaan.

 **"Fuuton : Kamikaze"**

 **"Fuuton : Kamikaze"**

Dua buah tornado angin muncul dan bersatu sehingga mengahsilkan tornado angin yang cukup besar dengan Menma dan dua bunshin nya sebagai pusatnya.

 **Kraakk ..**

Cermin - cermin es buatan orang bertopeng tersebut mulai menmpakan keretakan, hingga membuat orang tersebut membulatkan mata dibalik topengnya.

 **Pyaarr ..**

Kubah es yang terbuat dari cermin - cermin es tersebut mulai pecah secara perlahan dan menghilang seutuhnya bersamaan dengan tornado yang tadi dibuat Menma.

 **Bruukk ..**

Menma jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan, sedangkan orang bertopeng tersebut masih berdiri meski agak membungkuk.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai disana, dan kedatangan mereka nampaknya menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini haah, sudah kubilang haah, aku bisa mengalahkan dia seorang diri".Ucap Menma terengah - engah.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan Menma.

"Ne Teme, kau atau aku yang akan menyelesaikan nya ?".Tanya Naruto yang mengacuhkan ucapan Menma.

"Hn, kau saja".Balas Sasuke datar.

Kemudian Naruto melangkah maju kehadapan Menma, menghiraukan Menma yang menatap nya tajam.

"Ne, shinobi - chan, siapa namamu".Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Haku, Yuki Haku, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel - chan karena aku ini laki - laki".Ucap Orang bertopeng tersebut yang diketahui bernama Haku sambil membuka topengnya.

"Heee ?!".Kaget ketiganya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"T-tapi kau terlihat .. cantikk".Ucap Naruto dengan wajah shock.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung memandang jijik Naruto.

"Kau tertarik dobe?, jangan - janga kau gay".Ucap nya datar tetapi dengan pandangan jijik.

Naruto langsung mendeathgaler Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bilang dia terlihat cantik, itu saja".Bela Naruto.

"Dan namaku adalah Naruto, mari kita akhiri ini Haku - san".Lanjut Naruto sambil menyiapkan kunai nya.

"Tentu saja Naruto - san".Balas Haku yang juga sudah bersiap - siap dengan senbon yang di selipkan di tiap jarinya.

Keduanya langsung berlari secara bersamaan.

"Berhenti Haku/Naruto !"

Belum sempat mereka beradu senjata, dua buah suara menghentikan gerakan keduanya.

Keempat ninja tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan melihat Team 7 kecuali Menma, Hayate, Yui, Tazuna dan juga dua orang yang berambut merah maroon dan biru pucat.

"Z-zabuza - sama, apa yang anda lakukan dengan musuh kita dan kenapa ada Mei - sama dan Ao - sama disini?".Tanya Haku terbata karena kaget.

"Ninja Konoha bukan lagi musuh kita Haku karena Gatou sudah mati dan juga karena kita telah memenangkan perang".Ucap Zabuza.

Sedangkan Haku hanya membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"B-benarkah Mei - sama?".Tanya Haku

Mei tersenyum manis hingga membuat beberapa orang mesum mimisan :v.

"Tentu saja, dan maaf karena aku tidak mengabari kalian terlebih dahulu saat akan berperang, karena itu sangat mendadak, dan kita menang karena bantuan dari seorang pemuda berambut putih"Jelas Mei.

"Orang berambut putih ?".Beo Haku.

Sedangakan semuanya hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Haku, urusan kita disini sudah selesai".Ucap Zabuza membuyarkan lamunan Haku.

"Ha'i Zabuza - sama".Balas Haku kemudian mulai melangkah kearah Zabuza.

Sebelum Haku pergi dia menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertarung lain kali .. Duren".Ucap Haku sambil memgacungkan kepalan tinjunya kearah Naruto.

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar julukan yang diberikan Haku padanya, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja .. Muka cantik".Balas Naruto menyeringai sambil membalas kepalan tangan Haku.

Keduanya menatap tajam untuk sesaat sehingga membuat semua orang sweetdrop melihatnya.

Kemudian Haku pun berbalik dan berjalan kearah Zabuza.

Setelah berpamitan, Mei, Ao, Haku, dan Zabuza pun pulang ke Kirigakure.

Mei pun sebagai Mizukage baru menitipkan surat permintaan perdamaian nya pada Konoha atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah aliansi kepada Kakashi.

.

.

Di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari situ terlihat siluet seseorang tengah berdiri mengamati team 7 dan team 8, atau lebih tepatnya mengamati Naruto, kemudian orang itu terlihat tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata .."

"..Outoto"

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **A/N : Wahaha akhirnya selesai juga, saya update lebih cepat kali ini, gimana chap ini ?, maaf jika tidak terlalu mengikuti cannon, karena ini inspirasi saya sendiri.**

 **Maaf jika jelek, saya hanya pemula.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, fav and follow fic ini.**

 **Oh iya, buat sage mode, doujutsu dan lain lain kemungkinan besar Naruto akan dapat menguasai nya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini karena nanti kesan nya over power.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya...**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N : Maaf update nya agak telat nih, kemarin - kemarin ade dirawat jadi ga sempet ngetik, buat yang nge flame diharap pake akun asli, bukan nya apa - apa, kalo kalian nge flame terus nama nya nama orang laen, kalian sama aja ngerusak nama baik orang, flame ane terima, ane sih cuek, hanya orang - orang yang ga punya kemampuan yang ngeflame itu, karena orang yg berkemampuan akan lebih condong memberi saran atau kritikan bukan flame.**

 **Dah gitu aja, 1 .. 2 .. 3 .. Action !.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini begitu terlihat indah, burung - burung berkicauan seakan menjadi sebuah nyanyian di pagi yang cerah ini, sang surya pun sudah menampakan dirinya dan mulai menyinari sebagian dataran maupun lautan yang ada dibumi ini.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak team 11 dan team 7 menyelesaikan misi dari Kirigakire, dan selama itu pula team 11 tidak menjalankan misi keluar desa, hanya menjalankan misi - misi didalam desa saja.

Sekarang kita tengok ke sebuah appartement yang dihuni oleh tokoh utama kita.

"Ohh ayolahh para- maksudku Yui - chan, masa tidak ada ramen sama sekali !".Gerutuan Naruto.

"Tidak !, ramen itu tidak sehat Naruto - kun, lihat Sasuke saja tidak banyak protes".Balas Yui.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memakan tomatnya dengan khidmat tanpa peduli pertengkaran keduanya.

"Pantat ayam itu kan maniak tomat makanya dia tidak banyak protes !".Ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau maniak ramen".Ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi diam, sambil terus memakan tomatnya.

"Memangnya kena- aww ittai ne"

Ucapan Naruto tergantikan oleh teriakan kesakitan saat Yui dengan tega menjewer telinga nya.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, cepat makan atau kau tidak akan melihat ramen lagi seumur hidupmu".Ancam Yui dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto mengerikan, juga latar yang entah kenapa tiba - tiba berubah menjadi mencekam.

 **Glekk ..**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar ancaman Yui, apalagi dengan background yang mengerikan itu.

'Dia sangat menyeramkan, sial sekali aku bertemu dengan nya'.Batin Naruto ngeri.

Yui mendelik kearah Naruto dengan perempatan di keningnya dan alis yang berkedut - kedut kesal saat membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa ditatap pun langsung menoleh kearah Yui dan dia harus meneguk ludah dengan susah payah lagi, karena kali ini Yui 2x lebih seram dari yang tadi.

'Sial, aku melupakan kemampuan merepotkan nya itu'.Rutuk Naruto.

 **Sreekkk ..**

Yui berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan tangan mengepal di depan dada.

"S-sasuke, tolong aku !".Ucap Naruto ketakutan saat melihat Yui semakin mendekat.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini sedang memakan tomat ke 5 nya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli.

"Aku sih cuek".Ucap nya yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Naruto.

"Bahh, teme sialan !".Umpat Naruto kesal.

"Ne, Naru - kun ~ "

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya Naruto pun menoleh, dan malangnya sebuah kepalan tangan yang malah mendarat di pipinya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

.

.

.

.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini".Umpat Naruto sambil mengelus - ngelus pipinya yang membiru akibat pukulan Yui.

Sasuke menoleh keaeah Naruto saat mendengar umpatan Naruto.

"Faktor Face".Ucap Sasuke datar dan hanya di balas delikan tajam oleh Naruto.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menuju toko senjata, Sasuke ingin melebur pedang Kiba nya dan menjadikan nya sebuah katana, karena akan terlalu merepotkan jika orang lain melihat pedang Kiba tersebut, apalagi yang memegangnya hanya seorang gennin.

"Ne teme, apakah tidak apa - apa jika kita meninggalkan paranormal itu di appartement sendirian ?".Tanya Naruto sambil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke datar sambil terus melangkah, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang kesal setengah mati kepadanya.

"Pantat ayam sialan !".Umpat Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi"

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sudah sampai di toko penjualan pedang, dan di depan toko tersebut terdapat tulisan Tajima shop, Tajima shop merupakan toko pedang yang bisa dibilang terkenal di Konoha, karena Tajima shop juga yang membuat kunai Hiraishin milik Hokage ke empat Namikaze Minato.

"Ohh selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?".Tanya seorang pemuda dengan baju yang bisa dibilang dekil karena seharian berkutat dengan pedang mungkin.

"Kami kesini ingin membuat sebuah katana, apakah bisa?".Tanya Naruto mewakili Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Tentu, sebentar".Jawab pemuda tersebut dan langsung pergi kebelakang toko tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda tersebut kembali dengan seorang lelaki yang kira - kira berumur 37 tahunan.

"Kalian ingin membuat katana seperti apa?".Tanya lelaki yang baru datang bersama pemuda pertama.

Naruto menyenggol pelan lengan Sasuke yang malah melihat - lihat pedang, katana, dan nagita yang ada disitu.

"Saya ingin katana yang cukup simpel, tajam dan juga kuat Oji - san".Ucap Sasuke datar namun terdengar sopan.

"Dan saya ingin Oji - san membuat katana tersebut dengan melebur pedang ini".Lanjut Sasuke yang langsung mengambil gulungan kecil dari kantong ninja nya dan melakukan heandseal tiger.

 **"Kai"**

 **Poooftthh ..**

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihatlah dua pedang kembar yang bentuknya lumayan unik.

"I-itu".Ucap Tajima terbata, sebagai pembuat pedang tentu dirinya tau pedang - pedang legendaris, meskipun tidak semuanya tapi dia mengenal betul pedang milik bocah dihadapanya.

"Itu pedang kembar Kiba kan?, salah satu dari 7 pedang legendaris di Kirigakure?".Tanya Tajima.

Dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh keduanya.

Tajima mengusap dagunya pelan sambil terus melihat ke arah pedang Kiba tersebut.

"Bisa saja, tapi mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 bulanan, karena bahan dari pedang ini lumayan keras".Ucap Tajima.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Oji - san".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk diikuti Sasuke, dan langsung pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

"Teme, bagimana kalau kita latihan?".Tawar Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuah danau, mereka tengah memandang langit sore.

"Ini sudah sore dobe, lagipula aku tidak mau kena omel kekasihmu itu karena pulang terlalu sore".Balas Sasuke datar.

 **Syuut Syuut Syuut ..**

Tiba - tiba ada beberapa shuriken yang mengarah kearah mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar beberapa shuriken yang mengarah pada mereka dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Muncul 10 anbu yang memakai topeng polos dengan tulisan ne di atas topengnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar pandangam bingung.

"Topengnya seperti anbu yang menyerang kita dulu teme".Ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksud kalian menyerang kami?, bukan kah kalian anbu Konoha?".Tanya Naruto kepada para anbu tersebut.

 **Krik .. Krik .. Krik ..**

Naruto pun hanya face palm melihat para anbu ne tersebut hanya diam saja.

Kemudian ke sepuluh anbu tersebut mulai mencabut tanto nya masing - masing, melihat itu Naruto langsung mengambil gulungan kecil di kantong ninja nya, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil kunai di kantong ninja nya.

 **"Kai"**

 **Pooffthh ..**

Terjadi sedikit ledakan asap saat Naruto mengucapkan kai sambil melakukan heandseal tiger.

Dan terlihat kini Naruto memegang sebuah pedang yang mirip katana berwarna biru es, dengan gagang berwarna biru gelap.

Ke sepuluh anbu ne tersebut maju secara bersamaan sambil menghunuskan tanto nya masing - masing.

Naruto dan Sasuke bersiaga dengan senjata masing - masing, jantung mereka berpacu cepat, baru kali ini mereka melawan sepuluh ninja setingkat anbu sekaligus.

 **Trankk ..**

Salah satu anbu menebaskan tanto nya secara vertical kearah Naruto, namun dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa ada kesempatan kemudian melemparkan kunai yang di pegangnya kearah anbu yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

 **Trankk ..**

Belum sempat kunai Sasuke mengenai target salah seorang anbu lain nya menangkis kunai yang di lempar Sasuke.

 **Trankk .. Trankk .. Trankk ..**

Naruto dengan lihai bertarung kenjutsu dengan beberapa anbu, terlihat pula meskipun sedikit, bekas benturan pedang Naruto dengan tanto para anbu, membuat tanto para anbu tersebut perlahan membeku.

Sedangkan Sasuke tetlihat kewalahan melawan para anbu yang menyerangnya karena dirinya hanya bermodalkan kunai.

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar nyaring di sore hari ini, dan terlihat pula walau samar terdapat kekkai tipis yang melingkupi area pertarungan Naruto beserta Sasuke dengan ke sepuluh anbu Ne tersebut.

 **Sraatt ..**

Pipi Sasuke sedikit tergores oleh tebasan yang dilayangkan salah seorang anbu yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke melompat mundur dan melihat kearah Naruto yang terlihat mulai tersudut melawan lima anbu ne yang menyerangnya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu membukan nya lagi dan terlihatlah perubahan dari matanya yang tadinya berwarna onyx kini berganti menjadi merah darah dengan dua tomoe yang mengelilingi nya.

Sasuke dengan cepat melesat kearah lima anbu yang tadi menyerangnya, mata khas Uchiha atau bisa di sebut sharingan itu berputar pelan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat tanto yang mengincar kepalanya, Sasuke kembali dibuat menghindar dengan cara menunduk saat melihat tanto anbu lain nya mengincar kepala nya lagi.

Melihat ada celah Sasuke dengan cepat melakukan Uppercut kearah salah satu anbu yang menyerangnya tadi.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Anbu tersebut terkena telak serangan Sasuke dan membuatnya oleng kebelakang.

 **Duaakkhh ..**

Belum sempat menyeimbangkan posisinya, Sasuke langsung menendang perut sang anbu dengan keras hingga membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

 **Duuakkhh ..**

Berniat menyerang lagi, Sasuke harus terseret kesamping kanan saat menahan serangan anbu yang berada disisi kiri nya, keempat anbu tersebut kemudian melompat kebelakang ke tempat rekan nya tadi terlempar.

'Sial, aku lupa lawan ku bukan hanya satu'.Batin Sasuke.

Anbu yang ditendang Sasuke kini mulai bangkit dan mulai maju menyerang Sasuke kembali beserta keempat anbu yang lain.

Melihat kelima anbu tersebut mulai menyerangnya lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat melempar kunai nya kearah para anbu tersebut dan kemudian melakukan heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Tepat lima meter sebelum para anbu tersebut sampai pada Sasuke, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan jurus nya dan dengan cepat para anbu tersebut menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping sehingga bola api buatan Sasuke hanya mengenai pohon dibelakang para anbu tersebut dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar disana.

 **Dhhuuaarr ..**

Salah satu anbu yang melompat ke kiri dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang kini berada di depan nya sambil mencoba menghunuskan kunai kearah jantung anbu tersebut.

 **Trankk ..**

Namun dengan cepat anbu tersebut menahan tusukan kunai Sasuke dengan tanto nya, Sasuke mendecih kesal kemudian melompat kebelakang.

'Ini sangat sulit, anbu ini lebih hebat dari yang pernah kulawan dulu'.Batin Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara Itu Sesaat Sebelumnya Di Tempat Naruto.**

.

.

 **Trankk ..**

Naruto kembali menghunuskan tebasan secara horizontal kearah kepala salah seorang anbu tersebut, tapi dengan mudah ditahan oleh anbu tersebut menggunakan tanto nya.

Naruto terlihat mengamati kelima anbu tersebut.

'Mereka .. berbeda dari yang dulu pernah kulawan'.Batin Naruto mencoba menganalisis.

 **Duakkhhh ..**

Karena terlalu banyak berfikir Naruto harus terpaksa terseret kebelakang saat salah seorang anbu menendangnya, beruntung karena reflect yang bagus Naruto sempat menahan tendangan dari anbu tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

"Cih".Naruto mendecih kesal.

Kemudian kelima anbu tersebut mulai merangkai headseal secara bersamaan, tak tinggal diam Naruto pun juga mulai merangkai heandseal.

 **"Fuuton : Kamikaze"**

Naruto terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan heandseal nya dan menyebutkan jutsunya, tornado angin hasil jutsu Naruto mulai mengarah kearah para anbu tersebut yang kini masih merangkai heandseal.

 **"Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu"**

 **"Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu"**

 **"Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu"**

 **"Fuuton : Daittopa"**

 **"Fuuton : Daittopa"**

Tepat sebelum jurus Naruto sampai pada kelima anbu tersebut, kelima anbu tersebut terlebih dahulu selesai melakukan heandseal dan mengeluarkan jurus mereka, ketiga anbu tersebut mengeluarkan tiga naga api dan diperkuat dengan jurus fuuton dari dua anbu lain nya.

Saat jurus Naruto dan kelima anbu tersebut pun bertemu bukan nya terjadi ledakan, malah tiga naga api yang berasal dari jutsu ketiga anbu ne tersebut malah membesar dan semakin cepat melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah susah payah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

'Mereka pintar, terpaksa aku mengeluarkan nya'.Batin nya.

Naruto langsung melakukan heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Hyoton : Hogo Domu"**

 **Dhuuaaarrr ...**

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke**

.

.

 **Dhhuuaaar ..**

Mendengar suara ledakan di tempat Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pertarungan Naruto.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Karena lengah Sasuke terlempar kebelakang karena tendangan dari salah seorang anbu.

"Ugh".Ringis Sasuke yang merasakan ngilu di perutnya.

Sasuke kemudian mencoba bangun dan matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah bola api besar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi mengarah padanya.

Matanya bergetar, ketakutan mulai muncul dihatinya.

'Aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau mati'.Batin Sasuke.

 **Sriingg ..**

Mata sharingan Sasuke yang awalnya hanya dua tomoe kini bertambah menjadi 3 tomoe dan berputar dengan cepat.

 **Dhuuuaarr ...**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan tidak menyisakan apapun hanya tanah yang sudah gosong, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih detail, ada sebuah bongkahan kayu yang terlihat sudah gosong.

Kelima anbu yang tadi menyerang Sasuke kemudian melesat ke tempat Naruto, karena mereka merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tewas terkena serangan mereka.

Sementara di sebuah batang pohon yang tak jauh dari situ berdiri Sasuke yang sedikit terengah - engah.

'Cih, jika saja lawan ku bukan orang - orang Konoha aku akan membunuh mereka dengan cepat'.Batin kesal Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke berfikir begitu?, apakah dia tidak mampu melawan orang - orang Konoha?, kalian salah besar jika berfikir begitu, sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke dari awal pertarungan itu tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka, kenapa?, karena Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mau kemampuan asli mereka diketahui oleh Konoha, karena meskipun mereka berdua masih gennin tapi berkat latihan ekstrim mereka,mereka sekarang ini mungkin sudah setara high chunin atau bahkan low Jounin apalagi sekarang Sasuke sudah membangkitkan sharingan nya hingga tahap tomoe tiga.

Sasuke kemudian melakukan shunsin ke tempat Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya Di Tempat Naruto**

.

.

Kepulan debu bekas ledakan kini mulai menipis, Naruto yang memang tidak ingin kemampuan nya diketahui Konoha langsung menghilangkan kubah es nya sebelum para anbu itu melihatnya.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Kelima anbu yang tadi melawan Sasuke kini telah sampai di tempat pertarungan, melihat itu mata Naruto menyipit tajam.

'Jangan - jangan Sasuke ..'.Batin Naruto mulai was - was.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat, giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah.

'Persetan dengan kemampuan, mereka telah membunuh orang yang telah kuanggap saudara'.Batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto menancapkan Yukianesa nya ketanah.

Kemudian Naruto merangkai heandseal panjang.

"Matilahh !".Ucap Naruto marah.

 **"Hyoton : Burizado"**

Kesepuluh anbu yang berada disitu hanya menatap meremehkan kearah Naruto yang kini masih mempertahankan heandseal terakhirnya.

Tak lama kemudian butiran - butiran salju mulai berjatuhan kearah para anbu yang terlihat bingung karena adanya salju, lama kelamaan salju tersebut semakin banyak dan kemudian menjadi sebuah badai salju yang mengurung para anbu tersebut.

Kesepuluh anbu tersebut mencoba keluar dari badai salju yang mengurung mereka tapi mereka terlebih dahulu membeku karena badai salju tersebut.

 **Brukk..**

"Haah haahh haah".Naruto jatuh terduduk dan terengah - engah.

Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan Sasuke yang kini sudah menonaktifkan Sharingan nya, kemudian dia melihat kearah para anbu yang membeku tak jauh dari situ dan dirinya sweetdrop melihatnya.

'Katanya tidak mau menunjukan kemampuan asli nya, tapi ini, haah dasar dobe'.Batin Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan nampaknya belum menyadari keberadaan nya.

 **Plukk ..**

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya langsung menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya.

"H-hantu !".Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tangan bergetar.

 **Twichh ..**

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke saat Naruto menyebutnya hantu.

 **Duakhh ..**

Dengan keras Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto hingga membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"I-ittaii ne".Rintih Naruto saat kepalanya ditempeleng Sasuke.

"Apa kau fikir hantu bisa melakukan itu heh, dobe?".Ucap Sasuke datar meski terdengar kesal.

"Eh?".Naruto pun hanya melongo dengan wajah bego.

"Kau masih hidup teme?".Lanjut nya.

"Tentu saja dobe, kau fikir aku akan mati semudah itu !".Balas Sasuke terdengar kesal.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah para anbu yang tadi menyerang mereka, yang kini masih membeku.

"Jadi, akan kita apakan mereka?".Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto tidak menjawab dirinya langsung bangun dan menepuk nepuk pakaian nya yang kotor, kemudian mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong ninjanya dan melemparkan nya kearah para anbu yang membeku.

 **Pyaarr .. Pyarr .. Pyaarr ..**

Beberapa tubuh yang bersentuhan dengan shuriken Naruto langsung pecah menjadi butiran salju.

Sasuke yang melihat itu berkeringat dingin, tak menyengka efeknya akan seperti itu.

Setelah memecahkan atau bisa dibilang membunuh para anbu tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi dengan shunsin ke appartement mereka, karena hari memang sudah gelap.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat siluet seseorang yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Menarik, mereka bisa mengalahkan anbu elit ku dengan mudah, terutama si pirang itu, tak kusangka dia mempunyai elemen Hyoton".Setelah berucap seperti itu siluet seseorang tersebut menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan bekas pertarungan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di appartement Naruto

.

.

Yui kini tengah berdiri di dekat meja makan sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada, dirinya kemudian melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Cih, awas saja jika mereka pulang akan ku cincang mereka, Khu Khu Khu".Ucap Yui yang entah kenapa terdengar menakutkan.

Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang dekil.

"Kalian dari mana saja heh, dan kenapa baju kalian begitu kotor !?".Tanya Yui sedikit membentak sambil mengetuk ngetukan kakinya ke lantai.

"Aku baru memergoki si dobe ini sedang berkencan, dan kami terlibat perkelahian".Ucap Sasuke datar mencoba memprovokasi Yui.

"A-apa ?!".Tanya Yui kaget.

Mata Yui menajam seperti elang, kemudian Yui mulai berjalan kearah Naruto dengan pelan.

"D-dia berbohong, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku Yui - chan ~".Ucap Naruto melakonis.

Yui langsung berhenti seketika dengan wajah memerah plus gaya malu - malu nya.

"B-benarkah i-itu Na-naruto - kun?"

Oke sekarang Yui begitu mirip dengan teman seakademi mereka yang bermarga Hyuuga.

Naruto dan Sasuke sweetdrop ditempat karena begitu cepatnya mood Yui berubah.

"Ahaha tentu saja tidak, memangnya kau muat di hatiku".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto langsung sweetdrop.

'Nampaknya si dobe ini bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan nya tadi, dasar dobe'.Batin Sasuke sambil mendesah malas.

Yui yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah garang, hilang sudah gaya malu - malu nya, dan kebetulan tadi dia membaca fikiran Sasuke juga.

Yui pun mulai mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah siap diluncurkan.

"Dasar laki - laki tidak peka"

 **Duakkhh ..**

 **Duakhhh .. Duakhh ..**

.

.

.

 **Next Day ..**

.

.

 **Di Namikaze Compound ..**

Terlihat di meja makan kini sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato tengah melamun, tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan nya begitu pula istri nya Namikaze Kushina, dirinya juga tengah melamun, mengabaikan makanan yang sudah dia masak, mengapa mereka melamun?, jawaban nya adalah satu, karena memikirkan anak angkat nya, ya anak angkat keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah Minato sadar dan berniat membawa Naruto pulang kembali ke keluarga mereka, Minato langsung memberitahu Kushina.

 **Flashback On ..**

.

.

Pagi hari di desa Konohagakure, tepatnya di Namikaze Compound terlihat wanita berambut merah panjang tengah memasak, tak lama kemudian muncul kilatan kuning disampingnya.

"Tadaima tsuma" .Ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Okaeri anata".Balas sang wanita.

"Apakah Menma sudah pulang?".Tanya lelaki tersebut aKa Minato Namikaze.

"Belum anata, dia belum pulang, memangnya ada apa?".Jawab sekaligus tanya sang wanita aKa Kushina.

Minato langsung memasang wajah serius.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan".Ucap Minato serius.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya diam siap mendengarkan.

Minato menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku ingin membawa Naruto kembali kepada keluarga kita".Ucap Minato.

"A-apa maksudmu Minato?!, bukan nya kau sendiri yang mengusirnya agar tidak mengganggu perkembangan Menma?, kenapa sekarang kau malah mau membuatnya kembali ke keluarga kita?".Tanya Kushina kaget.

Minato mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tau, aku yang salah, tapi itu semua karena tetua brengsek itu yang menghasutku, dan perkataan Jiraiya - sensei yang mengatakan Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan, dan waktu itu aku merasa malu punya anak seperti Naruto, a-aku menyesal Kushina, aku sangat menyesal".Ucap Minato dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato bergetar, dirinya juga telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan, dirinya merasa malu dan tidak memerlukan anak lemah, dirinya bahkan menganggap Naruto aib dari keluarganya.

"Hiks, kenapa kita begitu bodoh Hiks, untuk apa kita mengangkatnya menjadi anak kita, merawatnya sampai umur lima tahun, lalu mencampakan nya seperti sampah, A-aku a-aku ..".Minato tak sanggup melanjutkan kata - katanya.

Kushina tertohok atas ucapan Minato, benar, untuk apa dirinya dan Minato mengangkat Naruto menjadi keluarga mereka, membesarkannya jika akhirnya hanya untuk dibuang seperti sampah.

Kushina terisak sambil terus mengucapkan kata gomen.

 **Flashback Off ..**

Dan setelah kejadian itu Kushina dan Minato berencana akan meminta maaf pada Naruto dan mengajaknya bergbung kembali dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

Menma yang melihat kedua orang tuanya melamun hanya mengepalkan tangan nya kuat - kuat.

Dia tau orang tuanya pasti sedang memikirkan si brengsek itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakanya Namikaze Naruto.

Sebenarnya Menma sangat menghormati Naruto dan menyayangi Naruto sepenuh hati, tapi kejadian saat dirinya berumur empat tahun lah yang membuatnya muak dengan kakaknya itu.

'Kau telah membunuh 'dia', dan sekarang kau membuat Kaa - chan dan Tou - chan seperti ini, aku berjanji akan membunuhmu brengsek'.Batin Menma sambil mengepalkan tangan nya kuat - kuat hingga buku tangan nya memutih.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Team 11 tengah berkumpul di Training ground 44, mereka tengah menunggu sang sensei, yang katanya kemarin ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan Jounin pembimbing mereka, Hayate Gekko.

"Jadi sensei, hal penting apa yang kau maksud kemarin?".Tanya Naruto yang langsung to the point, dan disetujui dengan anggukan oleh kedua rekan team nya.

Hayate menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalian akan aku daftarkan .."

".. Di ujian chunin yang akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi"

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **A/N : Sorry kalo jelek, karena dari dulunya emang jelek.**

 **Buat yang tanya Sasuke digigit Orochi apa ngga, akan terjawab seiring berjalan nya waktu :v**

 **Makasih buat yang merview, Fav and Follow, maaf ga bisa bales satu - satu.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak reviewnya ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Halo Minna - san ketemu lagi sama Al, Gomen update nya telat :v (Sambil bungkuk - bungkuk badan)**

 **Okehh Langsung baca aja dah ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Mashasi Khisimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di kedai ramen, sedangkan Yui dirinya berkata ingin bertemu seseorang, setelah Hayate memberi tahu mereka bahwa mereka akan di daftarkan dalam ujian chunin mereka sangat senang terutama Naruto dan Sasuke yang ingin mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan mereka.

"Ne teme, nampaknya kita harus mengeluarkan kemampuan asli kita nanti pada saat ujian chunin".Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kita akan mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan kita, jika kita masih kerepotan nanti, berarti kemampuan kita masih tidak ada apa - apanya, itu juga jika kita bertemu lawan yang tangguh".Jelas Naruto.

"Pesanan siap !"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan melihat sang pemilik kedai membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Ittadakimasu"

Naruto yang memang sudah lapar langsung menyambar sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen nya dengan rakus.

Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih memakan makanannya dengan perlahan.

"Paman tambah satu"

Belum satu suapan pun Sasuke memakan ramen nya, dirinya dikejutkan dengan teriakan Naruto disampingnya yang sudah meminta tambah, pandangan nya kemudian ia alihkan kearah mangkuk ramen Naruto yang memang sudah kosong, Sasukepun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

'Gila' hanya itu yang berada dibenak Sasuke sekarang, bagaimana tidak dirinya baru saja memakan ramen nya 2 suapan sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai memakan ramen ke tiga nya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mentraktir Naruto ramen".Ucap nya entah pada siapa.

"Apa kau masih dendam kepada ainikimu yang bernama athici itu?".Tanya Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghabiskan ramen ke lima nya.

Sasuke memutar mata bosan, "Itachi dobe ITACHI !".Jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Iya itu maksudku".Balas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli, "Aku memang masih dendam padanya".Jawabnya datar lalu mulai melanjutkan acara makan nya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah kemudian melanjutkan memakan ramen nya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

 **Poofftthh ..**

Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap di samping Naruto dan Sasuke dan menampilkan guru pembimbing mereka yaitu Hayate.

"Aku lupa memberi kalian ini hehe".Ucap Hayate memberikan sebuah formulir pendaftaran kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh iya dimana Yui?".Tanya nya.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu, berikan juga pada Yui, kalian harus segera mengantarkan nya kepada panitia ujian chunin, karena lusa pendaftaran nya akan ditutup, kalau begitu Jaa ne".Jelas Hayate lalu menghilang dengan shunsin, tak lupa meninggalkan ke tiga formulir didekat Naruto.

"Paman uang nya kami taruh di meja"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung beranjak dari situ dan tak lupa membawa formulir pemberian Hayate.

.

.

.

.

Hutan kematian atau bisa disebut Shi No Mori, merupakan hutan buatan dari jurus Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, hutan ini memang terkesan 'angker' karena ditumbuhi pohon - pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan minimnya cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut membuat kesan tersendiri untuk orang yang memasuki hutan tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang kira - kira berumur 13 tahun, berambut putih panjang, mempunyai mata berwarna biru es dan jangan lupakan ukuran dada yang lumayan besar untuk anak seusianya.

"Jadi .. apa yang anda lakukan disini?".Tanya sang gadis entah pada siapa, karena memang tidak ada siapa - siapa, memangnya di hutan ada siapa?, apa mungkin gadis itu gila?, mungkin saja.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Ahh Yui, aku hanya ingin melihat adik kecilku dan mencari 'sesuatu' ".Jawab Seseorang yang mendekat kearah Yui.

 **Plukk ..**

Seseorang tersebut mengusap pelan kepala sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Yui.

"Kembalilah, dia pasti membutuhkanmu, aku hanya bisa menjaganya dari jauh, tolong jaga dia Yui".Ucap Orang tersebut, orang tersebut memiliki perawakan tinggi tegap, memakai jubah putih, surai putihnya yang agak panjang, dan diperkirakan umurnya sekitar 18 tahun.

Yui menunduk dan langsung berbalik menatap kearah sosok tersebut.

"Ha'i T-"

"Panggil aku Nii - chan oke, kau kan akan jadi adik iparku haha"

Ucapan Yui terpotong oleh permintaan sekaligus candaan orang tersebut, kemudian pipinya memerah mendengar perkataan orang itu.

'Adik ipar ?, b-berarti itu sama saja dia adalah kakak iparku d-dan itu artinya N-naruto - kun .. Kyaaaa'.Batin Yui mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh - aneh.

"Sekarang kau kembali, aku tak ingin ada yang curiga padamu".Ucap Seseorang tersebut sambil mengusap pelan kepala Yui.

"H'ai N-nii - chan".Ucap Yui agak canggung saat memanggil Nii - chan, sedangkan orang tersebut malah tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Nampaknya kau memang menyukai adik ku, dan kau akan benar - benar jadi adik iparku kalau begitu".Ucap Orang itu.

"Urusai !".Balas Yui sambil mengembungkan pipinya sehingga nampak imut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaa ne"

Yui pun menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap dan orang tersebut, yang masih nampak diam dari situ.

Tak lama kemudian orang itu tersenyum senang lalu menghilang dari sana, tanpa menyisakan apapun.

.

.

.

Team 7 saat ini tengah berjalan - jalan berkeliling desa, mereka baru saja selesai menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran untuk ujian chunin nanti.

Di perjalanan, mereka banyak melihat ninja - ninja dengan ikat kepala berbeda yang artinya ninja tersebut bukan berasal dari Konoha, melainkan dari desa - desa Ninja lain nya.

Tidak mengherankan jika banyak Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang berasal dari desa lain banyak yang datang ke Konoha, karena beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan ujian chunin.

 **Dukk ..**

Bahu Menma menabrak seseorang sehingga menyebabkan Menma oleng sedangkan orang yang ditabrak Menma nampaknya masih berdiri tegap.

Menma menggeram kesal, lalu perlahan bangun dan melihat siapa yang telah membuatnya jatuh.(padahal dia sendiri yang nabrak, ko jatuh, marah marah lagi :v).

"K-kau brengsek !, jalan itu pakai mata !".Bentak Menma pedas seraya menunjuk - nunjuk orang yang ditabraknya.

Orang tersebut mengangkat alis nya bingung, kemudian berbisik pada orang disebelahnya.

"Bukan nya jalan itu pakai kaki ya teme?".Tanya Orang tersebut.

"Hn".Balas Orang yang dipanggil teme.

"Naruto - kun, Sasuke!"

Kedua orang yang tadi berbisik, yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan Sasuke beserta team 7 langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan melihat Yui sedang berjalan menuju mereka sambil membawa beberapa bungkus plastik.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?".Tanya Yui penuh selidik lebih tepatnya penuh selidik kearah Naruto.

"Aku secara tidak sengaja bertemu orang gila yang mengatakan kalau jalan itu pake mata, padahal kan jalan itu pakai kaki".Jawab Naruto dengan muka innocent.

Sedangkan Menma menggertakan giginya kesal menahan marah juga sedikit malu.

Sakura dan Rei yang melihat itu mencoba menahan Menma dan membawa nya pergi dari situ.

Setelah kepergian Team 7 Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Yui.

"Apa itu yang kau bawa? apa ramen?".Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar - binar disertai latar bintang - bintang.

"Itu pasti tomat".Ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam hingga membuat Naruto mendelik kearahnya dan Sasuke pun balas mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Ramen"

"Tomat"

"Ramen!"

"Tomat!"

"RAMEN !"

"TOMAT !"

 **Bletakk .. Bletakk ..**

"Ittai".Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saat Yui menjitak kepala mereka.

"Berhentilah bertengkar atau .. aku akan membuang semua persediaan ramen dan tomat kita".Ancam Yui, Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak kemudian keduanya menunduk ala kesatria kerajaan.

"Kami mohon ampun Yui - Sama".Ucap keduanya besamaan.

Sedangkan Yui hanya sweetdrop melihat keduanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang aku akan memasak ramen dan sup tomat".Ajak Yui yang langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju appartement mereka.

Mata keduanya berbinar - binar mendengar Yui akan memasak makanan favorit mereka, tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua langsung mengikuti Yui dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

 **Hokage Room ..**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat di ruang Hokage, Minato, Hiruzen dan juga beberapa Jounin tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, kita akan memperketat pertahanan desa dengan rencana yang sudah kita sepakati".Ucap Minato dan disetujui oleh semuanya dengan anggukan.

"Kalian boleh bubar".Lanjutnya dan para Jounin pun bubar.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk untuk ujian chunin kali ini Minato".Ucap Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Akupun begitu Sandaime - sama, tapi mudah - mudahan saja itu hanya perasaan kita saja".Ucap Minato sambil memandang desa Konoha melalui jendela.

"Ya, mudah - mudahan saja, Oh ya Minato, apakah kau sudah mengetahui desa mana saja yang akan mengikuti ujian chunin kali ini?".Tanya Hiruzen.

Minato mengangguk,

"Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Otogakure dan Amegakure".Jelas Minato.

Hiruzen terlihat mengangguk kemudian kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya,

Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dan menampilkan seorang Anbu bertopeng monyet.

Minato dan Hiruzen saling pandang sejenak,

"Ada apa?".Tanya Minato.

"Lapor Hokage - sama, Hyuuga Kazumi ditemukan tewas di dekat hutan kematian dengan luka tusukan di dada kiri nya, dan juga ... kedua matanya telah hilang"

Hiruzen dan Minato tersentak kaget, ini bukan masalah spele, pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyuuga Compound ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sang kepala klan, Hiashi Hyuuga tengah memijit pelipisnya pusing, Bagaimana tidak pusing dirinya baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu anggota dari keluarga utama tewas di dekat hutan kematian, dan yang lebih parah nya lagi, mata byakugan nya dicuri.

Sebenarnya dirinya tidak masalah jika Kazumi tewas, kenapa? karena Hyuuga Kazumi memang akan di eksekusi mati karena telah melakukan penghianatan pada klan nya sendiri.

Tapi siang tadi Kazumi berhasil kabur, dan sekarang ditemukan tewas?, dengan kedua mata yang sudah hilang.

Kalau saja keluarga utama juga diberi tanda segel burung seperti keluarga cabang, mungkin pencurian mata klan nya tidak akan terjadi.

'Sial'.Batin nya kesal.

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap disamping sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga tersebut dan menampilkan Anbu bertopeng monyet.

"Lapor Hiashi - sama, Hokage - sama memanggil anda untuk segera menemuinya diruang Hokage".Ucap sang Anbu.

Hiashi menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Tanpa aba - aba lagi sang anbu menghilang meninggalkan Hiashi yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hokage Room ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

"Masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga dan dua pengawal pribadinya.

"Jadi .. bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".Tanya Minato yang terdengar jelas keseriusan didalam ucapan nya.

Hiashi menghela nafas, kemudian menjelaskan mengenai kaburnya Kazumi tadi siang dan ditemukan tewasnya Kazumi di dekat hutan kematian.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku bahwa Kazumi kabur !".Tanya Minato yang nada ucapan nya naik satu oktaf.

Hiashi menatap Minato tajam.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hokage - sama, tapi masalah klan adalah urusan klan, dan klan kami tidak ingin desa ikut campur akan masalah internal klan kami".Balas Hiashi datar.

Minato menghela nafas pasrah,

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur akan urusan internal klan mu, tapi jika kau butuh bantuan aku siap membantumu Hiashi, lagi pula aku sendiri sudah pusing dengan akan diadakan nya ujian chunin".Jawab sekaligus keluh Minato sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi Hokage.

"Lalu bagaimana?, apakah pelakunya sidah ditemukan?".Tambah Minato.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis,

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Minato".

Kemudian Hiashi menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, bahkan tidak ada bekas pertarungan, nampaknya Kazumi mati dalam sekali serang".Jawab Hiashi.

Mendengar itu Minato kembali menghela nafas, sedangkan Hiruzen nampak tidak terganggu dan masih tetap tenang melanjutkan acara merokoknya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi pamit Hokage - sama, karena saya masih banyak urusan".Ucap Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, silahkan Hiashi".Balas Minato sambil tersenyum.

Hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

Sepeninggalan Hiashi ruang Hokage terlihat sepi, Minato dan Hiruzen saling diam, bergelut dengan fikiran nya masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

 **Namikaze Compound ..**

.

.

.

Terliahat seorang anak bersurai merah jabrig tengah melamun di Training Ground Namikaze sambil memandang langit sore.

'Ayumi - chan ..'.Batin anak itu sendu.

Kemudian anak tersebut mengepalkan tangan nya kesal.

'Kalau saja, kalau saja si brengsek itu tidak membunuhmu, mungkin kau akan ada disini ..'.Batin anak tersebut kembali bersuara, ingatan - ingatan pahit tentang kematian teman pertamanya kembali berputar diotak nya.

 **Flashback On ..**

.

.

Sore itu terlihat di pinggiran danau, dua orang bocah, yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki - laki, dan nampaknya mereka masih berumur empat tahun, tengah asik bermain.

Bocah pertama memiliki rambut merah jabrig, mempunyai mata Blue Saphire, memakai kaos oblong warna putih dan celana pendek warna hitam, dia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Menma.

Sedangkan bocah perempuan mempunyai rambut pirang lurus panjang, mempunyai mata cokelat tua, memakai kimono warna putih dengan aksen bunga - bunga, dan dia adalah teman sepermainan Menma, Ayumi Tokigawa.

"Ne, Menma - kun jika kita becal nanti ayumi ingin menikah dengan Menma - kun ..".Ucap Ayumi dengan gaya khas anak kecil.

Menma kecil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja ayumi - chan, Menma pun ingin menikah dengan Ayumi - chan jika cudah becal nanti".Balas Menma semangat.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seorang kakek tua dengan perban melilit mata kanan dan tangan kanan nya, juga memakai tongkat untuk alat bantu jalannya, dan jangan lupakan tanda silang dibagian dagunya.

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap di samping orang tersebut dan menampilkan seorang Anbu bertopeng polos dengan tulisan kanji Ne.

"Kau henge lah menjadi Namikaze Naruto dan bunuh lah gadis kecil yang bersama anak Minato itu".Perintah orang tersebut kepada Anbu disampingnya.

"Ha'i Danzo - sama ..".

Tanpa perintah lebih lanjut, Sang anbu langsung melakukan henge menjadi seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun, mempunyai rambut pirang jabrig, Mata berwarna blue saphire, memakai kaos warna orange dan celana pendek warna putih, dan jangan lupakan tanda whisker mirip kumis kucing pada kedua pipinya.

"Lakukan tugasmu".Ucap seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Danzo, sambil memberikan sebuah kunai kepada anbu yang henge menjadi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Nii - chan !"

Menma berseru semangat saat melihat Naruto sedang berjalan kearahnya, tapi yang membuatnya aneh adalah mengapa kakak kembarnya ini membawa senjata tajam.

"Mengapa kau membawa cenjata tajam Nii - chan?, itu kan bahaya".Ucap Menma dan Naruto hanya diam.

Ayumi yang merasa takut kepada Naruto mulai bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Menma.

"Tenang caja Ayumi - chan, dia itu adalah Nii - chan ku".Ucap Menma mencoba menenangkan.

 **Duaghh .. Bruukk ..**

Secara tiba - tiba Naruto memukul Menma.

Menma yang terkena pukulan Naruto langsung terlempar ke samping, dan berbaring memegangi pipi kanan nya .

Naruto terus mendekati Ayumi yang jatuh ketakutan, kemudian menghunuskan kunainya ke arah Ayumi.

 **Jlebb .. Aarrgghh ..**

Menma langsung tersentak bangun dari acara berbaringnya saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Ayumi, dan mata nya membulat seketika saat melihat sosok Naruto tengah menusuk - nusukan kunai pada tubuh Ayumi yang mungkin kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NII - CHAN !".Bentak Menma dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto mencoba menghentikan nya.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Menma kembali terlempar karena tendangan Naruto, dirinya kembali jatuh berbaring diatas tanah, melihat kearah tubuh Ayumi yang tidak bernyawa seketika pandangan nya berubah kosong.

Dan perlahan chakra merah mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Anbu yang melakukan henge menjadi Naruto merasakan tekanan chakra besar dari arah Menma pun menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat Menma sudah dalam tahap Kyuubi ekor satu.

Sang anbu pun langsung pergi ketempat Danzo, sesampainya disana Sang anbu melepas henge nya dan merubahnya menjadi Anbu kembali.

"Kerja bagus, ayo kita pergi !".Perintah Danzo, dan keduanya pun menghilang menggunakan shunsin.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Danzo, Minato dan beberapa anbu Konoha datang kesana dan mereka menahan Menma yang mengamuk dan membawa tubuh tak bernyawa Ayumi.

 **Flashback Off ..**

.

.

.

Menma semakin menggertakan giginya kesal saat kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

"Brengsekk !"

 **"Rasengan"**

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Menma yang sudah termakan emosi karena kilasan balik masa lalunya, kemudian membuat Rasengan dan mengarahkan nya kepada tanah di bawahnya, sehingga menciptakan kawah dan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"A-aku Aku akan MEMBUNUHMU BRENGSEKK !".Teriak Menma penuh ambisi.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day, Appartement Naruto ..**

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah kamar, tiga onggok daging tengah tertidur, mengabaikan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk melalui jendela, mereka masih terlelap dengan tenangnya, meskipun hari sudah pagi.

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang bergelombang, mata berwarna biru esnya menatap tajam ketiga pria yang masih tertidur lelap dikasur, tubuh yang hanya di tutupi handuk menambah kesan sexy pada gadis itu.

"Enghh Yuii ~".Erang bocah berambut kuning sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada guling.

Sang gadis yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mukanya memerah mendengar racauan dari pangeran nya itu yang nampaknya sedang memimpikan nya.

'Tunggu !, pangeran,? sejak kapan dia a-ah sudahlah'Batin Yui sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Yui pun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi, mengabaikan tiga onggok daging yang masih bergelut dengan bantal dan guling mereka, dan melupakan niatnya untuk membangunkan ketiganya.

.

.

.

Saat ini di meja makan terlihat, Yui, Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mengapa ada Shikamaru disini?, dia kemarin mengunjungi rumah Naruto dan memutuskan untuk menginap, jadilah dia sarapan disini.

"Ittadakimasu"

Naruto mengawali sarapan pagi mereka, mereka makan dengan khidmat, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, mungkin mereka tau tata krama tidak boleh berbicara saat makan.

"Apa kau akan mengikuti ujian chunin nanti Naruto?".Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah selesai sarapan, begitu pula yang lain nya.

"Tentu saja".Jawab Naruto semangat, tapi kemudian dia terlihat berfikir.

"Nampaknya aku melupakan sesuatu tentang ujian chunin".Lanjut Naruto pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hn, aku juga".Balas Sasuke.

Lalu keduanya saling tatap.

"ASTAGA!, KITA BELUM MENGISI FORMULIR PENDAFTAAN UJIAN CHUNIN !".Teriak keduanya berbarengan, kemudian saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ini gara - gara kau dan tomat busukmu itu ".Ucap Naruto sinis.

Alis Sasuke berkedut - kedut kesal.

"Apa katamu?!, ini itu gara - gara kau dan ramen mentahan mu itu !".Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Ini semua gara - gara kau !"

"Kau !"

"KAU !"

"KAU !"

 **Bletakk .. Bletakk ..**

"Ittai"Erang keduanya, kemudian mereka berdua saling tatap.

"Aku seperti merasakan De Va Ju".Ucap Naruto.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke seakan menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Hooaammzz, pagi yang ramai".Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung tidur dimeja makan.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini terik matahari terlihat begitu panas, sehingga membuat sebagian warga Konoha enggan keluar rumah.

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menuju Hutan kematian (Shi No Mori), Mereka baru saja memberikan formulir pendaftaran ujian chunin, Yui memutuskan untuk pulang dan memasak untuk makan malam nanti, Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih pulang ke rumahnya untuk tidur.

'Kenapa banyak Jounin Konoha disini?, apa untuk persiapan ujian chunin?'.Batin Naruto dan Sasuke bertanya - tanya saat melihat beberapa Jounin seperti tengah menyelidiki sesuatu di dekat gerbang Shi No Mori.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mencoba menghiraukan dan mencoba memasuki Shi No Mori, Tapi belum sampai pada gerbang mereka berdua dihadang beberapa Jounin yang mempunyai mata kebanggan klan Hyuuga, Byakugan.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?".Tanya salah - satu Jounin berambut cokelat spiky.

"A-ano kami hanya ingin masuk kedalam".Jawab Naruto.

"Hn".Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang diperbolehkan dulu memasuki Hutan kematian karena sedang dilakukan penyelidikan, kalau kalian bersihkukuh tetap ingin masuk, kalian akan ditetapkan sebagai tersangka".Jelas Jounin satu lagi yang berambut hitam lurus.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak kemudian menatap kembali dua Jounin di depan mereka.

"Ha'i, arigatou atas peringatan nya".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk diikuti Sasuke meski terlihat enggan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu".Lanjut Naruto dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu bersama Sasuke.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto dan Sasuke kedua Jounin tersebut seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukankah tadi adalah aib dari Hokage - sama dan Uchiha terakhir itu?".Tanya Jounin berambut cokelat.

"Iya, aku tak menyangka dia sangat sopan, dan juga anak Uchiha itu tidak terlalu terlihat arogan".Balas Jounin berambut hitam lurus.

"Hm, nampaknya kita jangan terlalu melihat sesuatu dari sampulnya, menurutku juga Hokage - sama telah salah mengabaikan anak tadi ah aku lupa namanya, lihat saja dia terlihat begitu sopan, sedangkan Menma yang dibangga - banggakan malah terlihat lebih arogan dari seorang Uchiha, kadang kala kekuatan bukanlah segalanya".Ucap Jounin berambut coklat jabrig, dan teman disebelahnya memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Jounin berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Apa?"

Jounin berambut cokelat yang merasa ditatap kemudian bertanya kepada teman nyaitu.

"Ahaha tidak, hanya saja baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu sebijak itu".Balas Jounin berambut hitam lurus sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan penyelidikan ini, mudah - mudahan kita menemukan sebuah bukti".

"Ayo".

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

.

.

Ujian chunin di mulai besok, Naruto dan team nya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian chunin besok.

'Mudah - mudahan saja besok menjadi hari yang ... menyenangkan'.Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat ganjil.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu dobe, kau terlihat menjijikan".Ucapan pedas keluar dari mulut sang sahabat atau lebih tepatnya saudara tidak sedarah nya.

Naruto mendelik kesal ke arah Sasuke, padahal dirinya ingin terlihat kejam didepan para pembaca, tapi si teme ini mengacaukan nya.

"Kau cari mati ya teme!"

Sasuke tidak gentar akan gertakan Naruto malah dirinya melemparkan senyuman merendahkan khas Uchiha kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang tersulut emosi nya langsung menerjang kearah Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, suara seseorang terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka.

"Ehh tampan ketemu lagi sama ekke, Godain ekke lagi dong cyiin"

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan mereka berdua langsung meneguk ludah susah payah.

"I-itu banci kemarin teme".Ucap Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku, ini semua gara - gara Naruto.

 **Flashback On ..**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin sore sehabis latihan Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan - jalan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke appartement.

Di jalan mereka bertemu seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah membelakangi mereka.

Entah ide darimana Naruto lalu mengajak Sasuke taruhan untuk megajak kencan gadis tersebut, siapa yang berhasil kencan dengan sang gadis dialah pemenangnya.

Yang kalah akan menuruti semua permintaan si pemenang, tentu saja Sasuke langsung menyetujui nya karena dirinya optimis menang, Sasuke langsung mendekati si gadis dengan gaya cool nya.

"Ekhhmss, permisi nona manis ~".Ucap Sasuke terdengar maskulin.

Si gadis langsung membalikan badan nya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapa nya.

"Iihh, haii ganteng :*".Ucap si gadis sambil berpose layaknya banci gerbong.

Sasuke langsung mundur sedikit kebelakang, tubuhnya bergetar matanya membulat, dia shock bagaimana tidak shock dia yang seorang Uchiha menggoda seorang gadis berkumis dan berjakun alias banci, lalu Sasuke menoleh dengan perlahan kearah tempat Naruto menunggunya.

Ternyata Naruto sudah menghilang dari situ, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sang banci bersama acara romantisme mereka.

"HHUUAAAAA !"

Sasuke langsung berlari dengan kencangnya meninggalkan sang pujaan banci nya disitu.

 **Flashback Off ..**

.

.

.

"HUUAAAA".Keduanya langsung berlari kencang sambil memegang pantat nya masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

In Another Place ..

.

.

Terlihat siluet seseorang berjubah hitam didalam sebuah gua, sosok tersebut terlihat memegang tabung berisi cairan hijau yang didalamnya terdapat mata Byakugan.

"Hmm, Byakugan yaa, dengan ini kesepakatan kita mutlak, kau mendapatkan Byakugan ini dan sebagai gantinya kau harus bergabung dengan organisasiku ..

.. Akatsuki"

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ...**

 **Gomen gomen, amburadul chap nya, Author busy akhir - akhir ini Gomen Minna.**

 **Kasih tanggapan aja buat chap ini, mau pujian, ejekan, saran, kritik, masukan, flame juga boleh, akan saya terima dengan lapang dada :v ciiee author so bijak :v.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview Fav, Follow.**

 **Dah segitu aja, otak author lagi error ..**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**..** **C** **hapter 11 ..**

 **A/N : Gomen atas keterlambatan update nya, dan mungkin juga jadwal update bakal jadi 2 minggu sekali.**

 **Sekali lagi gomen.**

 **Selamat Membaca ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto • Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto - kun, cepatt nanti kita terlambat !".Teriak seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang bergelombang, mempunyai mata berwarna biru es, mengenakan jaket warna abu abu, celana panjang warna hitam dan juga mengenakan sepatu ninja warna biru.

"Ck, si dobe itu pakai baju atau pasang bom(?)".Umpat seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam(?), Mempunyai mata Onyx yang tajam, mengenakan baju hitam berkerah dengan lambang clan Uchiha dibelakang punggungnya, mengenakan celana pendek warna putih dengan lilitan perban di paha kanan nya, dan juga mengenakan sepatu ninja warna hitam. Kini tengah berdiri di samping si gadis yang berteriak tadi sambil bersidekap dada.

"Sebentar !"

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam kamar, yang berada didekat ruang tamu.

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda berumur 13 tahun, mempunyai rambut pirang yang agak panjang hingga beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi sebagian matanya yang berwarna blue saphire, mengenakan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan kaos putih yang dikenakan nya, memakai celana khas anbu, dan juga sepatu ninja warna hitam.

"Ayo berangkat !"

.

.

.

.

Ujian Chunin kali ini memiliki jumlah peserta yang sedikit lebih banyak dari Ujian - Ujian sebelumnya, mungkin lebih banyak 10% dari Ujian sebelum nya.

Naruto, Sasuke da Yui kini tengah berada di ruang kelas yang disediakan panitia, mereka dapat melihat ninja - ninja dari desa lain, seperti Amegakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, dan juga Kirigakure.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

"Perkenalkan namaku Morino Ibiki, aku adalah pengawas Ujian Chunin tahap pertama kalian"

Semua mata yang berada disitu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke asal suara, dan mereka dapat melihat seorang pria yang memakai pakaian khusus organisasi introgasi Konoha, dan pria tersebut juga memakai sebuah penutup kepala warna hitam.

 **Krik .. Krik .. Krik ..**

Semua peserta hanya diam, sambil terus memandangi Ibiki.

"Bwahahaha .."

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari seorang bocah berambut kuning.

Ibiki yang melihat bocah tersebut tertawa menaikan alis nya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa bocah ?!".Tanya Ibiki sedikit membentak.

"Wajahmu Jii - san Ahaha ..".Naruto masih tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke di sebelahnya terlihat menatap Naruto tajam.

'Jangan bicara yang aneh - aneh Dobe'.Batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan wajahku?".Tanya Ibiki semakin bingung, sedangkan peserta yang lain hanya menyimak, karena mereka juga penasaran kenapa Naruto tertawa.

"Wajahmu mirip banci yang bertemu denganku dan si teme ini kemarin bwahaha ..".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan nya, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

'Cari mati dia'.Batin Sasuke, Sedangkan Yui hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"A-apa?, kau menyamakan wajahku dengan wajah banci ?!".Bentak Ibiki dengan wajah sangarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto seperti tidak menghiraukan nya, malahan dia terus tertawa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa bocah !, karena Ujian tahap pertama akan segera dimulai".Ucap Ibiki serius dan menatap Naruto tajam dan Naruto pun menghentikan tawa nya, bukan karena perkataan Ibiki tapi karena Yui memberikan nya glare.

"Baiklah didalam tahap pertama kali ini, kalian akan diberikan 10 soal, masing - masing soal ini bernilai 1 point, jadi jika kalian menjawab sepuluh soal dengan benar maka kalian akan mendapat 10 point, dan Tahap pertama ini berdasarkan nilai Team, dan nilai yang harus setiap Team dapatkan untuk lulus dalam tahap pertama ini adalah 30 point .."

"A-apa ?"

"K-au bercanda kan?"

"Omeygott ?!"

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah orang yang berteriak paling akhir.

"Apa?, itu bahasa gaul, gokil men"

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Dan yang terakhir mereka lihat adalah peserta tersebut terbang keluar jendela dan hilang ditelan indahnya awan karena tendangan dari Ibiki.

".. Dan jika nilai Team kalian kurang dari 30 point, maka anggota Team tersebut dinyatakan gagal"

'Gila' Itulah yang dipikirkan para peserta sekarang ini, ini sama saja tiap peserta harus mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, kalau tidak Team mereka akan dinyatakan gagal.

"Kalian juga tidak diperbolehkan mencontek, apabila ada peserta yang ketahuan mencontek saat Ujian Tahap pertama ini, maka peserta tersebut beserta Teamnya dinyatakan gagal, Baiklah untuk para panitia, silahkan bagikan lembaran soal nya kepada peserta .."

Para panitiapun dengan semangat 45 membagikan lembaran - lembaran kertas tak berguna itu kepada para peserta.

".. Kalian kuberi waktu 1 jam untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut, Baiklah, kalian boleh mengerjakan soalnya dimulai dari .."

".. Sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

30 Menit berlalu, para peserta terlihat frustasi tapi ada juga diantaranya yang nampaknya sudah mengetahui maksud dari Ujian ini, ada juga beberapa anak yang menggunakan kemampuan Ninja nya untuk mencontek tidak usah author sebutkan karena nampaknya para reader sudah hafal betul siapa dan bagaimana cara mereka mencontek, tidak elite memang menggunakan kemampuan ninja untuk mencontek tapi yahh mau bagaimana lagi.

Kita alihkan perhatian kita kepada pemeran utama kita yang nampaknya sedang khusu melihat soal.

 **Srrreeekkk ..**

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pengawas Ujian, para peserta memandang Naruto kagum kecuali beberapa orang.

"Dia hebat ya, bisa mengerjakan nya secepat itu"

"Mustahil, dia bisa mengerjakan soal seasburd ini dengan cepat"

"Rambut tai itu pintar juga"

Beberapa komentar para peserta mulai terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan dirinya hanya bisa sweetdrop karena komentar aneh mereka.

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai?".Tanya Ibiki.

"A-ano sebenarnya belum, bahkan belum satupun".Jawab Naruto agak gugup.

"Aku tarik ucapanku kalau dia itu pintar"

"Hm, aku juga menarik ucapanku kalau dia hebat"

Komentar - komentar para peserta kembali terngiang ditelinga Naruto.

'Dasar plin - plan'.Batin nya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?!".Tanya Ibiki setengah membentak.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-ano sebenarnya aku mau minta ijin untuk pergi ketoilet"

 **Plakk ..**

Entah kebetulan atau apa semua peserta menepuk kening mereka bersama - sama dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang muncul dibelakang kepala mereka.

"Bego"

"Bodoh"

"Otak udang"

"Gokil men"

Semua peserta kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara terakhir yang berasal diluar jendela, dan mereka melihat peserta yang ditendang Ibiki 30 menit yang lalu kini tengah bergelantungan diatas pohon seperti simpanse.

"Tidak ada ijin apapun, CEPAT KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUKMU DAN KERJAKAN SOAL NYA".Bentak Ibiki.

"H-ha'i".Balas Naruto dan langsung berlari kearah tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian habis !"

Para peserta pun mulai berhenti mengerjakan soal, sampai saat ini baru ada beberapa Team yang dinyatakan gagal oleh Ibiki karena ketahuan menyontek, dan juga nampaknya diantara mereka ada yang memang sudah mengetahui maksud dari Ujian tahap pertama ini.

"Sebelum kalian mengumpulkan soal yang telah kalian jawab, aku peringatkan pada kalian, jika kalian salah menjawab satu soal saja maka bukan hanya kalian dan team kalian dinyatakan gagal namun juga kalian tidak akan pernah diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian chunin lagi .. seumur hidup kalian".Jelas Ibiki.

 **Glekk ..**

Semua peserta menelan ludahnya masing - masing, keraguan dan ketakutan mulai menggerayang dihati mereka, bahkan ada juga beberapa peserta yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Maka dari itu aku mempunyai penawaran untuk kalian semua, kalian memberikan jawaban itu padaku, dan jika ada yang salah maka kalian otomatis akan menjadi gennin seumur hidup, Atau .."

".. Kalian bisa mengundurkan diri dari ujian ini dan boleh mencoba di ujian chunin tahun depan".Jelas Ibiki sambil menyeringai.

Para peserta terdiam untuk memikirkan tawaran Ibiki, tak lama kemudian banyak peserta yang mengundurkan diri hingga hanya menyisakan 36 Team lagi, perlu dicatat peserta awal itu tadinya berjumlah 68 Team, hampir setengah dari peserta awal yang gugur dalam medan permentalan melawan Ibiki.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin mengundurkan diri ?!".Tanya Ibiki setengah membentak, kemudian dia melihat kearah anak songong berambut kuning yang tadi meminta izin kepadanya untuk ke toilet yang saat ini sedang menggali harta karun dengan jari kelingkingnya, baca : mengupil.

"Kau bocah kuning, apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu, atau kau mau mengundurkan diri?!".Tanya Ibiki sangar kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu terdiam sebentar.

"Untuk apa aku tidak mempercayai diri sendiri, seorang Shinobi itu harus percaya pada diri sendiri, jika kau bisa percaya kepada orang lain kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Lagipula jika jawabanku salah dan aku harus menjadi genin selamanya memangnya kenapa? seorang Shinobi yang hebat itu bukan dilihat dari gelar tapi dari pemikiran dan kemampuannya".Jelas Naruto sambil menyudahi acara mengupilnya.

Mendengar jawaban kelewat bijak dari Naruto para peserta hanya memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip berbeda dengan Ibiki yang terlihat menyeringai lebar atas jawaban Naruto.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa masih ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri lagi ?!".Tanya lagi Ibiki.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada lagi, silahkan kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian".Lanjut Ibiki.

Para pesertapun mulai memgumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka masing - masing, meski ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian semua .."

"..Lulus".Ucap Ibiki.

"A-apa apaan ini?!"

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aaauuuuuu"

"Darah sucii aauuu"

Begitulahh kira - kira beberapa respon dari para peserta, abaikan yang terakhir nampaknya peserta tersebut sedang demam.

"T-tapi bagaimana kami bisa lulus, bahkan kau belum memeriksa satupun jawaban kami semua?!".Tanya seorang gadis berambut seperti bubble gum, Haruno Sakura.

"Mudah saja, dia hanya menggertak".Bukan Ibiki yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke.

"Menggertak?!".Beo beberapa peserta yang belum mengerti.

"Hn"

Dan bukan penjelasan yang mereka dapatkan tapi malah trade mark milik sang Uchiha lah yang mereka dapatkan hingga membuat para peserta menghela nafas pasrah dan membatin 'Tipikal Uchiha'.

"Ujian ini bermaksud untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam mendapatkan informasi dan juga sebesar apa kepercayaan diri kalian, nampaknya juga ada beberapa peserta yang sudah mengetahui maksud dari ujian ini, seperti bocah pemalas berambut nanas tersebut".Jelas Ibiki sambil menunjuk Sikhamaru.

"Baiklah, aku sedang malas menjelaskan panjang lebar, jika memang kalian masih kurang mengerti dengan maksud ujian ini, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga kalian sukses di ujian tahap berikutnya".Lanjut Ibiki dan langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan shunshin, meninggalkan para peserta yang cengo mendengar ucapan nya.

 **Tap ..**

Entah datang darimana tiba - tiba didepan mereka sudah ada seorang Kunoichi yang memiliki warna mata cokelat terang, rambut berwarna ungu dengan poni depan meruncing dan rambut belakang diikat seperti ekor kuda, mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat, lengkap dengan jaring yang dipasang dari leher sampai ke bagian paha, memakai rok orange tua dan sepatu ninja warna hitam tak lupa Hittai - atte yang dipakai didahinya.

"Namaku adalah Anko Mitarashi, aku adalah pengawas Ujian Chunin tahap dua kalian, sekarang ikuti aku!".Ucap Anko, kemudian para peserta pun mengikuti Anko yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di tahap kedua ini, masing - masing Team akan diberikan satu gulungan, antara gulungan hitam dan gulungan putih, jika Team kalian mendapatkan gulungan hitam, maka kalian harus mencari gulungan putih untuk melaju ke tahap selanjutnya, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan jika kalian sudah mendapatkan kedua gulungan tersebut, kalian harus segera pergi ke menara yang berada di tengah Hutan kematian, kalian tidak diperbolehlan membuka gulungan tersebut sebelum sampai ke menara, dan juga dalam tahap kedua ini tidak ada peraturan, kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh satu sama lain, maka dari itu kalian tanda tangani terlebih dahulu surat perjanjian ini".Jelas Anko sambil memeperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah perjanjian.

Kemudian para peserta dipersilahkan menandatangani perjanjian tersebut yang isinya tidak jauh tentang kematian, kalian tau lah.

Tak lama berselang Anko mulai membagikan gulungan ke setiap Team, total Team yang tersisa adalah 36 Team jadi otomatis, Team yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya sebanyak 18 Team.

"Baiklah, berjuanglah semampu kalian, Ujian Chunin tahap kedua dimulai dari .."

".. Sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

Disebuah gua yang entah gua mana, pokoknya sebuah gua, terlihat siluet beberapa orang yang berdiri diatas jari sebuah patung besar.

"Itachi, Kisame kalian berada dimana?".Tanya siluet seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan mata berwarna ungu seperti riak air.

"Kami berada di perbatasan Hi No Kuni leader - sama".Jawab siluet orang yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Bagus, kalian berdua pergilah ke Konoha, dan kalau ada kesempatan, bawa Jinchuriki Kyuubi kesini".Perintah sang leader.

Itachi terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk lalu siluet hologram dirinya menghilang diikuti siluet pria disampingnya yang bernama Kisame.

"Aku bosan Un, apakah tidak ada misi untuk kami Un?".Keluh siluet yang entah bergender wanita atau laki - laki author tidak tau karena suaranya seperti laki - laki tapi model rambut seperti perempuan.

Sedangkan sang leader hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan siluet tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan perkeuangan kita Kakuzu ?".Tanya sang leader mengabaikan siluet yang tadi bertanya kini terlihat kesal.

"Keuangan kita kritis karena majalah p-"

"S-stop, kita tidak usah membahas keuangan ok".Potong sang leader agak gugup karena kini dirinya dipandangi tajam oleh siluet perempuan yang mempunyai mata berwarna cokelat.

"Baiklah, Deidara dan Sasori aku tugaskan kalian untuk pergi ke Sunagakure untuk mengambil pesan dari mata - mata kita disana"

"Kakuzu, Hidan kalian pergilah ke kuil api, kudengar disana ada seseorang dengan harga kepala yang lumayan mahal".Lanjut sang leader.

"Ha'i".Jawab mereka serempak.

kemudian siluet keempat mahluk astral tersebut menghilang menyisakan dua orang yang masih berdiri disana.

'Sejak kapan penganut dewa sesat itu jadi pendiam'.Batin nyeleneh sang leader.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat Nagato, Konan".Ucap sang leader lalu menghilang dari situ diikuti siluet perempuan yang tadi di sebut Konan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Ujian Tahap kedua sudah berlangsung setengah hari kini Naruto dan Team nya sedang beristirahat disebuah dahan pohon, mereka telah mendapatkan pasangan gulungan mereka, jadi mereka kini hanya menunggu waktu untuk pergi ke menara.

"Dobe?".Panggil Sasuke.

"Aku tau itu teme, Paranor- maksudku Yui k-"

"Jangan menyuruhku !".Potong Yui dengan wajah kesal karena membaca fikiran Naruto yang akan menyuruhnya pergi duluan ke menara membawa gulungan tersebut agar aman.

"Lagipula aku disini bisa membantu kalian".Lanjutnya.

 **Wushhh ..**

"Menghindar !".Teriak Naruto, mereka pun meloncat kebelakang menghindari beberapa kunai yang ternyata di pasangi kertas peledak.

 **Dhuuaar .. Dhhuuaarr ..**

Ledakan pun terjadi didahan pohon tempat tadi Naruto dan Team nya beristirahat.

"Khu khu khu, betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini mendapatkan mangsa seorang Uchiha dan juga anak emas yang terbuang"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik kepulan debu bekas ledakan tadi, Naruto, Sasuke dan Yui sudah bersiap dengan kunai di tangan mereka.

 **Tap ..**

Debu perlahan menghilang dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan Hittai - atte Otogakure tengah menjulurkan lidahnya yang entah kenapa panjang nya diatas rata - rata lidah manusia pada umumnya.

Wanita tersebut berlari kearah Sasuke sambil menghunuskan kunai nya.

 **Trankk ..**

Sasuke dengan sigap memblock serangan yang dilancarkan wanita aneh tersebut, namun tak disangka leher si wanita tersebut memanjang dan mencoba menggigit leher Sasuke.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Beberapa centi sebelum si wanita berhasil menggigit leher Sasuke, Naruto terlebih dahulu menendang si wanita hingga terpental lumayan jauh.

"Khu khu khu, **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** ".Ucap si wanita.

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal, tak lama kemudian kepulan asap tersebut menghilang meninggalkan dua ular berukuran super yang tengah menatap lapar kearah mereka.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, mengerti arti pandangan Naruto Sasuke dengan segera merangkai heandseal dengan cepat begitu pula Naruto.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

 **"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Bola api raksasa hasil jutsu Naruto dan Sasuke tersebut langaung melesat dengan cepat kearah ular super tadi, namun tak disangka Naruto dan Sasuke, si wanita aneh tadi kini telah berada didepan mereka.

 **Bughh .. Wuusshh .. Blarrr ..**

Naruto terlempar karena tendangan si wanita aneh tadi dan jatuh ke permukaan tanah dengan keras bahkan menghasilkan retakan disana.

"Ugh, sakit juga".Rintihnya sambil mencoba bangun.

 **Duakhh ..**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sasuke yang kini jadi bulan - bulanan taijutsu si wanita tersebut.

Naruto merangkai heandseal sambil berlari kearah dimana si wanita berada.

 **"Suiton : Teppo-"**

 **Duakhhh .. Blarr ..**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan nama jutsu nya Naruto kembali terlempar karena dorongan dari ular raksasa yang kini dalam keadaan setengah gosong, tak lama kemudian ular tersebut menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak Yui yang dari tadi diam.

Yui dengan segera berlari kearah tempat dimana Naruto jatuh tadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke kini masih beradu taijutsu dengan wanita aneh tersebut.

'Ada yang janggal disini, mereka berdua sepertinya belum serius'.Batin si wanita

"Kau lengah!"

 **Duuaakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Si wanita terlempar lalu menabrak pohon karena tendangan keras Sasuke, tak sampai disitu Sasuke segera membuat heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

"Sial !".Umpat sang wanita karena tidak sempat menghindar bola api yang dibuat Sasuke.

 **Blarr..**

Kepulan debu hasil ledakan kini mulai hilang menampilkan wanita tadi dengan keadaan kulit yang mengelupas seperti meleleh.

Mata Sasuke membulat

"Mahluk apa dia sebenarnya ?!".Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Khu khu khu, kau fikir jurus seperti itu mampu membunuhku".Ucap si wanita atau lebih tepatnya sekarang pria sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang agak menggelikan itu.

 **"Sen'eijashu".** Teriak sang mahluk tak jelas gendernya itu.

Dari masing masing lengan nya keluar beberapa ular yang berukuran sedang dan mengarah kearah Sasuke.

 **"Yukianesa : Ice Death Blow"**

 **Blarr ..**

Belum sempat sang mahluk tak jelas atau kita sebut saja dia mawar melakukan serangan terhadap Sasuke, dirinya harus dipaksa menghindari beberapa tebasan yang mengincar tubuhnya.

"Orochimaru !".Desis Naruto sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Khu khu khu, nampaknya kau mengetahui banyak tentangku bocah".Ucap Orochimaru terdengar tertarik.

'Lawan kami adalah seorang Sannin, meskipun kami cukup kuat tapi untuk melawan seseorang yang bergelar Sannin maka kemungkinan menangnya sangat tipis'.Batin Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke dan Yui.

'Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur'.Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yui yang membaca fikiran Naruto juga mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari situasi ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Orochimaru.

"Tidak ada cara lain".Guman Naruto pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh kedua rekan se Team nya.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?".Tanya Sasuke bingung, sedangkan Yui hanya diam.

"Aku akan mencoba jurus baru".Ucap Naruto enteng.

Kemudian Naruto mulai merangkai heandseal singkat.

 **"Kumen Sowaka"**

 **Wusshhh**

Angin bertiup agak kencang ditempat Naruto berdiri.

 **"Azure, Shiro, Shinku, Kuro, Sora, Minami, Hokubu, San, Gioku"**

Bersamaan dengan Naruto menyebutkan nama nama tersebut, muncul sembilan lingkaran mirip cincin dengan pola silang yang cukup rumit dibelakang tubuhnya.

 **"Kyumenju"**

 **Sriingg .. Sriingg .. Sriingg ..**

Muncul sembilan mahluk bertopeng yang berbeda bentuk, pertama Azure yng merupakan seekor naga yang menyerupai kuda laut.

Kedua Shiro yang berwujud seperti macan putih.

Ketiga Shinku berwujud seperti burung namun mempunyai sayap yang elegan dan dramatis.

Keempat Kuro, berwujud kura - kura dengan tempurung yang terbuat dari pelat tumpang tindih.

Kelima Sora, berwujud seekor ular besar dengan skala emas.

Keenam Minami, berwujud seperti pendeta wanita dengan jubah panjang sebagai senjata.

Ketujuh Hokubu, berwujud seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyerupai tengkorak dan membawa sabit sebagai senjata nya.

Kedelapan San, berwujud seperti pendeta.

Kesembilan Gioku, merupakan pasangan dari san, wujudnya juga tak jauh beda dengan San.

Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang belum pernah dia lihat hanya mengernyitkan alis nya heran, tapi tak dipungkiri, aura membunuh dari sembilan mahluk yang dipanggil Naruto sangat terasa menusuk.

Hokubu melayang mendekat kearah Orochimaru lalu dari jauh dia mulai merapal mantra atau apalah itu kemudian menyabetkan sabitnya kedepan.

Orochimaru hanya mengangkat alis pertanda bingung bahwa musuhnya kini hanya menebas udara kosong, tapi tak lama kemudian dia jatuh terduduk dengan lingkaran berwarna ungu yang mengurungnya.

'A-apa ini?!'.Batin kaget Orochimaru.

'C-chakraku semakin berkurang, sial'.Lanjutnya

 **Brruukk ..**

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Percobaan yang lumayan bagus haah haah".Guman Naruto sambil terengah engah.

Tak lama kemudian dia berdiri dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, mereka akan menahan Orochimaru, jutsu ini belum sempurna jadi sebentar lagi mereka akan menghilang".Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi diikuti kedua rekan Teamnya yang nampaknya terlihat bingung dengan jurus Naruto barusan.

Orochimaru yang melihat kepergian Naruto dan Teamnya hanya mendecih tidak suka, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Aku pastikan tubuh kalian berdua akan menjadi miliku, Naruto - kun, Sasuke - kun khu khu khu".Ucap Orochimaru yang kemudian menghilang masuk kedahan pohon, mengikuti kesembilan mahluk panggilan Naruto yang sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

 **Pooofftthh .. Poofftthh.. Poofftthh ..**

"Ayo serang !"

Terlihat kini Menma dan Teamnya sedang menghadapi Team dari Amegakure, dan nampaknya Team Menma terlihat lebih unggul, karena lebih mendominasi pertarungan.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Rei mengerluarkan beberapa bola air dari mulutnya yang mengarah kepada Team Amegakure tersebut.

 **"Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding tanah didepan Team dari Amegakure tersebut dan menahan jutsu dari Rei Senju.

 **Blaarr ..**

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan sehingga menghasilkan kepulan debu yang lumayan.

Sesaat setelah kepulan debu menghilang terlihat kini Team dari Amegakure tersebut di kelilingi oleh puluhan Menma.

 **"Rasengan"**

 **Blarrr ..**

Tanpa basa - basi Menma langsung menghantamkan jutsu Rank - A tersebut kepada ketiganya dan alhasil ketiga anggota Team dari amegakure tersebut terlempar dengan keadaan berputar lalu menabrak salah satu pohon dihutan tersebut hingga runtuh.

"Heh dasar lemah".Ucap Menma sambil mendengus lalu berjalan kearah musuhnya tadi yang kini sudah tak berdaya dan mengambil gulungan putih.

"Ayo kita pergi !".Ucap Menma yang langsung meloncati batang pohon diikuti Rei dan juga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat diaebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa cahaya lilin, berkumpul ratusan Shinobi yang mengenakan Hittai - atte berlambang Otogakure.

"Penyerangan akan dilakukan pada saat Ujian chunin tahap akhir, jadi persiapkan diri kalian"

"Ha'i Orochimaru - sama"

Orochimaru terlihat menyeringai senang entah karena apa.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Kabuto".Tanya Orochimaru.

"Hasilnya seperti dugaan kita Orochimaru - sama, jutsu itu sukses namun belum sempurna, dan mungkin kekuatan mereka nanti hanya setengah dari kekuatan asli nya".Jelas pria berambut putih yang dikuncir dan mengenakan kacamata bulat yang dipanggil Kabuto.

"Khu khu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melenyapkan monyet tua itu".Balas Orochimaru sambil memperlebar seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

Terlihat dua pria berambut putih yang satu berbadan besar dan satu lagi berbadan agak kecil dan berambut panjang seperti perempuan.

"Jadi disini mereka berada Kinshiki?".Tanya seorang bertubuh agak kecil tersebut.

"Ha'i Momoshiki - sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued ...**

 **Dohh sumpahh chapter ini amburadul menurutku, ga tau kalau menurut kalain :v**

 **Author ga mau banyak bicara, karena reader pasti marah - marah, udah mah lama update, pendek lagi :v**

 **Gomen dah ..**

 **Gomen jugaga bisa bales review satu - satu, takut nya kalo saya bales ter kalian bales 'Udah basi pertanyaanya juga thor' dah gitu aja, oh iya.**

 **Ini balasan beberapa pertanyaan review non log - in.**

 **Are : Arigatou telah mengingatkan, gomen salah nulis :v**

 **Shizuka : Untuk memecah belah keluarga Minato agar dia dapat duduk dikursi Hokage**

 **Ziex : gw tag nya gmna :v**

 **Dan buat jawaban review lain nya makash, ini udah lanjut, yang membutuhkan byakugan mash rahasia :v tebak tebak aja.**

 **dah segitu aja, jadwal update akan diperlambat agar tidak menimbulkan php jangka panjang :v**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	12. Chapter 12

**C** **hapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al ™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah jalan setapak, di perbatasan Hi No Kuni, dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah tengah berjalan menuju ke arah desa terkuat di negara Hi yaitu Konohagakure No Sato.

"Ne nampaknya kau senang karena bisa melihat kampung halamanmu Itachi".Ucap seseorang berkulit biru, dengan muka sepeeti hiu, dan membawa sebuah pedang besar yang di perban dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hn, kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kisame".Balas orang yang dipanggil Itachi tadi.

Ya mereka berdua adalah anggota Akatsuki, sekaligus Missing - Nin Rank - S, yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda, Itachi atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi berasal dari desa tujuan mereka saat ini yaitu Konohagakure, sedangkan Hoshigaki Kisame berasal dari Kirigakure.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

"Nampaknya kita kedatangan musuh yang tak terduga eh".Ucap Kisame sambil mengambil pedang yang berada dipunggungnya, saat melihat dua orang berpakaian serba putih menghalangi jalan mereka berdua.

"Hati - hati Kisame, mereka bukan orang sembarangan".Ucap Itachi datar sambil menatap kearah dua orang tersebut dengan mata merah tiga tomoe nya itu.

"Sharingan eh?".Ucap seseorang yang memiliki badan agak kecil didepan mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

 **Trankk ..**

Tiba - tiba saja, Kisame maju dan mencoba menebaskan pedang kebanggaannya kepada orang misterius yang tadi berbicara, namun nampaknya serangan tersebut gagal dan ditahan dengan mudah oleh pria berbadan besar disamping pria berbadan kecil tersebut menggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari sinar merah yang berasal dari punggungnya.

"Siapa, dan apa mau kalian?".Tanya Itachi dengan datar.

"Kami adalah orang yang akan menguasai dunia".Balas orang tersebut.

Kening Itachi berkerut bingung mendengar jawaban dari pria misterius didepan nya.

"Apa maksudmu?".Meskipun pertanyaan Itachi terdengar datar namun terdapat sebuah rasa penasaran didalam pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, ayo kita pergi dari sini Kinshiki".Balas orang tersebut.

"Ha'i Momoshiki - sama"

Keduanya lalu menghilang dengan menciptakan lubang hitam atau biasa di sebut Black Hole disamping mereka.

Mata Itachi menyipit tajam, "Mereka berbahaya".Guman nya pelan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita Kisame".Lanjut Itachi datar, meskipun kini pemikiran nya sedang kalut memikirkan siapa dan apa sebenarnya tujuan dua orang misterius tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, Hokage Office ..**

Terlihat diruangan Hokage terdapat beberapa orang penting, seperti Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya No Gamma Sannin, dan juga Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kau kesini Hiashi?".Tanya Hiruzen sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita yang sangat penting, jadi bisa hanya kita ber - empat yang mengetahui ini?".Pinta Hiashi dengan mimik muka yang menunjukan keseriusan.

Hiruzen yang mengerti maksud Hiashi langsung menyuruh para Anbu yang berjaga di ruangan tersebut untuk keluar terlebih dahulu menggunakan kode tangan nya, lalu dia menyuruh Jiraiya untuk membuat Kekkai.

"Jadi?".Kali ini bukan Hiruzen yang bertanya melainkan sang Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

Hiashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku mendapat kabar yang menyatakan bahwa ada dua orang misterius yang meratakan Takigakure semalam, dan membunuh Jinchuriku ekor 7, Nanabi".

"A-apa?"

Ketiganya tersentak kaget, bagaimana mungkin dua orang bisa meratakan sebuah desa walaupun desa tersebut kecil akan tetapi mustahil jika diratakan oleh dua orang dalam waktu semalam, apalagi di sana terdapat seorang Jinchuriki ekor 7, yang katanya sudah sedikit mampu mengendalikan Bijuu nya.

"K-kau serius Hiashi?".Minato berucap dengan terbata, karena tidak mempercayai informasi yang menurutnya mustahil itu.

Hiashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan menurut saksi mata, salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut menyerap chakra Nanabi dengan tangan nya".Lanjut Hiashi menjelakan.

Ketiga orang tersebut kembali membulatkan mata karena kaget, bukan karena apa - apa tapi informasi yang diterima mereka saat ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, bayangkan saja dua orang meratakan satu desa dalam satu malam dan juga mengalahkan Jinchuriki Nanabi dan salah seorang dari dua orang tersebut mengambil chakra Nanabi dengan mudah hingga Jinchurikinya meninggal.

"Kita harus memperketat keamanan desa, bisa saja mereka datang ke Konoha untuk menangkap Menma, karena dia Jinchuriki Kyuubi, apalagi saat ini kita sedang mengadakan Ujian Chunin, sehingga mereka akan mudah masuk kedalam desa".Ucap Minato serius.

"Aku setuju dengan saranmu Minato".Balas Hiruzen, dan Jiraiya juga sangat mendukung dengan keputusan tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Hiashi, boleh kutahu darimana kau mendapatkan informasi sepenting itu?".Tanya Hiruzen menyelidik.

Hiashi kemudian menceritakan bahwa ada anggota klan Hyuuga yang dikirim ke Takigakure untuk melakukan misi, dan beruntungnya dia sampai di Konoha dengan keadaan selamat semalam, meski keadaan nya sekarat sekarang, dan dia menyuruh Inoichi untuk memasuki pikiran anggota klan nya tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Minato memijit pelipisnya, informasi yang diterimanya kali ini benar - benar membuat fikiran nya kalang kabut.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan".Ucap Hiashi dan otomatis membuaf ketiga pasang mata kembali menatapnya serius.

"Apa itu?".Tanya ketiganya serentak.

"Seorang Jounin dari klan Hyuuga melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan shinobi ber Hittai - atte Otogakure di sebelah selatan perbatasan Konoha".Jelas Hiashi.

Mata ketiganya membulat sempurna karena kaget, belum selesai masalah tentang dua orang misterius yang membunuh Jinchuriki Nanabi, sekarang datang lagi masalah baru.

"Tunggu dulu, bukan kah Otogakure itu dipimpin oleh .."

"Ya kau benar Minato .."

".. Orochimaru".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Death Forest ..**

"Dobe ?".Panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini sedang berbaring memandang langit.

"Hmm".Sahut Naruto malas.

"Sebenarnya siapa Orochimaru itu?".Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto langsung bangun dari acara berbaringnya, kemudian duduk bersila dan menatap Sasuke.

"Orochimaru merupakan salah satu dari Tiga legendaris Sannin Konoha, dia merupakan murid dari Sandaime Hokage, bersama kedua rekan team nya dulu Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru berhasil mengalahkan pemimpin desa Amegakure, Hanzo si Salamander, setidaknya itu yang pernah kubaca dari buku di perpustakaan Konoha".Jelas Naruto yang kemudian kembali berbaring memandang langit.

"Naruto - kun ?!".Panggil satu - satunya perempuan di dalam team 11.

"Ada apa ?".Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit cerah.

"U-umm A-ano ?".Yui berujar dengan gugup.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan nada bicara Yui, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Yui yang kini tengah memandangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar mata nya bosan.

'Satu perempuan kasmaran, dan satu lagi orang idiot yang tidak peka, oh ayolahh'.Batin Sasuke.

 **Bletakk ..**

"Ittai".Erang Sasuke kemudian memandang sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Yui dengan tajam.

"Kau memikirkan apa ne Sasuke - kunn ~".Sebelum Sasuke memprotes apa yang dilakukan Yui, dirinya terlebih dahulu diberi pertanyaan oleh Yui dengan nada yang terdengar sing a song.

"A-aha tidak".Jawab Sasuke dengan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar disamping wajahnya.

'Sial aku lupa dia punya kemampuan 'unik'.Umpat batin Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, nampaknya dia tau kenapa Yui menjitak Sasuke.

"Makan nya jika kau dekat dengan paranormal ini jangan berfikiran yang tidak - tidak teme ahaha - ittai ittai~".Tawa senang Naruto berubah menjadi erangan kesakitan saat Yui menjewer telinganya.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa Naruto - kun~".Dan nampaknya ucapan Yui yang terdengar manis itu bagaikan lagu kematian ditelinga Naruto.

"S-sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan, karena hari sudah mulai sore".Ucap Naruto gugup mencoba keluar dari situasi yang membahayakan nya ini.

"Hmmmpph baiklah ayo !".Yui pun melepaskan jeweran nya kemudian mendengus lalu menyilangkan lengan nya didepan dada.

Naruto pun bernafas lega, kemudian dia alihkan pandangan nya kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah membereskan peralatan Ninja mereka.

Mata Naruto memicing saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal pada 'benda' yang akan dimasukan Sasuke ke kantung Ninja nya.

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke agar berhenti melalukan kegiatan nya, lalu merebut secara paksa 'benda' mencurigakan tersebut.

Mata Naruto membulat melihat 'benda' yang baru direbutnya dari Sasuke, begitu pula Yui, Naruto dan Yui kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis nya pertanda bingung.

"Apa?".Tanya nya.

"K-kau, APA - APAAN KAU MEMBAWA KOTAK MAKE UP, KITA INI SEDANG UJIAN CHUNIN TEMEE !".Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk 'benda' yang diambilnya dari Sasuke tadi dengan kesal yang ternyata adalah kotak Make Up warna pink.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan".Ucap Sasuke gugup saat melihat kotak Make Up ditangan Naruto.

"Apa jangan - jangan kau ini banci Sasuke ?, masuk akal juga karena kau sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik dengan perempuan, bahkan banyak perempuan yang mengejarmu dan kau hanya menghiraukan nya, hmm".Celetuk Yui sambil memegang dagunya seperti detektif.

"Dan kau membawa kotak Make Up ini untuk berdandan lalu menggoda Naruto - kun nanti malam".Lanjut Yui.

Wajah Naruto memucat, dirinya membayangkan jika Sasuke memakai Make Up dan jadi gadis cantik, lalu menggodanya, lalu saat dirinya lengah Sasuke menculiknya dan merape nya.

Entah kenapa Naruto memegang lubang pantatnya, seakan melindungi bagian tersebut yang entah mengapa terasa ngilu karena membayangkan hal yang tidak - tidak.

Kembali terlintas diotaknya saat dimana Sasuke nanti merape nya dan dan-

"T-TIDAKKKK !".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu .."

Yah setelah kejadian tidak terduga tadi, Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan bahwa kotak Make Up tersebut merupakan wadah racun yang ia buat dari hasil percobaan nya.

"Lalu?".Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sulit diartikan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Yui hanya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu, KENAPA KAU PAKAI KOTAK MAKE UP UNTUK WADAH RACUN TEMEE !".Teriak Naruto dengan wajah dongkol.

Sasuke memalingkan mukannya yang sedikit memerah karena kesalahan nya sembarangan mengambil wadah untuk racun nya itu.

"U-urusai, itu bukan urusan mu dobe !".Balas Sasuke terdengar gugup.

Sedangkan Yui hanya tersenyum maklum atas pertengkaran kedua reka se team nya ini.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan, menara tinggal satu kilometer lagi dari sini, kita harus sampai disana sebelum malam tiba".Ucap Naruto sambil memandang matahari yang kini mulai condong ke barat.

"Ayo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

Terlihat disebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas, seseorang berambut putih dan memakai jubah dengan aksen awan merah sedang duduk disebuah batu besar disana, disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah yang sama dan memakai topeng lolipop warna orange.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu dengan membangun organisasi Akatsuki Madara?".Tanya seseorang berambut putih tersebut kepada orang yang memakai topeng lolipop.

"Hn, aku akan mencipatakan dunia yang penuh kedamaian, Toneri".Balasnya sambil memandang langit.

"Kedamaian dalam ilusi maksudmu?".Ucap Toneri terdengar meremehkan.

Sedangkan 'Madara' yang berada disampingnya terlihat kaget.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, proyek Mugen Tsuki No Me'.Batin nya bertanya - tanya.

"Kau tau, percuma menikmati sebuah kedamaian jika kedamaian tersebut hanya ilusi semata".Toneri kembali berucap dengan santai, tanpa mempedulikan orang disampingnya yang mulai bersiaga.

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Toneri?!".Tanya 'Madara' dingin.

Toneri terkekeh pelan.

"Itu tidak penting, pikirkan lah lagi tujuanmu untuk membuat dunia ilusi itu, karena yang namanya ilusi dan kenyataan itu berbeda, Madara".Ucap Toneri kemudia menghilang darisana meniggalkan 'Madara' sendirian disana.

'Madara' nampak mendongkakan kepalanya menatap langit.

'Apa keputusanku ini salah, Rin?'.Batin nya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Saat ini beberapa Team yang lolos dalam Ujian chunin tahap ke dua sedang berbaris dihadapan Hokage.

Minato yang melihat Menma lolos dari tahap ke dua pun tersenyum kecil.

Minato mengedarkan pandangan nya untuk melihat peserta yang lolos, dan dirinya harus tersentak kaget saat melihat Naruto dan team nya lolos.

Ada perasaan senang, bangga juga sedih saat Minato melihat Naruto, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Muncul seorang Jounin yang mempunyai rambut cokelat, memakai Hittai - atte dengan kain yang seperti menutup kepalanya.

"Ehhmm, baiklah karena ujian chunin ini kelebihan peserta, maka akan diadakan pertandingan satu lawan satu, jika ada diantara kalian yang merasa tidak akan sanggup, kalian bisa mengundurka diri".Ucap sang Jounin yang bernama Hayate Gekko itu.

Tiba - tiba satu orang dari peserta yang mempunyai rambut putih dikuncir dan memakai kacamata bulat mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri".Ucapnya.

"Hmm, Kabuto Yakushi dari Konohagakure?, baiklah silahkan keluar".Ucap Hayate.

Tak lama kemudian Kabuto mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar arena pertandingan.

"Apakah masih ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri lagi?".Tanya Hayate lagi memastikan.

"Baiklah aku rasa tidak".Lanjutnya saat melihat semua peserta diam saja.

"Pertama - tama akan kujelaskan sistem pertandingan ini, disini kalian akan bertarung satu lawan satu, dan lawan kalian akan di acak, lawan kalian ditentukan dipapan elektrik itu".Jelas Hayate sambil menunjuk sebuah papan eleltrik yang lumayan besar.

"Ada pertanyaan?..".Tanya Hayate, melihat semua peserta diam saja kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai pertandingan pertama ..".Ucap Hayate sambil melihat ke arah papan elektrik yang sedang mengacak nama peserta.

".. Uchiha Sasuke melawan Inuzuka Kiba, untuk peserta yang lain harap meninggalkan area pertandingan".Lanjut Hayate.

"Heh, hanya anak manja Uchiha".Ucap Kiba meremehkan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap datar Kiba.

"Baiklah, Hajime !".Ucap Hayate memulai pertandingan.

Kiba langsung melesat bersama Akamaru kearah Sasuke yang terlihat diam saja ditempatnya.

Kiba melakukan serangan berupa Taijutsu Khas klan Inuzuka, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghindarinya dengan gerakan simpel.

Kesal karena tidak ada satupun serangan yang mengenai Sasuke, Kiba melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Ayo, Akama-"

 **Duuakkhh .. Blaarrr ..**

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan ucapan nya, dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak dinding pertandingan karena tendangan keras Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara".Ucap Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke nampaknya ingin cepat cepat selesai, anak anjing itu terlalu meremehkan nya".Komentar Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kiba yang kini sedang beradu Taijutsu dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm, Sasuke tidak serius sama sekali".Komen Yui.

Sedangkan peserta yang lain hanya diam sambil melihat kearah pertandingan, yang kini terlihat berat sebelah.

.

.

.

.

 **"Gatsuga"**

Kiba berputar layaknya bor dan melaju cepat kearah Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke merangkai heandseal.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyemburkan bola api kearah Kiba yang berputar, namun dirinya dikagetkan dengan bola api nya yang tiba - tiba terbelah dan memunculkan kiba yang masih berputar cepat mash melaju kearahnya.

'Sial'.Umpat Sasuke dalam Hati.

Dengan cepat dirinya megambil Shuriken dan Kunai yang sengaja dia pasangkan kawat baja.

 **Stab .. Stab ..**

Melemparkan dua kunai nya kesembarang arah, kemudian melemparkan Shuriken nya kearah Kiba.

 **Trankk .. Trankk ..**

Mata Sasuke membulat, shuriken yang dilemparkan nya terpental begitu saja karena cepatnya Kiba berputar.

 **Blarrr ...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nampaknya sudah berakhir".Komen Jounin pembimbing Team 8 yang tak lain adalah Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kurasa tidak".Balas Kakashi yang matanya terus menatap antusias ke arah kepulan debu yang dihasilkan serangan Kiba barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi, jelas - jelas dia -".Ucapan Kurenai terhenti saat matanya menangkap lawan muridnya sedang berdiri dibelakang Kiba yang terlihat terengah engah.

"Apa yang terjadi?".Tanya nya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyerah Inuzuka?".Tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah menempelkan Kunainya kearah leher belakang Kiba.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?".Kiba bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Heh, jangan lupakan bahwa aku ini seorang Uchiha".Balas Sasuke datar.

Mata Kiba membulat, dirinya kembali teringat, saat dirinya berputar dan akan menabrak Sasuke, mata Sasuke dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah tiga tomoe, dan dengan mudah Sasuke menghindari nya dan langsung menodongkan kunainya kebelakang lehernya, semua berlalu begitu cepat, dirinya bahkan sempat blank untuk sesaat karena menabrak tembok pertandingan.

 **Dukk ..**

Sasuke memukul tengkuk Kiba dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Kau terlalu lama berfikir".Ucapnya, lalu mulai berjalan kearah balkon tempat peserta lain menunggu, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tertarik.

Hayate tersenyun kecil melihat muridnya mengalahkan lawan nya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, karena Inuzuka Kiba tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke".Ucap Hayate.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalahh ...".Ucap Hayate menggantung karena menunggu papan elektrik berhenti mengacak nama peserta.

"Sabaku No Gaara melawan Rock Lee"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Pertandingan saat ini sudah mencapai tahap akhir, tinggal beberapa peserta yang belum bertanding.

"Baiklah, pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Rei Senju melawan Naruto".Ucap Hayate, dirinya sengaja tidak menyebutkan marga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki karena dirinya tau Naruto pasti tidak akan suka.

"Heh, kalahkan si lemah itu Rei, dia tidak ada apa - apanya dengan mu".Ucap Menma, dirinya telah bertanding dengan Gennin dari Kirigakure, dan hasilnya dialah pemenangnya.

"Tentu saja Menma, dia akan merasakan kekuatan seorang Senju".Balas Rei menyeringai kemudian dia turun kearah pertandingan dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

"Cepatlah sedikit, kau membuang buang waktuku saja, cih".Ucap Rei dengan nada yang mengejek.

Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya, dirinya malah menguap bosan.

"Kau berisik sekali seperti perempuan".Ucap Naruto sambil menatap malas Rei.

Rei terlihat menggeram marah, kemudian dia menatap Hayate.

"Wasit, cepat mulai pertandingan nya, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya".Ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah Rei.

Hayate menghela nafas melihat sifat arogan milik Rei.

'Senju yang seperti Uchiha eh?'Batin nya.

"Baiklah, Hajime".Ucap Hayate memulai pertandingan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rei langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan langsung melesatkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga pukulan Rei hanya mengenai udara kosong.

 **Duaakkhh ..**

Dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut Rei hingga membuatnya sedikit mundur kebelakang, tak sampai disitu Naruto kembali melesatkan tendangan kearah Rei namun dengan mudah ditahan menggunakan tangan kirinya, adu Taijutsu diantara keduanya pun tak terelakan.

Semua penonton nampak terdiam melihat pertandingan, nampaknya mereka terkesima melihat pertandingan antara dua orang berbeda latar belakang tersebut.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Rei mengeluarkan tembakan bola air dari mulutnya, dan langsung mengarah kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

'Saatnya pertunjukan'.Batin Naruto senang.

 **"Fuuton No Yoroi"**

 **Wushhh ...**

 **Splasshh .. Splasshh ..**

Mata semua orang membulat sempurna, melihat bagaimana bola - bola air Rei hancur beberapa centi sebelum mengenai Naruto.

"A-apa itu?"

"B-bagaimana mungkin?"

Tanggapan dari beberapa peserta dan juga Jounin pembimbing muncul, sedangkan di tempat Hokage, tak jauh beda dari yang lain, Minato beserta Hiruzen pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Apa itu jurus Naruto - kun?".Tanya Hiuzen entah pada siapa, namun matanya masih terus terfokus kearah Naruto, dan matanya memicing melihat semilir angin yang berada disekitar Naruto, menggoyangkan rambut dan juga pakaian nya.

Mata Hiruzen membulat.

'Jangan - jangan dia melapisi dirinya dengan chakra yang diubah menjadi elemen angin miliknya, dengan kata lain dia mempunyai armor yang terbuat dari angin..'.Batin Hiruzen terkesima.

'.. Benar benar seorang jenius'.Lanjut batin nya kagum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B-bgaimana bisa?".Rei berucap dengan nada tidak percaya.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kepulan debu.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Belum sempat melakukan apapun, Rei terlempar kebelakang karena tendangan dari Naruto yang tiba - tiba muncul didepan nya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Rei kembali terlempar namun kali ini kedepan, saat Natuto muncul dibelakangnya dan menendang punggungnya dengan keras.

 **Blarr ..**

Rei menabrak tembok pembatas hingga retak.

"Uhuk uhuk".Rei terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

'Kuso, dia cepat sekali'.Batin nya kesal.

Rei mencoba bangun meski tertatih.

"Halo?"

Mata Rei membulat melihat Naruto kini sudah ada didepan nya, belum sempat melakukan apapun dirinya terlebih dahulu merasakan sakit dibagian ulu hatinya yang saat ini di pukul Naruto.

"Oheekk".Rei memuntahkan darah segar, belum sampai disitu Naruto kembali melakukan Uppercut kearah Rei.

 **Duaagghh .. Bruukk ..**

Rei pun jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri, dengan bibir dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto menghel nafas kecewa, **Fuuton No Yoroi** nya sudah tidak aktif lagi.

'Hanya dilawan dengan Taijutsu saja sudah K.O'.Batin Naruto kecewa.

Sementara semua orang hanya terkejut melihat Rei bisa dikalahkan hanya menggunakan Taijutsu saja oleh Naruto.

Sadar dari keterkejutan nya, Hayate berdehem pelan.

"Ekhhemm, Baiklah pemenangnya adalah Naruto".Ucap Hayate sambil tersenyum ke arah muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kini sudah selesai, dan para peserta yang tadi memenangkan pertandingan kini tengah berbaris kembali ditengah tengah arena.

"Baiklah, selamat untuk kalian yang masuk ke Ujian Chunin tahap ke tiga, untuk pelaksanaannya akan dilakukan satu bulan lagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian baik - baik, kalian akan diuji kemampuan individual kalian, artinya kalian akan kembali bertarung satu lawan satu di Ujian Chunin tahap ke tiga, untuk lawan masing - masing sudah kami undi, dan hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut ..

Hyuuga Neji vs Chouji

Fuuma Sasame vs Sakura Haruno

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Sikhamaru Nara vs Temari

Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Yuki Raiga vs Yui

Namikaze Menma vs Naruto .."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

 **A/N: Yo minna - san, gomen telat muahaha, author sibuk sekali, pokoknya gomen, oke author ga suka basa - basi, gimna chap ini menurut kalian? tanggapan nya aja, mau kritik, saran, pujian bahkan flame pun bolehh.**

 **Ini beberapa jawaban reviewnya :**

 **Kyuufi No Kitsune : Oke saya beberkan aja, Ainiki Naru itu Toneri, dan tujuan nya masih samar samar :v, Kuchiyose? kan naru udah punya Hiryu.**

 **Ay : oke tapi update nya aga lama ke nya, gomen :v.**

 **Sora - san : masih belum terpikirkan :v karena author dilema.**

 **Senju - nara shira :**

 **iya bisa tidak**

 **iya bisa tidak**

 **bnr :v**

 **gabung**

 **udah**

 **masih lama, kalau sekarang nanti kesan nya over power**

 **belum terpikirkan :v**

 **sekali**

 **mereka disebutkan di chap ini kan**

 **dibumi**

 **iya bisa tidak**

 **nanti kalau natu udah dewasa :v**

 **terfikirkan :v**

 **Sasu yang akan basmi Danzo pluss beberapa orang tak terduga maybe :v**

 **masih samar samar :v**

 **Arigatou .**

 **: wahaha sama sama :v**

 **kaila Wu : Momoshiki dan Kinshiki mereka adalah keturunan Ootsutsuki di film Boruto the movie.**

 **Shizuka : yap Yahiko mash hidup.**

 **sadayana : teuing kmha engke :v**

 **shiko chan : wahaha biar ga mainstream :v**

 **Uzukage menma : naruto ga bakal kembali, lemon tunggu arc shippuden :v**

 **Sasu-kun Naru-chan or Naru-kun : kayaknya ngga, tapi ga tau liat aja kedepan nya.**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah reviewnya :** :v**

 **Gomen ga bisa bales satu satu,**

 **Oh iya ada yang main coc? kalo ada invite pin bb author, ter author ping, kita buat clan :v, nih pin author 57FE6D3A atau bisa pm akun fanfiction ini.**

 **Sekian dulu dah makash nih udah mau nunggu author ini.**

 **salam damai**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout ..**


	13. Chapter 13

**C** **hapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al ™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang anak berambut pirang berantakan dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata kanan nya yang berwarna blue saphire, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan kerah setinggi bibir, mengenakan celana Anbu warna hitam dan juga sepatu ninja warna hitam dia adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto, sedang berjalan menuju Shi No Mori atau bisa disebut Hutan kematian, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya jijik, kesal, merendahkan dan juga berbagai macam pandangan lain nya.

"Untung saja paranormal itu sedang sibuk bersama Sasuke".Guman nya pelan.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah berakhirnya Ujian chunin tahap ke dua, dirinya punya waktu 29 hari lagi untuk berlatih, dan dirinya tidak mau latihan nya kacau karena adanya gadis paranormal tersebut, untung saja Sasuke mengajak Yui untuk pergi mencari tanaman langka guna untuk membuat racun dan obat - obatan, entah sejak kapan Sasuke mempunyai hobi baru seperti itu dirinya tidak tahu.

Tak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi ke Hutan kematian guna memulai latihan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada di hutan kematian atau biasa di sebut Shi No Mori, dirinya kini sedang mencoba menstabilkan jurus nya.

 **"Kyuumenju"**

Muncul ke sembilan mahluk bertopeng dari dalam sembilan lingkaran berwarna ungu yang muncul dibelakang punggungnya, sama seperti saat Naruto melewan Orochimaru pada saat Ujian Chunin tahap ke dua.

"Haah haah haah ..".Naruto terlihat terengah engah tapi kemudian menarik nafas panjang guna menstabilkan deru nafas nya yang sempat tidak beraturan.

Kemudian dia alihkan pandangan nya kearah sembilan mahluk panggilan nya itu.

'Aku harus bisa menstabilkan jurus ini'.Batin Naruto yang kemudian duduk bersila dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Meditasi merupakan cara beberapa orang untuk menenangkan fikiran mereka, ada juga yang melakukan meditasi untuk mengumpulkan senjutsu atau chakra alam, sebenarnya meditasi juga berguna untuk mengontrol emosi, emosi merupakan hal yang sangat umum bahkan semua manusia itu mempunyai emosi.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto melakukan meditasi, guna menstabilkan chakra nya dan juga melatih kontrol emosinya, sebagai seorang ninja dirinya harus tidak mudah terpancing emosi, karena dalam dunia ninja mementingkan emosi dan ego sendiri hanya akan berujung pada kematian begitulah menurutnya.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Naruto dapat merasakan sedikit kaku pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dirinya memang jarang bahkan sangat jarang melakukan meditasi, kemudian dia alihkan pandangan nya kearah belakang tubuhnya, dan ternyata kesembilan mahluk yang dia panggil belum juga menghilang, melihat hal tersebut membuat dirinya mau tak mau tersenyum senang.

'Tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya menstabilkan jurus ini dalam pertarungan'.Batin Naruto senang.

Kemudian dengan perintah batin, kesembilan mahluk panggilan Naruto menghilang bagaikan hologram.

'Saatnya berlatih Kenjutsu'.Batin Naruto.

Mengambil pedang Yukianesa yang dia simpan di dalam Fuin penyimpanannya.

Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi - tinggi kemudian menyabetkan nya secara vertical kearah depan.

 **"Yukianesa : Ice Death Blow"**

 **Swuusshh .. Kraakk .. Pyarrr ..**

Muncul sebuah tebasan berwarna biru es dan mengarah kepada pohon besar didepan Naruto, saat tebasan tersebut mengenai pohon tersebut, pohon tersebut membeku secara keseluruhan lalu pecah menjadi butiran - butiran es.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berlatih terlihat seseorang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah sedang mengamatinya dari jauh, rambut putihnya bergoyang pelan, mata biru dengan pupil yang berwarna hitam ditengahnya itu memandang tertarik ke arah pedang yang Naruto gunakan.

"Jadi Kaa - sama dan Tou - Sama memberikan Naruto pedang tersebut, menarik".Guman seseorang tersebut, jika didengar dari suaranya, seseorang tersebut merupakan seorang pria.

 **Syuutt .. Syuut ..**

Tiba - tiba dari arah samping kanan seseorang tersebut muncul beberapa shuriken yang melaju cepat kearahnya.

Dengan mudah seseorang yang bergender pria itu menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"Siapa kau?"

Terdengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan dari arah belakang pria tersebut.

Dan terlihat lah Naruto sedang berdiri di belakang pria tersebut sambil mengacungkan Yukianesanya ke arah leher belakang pria tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pria yang keadaan nya kini sedang terancam hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Santai lah sedikit Naruto".Pria tersebut berucap dengan santai.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat pria tersebut mengetahui namanya, tapi kekagetanya hanya bertahan untuk sesaat, Naruto kemudian mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada Yukianesa.

"Jangan bercanda denganku !".Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin dan setengah berteriak.

Pria tersebut kembali terkekeh pelan melihat respon dari Naruto.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukan nya lagi dan terlihat lah perbedaan dari matanya, kini pupil hitam di matanya dikelilingi oleh sebuah cincin putih yang terbentuk dari pola kristal es.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung hmm?, kalau kau menang aku akan memberitahumu siapa diriku".Tawar Pria tersebut.

"Hn, dengan senang hati".Balas Naruto yang langsung melompat kebelakang dan merangaki heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Naruto menembakan bola - bola air dari mulutnya kearah pria tersebut, namun dengan mudah si pria menghindarinya dengan gerakan lincah.

Pria tersebut kemudian berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, tak ingin tinggal diam Naruto pun juga berlari kearah sang pria dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat sambil menyiapkan pedang Yukianesa nya.

Saat sudah berada di depan pria tersebut Naruto dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal ke arah leher pria tersebut namun dengan indah pria tersebut melakukan kayang, sehingga pedang Naruto hanya melawatinya.

Merasa serangan nya gagal Naruto kemudian berbalik dan kembali mencoba menebas pria tersebut.

 **Duuaakkhh .. Blarrr ..**

Namun sebelum itu terjadi dirinya harus terlebih dahulu terlempar kesamping dan menabrak pohon hingga roboh karena tendangan yang begitu kuat dari pria tersebut.

Naruto meringis pelan saat merasakan ngilu pada bagian tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan saat menahan tendangan pria tersebut.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit, melemparkan Yukianesanya keatas, kemudian merangkai heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Hyoton : Buri-"**

 **Duakhh ..**

Saat akan mengucapkan nama jutsunya Naruto terlebih dahulu merasakan sakit pada ulu hatinya, saat pria tersebut tiba - tiba muncul didepan nya dan memukul ulu hatinya.

"Uhukk".Naruto terbatuk sambil memegang ulu hatinya.

Yukianesa nya menancap tak jauh dari kedua manusia bergender pria tersebut.

 **Duakkhh .. Blarr ..**

Si pria menendang Naruto hingga terlempar menabrak pohon.

'Cih, kuso dia sangat cepat'.Batin Naruto kesal.

Pria tersebut terdiam sebentar sambil memandang Naruto, kemudian mencipatakan bola - bola kecil berwarna hitam disekitarnya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak, kemudian melesatkan nya ke arah Naruto yang sedang mencoba bangun.

 **"Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary"**

Naruto yang melihat bahaya dari arah depan nya dengan cepat merangkai heandseal.

 **"Hyoton : Aisudomu"**

 **Duuaarr .. Duaarr .. Duuaarr ..**

Terjadi beberapa ledakan yang lumayan besar saat bola - bola hitam tersebut mengenai kubah es yang Naruto buat, hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat lah Naruto dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, dengan pakaian yang robek di sana - sini juga darah yang mengalir daru sudut bibirnya, sedang berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal - senggal.

'Cih, daya hancur jurusnya tidak main - main, ternyata aku masih lemah'.Batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan nya.

Kemudian pandangan nya ia alihkan kearah pria misterius tadi yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, senyum yang menurut Naruto terlihat sangat tulus.

"Jadi hanya ini kemampuan mu?".Pria tersebut berucap dengan nada meremehkan, senyuman nya pun berubah menjadi senyum mengejek kearah Naruto, hingga membuatnya berdecak kesal.

Naruto bangun dengan perlahan, menarik nafas panjang kemudian merangkai heandseal yang cukup singkat.

 **"Kumen Sowaka"**

 **Wusshhh ...**

Angin bertiup agak kencang ditempat Naruto berdiri.

 **"Azure, Shiro, Shinku, Kuro, Sora, Minami, Hokubu, San, Gioku"**

Bersamaan dengan Naruto menyebutkan nama nama tersebut, muncul sembilan lingkaran mirip cincin dengan pola silang yang cukup rumit dibelakang tubuhnya.

 **"Kyumenju"**

 **Sriingg .. Sriingg .. Sriingg ..**

Muncul kesembilan mahluk bertopeng dalah lingkaran mirip cincin tersebut, sedangkan si pria misterius tadi terlihat agak tertarik melihat jutsu Naruto.

Pria misterius tadi menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung dengan jurus Naruto yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

'Kau sudah bertambah kuat Outoto'.Batin nya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kesembilan mahluk panggilan Naruto dengan serentak melesat kedepan kearah pria misterius tersebut dengan cepat.

Pria misterius tersebut memiringkan kepalanya saat mahluk bertopeng yang membawa sabit mengayunkan sabitnya kearahnya dengan vertical.

Sang pria tersebut kembali harus dibuat menghindar kebelakang saat mahluk bertopeng yang mempunyai tubuh seperti ular naga menukik dengan cepat kearahnya.

 **Dhuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar saat mahluk bertopeng berbentuk ular naga tersebut menabrak tanah.

'Cih, merepotkan juga, baiklah aku akan serius'.Batin pria tersebut yang kemudian tubuhnya diselimuti chakra berwarna hijau terang.

Baru saja pria tersebut akan menyerang kesembilan mahluk bertopeng panggilan Naruto, dirinya harus dikejutkan oleh menghilangnya kesembilan mahluk tersebut bagaikan hologram.

 **Bruukk ..**

Lamunan nya terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh, mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang telungkup di atas tanah dengan keadaan pingsan.

Menghilangkan mode terkuatnya, pria misterius tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dimana Naruto pingsan.

"Kau sudah lumayan kuat Outoto, berlatihlah terus maka kau kelak akan melampauiku".Ucap pria tersebut pelan.

Merasakan ada beberapa chakra yang menuju ke tempatnya, dirinya mengangkat Naruto ala Bridal Style kemudian menghilang dari sana menggunakan Shunsin.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?!".Seorang Anbu bertopeng monyet berujar dengan nada tidak percaya, sedangkan kedua rekan nya hanya diam dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Yang mereka lihat adalah bekas pertarungan Naruto dengan pria misterius tadi, bekas pertarungan Naruto memang terlihat 'sedikit' berantakan dengan kawah disana sini, pohon yang sudah tidak berdiri lagi, bahkan ada beberapa yang hancur total.

"Sebaiknya kita laporkan ini pada Hokage - sama"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya minim, kini terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka karena pertarungannya dengan pria misterius tadi.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Muncul pria yang tadi bertarung dengan Naruto sambil membawa sebuah tabung berwarna hijau yang berisi mata byakugan.

 **Wuuusssh .. Tap ..**

Muncul lingkaran vortex hitam di samping pria misterius tersebut dan memunculkan seseorang bertopeng lolipop orange dengan jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

"Bukankah dia anak Yondaime Hokage? Kakak kembar dari Jinchuriki No Kyuubi?".Tanya sang pria bertopeng yang entah kenapa terdengar penasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya?".Tanya lagi si pria bertopeng.

Sang pria misterius nampak diam dan enggan untuk menjawab, dirinya mulai mengambil sebuah suntikan lalu menyuntikan nya ke tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat lalu kemudian rileks kembali bahkan terdengar dengkuran halus dari Naruto, nampaknya si pria misterius tersebut menyuntikan obat bius kepada Naruto.

"J-angan - jangan .."

Baru saja pria misterius itu ingin mencongkel mata Naruto dan menggantikan nya dengan Byakugan, pria bertopeng disebelahnya kembali angkat suara.

Dengan delikan malas pria misterius tersebut menatap pria bertopeng yang nampak bergetar sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa ?".Tanya nya

"J-jangan jangan k-kau kau HOMOO !".Teriak Si pria bertopeng sambil berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dengan pose melindungi pantatnya.

Si pria misterius tersebut sweetdrop melihat kelakuan teman seorganisasinya itu, kemudian dia mengambil cermin yang memang tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Masa ganteng begini dibilang homo, ihh rempong dehh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Di sebuah appartement di Konohagakure terlihat dua orang berbeda gender sedang menunggu seseorang di meja makan.

"Ck, Naruto - kun kemana sih katanya pergi latihan tapi sampai larut malam begini belum pulang".Gerutu gadis cantik bersurai putih yang sedang mondar - mandir tak jelas didekat meja makan dan kadang menggigit kuku jari tangan nya sendiri pertanda dia sedang khawatir.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghiraukan ucapan Yui dan kembali diam sambil memejamkan matanya, meskipun terlihat tenang jujur dirinya merasa khawatir dengan Naruto, biasanya Naruto latihan tidak akan pulang selarut ini.

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu yang mengagetkan kedunya, dengan cepat Yui berlari kearah pintu depan dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Kau ini kemana saja Naruto - kun, kau tau ini sudah jam ber-"

Ucapan Yui terhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pengetukan pintu.

"Kakashi - san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mindscape Naruto On ..**

"Are?, rasanya aku pernah ketempat ini".Guman Naruto seraya memasang pose berfikir, Naruto saat ini sedang berada di sebuah gunung es, dan di depan nya terdapat sebuah gua yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat gelap.

 **"Gggrrrr.."**

Terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto, geraman seekor mahluk di dalam gua tersebut.

Karena penasaran, Dengan perlahan Naruto maju untuk memasuki gua tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, dirinya dikagetkan oleh sepasang mata berwarna biru dengan pupil hitam vertical menatap tajam kearahnya.

 **Glekk ..**

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat mata yang entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan, dan juga ukuran matanya seukuran dengan Hiryu, naga Kuchiyosenya.

 **"Ada apa kau datang kesini gaki"**

Terdengar suara menyeramkan yang berasal dari dalam gua tersebut, dan Naruto asumsikan bahwa yang berbicara itu adalah mahluk didepan nya.

"Apa kau sejenis hewan Kuchiyose? karena setahuku hanya hewan Kuchiyose yang bisa bicara dan sebenarnya ini dimana?".Tanpa rasa takut atau kaget sedikitpun Naruto bertanya kembali sambil celingak - celinguk melihat lihat tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, kenapa dirinya tidak takut ataupun kaget?, karena dirinya sudah pernah bertemu mahluk yang bisa bicara sebelumnya, malah sekarang mahluk tersebut jadi Kuchiyosenya.

 **"Ini di alam bawah sadarmu".** Mahluk didepan nya kembali berucap dengan sederhana sekali.

"Lalu apakah kau sejenis hewan Kuchiyose?".Tanya lagi Naruto.

 **"Khe, tentu saja bukan Baka - Gaki".** Jawab Mahluk tersebut.

"Lalu, kau ini apa?, dan hei apa - apaan dengan kata Baka - Gaki itu ha?!".Teriak Naruto tak terima sambil menunjuk - nunjuk ke dalam gua, ya meskipun tubuhnya tak terlihat tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat matanya.

 **"Kau berisik sekali, Dasar uban".** Ejek mahluk didepan nya dan Naruto bisa melihat mahluk tersebut sedang menyeringai puas ke arahnya.

 **Twichh ..**

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto, tapi tiba - tiba kekesalan Naruto hilang digantikan raut wajah bingung.

"Are?, uban?".Tanya Naruto bingung, kemudian dia memegang poni rambutnya yang memang agak panjang, lalu di tarik nya kebawah hingga terlihat oleh mata.

"Eh?".Naruto mengedip - ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika dia tidaklah salah lihat.

"Tidaaakkkkk, rambutkuu berubaaaaann !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engghh"

Naruto melenguh pelan, dirinya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari sampingnya, Naruto dengan perlahan menengok kearah samping dan melihat seorang pria dengan jubah beraksen awan merah yang dilawan nya waktu itu.

Naruto dengan cepat melompat dari tempat tidur yang digunakan nya dan langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah sosok tersebut.

 **Tap ..**

"Santailah sedikit Naruto".Ucap pria tersebut tenang sambil menahan pukulan Naruto.

"Bisa kita bicara baik - baik?".Tanya nya

Naruto pun terdiam kemudian menarik kepalan tangan nya.

"Apa maumu?".Tanya Naruto datar.

Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Toneri atau lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Toneri".Ucap pria tersebut.

Naruto tersentak kaget, sambil memandang Toneri dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"K-kau Ootsutsuki?".Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa makasudmu mengawasiku kemarin?".Tanya Naruto sambil menatap tajam Toneri.

Toneri yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha kemarin kau bilang?, itu sudah terjadi 10 hari yang lalu Naruto".Jelas Toneri sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh".Balas Naruto datar.

"Eh, tunggu 10 hari yang lalu kau bilang? Eeeehhh !".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Appartement tempat tinggal Naruto terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut putih bermata biru es yang kita ketahui bernama Yui sedang melamun di meja makan sambil melihat makanan favorit Naruto, apalagi kalau bukan Ramen.

"Kau dimana Naruto - kun".Guman nya pelan, dirinya benar - benar khawatir, sudah 10 hari Naruto hilang tanpa kabar, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa berfokus pada latihan Ninjutsu nya karena terlalu memikirkan Naruto.

"Haah, lebih baik aku ke tempat latihan lagi untuk berlatih bersama Sasuke".Ucap Yui yang kemudian bangkit dari sana dan melakukan shunsin ke tempat latihan Naruto dan Sasuke dulu, yaitu Shi No Mori.

Sebelum benar - benar hilang Yui berguman.

"Awas saja kalau dia pulang, akan ku patahkan batangan masa depan nya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan melatihku menggunakan mata ini?"

"Ya begitulahh"

Setelah selesai dengan acara kekagetan tadi Toneri pun menjelaskan kalau Naruto pingsan dan dia membawanya kemari lalu mentranplasikan mata Byakugan ke pada Naruto, dan hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaan Toneri, Naruto bukan hanya mendapatkan mata yang sama sepertinya yaitu Tenseigan tapi juga penampilan nya berubah kembali seperti dulu saat pertama dilahirkan, dengan rambut silver acak - acakan juga kulit putih seperti bulan, tanda kumis kucing di pipinya pun menghilang, karena itu hanya hiasan(?), mata Naruto juga berubah dari blue saphire menjadi biru es dengan pupil hitam ditengahnya.

Naruto mengangguk - ngangguk pertanda mengerti, kemudian dia menatap Toneri pensaran.

"Lalu, darimana kau tau semua tentangku, bahkan kau tau bahwa penampilan ku sekarang ini adalah penampilanku yang sebenarnya?".Tanya Naruto.

Toneri hanya menyentil dahi Naruto pelan, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Ayo kita latihan".Ucapnya seraya terus berjalan menjauh.

"Heyy kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku uban !"

"Kau juga uban bodoh"

"Hei tunggu aku !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang perlihatkan baik - baik, pertama kau aktifkan Tenseigan mu, lalu ciptakan bola chakra dari Tenseiganmu, seperti ini"

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Toneri menciptakan bola chakra berwarna hijau terang dari Tenseigan di tangan nya, dan bola tersebut dikelilingi bola - bola kecil berwarna hijau terang.

 **"Ginrin Tensei Baku"**

Toneri pun melemparkan Jutsu yang dibuatnya tadi kearah depan.

 **Tik .. Dhuuuaaarr ... Wuuussshhh ...**

Terjadi ledakan dan pusaran angin yang sangat besar bahkan sampai mementalkan Naruto yang bahkan lumayan jauh dari jurus itu.

'Gila, daya hancurnya tidak main - main'.Batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

'Untung saja dia tidak menggunakan jurus itu saat melawanku'.Lanjut Naruto bersyukur.

"Sekarang, kau cobalah".Ucap Toneri

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian, mengalirkan chakra ke matanya, dan matanyapun menjadi biru es dengan pupil hitam ditengahnya dan disekeliling nya terdapat sebuah cincin yang terbentuk dari kristal es pertanda Tenseigan nya sudah aktif.

'Sekarang tinggal kumpulkan chakra Tenseigan ini ke tanganku'.Batin Naruto

Perlahan muncul sebuah bola kecil seukuran kelereng berwarna hijau terang di tangan Naruto, perlahan bola tersebut mulai membesar sampai seukuran bola golf, tapi ..

 **Dhuuaaarr ..**

Naruto terpental lumayan jauh kebelakang dan tangan kanannya juga terdapat luka bakar, bola chakra yang ia buat ternyata kurang stabil sehingga bola chakra tersebut meledak terlebih dahulu ditangan nya.

Sedangkam Toneri hanya mengamati pelatihan Naruto dari jauh.

"Coba lagi".Teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Yui sedang berjalan di jalan dekat danau, mereka baru selesai berlatih, dan akan pulang.

Diperjalanan mereka bertemu Team 7 yang nampaknya baru pulang latihan.

"Kudengar si lemah itu kabur ya, karena di ujian chunin nanti dia berhadapan denganku, sebegitu takutnyakah dia?".Celetuk Menma saat berpapasan dengan Yui dan Sasuke.

Yui mengepalkan tangan nya kuat - kuat, dirinya benar - benar ingin menghajar wajah so kuat anak Hokage ini.

"Hei Uchiha, aku mengajakmu bertarung denganku".Ucap seseorang disamping Menma yang tak lain adalah Rei Senju.

"Hn, dengan senang hati Senju".Balas Sasuke datar yang langsung melesat kearah Rei yang kini bersiap dengan kuda - kuda bertarungnya.

Menma dan Yui pun melompat menjauh dari mereka berdua tapi ke arah yang berbeda

Sasuke yang sudah sampai didepan Rei dengan cepat mencoba menghantamkan tinjunua ke arah perut Rei, namun dengan sigap Rei menghindarinya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menendang perut Sasuke dengan lututnya namun ditahan dengan mudah menggunakan tangan kanan Sasuke.

Adu Taijutsu pun tak terelakan, mereka saling bertukar pukulan satu sama lain, bahkan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sasuke melompat mundur lalu merangkai handseal dengan cepat.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Muncul bola api yang berukuran lumayan besar mengarah ke arah Rei, Rei yang melihat bahaya pun tak tinggal diam, dirinya kemudian melakukan handseal dengan cepat pula.

 **"Suiton : Suijinheki"**

 **Dhuuaarr .. Cess ..**

Jutsu Sasuke pun bertabrakan dengan dinding air milik Rei sehingga menimbulkan asap lumayan tebal.

 **Wusshh .. Wusshh .. Wuusshh ..**

Muncul tiga shuriken dari asap tersebut kearah Sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya lalu menangkis semua shuriken yang mengarah padanya.

 **Poofftthh ..**

Salah satu shuriken yang di tangkis Sasuke ternyata adalah Rei yang Henge menjadi shuriken.

"Mati kau Uchiha !".Teriak Rei sambil menusuk Sasuke dengan kunai yang berada ditangan nya.

 **Slebb .. Poofftthh ..**

Sasuke yang ditusuk Rei pun berubah menjadi sebatang pohon.

"Cih, kawamiri".Geram Rei

"Butuh seratus tahun untuk kau mengalahkanku Senju".Ucap Seseorang yang berada dibelakang Rei sambil mengacungkan kunainya keleher Rei yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

 **Pooffthh .. Poofftthh ..**

Muncul dua kepulan asap didekat Sasuke dan Rei dan menampilkan dua orang Anbu bertopeng monyet dan kucing.

"Ada apa ini?".Tanya Anbu bertopeng monyet.

"Hn tidak ada apa - apa, kami hanya berlatih tanding".Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ayo Yui kita pulang, siapa tau Naruto sudah dirumah sekarang".Lanjut Sasuke sambip berjalan pulang dan diikuti oleh Yui dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dibagian utara Konoha, dua orang berjubah awan merah sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak.

Tapi langkah mereka harus terhenti saat ada seorang Anbu yang menghadang perjalanan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?".Tanya Anbu tersebut.

Sedangkan kedua orang tersebut hanya diam, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mulai mengambil pedang besar dipunggungnya, dan dapat dilihat edang besar tersebut ternyata dililit sebuah perban putih.

"Berhenti Kisame, kau hanya akan menarik perhatian banyak Anbu, itu akan semakin merepotkan kita, lagi pula Leader hanya menyuruh kita mengawasi keadaan Konoha dan menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi kalau ada kesempatan, dan nampaknya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat".Jelas pria yang jika dilihat lebih jelas mempunyai mata onyx dan surai hitam raven.

"Khe, tumben kau bicara panjang lebar Itachi".Ucap Kisame seraya tersenyum menyeringaikearah Itachi.

"J-jadi kalian, Hosigake Kisame Missing - Nin Rank - S dari Kirigakure dan Uchiha Itachi Missing - Nin Rank - S dari Konoha?".Ucap Anbu tersebut dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu berisik".Ucap Itachi lalu menatap sang Anbu dengan mata onyx nya yang berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe lalu berubah menjadi shuriken bercabang tiga.

 **"Tsukoyomi"**

 **Bruukk ..**

Sang Anbu pun pingsan, Kisame lalu mengambil tanto Anbu tersebut dan menebaskan nya ke leher sang Anbu hingga putus.

"Ayo pergi Kisame".Ucap Itachi seraya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Ginrin Tensei Baku"**

 **Dhuaarr ..**

"Haah haah haah, daya hancur jutsuku masih jauh dari kata sempurna".Ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah - engah.

Sedangkan dari jauh Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang masih berlatih walau chakranya sudah menipis.

 **Deg ..**

Wajah Toneri mengeras saat merasakan chakra seseorang yang sangat familiar menurutnya.

"Momoshiki ..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued ..**

A/N : Yo ketemu lagi sama author ini, gmna liburan tahun baru kalian?, gomen kalo author lama updatenya :v

Untuk yang bertanya kapan Menma tau kebenaran dibalik pembunuhan teman masa kecilnya itu masih lama.

Untuk shippuden juga masih beberapa chapter lagi kayaknya.

Saya cuma ngambil chara di Boruto The Movie yaitu Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang udah nonton pasti tahu lah.

Oh iya saya minta saran, saya ada ide buat cerita crossover DxD, mending tamatin ini dulu atau buat Story baru crossover DxD dan berjalan keduanya.

Makasih yang udah review, Fav and Foll nya, gomen ga bisa bales review satu satu, sekian aja ..

Ootsutsuki Al

 **Logout ..**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : Untuk yang belum mengerti saya jelaskan ulang, Naruto itu adik Toneri dan Naruto belum tau dia punya kakak, dan yang mengetahui Naruto itu adik Toneri hanya Momoshiki, Kinshiki, Yui dan Toneri.

 **C** **hapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Naruto Ootsutsuki™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al ™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T (Mungkin bisa berubah)**

 **Genre : Adventure, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Miss Typo, Alur Gaje, OOC, Gaje, ide pasaran (maybe), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ..Etc**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Kemana dia?'.Batin Toneri saat tidak merasakan lagi chakra dari Momoshiki.

"Uban - sensei, lihat aku sudah bisa membuat yang sebesar ini, aku heba-"

 **Dhuuaaarr .. Blarrr ..**

Ucapan Naruto terpaksa berhenti saat bola chakra sebesar bola volly yang sudah berhasil dibuatnya meledak hingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak pohon hingga runtuh.

"Ugh, punggungku".Rintih Naruto sambil memegangi punggung nya yang baru saja berciuman dengan pohon pinus yang ditabraknya.

"Stabilkan lagi Naruto, coba buat dari tahap ke tahap, dari kecil terus sampai stabil baru kau buat yang agak besar, intinya kau harus bisa menstabilkan nya, semakin besar bola chakra yang kau buat akan semakin susah untuk kau stabilkan, kau mengerti?".Jelas Toneri

"Dan hei apa - apaan uban - sensei itu?!, kau sekarang juga uban, Baka".Lanjut Toneri dengan alis yang berkedut - kedut kesal

"Diam kau Jones".Balas Naruto masih tetap memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

 **Strike ..**

Toneri pun jongkok sambil mengorek - ngorek tanah menggunakan ranting yang dia pegang dengan aura hitam sebagai background nya.

'Apakah semua keturunan Ootsutsuki itu Abnormal?'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop saat melihat prilaku sensei barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

 **Konohagakure No Sato**

Hari berganti Hari, tak terasa Ujian chunin tahap ke tiga akan di adakan besok, Sasuke dan Yui kini tengah istirahat di sebuah dahan pohon di Shi No Mori mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka.

Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan kartu As mereka untuk Ujian Chunin nanti.

Berterima kasih lah kepada Kakashi dan Jounin pembimbing mereka, Hayate yang melatih mereka, mereka juga sempat heran kenapa Kakashi tidak melatih gennin nya, usut punya usut ternyata Menma dilatih sendiri oleh ayahnya sang Yondaime Hokage, Rei senju lebih memilih berlatih sendiri, Sakura juga sama dengan Rei, entah mereka sudah merasa kuat atau bagaimana hingga memilih berlatih sendiri ( Minus Menma tentunya ).

Hening melanda suasana mereka, mereka hanya diam, kalut dengan fikiran nya masing - masing.

 **Syuut .. Syuut .. Syuut ..**

Tiba - tiba muncul beberapa shuriken yang entah darimana melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

 **Stab .. Stab .. Stab ..**

Dengan refleks yang bagus keduanya berhasil menghindari semua shuriken tersebut dengan meloncat kesamping.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Muncul sepuluh Anbu bertopeng polos, datang dari berbagai Arah mengepung mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian menyerang kami?!".Tanya Sasuke datar sambil menatap tajam sepuluh Anbu didepan nya ini secara bergantian, sedangkan Yui hanya diam sambil bersiaga memegang kunai yang ia ambil dari kantong Ninja nya.

"Kami hanya diperintahkan Danzo - sama untuk membunuh kalian dan membawa mata Sharinganmu".Balas salah satu Anbu tersebut menjawab.

'Danzo?'.Batin Sasuke bertanya - tanya, siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Danzo itu mengapa dia bisa memerintah Anbu Konoha, meski Anbu yang diperintah orang yang bernama Danzo ini berbeda karena memakai topeng polos.

 **Poofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap didepan Yui dan Sasuke, menampilkan seseorang berambut perak yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Yo, kalian baik - baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

"Aku sudah mengajarimu dasar - dasar jurus Tenseigan, kau hanya perlu melatihnya lagi dan memasterinya karena semua jurus Tenseigan mu masih jauh dari kata sempurna".Jelas Toneri

"Ha'i ha'i uban - Sensei".Jawab Naruto dengan tampang malas.

 **Twichh ..**

Muncul perempatan di dahi Toneri.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku uban, dan kau juga uban bodoh !".Teriak Toneri sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut - kedut kesal.

"Kau yang membuatku beruban Baka - sensei !".Balas Naruto sengit sambil menatap tajam Toneri dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Mau cari mati kau Naruto no Baka !".Balas Toneri sambil menyiapkan bola chakra dari Tenseigan ditangan kanannya dengan ukuran sebesar bola basket dan di kelilingi beberapa bola chakra kecil yang mengelilingi jurusnya.

"Kau menantangku heh".Balas Naruto sambil melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku jika Baka - sensei kehabisan darah".Lanjut Naruto sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan.

"I-itu !".Toneri yang melihat segel tangan yang dibuat Naruto hanya mematung kaget, bahkan bola chakra yang dibuatnya menghilang entah kemana.

'Mati aku'.Batin Toneri saat melihat Naruto sudah siap menggunakan jutsunya.

 **"Oiroke No Jutsu"**

 **Poofftthh ..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar murid durhaka !".Umpat Toneri kesal karena Naruto meninggalkan nya yang tepar karena Jutsu Naruto sebelumnya.

Toneri pun melihat secarik kertas di atas dahinya, mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya yang ternyata isinya adalah pesan dari Naruto.

'Gomenne sensei kalau aku meninggalkan mu, aku harus cepat cepat kembali ke Konoha karena besok dilaksanakan nya Ujian Chunin tahap ke tiga, Arigatou atas semuanya ..

Uban - Sensei :v'

"Bahh adik sialan sempat - sempatnya dia menggunakan emot ngakak".Geram Toneri sambil meremas surat dari Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tulus, sambil menatap awan.

'Kau sudah kuat, Outoto'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Death Forest ..**

"Jadi, kenapa Kakashi - sensei bisa ada di sini?"

Yui mendahului pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Sasuke, sehingga membuat keturunan Uchiha tersebut pundung dipojokan.

"Ah, tadinya aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berlatih saja".Ucap nya sambil melakukan eye smile nya.

"Lalu kenapa Anbu tadi menyerang kami, dan kenapa mereka malah kabur saat Kakashi - sensei datang?".Tanya lagi Yui, meskipun dia tahu jawaban nya karena dia bisa membaca fikiran Kakashi namun dirinya hanya ingin Kakashi sendiri yang berbicara langsung.

Dan yap disaat Kakashi datang menggunaan Shunsin tadi kesepuluh Anbu bawahan Danzo atau bisa kita sebut Anbu Root tersebut menghilang menggunakan Shunsin mereka masing - masing.

"Mereka adalah Anbu Root, sebaiknya kalian hindari pertarungan dengan mereka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan kejadian ini, Jaa ne"

 **Poofftthh ..**

Kakashi pun menghilang dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap putih yang cukup tebal.

Sasuke bangkit dari acara duduknya kemudian menepuk - nepuk pelan celananya yang berdebu.

"Aku pulang duluan".Ucap Yui lalu menghilang dari sana menggunakan Shunsin.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung, heran dengan sifat Yui yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda.

Mengangkat bahunya pelan kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana, tujuan nya saat ini adalah Toko senjata Tajima Shop untuk mengambil pedang yang dipesan nya bersama Naruto.

Ya, Naruto ..

'Dimana kau .. Naruto'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Appartement Naruto dkk ..**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut silver acak - acakan sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memakan sebuah cup ramen, oh tunggu bukan sebuah tapi 27 cup ramen yang hanya tinggal kenangan (?).

"Ah kenyangnya, sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen ku, untung mereka berdua tidak menghabiskan nya".Ucap seseorang tersebut sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

 **Poofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap di depan pemuda tersebut dan menampilkan gadis cantik bersurai putih bergelombang dengan dada yang ekhem.

'Mati aku'.Batin pemuda tersebut sambil berkeringat dingin saat melihat siapa yang muncul.

"Siapa kau?".Tanya Yui

"Eh?".Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan wajah bloon nya.

'Paranormal ini kenapa tidak mengenalku ya'.Batin Naruto bingung nampaknya dia lupa kalau penampilan nya saat ini sudah berubah.

Mata Yui membulat saat membaca fikiran orang didepan nya, setahu nya yang menyebutnya paranormal adalah ..

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak Yui sambil memasang wajah bahagia, dan secara slow motion Yui berlari kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang merentang lebar dan tak lupa dengan back ground bunga - bunga.

Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Yui.

'Nampaknya saat aku pergi dia terlalu banyak menonton sinetron'.Batin Naruto tanpa mengetahui akibat dari pemikiran nya itu.

 **Blettakk ..**

"Ittai ne".Rintih Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di tempeleng oleh Yui, yang entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Apa kau bilaangg !".Tanya Yui sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"I-ittai, kau ini kenapa sih ?!".Ucap Naruto di tengah - tengah siksaan yang dialaminya.

Yui melepaskan jeweran nya lalu melipat tangan nya didepan dada.

"Kau menyebalkan".Ucap Yui sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

'Kawaii, nampaknya saat aku pergi kadar keimutan nya semakin bertambah'.Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan Yui.

Yui yang memang bisa membaca fikiran langsung menunduk memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, tak lupa rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"B-benarkah aku i-imut Naruto - kun?".Tanya Yui yang entah kenapa terlihat malu - malu dan mengingatkan Naruto dengan teman seakademi nya dulu, Hinata.

"Ya ya kau imutt".Balas Naruto hingga membuat rona merah di pipi Yui pun bertambah.

'Tapi tsundere sih'.Lanjut Naruto lewat batin nya, nampaknya Naruto lupa kemampuan spesial Yui.

Dengan wajah angker Yui pun mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto no Baka !"

 **Duakkhh .. Duakkh .. Duakkhh ..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Namikaze Compound ..**

Terlihat seorang anak berambut merah jabrik tengah membuat sebuah bola chakra berwarna biru ditangan nya atau kita bisa menyebutnya Rasengan.

"Bagus Menma kau sudah bisa membuat rasengan secara sempurna sekarang".Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang yang agak panjang, dia adalah sang Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

"Hehehe".Sedangkan Menma hanya cengengesan tak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal saat di puji oleh ayahnya.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, dan mereka melihat perempuan bersurai merah sedang berjalan ke arah tempat latihan mereka.

"Menma, makan dulu sana ada mie ayam spesial".Ucap Kushina dengan nada yang di buat - buat seperti iklan di tv.

Sedangkan Minato dan Menma hanya sweetdrop ditempat melihat Istri/Ibu nya malah menirukan suara iklan mie di tv.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Sudah sana, cepat mandi lalu makan, Kaa - chan sudah menyiapkan makanan nya dimeja makan".Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut kali ini dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Ha'i Kapten".Balas Menma sambil memberi hormat kepada Kushina lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Ne, anata apa Naruto sudah ditemukan?".Tanya Kushina pelan.

Minato menunduk sedih.

"Belum Kushina - chan, padahal aku sudah mengerahkan beberapa Anbu ku untuk mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil".Jawab Minato sambil mengerang Frustasi.

 **Poofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap didepan mereka dan menampilkan sesosok Anbu bertopeng anjing.

"Ada apa Inu?".Tanya Minato serius.

"Apa ada masalah?".Lanjutnya.

Sang Anbu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Hokage - sama saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu".Balas sang Anbu sambil menunduk hormat.

"Apa itu?".Tanya Minato, sedangkan Kushina disampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Aku minta ijin ke WC Hokage - sama"

 **Dong ..**

Pasangan suami istri tersebut pun hanya sweetdrop ditempatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

"Bagaimana persiapan nya Kabuto?".Tanya sesosok orang di dalam sebuah lab.

"Semua sudah beres Orochimaru - sama, persiapan sudah dilakukan, pasukan kita juga sedang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, tinggal menunggu perintah anda Orochimaru - sama".Jelas pria berambut perak yang dikuncir dan memakai kacamata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama Kabuto.

"Khu khu khu bagus, lalu bagaimana dengan Sunagakure?".Tanya sosok yang dipanggil Orochimaru tersebut.

"Sunagakure akan bergerak besok Orochimaru - sama".Jawab Kabuto.

"Khu khu, Konoha akan hancur khu khu khu".Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa abnormalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kinshiki !".Ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, rambut peraknya bergerak pelan terkena hembusan angin.

 **Tap ..**

"Ha'i Momoshiki - sama?".Jawab sosok bertubuh besar dengan baju berwarna putih yang bisa dibilang sedikit aneh.

"Besok kita akan ke Kon-"

 **Blarr .. Tap ..**

Ucapan Momoshiki terpaksa berhenti karena sesuatu mengarah kearahnya dengan cepat sehingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil dan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang nampaklah sesosok mahluk yang tubuhnya dikelilingi chakra hijau.

"T-tenseigan !".Momoshiki hanya membulatkan matanya kaget melihat mata legendaris keturunan Ootsutsuki Hamura, tak menyangka jika 'dia' dapat mebangkitkan nya.

"Kita pergi Kinshiki !".Dengan cepat Momoshiki membuat sebuah black hole disampingnya dia berfikir sekarang bukan saatnya bertarung dengan nya, waktunya tidak tepat.

Sebelum benar - benar menghilang kedalam black hole buatan nya Momoshiki berucap pelan.

"Akan kubalas kau Toneri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Appartement Naruto dkk ..**

"I-ittai ittai, teme tolong aku".Rintih Naruto yang saat ini tengah dijewer oleh Yui, sudah dua jam dia dijewer dan dipaksa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kenapa penampilan nya bisa berubah, sekarang telingan nya rasanya mirip seperti goblin.

"Hn, itu salahmu karena menghilang hampir sebulan".Jawabnya datar.

"Kalau kau menghilang tanpa kabar lagi, batangan masa depanmu akan aku potong, Naruto - kun".Bisik Yui tepat ditelinga Naruto.

 **Glekk ..**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemudian dia meraba - raba batangan masa depan nya itu.

"Ugh".Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ngilu jika membayangkan batangan masa depan nya ini dipotong.

"H-ha'i".Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang errr dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat untuk besok".Ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kuampuni, kalau kau seperti itu lagi, keeekk".Ancam Yui sambil berpose memotong lehernya pada kata terakhirnya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Sial, kenapa gadis itu sangat menyeramkan, pertama kali bertemu denganku dia begitu polos, sekarang kenapa jadi seperti wanita pms setiap hari".Guman Naruto pelan.

"Nasibmu memang buruk Dobe".Balas Sasuke yang kebetulan mendengar gumanan Naruto.

"Grr kau in - eh darimana kau mendapatkan Katana itu?".Naruto yang tadinya ingin melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Sasuke pun tidak jadi dan memilih bertanya tentang katana yang saat ini sedang dipoles Sasuke.

"Ini peleburan pedang Kiba, aku mengambilnya tadi siang".Jawab Sasuke datar sambil masih memoles katana nya.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk - nganggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur teme~".Ajak Naruto dengan nada sing a song.

"Hentikan nada menjijikanmu itu dobe".Balas Sasuke datar.

"Ap-"

"Kalian berdua cepat tidur, atau kupotong satu - satu batangan masa depan kalian !"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke, Yui terlebih dahulu berteriak mengancam dari dalam kamarnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan wajah bloon untuk beberapa saat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sama - sama berlari menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Minggir uban"

"Kau yang minggir sialan"

"Kau !"

"Kau !"

"KAU !"

"KA-"

"KALIAN BERISIK !"

 **Duakkhh .. Prangg .. Kolntang ..**

Ya, malam yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Engghhh".Lenguh Naruto sambil memgucek - ngucek matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya".Lanjut Naruto sambil memandang malas kearah jendela.

"Naruto - kun ayo cepat kita harus berangkat, Ujian Chunin akan segera dimulai".Teriak seorang perempuan diluar kamar.

Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya memandang malas kearah pintu keluar kamarnya, tak lama kemudian matanya membulat.

"Aku telatt !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju arena tempat diadakan nya ujian chunin tahap terakhir, bersama Sasuke dan juga Yui, tapi baru saja mereka sampai di depan gerbang, muncul Kakashi di depan mereka.

"Yo apa kabar?".Tanya nya tak lupa dengan eye smile nya.

".."

Sedangkam ketiganya hanya diam memandang Kakashi dengan tampang malas, datar, dan juga menggoda.

Abaikan yang terakhir nampaknya itu tatapan dari banci Konoha yang lewat.

Pandangan Kakashi terpaku pada pemuda bersurai putih, dengan mata sewarna biru es.

"Siapa dia?".Entah kenapa Kakashi merasa familiar dengan orang ini.

"Dia itu Naruto, Sensei".Jawab Yui sambil menarik - narik pipi Naruto, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja.

"K-kau Naruto? kau benar - benar Naruto?".Tanya Kakashi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya, menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali berucap.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu Naruto?, wah kau semakin tampan saja dengan rambut perak itu, tapi tentunya lebih tampan aku".Ucap Kakashi dengan narsisnya sambil memberikan jempol kearah Naruto tak lupa dengan mata yang tertutup seolah memperlihatkan senyuman dibalik maskernya itu.

"Oh iya kemana saja kau sebulan ini?".Lanjut Kakashi bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Siapa?".Tanya Naruto pura - pura tidak tahu Kakashi bertanya pada siapa.

"Tentu saja kau, Naruto".Jawab Kakashi

"Yang nanya"

 **Strikee ..**

Kakashi pun pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertwa laknat.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu sensei".Ucap Yui saat melihat peserta lain sudah memasuki arena.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Kakashi mereka berdua ( Yui dan Sasuke ) pun berjalan memasuki Arena meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa laknat.

"Hei tunggu aku !".Ucap Naruto yang baru sadar bahwa ia ditinggalkan oleh dua rekan setim nya.

"Kau lelet uban"

"Diam kau pantat ayam"

"Manusia es"

"Mata iritasi"

"Semvak fir'aun"

"Upil naga"

Yah, kita abaikan dua sahabat atau mungkin saudara tidak sedarah yang sedang saling memuji satu sama lain itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum Ujian chunin tahap ke tiga ini dimulai, tidak ada banyak peraturan dalah tahap ini, peserta boleh menggunakan semua kemampuan nya, peserta dinyatakan kalah apabila peserta tersebut tak sadarkan diri, menyerah atau mungkin terbunuh".Ucap Jounin yang diketahui bernama Genma tersebut sambil menggigit sebuah rumput seperti kambing.

"Kalian mengerti?!".Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha'i".Balas semua preserta yang masuk tahap ketiga ini dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama Hyuuga Neji melawan Akimichi Chouji"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena Akimichi Chouji tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan maka pemenangnya adalah Hyuuga Neji"

"Yeeaaahhh"

"Yuuuhhuuuu"

Penonton bersorak kegirangan setelah melihat pertarungan antara keturunan dua klan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh diKonoha.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara"

Sementara itu diatas podium Naruto sedang menceramahi Sasuke untuk menang.

"Berisik kau uban"

"Apa kau bilang pantat ayam !"

 **Duakkhh .. Duakkhh ..**

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih, sudah sana pergi ke arena Sasuke".Ucap Yui setelah menjitak Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke pun turun ke arena dan terlebih dahulu melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto, Naruto yang diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Yui yang melihat kelakuan kedua rekan setimnya yang aburd hanya menghela nafas pasrah, apalagi kelakuan pangeran nya, what? pangeran nya?.

Yui menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona guna menghilangkan fikiran asburdnya.

Sedangkan Team yang lain hanya memandang bingung kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto.

'Siapa dia?'.Batin mereka serempak.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu ditempat Hokage dan Kazekage**

"Sebaiknya pertandingan ini dijadikan yang terakhir Hokage - dono".Usul sang Kazekage.

"Memangnya kenapa Kazekage - dono?".Tanya Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan disebelahnya terlihar seorang Anbu sebagai pengawalnya, begitu pula Kazekage.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pertarungan menarik diakhir".Balas sang Kazekage

Minato terdiam sejenak memikirkan beberapa kejanggalan yang dia temukan, dengan otak jeniusnya tentu dia tahu pasti ada maksud tertentu dibalik keinginan Kazekage ini.

Mengambil nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskan nya.

"Baiklah, Tora tolong sampaikan kepada Genma bahwa pertarungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara ditunda".Perintah Minato tegas.

"Ha'i Hokage - sama"

 **Poofftthh ..**

Tanpa disadari siapapun Kazekage menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?, Haji-"

 **Poofftthh ..**

Belum sempat Genma mengucapkan Hajime untuk memulai pertandingan, muncul kepulan asap kecil didepan nya dan menampilkan seorang Anbu dengan topeng beruang.

Sang Anbu mendekat je arah Genma dan membisikan sesuatu.

Sorak sorai dan pandangan antusias mereka berubah menjadi kebingungan saat melihat seorang Anbu yang berbisik pada Genma.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya".Ucap atau lebih tepatnya tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut musim semi kepada gadis pirang disebelahnya.

"Mana kutahu"

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, pertandingan Uchiha Sasuke melawan Sabaku Gaara ditunda untuk akhir pertandingan".Ucap Genma setelah menerima informasi dari Anbu yang kini sudah kembali menghilang dengan shunsin.

Banyak keluhan ataupun kata - kata yang berlandaskan kekecewaan karena pertarungan yang menurut mereka menarik harus ditunda.

"Cih".Sasuke yang masih diarena mendecih tidak suka, dengan tampang datar dia berjalan meninggalkan arena pertandingan diikuti pemuda berambut merak bata yang kitaketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan, pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Shikamaru Nara melawan Sabaku Temari"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Sreet ..**

Saat menaiki tangga, kaki Sasuke tiba - tiba dililit oleh sebuah pasir.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sabaku".Tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang dengan datar plus dingin, minus pemakaian, abaikan yang terakhir :v.

"Mati".Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Sabaku ini.

Perlahan namun pasti pasir yang menyelimuti kaki Sasuke merambat menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya kecuali kepala.

Meski begitu Sasuke nampak tetap tenang dengan wajah datar, yang membedakan nya sekarang adalah matanya yang sekarang berubah dari Onyx menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe.

 **"Sabaku Kyu"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Gomen updatenya lama, soalnya adik saya dirawat dirumah sakit, jadi makin sibuk aja, karena kemarin banyak yang minta selesain fic ini dulu yauda saya bakal nyelesain dulu fic ini baru buat fic lagi.

Oh iya disini belum pada tahu kalau itu Naruto, karena penampilan nya beda.

Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll and review, maaf kalo ada dari review yang ga kebales.

Ini balesan beberapa review yang ga sempet lewat pm sama yang Logout..

afin : ada tapi nanti di arc Shippuden maybe

Sadayana : Iya, saya bocorin dikit didalem tubuh Naruto ada sebagian Chakra Juubi yang disegel oleh orang tuanya dulu, nanti ada flashbacknya, dan chakra tersebut membentuk Bijuu baru.

Fujiama17 : Rate m nunggu umur naru 17, bocah udah gituan serasa ga enak bacanya.

asyifaaulia31 : Untuk pair belum tentu tapi sudah dipastikan Naruto ga bakal sama cwe Konoha begitu pula Sasuke soalnya kedepan nya mereka berdua ada kemungkinan jadi dark.

Senju - Nara shira : kayaknya Momoshiki dan Kinshiki ga bakal ikut nyerang, mahluk yang ada dialam bawah sadar Naru bukan Juubi mahluk itu hanya perwujudan dari sebagian chakra Juubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

Makasihh sekali lagi buat yang udah review, fav and foll tolong kasih tanggapan buat chap ini, untuk alur cerita saya buat agak lambat biar lebih greget :v.

Jika ada saran, masukan, kritikan, flame dll silahkan tulis di kotak review, saya akan sangat senang jika kalian menanggapi hasil karya saya ..

Ok sekian saja ..

Ootsutsuki Al

Logout ..


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x -?**

 **Sasuke x -?**

 **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto saat ini hanya menatap malas pertandingan sahabat nanasnya melawan Kunoichi dari Sunagakure yang bernama Sabaku Temari yang baru berjalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kepala nanas itu nampaknya terlalu malas untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini".Ucap Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan Sikhamaru yang sedang mengejar temari dengan bayangan nya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto - kun?".Yui yang berada disebelahnya bertanya dengan nada penasaran kepada Naruto.

"Ya lihat saja di- tunggu bukan nya kau bisa membaca fikiran seseorang, kenapa tidak kau baca saja fikiranku sekarang".Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Yui.

Yui pun hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Naruto, kemudian dirinya menyentuh lengan kanan Naruto.

Sedangkan yang disentuh hanya diam.

"Jadi begitu, hmm".Ucap Yui yang sudah melepas sentuhan tangan nya pada lengan kanan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat bagaimana cara kerja kemampuan Yui pun mulai berfikir, otaknya berputar mengingat flashback - flashback saat Yui bisa membaca fikiran nya.

'Jadi begitu, cara kerja kemampuan nya adalah dengan melakukan kontak fisik terlebih dahulu dengan si korban'.Batin Naruto yang baru mengetahui cara kerja kemampuan membaca fikiran Yui.

'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ya?'.Lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan pelan.

Tiba - tiba wajah Naruto mengeras saat merasakan sebuah chakra yang dikenalnya.

'Sasuke'

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah Sabaku apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang yang namanya genjutsu?".Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Grrr, diam kau Uchiha !".Ucap Gaara sambil menggeram marah, dirinya baru saja keluar dari genjutsu Sasuke, dimana tadi dia hampir membunuh Sasuke dengan salah satu jutsunya.

Dirinya memang tidak terlalu paham soal cara kerja genjutsu, yang dia tau hanyalah cara mengatasinya, baginya genjutsu tidak terlalu menarik untuk dipelajari maka dari itu dia hanya belajar cara mengatasi genjutsu saja.

'Hanya perlu membunuhnya tanpa berkontak mata'.Batin Gaara sambil menggunakan pasir - pasirnya untuk menangkap Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke dengan mudahnya menghindari pasir - pasir Gaara.

Tiba - tiba saja udar disana terasa dingin, malah makin lama serasa makin dingin, dahi Gaara berkerut bingung dengan perubahan drastis suhu ruangan ini, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau, berusaha membunuh peserta lain adalah sebuah pelanggaran Sabaku Gaara"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Sasuke, dan terlihat seorang pemuda seumuran mereka berdua, berambut silver acak, dengan sebagian poni yang menutupi mata biru esnya.

Iris jade Gaara memicing tajam, kemudian mengarahkan pasirnya untuk menangkap pendatang baru tersebut, tak lama kemudian mata nya membulat saat pasir - pasir yang mengarah kearah pemuda tersebut jatuh kelantai dengan keadaan basah.

"Kau tau bukan, bahwa air adalah kelemahan pasir?"

Pemuda tersebut kembali berucap dengan nada santai, berbeda dengan gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat siap tempur.

"Kau menggangguku Naruto".Sasuke yang kini berada disebelah pemuda berambut silver yang bernama Naruto itu berucap dengan nada datar.

"Hn".Hilang sudah wajah konyol, ceria dan candaan Naruto, yang Sasuke lihat saat ini adalah Naruto yang dingin dan serius.

Mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sabaku muda yang kebetulan kini tengah menatap mereka.

"Jadi?, mau kita lanjutkan?".Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ggrr, kutunggu kau dipertandingan nanti Uchiha Sasuke".Balas Gaara yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabat tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Gaara keduanya hanya diam, sambil memandang datar bekas pertarungan singkat tadi.

"Ayo kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena Sikhamaru Nara menyerah, maka pemenangnya adalah Sabaku Temari".Ucap sang wasit mengumumkan pemanang pertandingan kali ini.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai dibalkon tempat para peserta bersama Sasuke disampingnya hanya mendesah malas mendengar pengumuman dari wasit.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Kankuro melawan Aburame Shino".Ucap Genma selaku wasit di penyelenggaraan ujian chunin tahap ke tiga ini.

"Aku menyerah".Ucap seseorang berpakaian aneh dengan menggendong sebuah boneka yang diperban dipunggungnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya saling pandang.

Genma terlihat menghela nafas, kemudian kembali buka suara.

"Baiklah karena Kankuro menyerah, maka otomatis pemenangnya adalah Aburame Shino, dan pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Yuki Raiga melawan Yui"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang nampaknya adalah topik sakral bagi sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Kudengar, dipertandingan selanjutnya, kedua anakmu akan bertarung, Hokage - dono".Ucap sang Kazekage, sedangkan Minato hanya mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum kecut mengingat bahwa kedua putra atau mungkin anak kandung dan anak angkatnya akan bertarung.

"Nampaknya akan menarik".Balas sang Kazekage yang diam - diam menyeringai keji.

 **Dhhuuaarr ..**

"Tak kusangka, genin - genin konoha itu kuat kuat ya, Hokage - dono".Ucap sang Kazekage saat melihat Yui berhasil menyudutkan Raiga.

Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Fuuton : Atsugai"**

Hembusan angin kuat berhasil mementalkan Raiga sehingga dirinya menabrak tembok arena.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Tercipta kepulan debu yang cukup tebal.

Raiga meringis merasakan ngilu dibagian punggungnya.

"Cih sial".Umpatnya pelan, dengan memanfaatkan debu yang cukup tebal, Raiga dengan cepat membuat heandseal tangan.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Dari balik kepulan debu muncul puluhan peluru air yang mengarah kearah Yui, namun dengan sigap Yui menghindari puluhan peluru air yang mengarah padanya, mengambil kunai dari kantong ninja nya, Yui dengan cepat melesat ke arah Raiga.

.

.

.

.

"Nampaknya sudah berakhir".Ucap Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan pertanding Yui dan Raiga dengan wajah datar.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke

"Pemenangnya adalah Yui".Ucap Genma mengumumkan pemenangnya, setelah Yui mengunci pergerakan Raiga dengan menghunuskan kunai kearah leher Raiga, sehingga penonton kembali bersorak sorai.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya Namikaze Menma melawan Namikaze Naruto"

Entah kenapa seketika suasana menjadi hening, Menma kemudian turun ke arena dengan cara melompat dari balkon peserta.

"Sudahlah Genma - san, dia tidak akan datang, dia terlalu pengecut untuk melawanku".Ucap Menma arogan.

Sedangkan dibalkon tempat para peserta Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang tetap santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saatnya kau tunjukan siapa itu Naruto yang sebenarnya dobe".Ucap Sasuke datar dan kebetulan atau apa ucapan Sasuke itu terdengar jelas oleh Sikhamaru yang berada di sebelah mereka.

"K-kau Naruto ?!".Teriak Sikhamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Sedangkan peserta dan penonton yang kebetulan mendengar teriakan Sikhamaru hanya memasang wajah kaget, bingung, marah, kesal dan berbagai macam ekspresi lain nya yang ditujukan kepada pemuda berambut putih disamping Sasuke yang kita ketahui itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, baju Naruto ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang, Naruto yang reflek kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menarik bajunya.

 **Cup ..**

Tanpa disangka dan diduga siapapun, Yui sang pelaku penarikan baju Naruto langsung mencium pipi Naruto dengan bibir ranumnya.

"I-itu u-untuk keberuntunganmu, j-jangan salah paham".Ucap Yui terbata sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasa pipinya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bengong dengan muka yang tak kalah memerahnya, oh ayolah dia baru kali ini dicium mahluk yang bernama perempuan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat dagu Yui.

 **Cup ..**

Naruto dengan cepat mencium pipi Yui yang kini kian memerah atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Itu juga untuk keberuntungan mu kalau begitu".Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Apa kau juga mau memberiku keberuntungan teme?".Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pipi nya.

Alis Sasuke berkedut - kedut kesal, saudaranya ini benar - benar bodoh atau bagaimana, kemana kepintaran nya saat bertarung.

"Matamu !".Balas Sasuke sambil memukul pipi Naruto sehingga menyebabkan Naruto jatuh kearah arena.

Sedangkan semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terbengong dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dikepala mereka.

Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sempat oleng karena pukulan Sasuke tadi dengan melakukan manufer kedepan.

 **Wussshh .. Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus tak jauh dari Menma dan Genma yang menatap heran kearahnya.

'Apa - apaan si teme itu tadi ?!'.Batin Naruto yang masih tidak terima atas oerlakuan Sasuke tadi.

Namun melihat dua orang didepan nya, mau tidak mau membuat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Naruto berjalan mendekat sambil memasukan tangan nya disaku celana.

"Siapa kau?".Tanya Menma dengan ekspresi tidak suka yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak berniat membalas ucapan Menma dan lebih memilih menatap kearah Genma yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya heran.

"Bisa kita mulai pertandingan tidak berguna ini?".Ucap Naruto datar.

Genma hanya mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Maaf tapi ini pertandingan Namikaze Menma melawan Nami-"

"Akulah Naruto, lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Naruto, dan jangan pernah sekali - kali mengucapkan namaku dengan marga menjijikan itu".Potong Naruto yang tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-naruto"

Sementara di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage, Minato hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hoo, nampaknya ada masalah internal".Ucap Kazekage yang diam - diam menyeringai.

"...".Minato tak mengidahkan ucapan Kazekage karena dirinya masih memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, meskipun dirinya agak kaget dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang yang jauh berbeda dari yang dulu.

Di sisi lain, di tempat penonton terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, terlihat mata nya yang kini tengah berkaca - kaca.

"N-naruto".Ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kau, brengsek !".Umpat Menma yang kemudian berniat menyerang Naruto namun ditahan oleh Genma.

Menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskan nya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, pertandingan kali ini antara Namikaze Menma dan .."

Genma melirik ke arah Naruto.

".. Ootsutsuki Naruto, Hajime !"

Dan dengan teriakan terakhir Genma, Menma langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang memasang kuda - kuda bertarungnya diikuti sorak - sorai penonton yang mendukungnya.

Menma yang sudah di depan Naruto langsung mencoba memukul wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya, tapi dengan mudah dihindari Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Tak sampai disitu Menma kemudian mencoba menendang Naruto dengan kaki kanan yang kini sudah terangkat, namun dengan mudah diblok Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya, adu taijutsu pun tak terelekan.

Sedangkan semua orang hanya bisa berdecak kagum, melihat kemampuan taijutsu tingkat menengah yang bisa dikuasai dua orang bocah tingkat genin, meskipun sebagian orang enggan mengakuinya.

 **Tap ..**

Menma melompat mundur mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, membuat segel tangan singkat berbentuk plus (+).

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

 **Poofftthh .. Pooffftthh ..**

Muncul beberapa kepulan asap di kanan kiri Menma dan menampilkan beberapa replika Menma.

"Maju !".Teriak Menma mengkomando bunshin nya, sambil berlari kembali kearah Naruto dengan kunai yang kini berada digenggaman nya.

Dengan tenang dan gerakan yang cukup simpel Naruto dengan mudah menghindari serangan brutal Menma dan bunshin nya, dan sesekali pula Naruto memukul telak bunshin Menma hingga bunshin tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Mengambil sebilah kunai dari kantong ninja nya, Naruto berlari kearah Menma yang kini tinggal seorang diri karena semua bunshin nya telah dikalahkan Naruto.

 **Trankk ..**

Benturan antara kunai Menma dan kunai Naruto begitu nyaring, Menma kembali menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghindar dan sesekali menangkis serangan Menma.

 **Trankk .. Trankk .. Trankk ..**

"Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar, sialan ?!".Menma berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan kepada sosok Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Kau terlalu cerewet untuk seorang laki - laki, kau tau?".Naruto berujar santai, tanpa memperdulikan Menma yang kini amarahnya semakin meluap - luap.

Melompat mundur dengan cepat Menma membuat segel tangan.

 **"Fuuton : Kamikaze"**

 **Wuusshh ... Blarr ..**

Dengan sigap Naruto menghindari serangan berbasis angin tersebut dengan melompat kesamping hingga, serangan Menma tadi hanya mengenai pohon dibelakangnya hingga runtuh.

"Kena kau !"

 **Duakkhh .. Blarrr ..**

Naruto yang baru akan menapakan kakinya ditanah, harus dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Menma didepan nya, karena terlalu mendadak Naruto tidak sempat mengantisipasi tendangan Menma yang dialiri chakra tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar ke pembatas arena.

"Hidup Menma - sama"

"Hajar dia Menma - sama"

Sorak sorai penonton kian bergemuruh tatkala melihat Menma yang mampu menyudutkan Naruto.

'Ah, kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus kepikiran ramen'.Batin Naruto merutuki kebodohan nya yang kurang fokus tadi, sehingga telat mengantisipasi serangan dadakan Menma.

Bangkit dari acara jatuhnya, Naruto kemudian menatap Menma yang kini menatap remeh kearahnya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, anak pungut !".Ucap Menma yang entah sengaja atau tidak membeberkan rahasia keluarga Hokage, seketika semuanya menjadi hening mendengar penuturan Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

Kemudian membentuk beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat.

'Setidaknya memberikan sedikit kejutan akan menyenangkan'

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Peluru - peluru air buatan Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah Menma, tak tinggal diam Menma juga melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **"Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding tanah didepan Menma dan menahan puluhan peluru air Naruto.

"Menma - sama memang hebat"

"Hidup Menma - sama"

Penonton kembali bersorak saat melihat dengan mudahnya Menma menahan serangan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan nya digagalkan hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian melakukan segel tangan yang cukup panjang.

Tepat setelah dinding tanah buatan Menma kembali ke dalam tanah Naruto menyelesaikan segel tangan nya.

"Mari berpesata"

 **"Hyoton : Burizado"**

Tiba - tiba langit bergemuruh dan menggelap seolah akan turun hujan, perlahan namun pasti turun salju dalam jumlah yang lama kelamaan semakin banyak dan pusatnya adalah tempat Menma.

"H-hyoton ?!, m-mustahil !".Sedangkan di tempat Kage, Minato hanya membulatkan matanya begitu pula semua orang.

'Khu khu khu, menarik'.Batin sang Kazekage menyeringai senang.

"A-apa ini?"

"J-jutsu macam apa ini?"

"H-hyoton?!"

Begitulah kira - kira respon semua orang yang kini dilanda syok masal.

Sedangakan dibalkon peserta Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalan nya hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa sebenarnya ini?".Guman Menma yang kini dilanda bingung, karena tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai membeku tertimbun butiran salju yang kini terus - menerus turun dari langit yang aneh nya hanya turun padanya saja.

Naruto yang melihat Menma yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak hanya menyeringai tipis, memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukan nya lagi dan nampaklah perbedaan signifikat dari matanya yaitu tambahan sebuah lingkaran mirip cincin es di matanya pertanda Tenseigan nya telah aktif.

Merentangkan tangan nya kedepan, perlahan namun pasti muncul bulatan - bulatan hitam kecil disekeliling Naruto yang lama - kelamaan semakin banyak jumlahnya.

 **"Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary"**

 **Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuaarr .. Dhhuuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan beruntun yang lumayan besar saat bola - bola hitam kecil mengahantam tempat Menma.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, salju buatan Naruto perlahan mulai menghilang, terlihat Minato yang kawatir dengan keadaan Menma, dan tatapan tidak percaya oleh yang lain nya.

"T-tidak mungkin, Menma - sama kalah"

"M-mustahil"

Itulah beberapa tanggapan dari para penonton yang kini kembali riuh dengan ucapan ketidak percayaan.

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam, saat merasakan chakra negatif yang lumayan pekat dari tempat Menma.

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Muncul sebuah ekor transparan berwarna merah yang mencoba menghantam Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto melompat kearah kanan hingga ekor transparan tersebut hanya mengenai tanah ditempat Naruto tadi berdiri hingga retak.

 **Blarr ..**

 **"Grrrr"**

Sebuah geraman rendah mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dan dapat dia lihat Menma yang kini diselubungi chakra berwarna merah dengan dua ekor dibelakang tubuhnya.

"I-itu, cepat hentikan per-"

 **Blarrr ..**

Ucapan Minato terpotong karena secara mendadak, sang Kazekage menyerangnya dengan telak.

Bersamaan dengan kekacauan di tempat Hokage dan Kazekage, di tribun penonton turun beberapa bulu - bulu putih seperti burung merpati, dan menyebabkan penduduk biasa dan beberapa genin pingsan.

"Ka'i".Teriak Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangan nya, dia dapat melihat puluhan tidak bahkan ratusan ninja bunyi dan ninja suna yang menyerang beberapa Jounin, chunin dan genin yang masih sadar.

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?'.Batin nya bingung, mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah arena, dia dapat melihat Naruto yang nampak kewalahan melawan Menma yang memasuki tahap ekor 3.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh, sial".Umpat Naruto disela - sela kegiatan nya menghindari serangan Menma yang begitu cepat dan brutal.

'Sebenarnya chakra apa itu?'.Naruto bertanya - tanya dalam hati saat melihat chakra merah yang menyelubungi tubuh Menma, chakra tersebut seakan menjadi pelindung Menma itu sendiri, bahkan luka - luka yang Naruto torehkan kini sudah hilang tak berbekasdi tubuh Menma.

Mengedarkan pandangan nya kearah lain, matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa Jounin yang kini sedang bertarung dengan ninja ber Hittai - atte dengan lambang bunyi.

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'.Batin Naruto frustasi, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

 **Duaakkhh .. Blarrr ..**

Naruto terlempar dan menabrak dinding arena dengan keras karena hantaman sebuah ekor transparan berwarna merah.

"Ugh sial, aku melupakan nya".Umpat Naruto merutuki kebodohan nya lagi, memegangi punggungnya yang masih sakit, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Menma yang tiba - tiba didepan nya, dan mengayunkan cakarnya untuk mengoyak perut Naruto.

 **Crassshh ..**

Naruto terlambat menghindar sehingga harus rela, perut kanan nya mendapat luka bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam.

"Ugh, sial aku harus bagaiamana?".Naruto mengerang frustasi sambil terus menghindari serangan Menma yang tiada habisnya, Tenseigan nya pun sudah tidak aktif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu atas bangunan utama, terdapat sebuah barrier persegi berwarna ungu yang melindungi 3 orang yang nampaknya sedang bersiap untuk pertarungan mati - matian.

"Orochimaru !".Desis Minato sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru yang kini telah melepaskan penyamaran nya sebagai Kazekage.

"Khu khu khu, kau tidak menyangka bukan Minato - kun?".Tanya Orochimaru dengan senyuman menjijikan nya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Orochimaru?".Bukan Minato yang bertanya melainkan Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang datang sesaat sebelum Barrier pelindung ini dibuat.

"Kau sudah tau jawaban nya bukan pak tua? khu khu".Balas Orochimaru yang langsung melesat kearah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blarr ..**

Naruto kembali menghindari sabetan ekor yang bisa menyebabkan nyawanya melayang itu, melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak, Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, kemudian membuka nya lagi, kali ini Tenseigan nya sudah aktif.

Terlihat Menma yang kini tengah memasuki tahap ekor 3 mulai membuat sebuah bola chakra ditangan nya, mirip Rasengan namun berwarna merah.

Tak mau kalah Naruto juga mencipatak bola chakra menggunakan Tenseigan nya, dan mungkin ini adalah serangan terakhirnya karena dirinya sudah kehabisan chakra.

 **"Rasengan !"**

 **"Ginrin : Tensei Baku"**

 **Dhuuuaarrrr ...**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dan mencipatakan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal diarena sehingga membuat perhatian beberapa ninja teralihakan oleh ledakan tersebut.

Sasuke dan Yui yang kini sedang bertarung dengan para ninja bunyi, hanya memandang kawatir kearah sumber ledakan tadi.

'Naruto/Naruto - kun'

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk, Ohekk haah haah".Naruto kini dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak layak pakai alias sudah hancur, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, beberapa luka cakaran dan tusukan ditubuhnya sehingga memperparah keadaan nya saat ini, Tenseigan nya sudah tidak aktif, karena chakranya kali ini benar - benar terkuras.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil menge-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, dan matanya membulat saat masih merasakan aura negatif dari arah depan nya.

"M-mustahil".Guman Naruto tak percaya, dibalik kepulan debu didepan nya, menampilkan Menma yang masih diselubungi chakra merah, dengan pakaian yang sudah hancur, juga luka - luka yang cukup banyak ditubuhnya, namun dengan perlahan luka ditubuh Menma menghilang.

 **"Ggrrrrr"**

Menma menggeram rendah, sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang kini mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Menma dengan cepat sudah berada didepan Naruto yang kini hanya bisa terdiam kaget dengan kecepatan Menma yang tidak menurun sama sekali.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarrr ..**

Dengan sekali pukulan telak diperut Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat terlempar kembali ke dinding arena hingga berlubang.

"Ugh, Oheekk"

Naruto kembali memuntahakan darah segar, perutnya terasa sangat sakit, pukulan Menma tadi benar - benar kuat, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan kalau salah satu tulang rusuknya itu patah.

"Sial, ternyata aku masih lah lemah".Ditengah - tengah keadaan nya yang memprihatinkan Naruto masih sempat - sempatnya mengeluhkan dirinya yang masihlah lemah, memejemkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya lagi.

 **Mindscape Naruto On ..**

Namun bukan arena peetarungan yang ia lihat, namun yang ia lihat kini adalah sebuah goa besar namun sangat gelap hingga tidak terlihat apapun.

"Ini kan, tempat itu".Guman Naruto pelan.

 **"Kau perlu bantuan eh, Gaki?"**.Tanya sesosok mahluk dari dalam gua sambil memamerkan mata biru dengan iris hitam verticalnya.

"Bantuan?, bantuan apa maksudmu?".Bukan nya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya.

 **"Khe, kau lupa kalau kau sedang sekarat, Gaki?"**.Sosok tersebut kembali bersuara.

Naruto terlihat berfikir.

"Bantuan apa yang kau maksud?".Tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **"Kau akan tahu setelah ini"**.Perlahan namun pasti sesuatu seperti air berwarna merah mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto.

 **Mindscape Naruto Off ..**

Kini terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai terbungkus chakra merah seperti milik Menma lalu membentuk ekor yang berjumlah dua, dan perlahan namun pasti semua luka yang berada ditubuh Naruto menghilang.

Membuka matanya, daoat terlihat mata Naruto yang awalnya biru es kini berubah menjadi biru dengan pupil hitam vertical.

 **"Mari berpesta"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ..

A/N : Gomen updatenya telat, sebenarnya chap ini harusnya udah update kemarin - kemarin, tapi karena hp saya di format dan lupa backup file ini, jadinya ilang, dan harus tulis dari awal, dan juga sebenernya sempat putus ide, tapi alhamdulilah nemu ide lagi :v

Sekali lagi author minta maaf, makasih buat yang masih setia menunggu fic gaje ini update :v, makasih buat fav, foll dan reviewnya, silahkan juga beri tanggapan buat chapter ini, buat kemungkinan Naruto itu jadi dark itu hanya kemungkinan, dan lagi kemungkinan buat Naru sama Sasuke pergi keluar desa itu 80%, kita liat gimana nanti aja.

Dah sekian aja lah, see you next chap ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

Logout ...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Kemaren ada kesalahan, chakra merah yang keluar di Naruto ga membentuk ekor cuma chakra aja, mirip mode chakra Tenseigan tapi warna merah kehitaman, dan untuk penjelasan Naruto kenapa kelihatan lemah kalian akan tahu jawabanya di chapter ini, Let's Begin !.

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x -?**

 **Sasuke x -?**

 **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Konohagakure No Sato, desa yang di gadang - gadang adalah desa terkuat dari lima negara besar lain nya, terlihat kini di Konoha sedang terjadi penyerangan besar - besaran yang dilakukan oleh aliansi sementara antara Sunagakure dan Otogakure.

Terlihat di sebuah arena tempat pertandingan ujian chunin ke tiga dilakukan, dua orang tengah bertarung sengit mengabaikan ninja lain nya yang sedang bertarung, terlihat salah satu dari mereka tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh chakra merah yang membentuk telinga dan ekor rubah yang berjumlah tiga.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi dikelilingi chakra berwarna merah kehitaman namun beda halnya dengan orang pertama, chakra yang menyelimuti orang kedua tidak berbentuk apapun hanya berbentuk chakra yang menguar deras dari dalam tubuh orang ke dua.

Dan dilihat dari manapun orang kedua lebih unggul dari orang pertama, orang pertama memiliki surai merah yang kini terlihat lebih liar, mata merah dengan pupil hitam vertical itu menatap nyalang lawan didepan nya, orang pertama yang tak lain adalah Menma, lebih tepatnya Namikaze Menma, anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage.

Sedangkan orang kedua mempunya surai putih jabrik yang kini bergoyang - goyang dan teracung keatas karena chakra yang mengelilinginya, Mata biru dengan pupil hitam vertical dan cincin sewarna salju yang mengelilinginya ( A/N: Gabungan Tenseigan dan mata pupil hitam vertical ) itu terlihat tenang, senyuman menyeringai selalu ia tunjukan pada lawan didepan nya ini, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto, seseorang yang akan mengguncang dunia dengan kekuatan nya.

 **Dhuuuaarr ..**

Mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah ledakan, terlihat asap mengepul dari dalam kekkai berwarna ungu yang entah dibuat siapa.

 **"Ggrrr !"**

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah Menma yang menggeram dengan suara berat dan menatapnya penuh benci.

Naruto menyeringai sadis, entah hanya perasaan dia saja atau mungkin memang benar, chakra yang menguar ditubuhnya entah kenapa membuatnya sangat semangat sekali untuk membunuh, menghilangkan rasa ragu dihatinya, dan membuatnya sangat suka dengan yang namanya darah.

"Sebenarnya aku tadinya tidak ingin menggunakan ini untuk melawanmu, dan lebih memilih bermain - main denganmu, tapi entah kenapa aku sekarang ingin sekali mencincangmu".Ucap Naruto dengan nada layaknya seorang psikopat sejati sambil menyentuh sebuah fuin ditangan kanan nya dan melakukan heandseal singkat.

"Ka'i"

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu, muncul kepulan asap di lengan kanan nya dan setelah asap menghilang terlihat kini Naruto sedang memegang sebuah pedang atau mungkin katana berwarna biru es.

 **Swuuussshh ..**

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Menma dengan cepat, mata sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi tersebut bergerak lincah mencoba mencari keberadaan sang musuh, merasakan sebuah bahaya dari atas dengan cepat Menma berlari zig - zag menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

 **Dhuuarr .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Benar saja, dari atas terlihat Naruto melayang sambil terus menyabetkan pedangnya dengan cepat, dan dari hasil tebasan Naruto tercipta shockwave berwarna biru es yang mengarah kearah Menma hingga menimbulkan ledakan dibawah sana.

 **"Yukianesa : Ice Of The Death"**

Naruto menukik ke tengah arena dengan kepala di bawah setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya sambil menghunuskan Yukianesa nya untuk menancap di tanah tengah - tengah arena.

Menma yang melihat Naruto akan turun dengan cepat berlari ke tengah arena sambil menyiapkan rasengan berwarna merah di tangan kanan nya.

 **Sleb ..**

 **Sringg .. Sringg .. Sleb ..**

 **"Aarrrgghhh"**

Sebelum rasengan Menma sampai di tempat Naruto, Naruto terlebih dahulu sukses menancapkan Yukianesanya ditanah, dan dari tanah muncul begitu banyak duri duri es yang kini menusuk Menma hingga dia menjerit kesakitan.

 **Tap .. Pyarrr ..**

Semua duri es itu menghilang seketika ketika Naruto menapakan kakinya ditanah.

 **Brukk ..**

Tubuh penuh luka Menma kini ambruk ditanah, chakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kini perlahan menghilang, begitu pula chakra merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai sadis mata Tenseigan nya menatap remeh Menma, Naruto menenteng Yukianesanya dipundak

sambil melangkah kan kakinya kearah Menma.

"Hmm kau lebih baik aku apakan ya?, dicincang?, ide yang bagus juga".Naruto bermonolog sendiri sambil terus berjalan mendekat kearah Menma yang mungkin kini sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan tubuh tak berdaya Menma, menyeringai sadis sambil menghunuskan Yukianesanya untuk bersiap - siap memenggal kepala Menma tapi tiba - tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto sudah tau siapa yang berbicara, dan Naruto yakin bahwa orang tersebut juga lah yang menyebabkan nya tak bisa bergerak seperti ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Sikha".Naruto berucap dengan nada datar, matanya masih tak lepas dari Menma.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan itu akan membuatmu dijadikan Missing - nin Naruto".Jelas Sikhamaru yang kini tengah berjongkok tak jauh dari Naruto, dengan bayangan nya yang menyatu dengan bayangan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa?, aku lebih baik jadi Missing - nin ketimbang harus tinggal di desa laknat ini, kau tahu sendiri hanya Sasuke, Yui, kau dan Jiji yang mengakui keberadaanku sebagai Naruto di desa ini, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, aku sudah lelah hanya diam saat mereka mencoba membunuhku, kini akan aku tunjukan siapa itu Naruto yang mereka anggap lemah dan aib tidak berguna".Ucap Naruto pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sikhamaru.

"..."

Sikhamaru hanya diam, dirinya tak bisa berkata apa - apa, sebagai teman Naruto sejak kecil dirinya tahu betul bagaimana kelakuan penduduk desa pada Naruto, bagaimana Naruto yang selalu mendapat beban mental yang sangat berat.

'Entah kenapa Naruto yang saat ini berbeda dari yang tadi'.Batin Sikhamaru mencoba menyelidik, jujur saja pada saat pertandingan pada saat ujian chunin tadi Naruto terlihat ragu, terbukti dari dia bahkan tidak menggunakan pedangnya.

Dan dia merasa Naruto yang sekarang benar - benar ingin membunuh Menma, tidak ada keraguan seperti tadi, niat membunuhnya benar - benar terasa, dan baru dirinya sadari Naruto ternyata sangat kuat.

Disaat kedua orang tersebut tengah berkutat dengan fikiran nya masing - masing, tiba - tiba dari arah depan mereka muncul gelombang pasir besar yang mengarah kearah mereka.

Mata Sikhamaru melotot melihat gelombang pasir tersebut, melepaskan jurusnya pada Naruto, dengan cepat dirinya berlari kearah tubuh Menma yang berada didepan Naruto.

"Ayo pergi Naruto".Ucap Sikhamaru sambil menggendong tubuh Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menghiraukan ucapan Sikhamaru.

"Ayo pergi bodoh !".Sikhamaru kembali berucap namun kini dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Mendecih kesal karena Naruto tetap menghiraukan panggilan nya, dengan terpaksa dirinya meloncat keatas arena bersama Menma digendongan nya.

'Apapun yang kau rencanakan semoga itu baik untukmu kawan'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Sikhamaru, perlahan namun pasti senyum layaknya psikopat mengembang diwajah Naruto, menancapkan Yukianesanya disampingnya, dengan cepat dirinya membuat Heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Fuuton No Yoroi"**

 **Wussshh ..**

Mencabut kembali Yukianesanya, dan menentengnya dipundak, Naruto tersenyum ganjil kearah gelombang pasir yang hanya tinggal 1 meter lagi darinya.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Entah bagaimana caranya gelombang pasir tersebut menukik dan menghantam Naruto dengn cepat hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang lumayan besar.

 **Sringg ..**

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Sabaku"

Ucapan Naruto dibelakangnya sukses membuat mata Sabaku Gaara melotot tak percaya.

 **Crasshh ..**

"Pasir yang merepotkan".Komentar Naruto saat dirinya mencoba menusuk Gaara, bukan nya Gaara yang tertusuk tapi malah dinding pasir menghalanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat pertarungan Orochimaru melawan Hokage ke tiga yang tak lain adalah mantan sensei Orochimaru itu sendiri yang tak lain adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan Hokage keempat yang tak lain adalah sang Kiroii Senko atau biasa dikenal Namikaze Minato.

"Menyerahlah Orochimaru, kau tidak akan bisa melawan dua kage sekaligus".Ucap Minato mencoba menggertak sambil memegang kunai Hiraisin nya.

Orochimaru yang mendengar perkataan Minato hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Khu khu khu aku takut sekali".Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada yang dibuat - buat sedang ketakutan.

Membuat heandseal yang lumayan singkat seringaian Orochimaru makin lebar melihat sikap waspada kedua kage didepan nya.

 **"Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei"**

Muncul dua peti di depan Orochimaru dengan kanji yang bertuliskan satu dan dua.

Minato yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung, begitu pula para Anbu yang berada di luar Kekkai, sedangkan Hiruzen terlihat sangat waspada dia tahu betul jurus ini, jurus yang dibuat oleh senseinya, sang Nidaime Hokage.

 **Takk .. Takk ..**

Kedua peti itu terbuka, dan mata semua orang disana membulat saat melihat apa dibalik kedua peti tersebut.

"I-itu tidak mungkin !"

"S-hodaime H-hokage"

"N-nidaime Hokage !"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Blarrrr ..**

"Cih, pasir mu itu sangat merepotkan kau tau".Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan pasir - pasir Gaara yang selalu menghalangi serangan nya, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam berkonsentrasi mengendalikan pasirnya.

Naruto melompat kebelakang saat melihat sebuah pasir yang mencoba menangkapnya.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan mencoba jutsuku ini".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung bersiap - siap akan menyabetkan Yukianesa nya kearah Gaara.

 **"Hiraishingiri"**

 **Sringg .. Crasshh .. Sringg .. Crasshh ..**

Naruto menghilang lalu menebaskan pedangnya kearah Gaara, menghilang lagi kemudian kembali menebaskan Yukianesanya kearah Gaara, Naruto melakukan nya dengan sangat cepat bahkan pasir Gaara tidak sempat untuk menahan nya.

"Arrrgghhh".Teriak Gaara saat terkena tebasan pedang Naruto, Gaara terduduk dengan luka tebasan yang berada di tubuhnya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus didepan Gaara, bersiap untuk membunuh Gaara tapi dirinya harus dibuat melompat kebelakang saat sebuah boneka kayu dengan tangan yang menghunuskan sebuah pisau melesat kearahnya.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Muncul dua orang di kanan kiri Gaara, yang satu perempuan berembut kuning yang dikuncir empat, membawa sebuah kipas angin besar di punggungnya, sedangkan orang kedua berpakaian aneh dengan muka yang seperti di cat garis garis berwarna ungu, serta didepan nya berdiri sebuah boneka kayu yang tadi sempat menyerangnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bala bantuan eh?".Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan, oh ayolah memancing emosi musuh adalah salah satu taktiknya.

Wajah si muka cat mengeras, melirik kearah perempuan bercepol empat yang saat ini juga tengah melirik kearahnya.

"Temari bawa Gaara pergi dari sini, biar aku yang mengurus bocah uban ini".Ucap Kankuro yang menyiapkan boneka kayunya.

"Tapi- "

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian".Ucap Kankuro memotong apa yang akan diucapkan Temari.

Temari menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan Kankuro.

"Baiklah, tapi hati - hati".Ucap Temari sambil merangkul tubuh Gaara kemudian membawanya pergi menuju luar desa.

Naruto yang melihat dua dari tiga lawan nya pergi hanya menatapnya datar, tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengejarnya, karena dirinya harus terlebih dahulu mengurus mahluk aneh bermuka cat ini.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dan juga Yui yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda dobe".Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit melirikan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Hn".Naruto hanya berguman singkat untuk menjawab pernyataan Sasuke yang mungkin ada benarnya juga.

"Bisa kau urus dia teme, aku akan mengejar kedua rekan nya yang lain, aku masih penasaran dengan Sabaku Gaara".Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, serahkan padaku".Jawab Sasuke yang sedang memandang datar Kankuro.

"Aku ikut denganmu Naruto - kun".Ucap Yui yang dari tadi diam, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sebagai info, dia pengguna Kugutsu, berhati - hatilah pantat ayam".Ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat pergi diikuti Yui.

"Bisa kita mulai Uchiha?".Ucap Kankuro yang mulai mengendalikan bonekanya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran muka cat".Balas Sasuke yang langsung membuat heandseal dengan cepat.

 **"Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Whusss .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Naruto dan Yui kini tengah melompati batang pohon, mereka kini tengah mengejar Temari dan juga Gaara, Naruto menggunakan kemampuan sensornya untuk mendetekai Gaara dan juga Temari.

"Mereka 500 meter lagi dari sini, persiapkan dirimu Yui".Ucap Naruto kepada Yui.

"Ha'i Naruto - kun".Balas Yui.

 **Dhuaarr .. Dhuaarr..**

Mereka mendengar berbagai macam ledakan dari arah desa, tapi mereka hanya menghiraukan nya dan terus melompati batang - batang pohon.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Naruto dan Yui berhenti disebuah dahan pohon, didepan mereka kini terlihat Temari yang sedang menyiapkan kipas raksaksanya dan juga Gaara disampingnya yang nampaknya sudah agak baikan daripada saat pertama tadi kabur bersama Temari.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sabaku".Ucap Naruto yang sambil memandang Gaara.

Gaara yang mengingat kekalahan nya tadi hanya menggeram marah.

"Akan kubalas kau Ootsutsuki !".Balas Gaara yang langsung mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menangkap Naruto.

Naruto melompat kesamping.

"Kau lawan wanita itu Yui, dan ingat jangan sampai mati".Ucap Naruto yang langsung melesat kearah Gaara.

"U-um".Yui hanya menjawab perintah Naruto dengan gumanan kecil, muka nya kini memerah sempurna, oh ayolah dirinya tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menghawatirkan nya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berfikiran yang tidak tidak, menatap lawan nya kini yang Yui yakini mempunyai afinitas elemen angin.

"Mari kita mulai"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Duaakkhh ..**

Gaara terlempar kearah batang pohon dengan keras akibat tendangan Naruto.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat mulus di dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari Gaara, Naruto kemudian melihat Gaara yang memegang kepalanya seperti sedang kesakitan, mata Naruto menyipit tajam saat melihat tangan kiri Gaara perlahan di selimuti oleh pasir, yang kemudian membentuk tangan monster.

"Grrrrr".Gaara menggeram dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya, sebagian wajahnya kini berubah seperti monster.

'Apa itu?'.Batin Naruto bingung melihat perubahan Gaara.

Mata Naruto mrmbulat saat melihat Gaara kini sudah berada didepan Naruto dan bersiap mengayunkan lengan monsternya kearah Naruto.

 **Crassshh ..**

Dengan sigap Naruto menyabetkan Yukianesanya kepada lengan monster Gaara hingga lengan monster itu putus dan berubah menjadi pasir.

Tapi mata Naruto kembali membulat saat melihat pasir kembali menyelimuti tangan Gaara, kali ini bukan hanya tangan kiri namun seluruh tubuh Gaara kecuali kaki kini diselimuti pasir, dan kini menampakan Gaara yang berubah menjadi mini Shukaku dengan satu ekor yang melambai - lambai di belakang tubuhnya.

"Cih".Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka, untung saja chakranya masih tersisa lumayan banyak, karena sebelumnya dirinya bertarung hanya menggunakan Kenjutsu.

Gaara yang berada dalam mode mini Shukaku memegang perutnya kemudian memuntahkan peluru - peluru angin kearah Naruto.

 **Wusshh .. Wussh .. Wuusshh ..**

Naruto dengan lincah menghindari semua peluru angin tersebut, namun dirinya dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Gaara yang berada didepan nya dan dengan cepat menyabetkan ekor nya kearah Naruto.

 **Duakkhh .. Braakk ..**

Naruto terlempar dengan keras kearah batang pohon, hingga membuat pohon yang ditabraknya runtuh.

"Ugh".Rintih Naruto yang baru saja punggungnya mencium batang pohon.

Belum sempat melakukan apa apa, Gaara kembali muncul didepan Naruto dan menyabetkan tangan nya kearah Naruto.

 **Brakk ..**

"Uhukk".Naruto terbatuk saat perutnya dipukul dengan keras oleh Gaara.

Gaara yang kurang puas kembali mencoba memukul Naruto namun kali ini Naruto dengan sigap menyabetkan Yukianesanya kearah lengan Gaara hingga membuatnya putus.

Naruto kemudian meloncat kebelakang mencoba mencari jarak dengan Gaara.

"Pukulan nya kuat juga".Komentar Naruto sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Menyiapkan kembali Yukianesanya bersiap untuk menebas, Naruto meloncat kearah Gaara.

 **"Hiraishingiri"**

 **Sringg .. Craash .. Sring .. Crassh ..**

Naruto melakukan jurus yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dan itu sukses membuat Gaara yang berada dalam mode mini shukaku mengaum ganas.

 **Pooofftthhh .. Wusshhh ..**

Tiba - tiba saja Gaara yang sedang kesakitan diselimuti oleh kepulan asap yang sangat besar hingga menghasilkan gelombang angin yang lumayan kuat.

Setelah kepulan asap tersebut menghilang, mata Naruto membulat melihat monster pasir raksaksa berbentuk rakun kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

 **Glekk ..**

"Apakah aku akan mati muda Kami - sama".Guman Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sringg .. Crasshh .. Crasshh ..**

 **Tap ..**

"Haah, dia lumayan kuat juga".Komentar Temari yang melihat lawan nya dengan mudah menghindari jutsnya, hingga jutsunya hanya mengenai pohon - pohon.

 **"Suiton : Tepoudama"**

Muncul peluru - peluru air dari mulut Yui yang langsung melesat kearah Temari, dengan susah payah Temari menghindar, oh ayolah chakranya sudah sangat menipis, melawan bocah Nara saja dirinya sudah mengeluarkan chakra cukup banyak.

"Halo ?"

Lamunan Temari terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangknya kemudian dia merasakan sebuah pukulan ditengkuknya yang membuat kesadaran nya perlahan - lahan menghilang.

 **Bruukk ..**

Temari pun jatuh pingsan, Yui yang melihatnya menyeka keringat didahinya.

"Huh, untung saja chakranya tinggal sedikit".Komentar Yui.

 **Pooofftthh ..**

Mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, terlihat kepulan asap yang begitu besar ditempat Naruto dan Gaara bertarung.

"Apa itu?".Guman Yui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah terperangkap dalam tubuh boneka Kankuro.

"Ada kata - kata terakhir Uchiha?".Tanya Kankuro dengan nada meremehkan.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke Kankuro kemudian mengarahkan pedang pedang yang melayang di atas boneka untuk menusuk boneka tersebut.

 **Sleb .. Slebb .. Poofftthh ..**

"A-apa bunshin?".Ucap Kankuro tak percaya.

 **Duaakkhh ..**

Belum sempat sembuh dari keterkejutan nya Kankuro terpaksa harus memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, akibat sebuah pukulan yang bersarang diperutnya.

Tak sampai disitu Sasuke kemudian melakukan Uppercut kearah Kankuro.

 **Duaakkh .. Poofhhtt ..**

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat Kankuro yang dia pukul berubah menjadi boneka kayu milik Kankuro.

Merasakan sebuah bahaya dari arah belakang, Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik dan menahan serangan boneka Kankuro dengan kunainya.

 **Tap ..**

Sasuke melompat mundur mencoba membuat jarak.

melakukan henadseal singkat.

 **"Gravity Seals : Ka'i"**

 **Wussshh ..**

Sasuke yang sudah melepas segel beban pada tubuhnya pun langsung melesat cepat kearah Kankuro yang kini tengah kaget karena kecepatan Sasuke.

 **Duuakkhh ..**

Kankuro terlempar kebelakang karena tendangan Sasuke, tak sampak disitu Sasuke kembali muncul dibelakang Kankuro dan menendang punggungnnya dengan keras.

 **Duakkhh .. Blarrr ..**

Kankuro terlempar ketanah dengan keras hingga menghasilkan retakan disana.

 **Tap ..**

Sasuke muncul tak jauh didekat Kankuro, mata Sharingan nya menatap lekat Kankuro.

Melihat tidak adanya gerakan dari Kankuro, Sasuke pun berniat pergi dari situ, tapi niatnya harus ia urungkan saat melihat ratusan jarum kecil yang berasal dari mulut salah satu boneka Kankuro.

 **Trankk .. Trankk .. Trank ..**

Sasuke menangkis dan menghindari semua jarum yang mengarah padanya menggunakan kunai yang dia ambil dari kantong ninjanya.

 **Tap ..**

Muncul Kankuro bersama dua bonekanya, Sasuke yang melihat Kankuro hanya diam dengan wajah datar, melirik kearah 'Kankuro' yang dia hajar tadi, dia dapat melihat boneka kayu yang sudah rusak.

Membuat heandseal singkat kemudian meletakan tangan kanan nya diatas tangan kiri dengan posisi setengah berjongkok.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat percikan listrik dari tangan Sasuke, Kankuro yang melihat Sasuke akan melakukan jutsu pun tak tinggal diam kemudian membuat pertahanan terkuatnya.

 **"Chidori"**

 **Dhuuaarrr ..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutan nya kini hanya menatap datar Shukaku yang kini akan memuntahkan peluru - peluru angin kearahnya.

Menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto melakukan heandseal yang cukup panjang, kemudian menapakan tangan nya di dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Hiryu"**

 **Pooofftthh ...**

Muncul kepulan asap yang sama tebalnya seperti saat shukaku muncul di tempat Naruto.

Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihat Naruto dikepala seekor naga berukuran seperti Bijuu berwarna merah kehitaman dengan ekor yang terselimuti api berwarna merah.

Mata merah dengan pupil vertical naga itu menatap datar kearah shukaku.

 **"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengalahkan rakun kecil ini? sebegitu lemahnya kah dirimu bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melawan si ekor satu ini?"**.Komentar Hiryu dengan maksud peledekan didalamnya.

 **Twichh ..**

"Apa kau bilang Baka - Ryu ?!".Balas Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut - kedut kesal.

 **"Tidak ada"**.Balas Hiryu

Menghela nafas pelan kemudian Naruto menatap serius kearah depan.

"Lupakan itu, sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan Bijuu ekor satu itu".Ucap Naruto.

Sementara itu Gaara yang saat ini tengah berada diatas kepala shukaku hanya diam melihat Naruto yang kini tengah bersama hewan Kuchiyosenya.

 **'Lakukan jutsu itu Gaara'**

Terdengar suara berat dikepala Gaara.

"T-tapi ibu-"

 **'Cepat lakukan jutsu itu Gaara !'**

Ucapan Gaara tak selesai karena suara berat yang dia panggil ibu itu memotong ucapan nya.

Menghela nafas pelan Gaara kemudian membuat heandseal singkat.

 **"Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo Minna ketemu lagi dengan saya yang membawakan fic gaje ini.

Saya tekankan sekali lagi yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto itu adalah sebagian chakra Juubi bukan Juubi itu sendiri.

 **Hiraishingiri** : Jutsu ini sebenarnya adalah jutsu Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, jutsu ini adalah jutsu dimna si pengguna menebas kan pedangnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ditambah dengan penambahan Jikkukan Ninjutsu pada jutsu ini yang aslinya bahkan bisa menipu pengguna Sharingan sekalipun, dan untuk Naruto dirinya belum menguasai secara sempurna jutsu ini karena dirinya belum terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang Jikkukan Ninjutsu.

 **Yukianesa : Ice Of The Death** : Jutsu ini merupakan karangan saya sendiri yakni dimana si pengguna menancapkan pedangnya ketanah dan tak lama kemudian akan muncul duri - duri es yang sangat banyak dan juga tajam dari dalam tanah.

Sekian dulu dari saya, makasih yang udah fav foll dan juga review.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komentarnha dikolom review, mudah - mudahan itu bisa menambah semangat saya agar cepat update.

Ootsutsuki Al .. Logout ..

™™™™™™™…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**

 **Genre : Adventure, Humor, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x -?**

 **Sasuke x -?**

 **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang kini telah menukik turun setelah terbang bersama Hiryu menghindari serangan berbasis angin milik Ichibi hanya memandang heran kearah Gaara, yang kini tertidur di atas kepala Ichibi.

"Mengapa dia malah tidur di saat seperti ini?, dia itu idiot atau apa?!".Ucap Naruto dengan muka datar.

" **Yang idiot itu kau gaki !, dia itu sedang melakukan jutsu 'pelepasan'** ".Jelas sekaligus ejek Hiryu.

Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Pelepasan apa maksudmu?, dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan gaki, Baka - Ryuu !".Tanya sekaligus bentak Naruto diakhir kalimatnya.

" **Dia akan mengganti posisinya dengan Ichibi itu sendiri, nampaknya jinchuriki itu gampang sekali terpengaruh oleh perkataan Ichibi** ".Jelas Hiryu

"Jadi maksudmu dia bertukar kesadaran dengan Ichibi?".Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan mata Ichibi yang sekarang nampak lebih hidup.

 **Grrrooaaarrr ..**

Ichibi meraung keras, seolah senang dengan bebasnya dia hari ini.

" **Aku bebaasss ! Hahahahaaa !** ".Teriak Ichibi sambil tertawa keras.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Bijuu bisa bicara".Guman Naruto seraya memperhatikan Ichibi yang nampak senang.

" **Sebaiknya kita cepat sadarkan dia, melawan seekor bijuu itu merepotkan** ".Ucap Hiryu.

"Aku tahu".Balas Naruto datar sembari melemparkan sebuah kunai peledak ke arah Ichibi.

 **"Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu"**

 **Pooffthh .. Poofftthh ..**

Kunai peledak yang tadinya hanya satu kini bertambah menjadi 50 buah yang mengarah dengan cepat kearah Ichibi.

Ichibi yang melihat banyak puluhan kunai peledak yang mengarah padanya dengan cepat memukul perut nya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya dan keluarlah hembusan angin kuat dari mulutnya dan menangkis semua kunai peledak yang mengarah padanya hingga kunai tersebut terpental ke berbagai arah kemudian meledak.

 **Dhuuarr .. dhuuarr .. dhuuarr ..**

"Oops, aku lupa dia memiliki elemen berbasis angin".Ucap Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Sedangkan Hiryu hanya menggeram kesal dengan sifat idiot Naruto yang sedang kumat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yui yang kini sedang berada tak jauh dari pertempuran Naruto melawan Ichibi hanya menatap kawathir Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri di kepala Hiryu, sebenarnya dirinya sangat ingin membantu tapi dirinya bisa berbuat apa, maksudnya dirinya tidak pernah melawan mahluk sekelas Bijuu, jadi dirinya takut jika dia datang kesana hanya akan menyusahkan Naruto.

 **Tap ..**

Mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah samping terlihat Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap kearah tempat bertarungnya Naruto.

"Kau tidak membantunya?".Tanya Sasuke datar.

Yui menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku takut akan menyusahkan nya saja".Balas Yui pelan.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Yui.

"Dengan adanya dirimu aku yakin si baka - dobe itu malah akan semakin bertambah semangat untuk bertarung, ayo kita kesana, setidaknya kita bantu dia walaupun itu hanya hal kecil".Ucap Sasuke dan langsung melesat kearah pertarungan Naruto tanpa menunggu balasan Yui.

Yui terdiam sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi menyusul Sasuke untuk membantu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sriingg .. sriingg ..**

 **Trankk ..**

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan antara Orochimaru melawan dua kage Konoha, kini terlihat Orochimaru yang menyeringai senang melihat kedua kage tersebut sibuk melawan dua kage edo tensei nya.

"Khu khu khu bukan kah menyenangkan melawan pendahulu kalian sendiri?".Tanya Orochimaru disertai seringaian andalan nya.

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru".Hiruzen mengumpat kesal yang pastinya ditujukan kepada Orochimaru.

"Khu khu, knapa monyet tua? apa kau tidak senang dengan hadiahku ini khu khu khu".Orochimaru tertawa senang, begitu menikmati apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sedangkan Minato hanya diam, sembari terus beradu Taijutsu dengan Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, terkadang dia juga menggunakan jutsu andalan nya yaitu Hiraishin untuk menghindari beberapa sabetan dan tusukan yang mengincar anggota tubuhnya.

 **Tap ..**

Minato melompat kebelakang, kemudian melirik kearah Hiruzen yang kebetulan kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Mengerti maksud Hiruzen Minato langsung melesatkan kunai khususnya kearah Hiruzen.

 **Sriingg ..**

Minato muncul disamping Hiruzen sambil menggenggam kunai Hiraishin di tangan nya.

"Begini rencananya .."

Hiruzen berbicara kepada Minato tentang rencananya dan hanya dibalas tatapan tak percaya oleh Minato.

"A-anda yakin? maksudku .."

"Aku yakin dengan ini Minato, lagipula aku ini sudah tua kau tau".Potong Hiruzen sambil terkekeh pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Minato tampak berfikir keras, untuk menyetujui atau tidaknya rencana gila sang Sandaime Hokage ini.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana anda Sandaime - sama".Ucap Minato terdengar tegas.

"Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan nya Minato, kau tahu itu".Balas Hiruzen yang sepertinya tak mau kalah.

"Ini juga demi keamanan desa Minato, kau masih muda masih banyak hal yang perlu kau lindungi, sedangkan aku sudah bau tanah, setidaknya dengan ini aku tidak akan mati sia - sia, kau harus mengerti ini Minato".Tambah Hiruzen

Minato terdiam, masih memikirkan ucapan Hiruzen barusan, Shiki Fuujin itulah nama jutsu yang akan digunakan Hiruzen untuk mengalahkan atau bisa dibilang menyegel Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage didepan mereka, karena pada dasarnya Edo Tensei hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan dua cara, pertama menyegelnya kedua menyuruh sang pengguna Edo Tensei untuk melepaskan jurusnya.

Dan tentu saja opsi kedua itu tidaklah mungkin untuk situasi sekarang ini, dan tentunya mereka hanya bisa memakai opsi pertama, dan yang menjadi masalah keduanya hanya mempunyai satu jutsu penyegelan yang sama, yaitu Shiki Fuujin, dan masalah yang lebih besarnya lagi, jutsu Shiki Fuujin ini otomatis akan membunuh si pengguna itu sendiri.

Minato mengerang frustasi, dirinya benar - benar tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyetujui rencana Hiruzen kali ini, Pemikiran Minato buyar saat melihat Hiruzen merangkai heandseal dengan cepat, berniat mengentikan jutsu sang Sandaime tapi Minato terlambat karena Hiruzen terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan heandseal nya.

 **"Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fuujin"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck rakun sialan".Naruto mengumpat pelan, karena tak henti - hentinya Ichibi mengeluarkan peluru angin nya dan membuat dia dan Hiryu harus terbang kesana kemari untuk menghindar, dan jujur saja berterbangan kesana kemari membuat kepala nya pusing.

" **Kenapa kita tidak membakarnya saja** ".Saran Hiryu yang kini melirik Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

"Itu akan melukai Jinchurikinya".Balas Naruto pelan, dan menatap datar kearah Gaara.

Hiryu mengernyit heran, bukankah itu bagus pikirnya.

" **Kenapa kau malah memperdulikan musuhmu baka, tad** -"

"Dia sama sepertiku, dari matanya aku dapat melihat kesedihan, kesepian, kesendirian sama seperti yang ku alami dulu".Potong Naruto cepat sambil terus memandang Gaara yang tertidur dikepala Ichibi.

 **'Ini benar - benar aneh, tadi saat pertama dia memanggilku aku merasakan dia begitu bernafsu membunuh pemuda berambut merah itu, dan juga aku merasakan energi negatif yang lumayan pekat meskipun semakin samar dari tubuh Naruto, tapi sekarang kenapa dia begitu peduli kepada pemuda itu, dan kemana perginya energi negatif yang kurasakan tadi?'.** Batin Hiryu bertanya - tanya

"Hiryu lindungi aku"

Pemikiran Hiryu teralihkan saat Naruto berucap dan tak lama kemudian terjun dari atas kepalanya menuju Ichibi yang seperti siap dengan kedatangan Naruto, oh jangan lupakan juga pedang Yukianesa di tangan kanan Naruto.

Ichibi yang melihat musuhnya terjun kearahnya dengan cepat mengayunkan tangan nya mencoba menampar bocah manusia yang bagaikan lalat terbang dihadapan nya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan nya terlebih dahulu di hantam oleh sebuah ekor besar berwarna merah.

" **Grrrrr ..** ".Ichibi menggeram kesal mengetahui siapa yang menghalangi niatnya, dan tanpa disadari Ichibi karena terlalu sibuk dengan Hiryu, Naruto kini sudah berada 2 meter lagi dari kepalanya, dengan cepat Naruto menghunuskan Yukianesanya kebawah.

"Mari kita lakukan lagi".Ucap Naruto

 **"Yukianesa : Ice Of The Death"**

 **Slebb ..**

Pedang Naruto dengan mulus menancap dikepala Ichibi yang terlalu sibuk dengan Hiryu.

 **Slebb .. Slebb .. Sleebb ..**

 **"Aaarrrgghhhhh, Manusia sialan** "

Muncul duri duri es yang mencuat keluar dari seluruh tubuh Ichibi dan disusul dengan raungan kesakitan Ichibi.

Naruto menapak kan kakinya di kepala Ichibi dan bersamaan dengan Naruto menapakan kakinya, duri - duri es yang berada di tubuh Ichibi melebur menjadi partikel es yang bersatu dengan udara.

Tak ingin menyia - nyiakan waktu Naruto dengan cepat berlari kearah Gaara yang tengah tertidur, menyiapkan pukulan nya, setelah sampai dihadapan Gaara Naruto dengan cepat memukul pipi kiri Gaara dengan keras menggunakan tangan kanan nya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

" **T-tidaaakk, aku baru saja bebass, tidaaakk !** ".Ichibi meraung kesetanan saat Naruto berhasil membangunkan Gaara dari sleeping beautynya (?), dan tak lama kemudian mata Ichibi yang tadinya diisi kehidupan kini perlahan meredup disusul Gaara yang kini memandang Naruto sengit.

"Ka-kau !".Gaara memandang Naruto tajam sambil mengepalkan tangan nya hingga memutih.

Naruto hanya memandang Gaara datar, mencabut Yukianesa nya dari atas kepala Ichibi.

"Kau boleh kembali Hiryu".Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Hiryu yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, Hiryu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

 **Poffttthh ..**

Hembusan angin disertai kepulan asap hasil perginya Hiryu sampai membuat rambut Naruto dan rambut Gaara bergoyang pelan.

"Kau sama sepertiku".Naruto berucap pelan.

Gaara mengernyit bingung.

"Tau apa kau tentangku ?!".Nada bicara Gaara naik satu oktaf.

"Matamu, matamu menunjukan apa yang pernah kurasakan dulu, kesendirian, kesepian, bukankah itu benar eh?".Naruto berucap dengan mata tertutup, mengingat - ngingat masa lalunya yang 'sangat menyenangkan'.

Gaara hanya terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, sedikit banyak nya dia terkejut musuhnya tau apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Memandang Naruto datar.

"Lalu, apa maumu?".Tanya Gaara datar.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan, kemudian tersenyum konyol yang terkesan seperti orang idiot, sehingga Gaara membatin kemana perginya musuhnya yang seperti psikopat tadi?.

"Jadilah temanku".Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mata Gaara melebar mendengar kata 'Teman'.

Ada perasaan senang dihatinya ketika ada yang mau jadi teman pertamanya, tapi ada juga keganjalan dihatinya, bukankah pemuda didepannya ini adalah musuhnya? mungkin saja pemuda didepan nya ini hanya menipu nya kan.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Gaara yang terlihat ragu, menghela nafas pelan, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya.

"Pikirkanlah, aku tau kau tidak mempercayaiku, dan hilangkan replika rakun menyebalkan ini".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melompat kebawah dengan Yukianesa yang berada dipundaknya.

Gaara hanya diam melihat Naruto melompat kebawah, tak lama kemudian replika Ichibi luntur menjadi pasir dan Gaara meluncur perlahan kebawah menggunakan pasirnya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto dengan mulus menapakan kakinya ditanah, kemudian menengok kearah replika Ichibi yang mulai runtuh, tersenyum tipis kemudian berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Belum sempat Naruto pergi dirinya dikagetkan oleh kedua orang terdekatnya yang tiba - tiba muncul mengagetkan nya.

"Kalian mengagetkanku saja".Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Sedangkan keduanya hanya saling pandang sejenak kemudian memandang Naruto aneh, Naruto yang merasa di pandang hanya memasang wajah bingungnya.

'Aku mengerti, nampaknya chakra merah tadi yang membuat Naruto jadi mirip psikopat, mungkin karena aura negatifnya'.Batin Sasuke mulai paham akan situasi.

"Naruto - kun kau tidak apa - apa ?".Tanya Yui dengan mimik muka khawatir.

"Pangeran dobe mu itu tidak kenapa - kenapa Yui, lagipula dia terlalu bodoh untuk terluka".Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli.

 **Bletakk ..**

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak - tidak, M-mana mungkin Na-naruto - kun itu p-pangeranku".Ucap Yui terbata - bata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya tersenyum dan menepuk - nepuk pelan kepala Yui, sedangkan Yui yang kepalanya di tepuk - tepuk Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya malu.

'Damn, Tsundere dan idiot'.Batin Sasuke dengan susah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari situ terlihat Gaara yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Teman ya".Guman nya pelan, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum miris mengingat fakta dia tidak mempunyai satu orangpun teman.

Naruto yang memang menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka hanya menghiraukan nya, karena dia tahu bahwa orang tersebut adalah Gaara.

"Ayo kita kembali kedesa".Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Week ..**

Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh penduduk Konoha, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ratusan ninja, penduduk sipil bahkan Sandaime Hokage gugur karena kejadian itu, ya kejadian seminggu lalu, penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh aliansi sementara Sunagakure dan Otogakure, berhasil memporak - porandakan Konoha dan membuat Sandaime Hokage gugur karena menggunakan jutsu penyegelan yang mengorbankan nyawanya.

Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, yang kita ketahui adalah ruangan rumah sakit, terlihat anak berambut merah dengan perban yang melilit sebagian besar tubuhnya sefang termenung seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Kriiieett ..**

"Kau sudah sadar Menma - kun?".Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink yang barusan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Menma hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali merenung.

"Mana Rei?, Sakura".Tanya Menma pelan.

"Dia di kamar sebelah, kondisinya sudah agak membaik".Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil posisi duduk disamping ranjang Menma, kemudian mengambil apel lalu mengupasnya perlahan.

Hening, Menma sibuk dengan pikiran nya, sedangkan Sakura juga nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan nya mengupas apel.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?".Tanya Menma pelan, jujur dirinya bingung yang terakhir dia ingat, dia bertarung dengan Naruto dan dirinya, kalah.

Dan pada saat dia sadar dirinya sudah ada di rumah sakit Konoha dan juga keadaan desa Konoha yang porak - poranda, dan jangan lupakan berita kematian Sandaime Hokage yang sangat membuatnya shock.

Sakura terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa, menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menyuapkan potongan apel yang ia kupas kepada Menma.

"Makanlah, aku akan menceritakan semua yang kutahu tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto sangat terpukul dengan berita yang diterimanya, satu - satunya orang yang ia anggap kakek telah pergi meninggalkan nya, dan dari berita yang dia dengar Hiruzen Sarutobi dibunuh oleh mantan muridnya sendiri, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

 **Pluk ..**

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan sensei pergi dengan tenang".Ucap seseorang pria dewasa dibelakangnya sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya, tanpa menolehpun dia mengenal suara ini.

"...".Naruto hanya diam, tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Haaah, kau sudah seminggu seperti ini terus, berhentilah bersedih, kau tahu aku juga sedih, dia itu senseiku, tapi apakah dengan kau seperti ini akan menghidupkan nya lagi?, dia berkorban demi konoha Naruto".Ucap sosok tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya.

Naruto masih terdiam mendengar penuturan Jiraiya.

'Demi konoha eh?, apa yang kau pikirkan jiji, hingga kau mengorbankan hidupmu hanya demi desa sampah ini'.Batin Naruto sambil menatap batu nisan Hiruzen.

"Oh iya, karena desa sedang dalam keadaan kritis, dan juga banyak pasien yang terluka, Minato menyuruhku dan team mu untuk mencari salah satu ninja medis terhebat yang dimiliki konoha".Ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menoleh, memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan bertanya seolah mengatakan 'siapa?'.

"Tsunade Senju, salah satu dari tiga legendaris sannin sama sepertiku, besok kita akan berangkat pagi - pagi sekali, dan jangan lupa beritahukan juga hal ini kepada anggota team mu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa".Jelas Jiraiya yang langsung menghilang dari situ menggunakan shunsin.

Setelah kepergian Jiraiya, suasana pemakaman disitu menjadi hening, tak lama kemudian Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next Day ..**

"Naruto - kun, bangun bukankah kita hari ini ada misi".Ucap seorang gadis berambut putih bergelombang, yang tak lain adalah Yui.

"Hoaamm".Naruto menguap lebar, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melirik kanan kiri kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Melihat kelakuan Naruto, membuat alis Yui berkedut - kedut kesal, berniat membangunkan Naruto lagi Yui pun menghampiri Naruto, tanpa di duga, Yui terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Naruto, Naruto langsung melotot merasakan beban yang tiba - tiba menimpa tubuhnya, Naruto dan Yui saling pandang dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat.

Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya menatap datar kejadian tersebut, walaupun samar - samar terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Setidaknya kunci pintu jika kalian ingin melakukan nya".Ucap Sasuke di ambang pintu dengan datar.

Yui yang tengah memandang waiah Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sasuke dan dengan cepat dirinya bangun lalu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"A-apa kau bilang pantat ayam?!".Meski Yui berucap dengan ekspresi marah namun itu tidak menutupi kegugupan nya saat ini.

"A-ah tidak tidak".Balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bengong dikasurnya dengan wajah idiot.

"Naruto - kun cepat mandi, kita kan ada misi hari ini!".Ucap Yui dengan nada tinggi.

"H-ha'i".Balas Naruto gugup yang langsung bangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?".Tanya Jiraiya kepada Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Yui yang kini tengah berdiri di gerbang desa.

"Hm".Jawab ketiganya serempak, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban tidak semangat barusan.

"Baiklah, ayo !".Ucap Jiraiya yang memimpin perjalanan, Jiraiya saat ini mengenakan pakaian ala pertapa yang biasa dia kenakan, dengan satu gulungan besar yang diletakan di pinggang belakangnya.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Jiraiya dengan pelan, sambil membaca sebuah buku entah buku apa yang dibacanya, Naruto saat ini memaki kaos berwarna hitam, dengan jubah berwarna putih yang dibelakangnya terdapat tulisan 'Ootsutsuki', memakai celana hitam panjang, dan juga sepatu ninja warna hitam, dan jangan lupakan hittai atte yang dipakai di dahinya, dan juga ransel hitam dipunggungnya.

"Jadi Jiraiya - sama sebenarnya kita akan kemana?".Tanya Yui yang daritadi diam, dirinya memang belum tau pasti karena Naruto hanya memberitahukan bahwa kami mendapatkan misi untuk mencari seseorang bersama salah satu legendaris sannin Jiraiya, penampilan Yui saat ini menggunakan kaos biru berlengan panjang, memakai celana pendek warna hitam yang ditutupi rok pendek berwarna putih, memakai sepatu ninja warna hitam, dengan hittai atte yang mengalung dilehernya dan juga membawa tas dipunggungnya sama seperti Naruto, dan jangan lupakan rambut silvernya yang ia ikat ekor kuda, hingga ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Jiraiya mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Kita akan ke Takigakure".Jawab Jiraiya.

"Takigakure?".Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya, nampaknya dirinya juga penasaran dengan misi kali ini, yang bahkan melibatkan seorang sannin, Sasuke saat ini mengenakan baju putih berlengan panjang dengan lambang Uchiha kecil dipunggungnya, memakai celana khas kesatuan Anbu, juga memakai sepatu ninja warna hitam, dan mengenakan hittai atte didahinya, juga ransel hitam di punggungnya sama seperti kedua rekan nya yang lain.

"Emm bukan - bukan, kita akan ke Kirigakure, kudengar dari mata - mataku Tsunade sedang berjudi disana".Ucap Jiraiya membetulkan perkataan sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Yui hanya mengangkat alis pertanda bingung.

'Siapa itu Tsunade?'.Pikir mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam karena dirinya sudah terlebih dahulu dijelaskan sedikit mengenai Tsunade oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang merasa mereka mengernyitkan alis kecuali Naruto yang sibuk membaca bukunya, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tsunade atau lebih tepatnya Tsunade Senju adalah salah satu dari tiga legendaris sannin sama sepertiku, dirinya sangat ahli dalam bidang medis, tidak usah dijelaskan kalian pasti mengerti maksud Hokage menyuruh kita untuk mencari Tsunade".Jelas Jiraiya sambil mengangkat bahu diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke dan Yui mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menutup bukunya, dan menyimpan nya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto melompat keatas batang pohon.

"Ada apa Naruto ?".Tanya Jiraiya heran.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Yui yang juga memandang heran Naruto.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto kembali melompat turun.

"Ada sebuah kelompok dengan jumlah kira - kira empat orang, dan intensitas chakra mereka setara Jounin semua".Ucap Naruto membuat Jiraiya tersenyum senang melihat perkembangan Naruto yang begitu pesat.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan diri kalian, kita tidak tahu mereka musuh atau bukan"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari kelompok Naruto, terlihat empat orang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus segera mendapatkan gadis Yuki itu, atau kita akan dipenggal Orochimaru - sama".Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai kepala dua.

"Ck, kau pikir menculiknya itu sangat mudah Sakon".Balas kesal satu - satunya wanita disitu yang mempunyai warna pink panjang.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sakon hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Daripada kalian berdebat seperti itu, lebih baik kalian memikirkan rencana bagaimana caranya menculik gadis Yuki itu, Tayuya, Sakon!".Ucap pemuda yang mempunyai tangan enam.

"Sstt, ada yang mendekat !".Ucap pemuda berbadan gendut yang kini tengah menempelkan kedua tangan nya ketanah.

"Ada empat orang yang sedang menuju kesini, ayo kita segera pergi".Ucap pemuda gendut tersebut.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berempat menghilang dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke dan Yui berhenti berlari di tempat dimana keempat orang tadi berada.

"Mereka, telah pergi".Ucap Naruto, mempertajam sensornya namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada tanda - tanda dari mereka.

"Tumben kau tidak berlaku idiot hari ini dobe?".Tanya Sasuke setengah mengejek kearah Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam?!".Balas Naruto dengan hidung yang sudah kembang kempis karena diledek Sasuke.

Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Yui hanya tersenyum tipis mengetahui maksud dari ejekan Sasuke, yaitu menghibur Naruto secara tidak langsung.

"Dasar dobe, idiott !"

"Pantat ayam so keren"

"Aku memang keren, dobe"

"Cih, narsis sekali kau"

"Dasar dob-"

 **Dhuuakkhh ..**

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Yui yang dari tadi diam mulai tak tahan dengan keributan kedua rekan teamnya ini dengan cepat memukul kepalanya hingga terjungkal ke tanah, tidak keras memang namun cukup sakit menurut Sasuke.

"Ggrr, dobe sialan".Geram Sasuke yang kini tengah mengelus kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan.

"Bukan aku teme!".Teriak Naruto yang tak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Lalu?, siapa jika bukan kau hah? Sadako?".Ucap Sasuke sakratis.

"Apa kau bilang Sasuke - kun ~".Ucap Yui tepat dibelakang Sasuke dengan tersenyum manis.

 **Glek ..**

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, meskipun wajahnya tetap datar namun keringat sudah keluar dari keningnya, pertanda bahwa dirinya gugup.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Jiraiya hanya tertawa nista melihat Sasuke yang nampak ketakutan, jarang - jarang seorang Uchiha berekspresi seperti itu, itu adalah hal yang langka, kira - kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, hari sudah mau sore, kita harus sampai ke Kirigakure sebelum matahari terbenam".Ucap Jiraiya yang langsung membuat drama ke tiga genin Konoha itu usai.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ..**

Terlihat disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi obor obor, tampak dua orang pria dewasa tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana apa kah kau mendapat informasi dimana Tsunade berada Kabuto?".Tanya seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan yang di perban pada seseorang berambut putih dikuncir yang memakai kacamata bulat besar.

"Sudah Orochimaru sama, menurut informasi nona Tsunade saat ini berada di ..."

"...Kirigakure"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued ...**

 **A/N : Muahaha Gomen - gomen minna - san karena keterlambatan updatenya, bukan terlambat lagi kali ya ahahaha gomen *garuk - garuk kepala belakang***

 **Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan yang menghambat proses pembuatan ff ini, pertama Hp saya, karena setelah saya kembaliin ke pengaturan pabrik entah kenapa Hp saya jadi agak 'error', kedua ide, kadang ide nongol pas lagi sibuk, pas lagi waktu luang ilang :v, pokoknya intinamah Author yang salah sih, sekali lagi gomen gomen.**

 **Kalau ada kesalahan atau ada yang tidak mengerti bisa ditanyakan di kolom review atau bisa langsung P.M.**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran nya buat chapter ini ..**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ..**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **Logout ..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**

 **Genre : Adventure,** **Friendship,** **-?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x -?**

 **Sasuke x -?**

 **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru,** **Strong!Sasu,** **SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **8**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah duduk dengan muka malas dipinggir sungai di daerah Kirigakure, sedangkan Yui hanya mengamati para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di bawah pohon rindang, Jiraiya? jangan tanya kemana, dia hanya bilang ada urusan sebentar sambil memasang wajah yang cukup menjijikan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke termasuk juga Yui.

Mereka sudah sampai di Kirigakure kemarin sore dan disambut dengan hangat oleh shinobi maupun warga sipil Kirigakure, dan pagi ini 'rencananya' mereka akan memulai pencarian Tsunade, namun sang pemimpin pencarian a.K.a Jiraiya malah pergi seenak udelnya, dan menyuruh mereka menunggu tidak jelas disini.

"Haaahh".Naruto menghela nafas, entah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafas, sudah lebih 30 menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda - tanda sensei mesumnya itu kembali.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk - nepuk pelan celananya yang kotor.

"Mau kemana kau dobe?".Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya jalan - jalan sebentar, aku bosan hanya berdiam diri terus disini, kalian mau ikut?".Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan Yui bergantian.

"Hn, aku ikut".Balas Sasuke dan dengan cepat bangun dari duduknya.

Naruto hanya diam kemudian menatap kearah Yui yang hanya diam saja.

"Kau tidak ikut?".Tanya Naruto lagi.

"U-umm tidak Naruto - kun, kalau Jiraiya - sama kembali tapi tidak ada siapa - siapa disini nampaknya itu akan mempersulit pekerjaan kita nanti".Jelas Yui sambil memasang muka berfikir dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibawah bibir sehingga dia terlihat begitu imut.

'Kawaii'.Batin Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

"Umm baiklah, jaa ne"

Berniat pergi dari tempat itu namun sebuah suara menghentikan apa yang akan mereka selanjutnya.

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

"Eehhh?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melongo melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka.

Yang mereka berdua lihat adalah dua orang laki laki dan satu orang perempuan yang seumuran dengan mereka.

"Errr kenapa kalian bisa ada disini ?".Tanya Naruto.

"Hooaammzz kau nampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran kami duren".Balas seorang pria yang mempunya model rambut seperti nanas.

"Grrr aku hanya bertanya nanas !, aku hanya heran saja !".Balas Naruto sengit.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memutar mata bosan melihat perdebatan kecil antara si idiot dan si pemalas.

"Mereka kesini untuk membantu misi kita kali ini Naruto"

Terdengar suara orang dewasa di belakang mereka, secara serempak keenam remaja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan mereka dapat melihat Jiraiya dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah yang terdapat banyak benjolan, dan jangan lupakan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Errr kau kenapa Jiraiya - sama?".Yui bertanya dengan nada yang terkesan polos.

Jiraiya mengelap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini adalah hasil perjuangan untuk melihat yang namanya 'surga'".Balas Jiraiya yang disetiap kalimatnya tersirat nada bangga.

"Heii itu dia orangnya, ayo kita kejar !"

"Ayoo !"

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara dan mereka melihat gadis - gadis atau mungkin tante - tante yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Jiraiya mendadak pucat pasi, dengan cepat dirinya menggunakan jurus andalan nya yaitu ..

"Larii !".Teriak Jiraiya sambil berlari dengan kencang.

"Berhenti kau kakek mesum"

"Akan ku potong - potong burungmu itu"

"Ehh?"

Dan mereka hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Naruto dan team Sikhamaru kini tengah berkumpul melingkari 'sesuatu'.

"S-sensei kau masih hidup kan?".Tanya Naruto sambil mencolek - colek batang hidung Jiraiya dengan menggunakan ranting pohon.

"Adawwww !".Teriak Jiraiya keras karena tanpa sengaja Naruto memasukan ranting pohon itu ke lubang hidung Jiraiya.

Jiraiya kemudian bangun dari pose mengenaskan nya karena habis di 'perkosa' oleh tante - tante yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan mulai mencari dari mana?".Tanya Ino yang sudah tidak sabar dengan misinya yang jelas - jelas sudah melenceng jauh dari misi yang sebenarnya.

Jiraiya mengehela nafas, memasang wajah serius plus dengan keadaan babak belur, dan itu sukses membuat yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, kita akan membagi tugas ini menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok pertama yaitu Aku, Yui, Yamanaka dan juga kau Akimichi, sedangkan kelompok ke dua yaitu kau Nara, Uchiha dan tentunya kau Naruto".Jelas Jiraiya.

"Dan untuk kalian bertiga, karena kalian tidak tahu ukuran dad- maksudku ciri - ciri Tsunade, ambilah ini".Tambah Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sikhamaru kemudian menatap tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

.

.

.

Ciri - ciri Tsunade - Hime :

1\. Berambut pirang pucat

2\. Mempunyai mata berwarna cokelat

3\. Mempunyai tanda belah ketupat di dahinya

4\. 99 - 85 - 95

"Haa?".Naruto, Sasuke dan Sikhamaru berteriak serempak dengan ciri - ciri yang ke 4, dan jangan lupakan sebuah gambar 'dewasa' dibawah no 4 yang membuat ketiganya mimisan ditempat.

"Khehehehe".Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tertawa nista melihat ketiganya mimisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Sikhamaru kini tengah duduk disebuah pohon rindang di wilayah hutan Kirigakure.

"Haahh, sudah beberapa jam kita mencari tapi masih belum ada tanda - tanda adanya Tsunade di sini".Keluh Naruto, yang kini sedang memainkan beberapa shuriken nya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dobe".Ucap Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Naruto yang daritadi hanya mengeluh terus.

"...".Sedangkan Sikhamaru tidak menanggapi keduanya dan lebih memilih tidur sedari tadi.

 **Syuuutt ..**

Naruto melempar shuriken yang ada ditangan nya dengan kencang kearah kepala Sasuke, beruntung Sasuke dengan sigap menghindari shuriken tersebut.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH?!".Oke nampaknya Sasuke mulai naik pitam, dan teriakan Sasuke berhasil membangunkan Sikhamaru yang tertidur dengan khidmat tadi.

"Eeheheee gomen teme aku hanya kaget oleh ingatan bunshinku tadi".Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk - garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya apa yang bunshinmu dapat, jika itu tidak penting aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu sekarang juga".Ucap Sikhamaru yang nampaknya sedikit kesal karena sleeping beauty nya terganggu.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk".Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sikhamaru bergantian.

"..."

"..."

Sasuke dan Sikhamaru lebih memilih diam menunggu kabar yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Kabar baiknya sekarang aku tahu dimana Tsunade berada .."

Seketika wajah Sasuke dan Sikhamaru mendadak cerah seperti mendapat kupon gratis.

"... Dan kabar buruknya dia sekarang berada di onsen"

"Haaa ?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius kita harus masuk kesana?, maksudku meskipun kita henge menjadi perempuan tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup melihat 'benda keramat' milik wanita".Ucap Naruto yang terdengar sanksi atas ide nya sendiri(?).

Sasuke dan Sikhamaru terdiam sesaat.

"Lebih baik kita menunggunya keluar dari onsen saja, aku tidak mau terlalu berurusan dengan perempuan karena itu merepotkan hoaammmzz".Usul Sikhamaru yang diakhiri dengan menguap lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, begitu pula dengan Naruto, dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu diatas dahan sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar onsen.

"Kita seperti laki - laki mesum yang sedang mengintip wanita mandi".Celoteh Naruto.

"Hn".Sasuke hanya membalas celotehan Naruto dengan kosa kata andalan nya.

"...".Sedangkan Sikhamaru hanya diam sembari menatap tajam seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pucat yang baru saja keluar dari onsen bersama wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedang menggendong babi.

"Mungkin dia Tsunade ciri - cirinya sama persis seperti yang Jiraiya - sama beritahukan pada kita".Ucap Sikhamaru yang matanya tak lepas dari wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sikhamaru.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tanyakan saja langsung, lebih cepat lebih baik".Balas Naruto yang langsung akan melompat turun namun tangan nya terlebih dahulu ditahan Sasuke.

"Tunggu Naruto, lihat !".Ucap Sasuke seraya memandang tajam kepada seseorang.

Mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, Naruto dapat melihat dua orang berambut hitam dan putih yang sepertinya menghampiri Tsunade.

Menajamkan pengelihatan nya, dia serasa kenal orang berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"D-dia Orochimaru !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade Senju siapa yang tidak kenal dengan wanita paruh baya ini, cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan juga salah satu dari tiga legendaris sannin, Tsunade saat ini baru saja keluar dari onsen bersama Shizune, namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti karena dua orang yang salah satunya dia kenal menghampirinya.

"Lama tak bertemu Tsunade".Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang memakai pakaian seperti seorang pasien dan juga dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan perban yang melilit kedua tangan nya.

"Orochimaru, apa maumu?!".Tsunade mendesis melihat 'teman' lamanya disini.

"Khu khu, aku punya permintaan dan juga penawaran menarik untukmu Tsunade".Ucap Orochimaru sembari menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tertarik".Balas Tsunade sambil melihat kesekeliling, entah kenapa jalanan ini jadi terasa sepi, karena tidak ada orang lain yang lewat.

"Ayo pergi Shizune".Ucap Tsunade yang berniat pergi dari sana, namun perkataan Orochimaru sukses membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Apa kau masih tidak tertarik jika penawaranku ini menyangkut adik dan kekasih tercintamu Tsunade?".Orochimaru menyeringai kemenangan saat Tsunade memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek !".Tsunade yang sedikit emosi karena Orochimaru membahas hal yang tabu baginya hanya menaikan KI nya, dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk menahan marah.

"Khu khu khu santailah sedikit Tsunade, mari kita bicarakan ini baik - baik".Ucap Orochimaru yang kemudian melangkah pelan menuju suatu tempat.

Shizune yang melihat nyonya nya marah hanya memeluk babi kesayangan nya erat.

"T-tsunade - sama ap-".Ucapan Shizune tak terselesaikan karena terlebih dahulu mengikuti Orochimaru yang pergi telebih dahulu

'Ini tidak baik'.Batin Shizune was - was, tak lama kemudian dirinya berlari menyusul Tsunade.

Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Sikhamaru yang melihat orang yang mereka yakini adalah Tsunade pergi mengikuti Orochimaru hanya mengernyit heran.

'Mau kemana mereka?'

Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak ketiganya, ketiganya saling pandang untuk sejenak tak lama kemudian ketiganya mengangguk kemudian menyusul Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang kini tengah menuju perbatasan antara Konoha dan juga Kirigakure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yui, Ino dan Jiraiya kini hanya bisa memasang wajah sebal dikarenakan pencarian mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa jam terganggu oleh Chouji yang dengan seenak udelnya merengek minta jatah makan siang kepada Jiraiya.

Dan dengan berat hati Jiraiya mengiyakan permintaan Chouji karena dirininya juga lapar, belum lagi kedua gadis yang juga bersamanya.

Dan disinilah mereka, Ino, Yui dan Jiraiya sedang menunggu Chouji menyelesaikan makan nya yang entah kenapa belum selesai selesai, dikarenakan dari 20 menit yang lalu Couji selalu menambah makanannya dan itu sukses membuat Jiraiya was - was akan keuangan nya hari ini.

"Huuaaa kenyangnya, arigatou Jiraiya - sama".Ucap Chouji senang sambil menepuk - nepuk perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan pencarian kita".Ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?, apa tuan mau menambah lagi?".Ucap atau lebih tepatnya tanya sang pelayan.

"Ah tidak terima kasih, jadi berapa semuanya?".Balas Jiraiya yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya di awal kalimat.

Pelayan itupun menyodorkan secarik kertas kearah Jiraiya yang mereka yakini adalah bon pembayaran makanan yang mereka makan.

"Hmm 2 juta Ryo".Ucap Jiraiya santai sembari melihat total jumlah uang yang harus ia bayar, tak lama kemudian matanya membulat.

"Eh - Apaaa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sikhamaru kini tengah melompati batang pohon menuju perbatasan Konoha dan Kirigakure.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon, dan membuat Sasuke dan Sikhmaru juga berhenti dibuatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?".Tanya Sikhamaru.

"Aku merasakan ada enam chakra yang sedang bertarung di arah barat, di hutan dekat jembatan Nami No Kuni".Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan aku sedikit familiar dengan chakra disana".Tambah Naruto.

Ketiganya nampak terdiam, bimbang mereka harus pergi kemana dahulu, mengejar Tsunade yang bersama Orochimaru atau memeriksa chakra familiar yang dibilang Naruto, karena kemungkinan jika chakra itu familiar bagi Naruto otomatis pemilik chakra itu adalah orang yang mereka kenal.

"Begini saja, Kau dan Sasuke pergilah mengejar Tsunade ini kesempatan kita, jangan sampai kita kehilangan jejak, dan biar aku yang mengecek ke

hutan Nami No Kuni".Usul Sikhamaru yang kini menatap Naruto dan Sasuke serius.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya menyayat telapak tangan mereka menggunakan kunai masing - masing hingga berdarah dan meneteskan nya ditanah.

 **"Chi Bunshin"**.Ujar keduanya bersamaan

Dan dari darah yang keluar dari tangan mereka memunculkan replika yang sama seperti mereka.

"Kau akan kesana dengan chi bunshin ku dan Sasuke, berhati - hatilah Sikhamaru".Ucap Naruto yabg bersiap - siap pergi bersama Sasuke mengejar Tsunade.

"Hmm, kau juga".Balas Sikhamaru dan bersamaan dengan itu pula mereka berpisah arah, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi kearah Timur mengejar Tsunade, sedangkan Sikhamaru beserta chi bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke arah barat, ke hutan dekat Nami No Kuni.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya di hutan Nami No Kuni ..**

Zabuza Momochi, salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure, saat ini sedang duduk dibawah pohon, pakaian yang diapakainya nampak sedikit lusuh, nampaknya dirinya baru selesai berlatih, terbukti dengan pohon yang tumbang disana sini oleh bekas sayatan pedang.

"Zabuza - sama"

Suara seseorang yang sudah Zabuza anggap adik kandungnya sendiri terdengar ditelinganya, menengok keasal suara dirinya dapat melihat, seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan seperti gadis (?).

"Ada apa Haku?".Tanya Zabuza yang merasa aneh kenapa tiba - tiba Haku datang kesini.

"Ada misi dari Mei - sama".Ucap Haku yang kini telah berada di dekat Zabuza yang masih duduk.

Zabuza mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tumben perawan tua itu memberinya misi, mungkin itulah yang ada di fikiran Zabuza sekarang.

"Misi apa?".Tanya Zabuza yang terlihat tertarik.

Haku mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Tidak tahu, Mei - sama hanya bila-"

 **Dhuuaarrr ..**

Ucapan Haku terpaksa terhenti karena Zabuza terlebih dahulu menariknya lalu melompat dan membawanya menjauh dari sana, dan tak lama setelahnya seseorang bertubuh gemuk menghantam tempat Zabuza dan Haku tadi dengan tinjunya, hingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Terlihat empat orang yang kini berdiri di tempat Zabuza berdiri tadi, Nampak dari pengelihatan Zabuza dan Haku, keempat orang tersebut terdiri dari tiga laki - laki dan satu orang perempuan.

Lelaki pertama, lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang menyerang Zabuza dan haku tadi, memiliki mata berwarna oranye, dan tiga jumbai rambut oranye dikepalanya dengan model mirip mohawk ditengah, dan dua dua jumbai bergaya mirip rambut pasangan disamping, memakai pakaian tunik tanpa lengan dengan simbol **Sound Four** di ujungnya, bersama dengan penutup lengan hitam, serta celana tiga perempat hitam, ia juga memakai sandal dengan kain penutup kaki, memakai sabuk ungu mirip seperti tali tambang besar dipinggangnya dan memakai kalung hitam.

Lelaki kedua mempunyai kulit yang agak gelap dan mata berwarna hitam, mempunyai enam tangan, mengenakan atasan hitam tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam pendek, ia juga mengenakan tunik dengan simbol **Sound Four** dan diujungnya ia mengenakan tali ungu yang sama persis seperti bocah gemuk tadi sebagai sabuk, dan jangan lupakan Hittai - atte yang diapakai di dahinya yang berlambang Ninja bunyi.

Lelaki ketiga memiliki dua kepala dan keduanya memiliki rambut abu - abu gelap dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya, lelaki ini seperti menggunaka lipstick di bibirnya, mengenakan tunik cokelat dengan gelang hitam panjang, memakai celana hitam pendek dan tali ungu yang menjadi ikat pinggang nya, dan mengenakan kalung manik - manik merah tua di salah satu kepalanya.

Dan satu - satunya perempuan disana, memiliki rambut merah muda panjang yang ditutupi oleh topi hitam dengan perban disisinya, mengenakan tunik cokelat, dengan celana pendek hitam dan sandal standar shinobi warna hitam, dan jangan luapakan mata nya yang berwarna cokelat, serta membawa sebuah seruling yang disimpan dipinggangnya.

"Siapa kalian bocah?".Tanya Zabuza sakratis, nampaknya dia kesal karena bocah gendut yang seenak udelnya menyerang dirinya dan juga Haku tadi.

Sedangkan keempatnya hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Zabuza dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Haku yang sedari tadi diam.

"Jadi ini gadis Yuki itu? dadanya terlihat rata".Celetuk salah satu pemuda yang mempunyai kepala dua.

"Grr aku ini laki - laki brengsek !".Geram Haku yang nampaknya tidak terima dirinya disebut perempuan.

"Haaa?!".Secara serempak keempatnya hanya bisa melotot tak percaya atas perkataan gadi- ehm pemuda keturunan Yuki tersebut.

"Hm, persetan dengan gender, yang penting kau harus ikut kami sekarang menemui Orochimaru - sama".Pemuda bertangan enam berucap setelah sadar dari keterkejutan nya tadi.

Zabuza yang sudah geram dengan bocah - bocah seumuran adiknya (Haku) ini segera merangkai heandseal dengan sangat cepat.

 **"Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade saat ini tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dan didepan nya kini berdiri Orochimaru dan anak buah nya yang ia dengar bernana Kabuto.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu sebenarnya Orochimaru?!".Bentak Tsunade yang sudah tidak sabar.

Dibelakang Tsunade terlihat Shizune yang tengah mengatur nafasnya sambil memeluk babi kesayangan nya.

Orochimaru menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Tsunade.

"Khu khu khu, sabarlah sedikit Tsunade - hime".Ucap Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin membuat penawaran padamu, aku ingin kau menyembuhkan lenganku ini, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkan nya".Jelas Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade melirik kan matanya ke arah kedua tangan Orochimaru yang diperban dan terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya.

"Memang kenapa dengan tanganmu ?".Tanya Tsunadr heran sambil menatap curiga Orochimaru.

Sedangkan Shizune dan Kabuto hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Tsunade".Balas Orochimaru datar.

"Lalu, apa untungnya untukku".Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang mendengar penuturan Tsunade hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Khu khu sebagai imbalan nya aku akan menghidupkan kembali adik dan kekasih tercintamu Tsunade".Balas Orochimaru sambil menyeringai lebar.

Mata Tsunade membulat mendengar penuturan Orochimaru, tak lama kemudian giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah.

"Jangan bercanda denganku brengsek !".Ucap Tsunade yang langsung mengarahkan pukulan nya kearah Orochimaru.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Beruntung Orochimaru berhasil terlebih dahulu melompat menghindar sehingga serangan Tsunade hanya mengenai tanah kosong.

 **Glekk ..**

Kabuto hanya bisa menelan ludah susah payah melihat hasil pukulan Tsunade yang bisa membuat kawah besar ditanah tempat Orochimaru tadi berdiri.

"Aku serius Tsunade, coba kau fikirkan lafi, kau bisa bertemu dengan adik dan kekasih tercintamu lagi".Ucap Orochimaru kepada Tsunade yang masih diam dengan posisi memukul kawah.

"Haah, aku tidak menyangka reaksimu akan seperti ini, baiklah fikirkanlah dahulu, besok kutunggu kau disini jikau kau berminat dengan penawaranku, Jaa khu khu".Tambah Orochimaru dan tak lama kemudian langsung pergi dari situ bersama Kabuto menggunakan Shunsin.

Shizune yang melihat Tsunade diam pun dengan ragu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-ano Tsunade - sama apa kau baik - baik saja?".Tanya Shizune ragu.

"Ayo kepenginapan Shizune, aku butuh sake".Balas Tsunade yang bangkit kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini tengah melompati batang pohon.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto berhenti di sebuah batang pohon, dan Sasuke yang melihat Natuto berhenti pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto?".Tanya Sasuke.

"Chakra Orochimaru dan pengawalnya menghilang ..".Ucap Naruto yang masih terdiam.

".. Dan Tsunade sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, jadi lebih baik kita tunggu saja mereka lewat sini".Saran Naruto yang kemudian mendudukan pantatnya ke dahan pohon yang tadi dipijaknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menyenderkan punggungnya ke dahan pohon lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Teme ?".Panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk pergi dari desa?".Tanya Naruto, dan pertanyaan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menatap Naruto serius.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?".Tanya balik Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tau maksudku".Balas Naruto santai tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Hn, ya".Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah melakukan misi ini?".Tawar Naruto yang kini memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau serius?".Tanyanya seakan tidak percaya Naruto mengajaknya pergi dari desa.

Naruto memutar mata bosan.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah muak dengan desa busuk itu".Balas Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya keatas awan.

"Hn, lalu bagaiamana dengan Yui?".Tanya Sasuke.

"...".Naruto hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Yui pasti akan menolak jika dirinya mengajaknya pergi dari desa.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan nya, kalau dia tidak mau kita akan pergi berdua".Ucap Naruto, kemudian dirinya mengambil beberapa shuriken dan melemparkan nya kearah semak - semak.

 **Syuutt .. Syuutt ..**

 **Stabb .. Stabb ..**

"Sebuah kejutan kau ada disini, eh Gaara?".Ucap Naruto santai.

 **Sreekk .. Sreekk ..**

Seseorang keluar dari semak - semak, dengan sebuah kubah pasir yang menelan shuriken yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi.

"Hn, Sabaku Gaara apa yang kau lakukan disini?".Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit heran dengan keberadaan Gaara yang berada disini, dan juga pakaian yang dikenakan nya sangatlah lusuh.

"...".Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam sembari memandang sendu tangan nya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat alis melihat pandangan mata Gaara yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau kenapa? teman".Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis memandang Gaara.

Gaara langsung mendongkak menatap Naruto saat Naruto memanggilnya teman, ada perasaan hangat yang seolah menyenangkan hatinya saat ada yang menganggapnya teman.

"Aku .. diusir"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang untuk sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian keduanya melompat turun menghampiri Gaara.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

"Maksudmu?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku diusir karena sebagai ujung tombak penyerangan ke Konoha, aku gagal, tadinya mereka berniat membunuhku, tapi mereka takut Shukaku akan mengamuk, oleh karena itu mereka mengurungku di penjara bawah tanah, akan tetapi aku berhasil kabur dan sampai kesini aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua berbincang".Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

"Cih, semua desa memang busuk !".Ucap Naruto yang nampak terlihat marah, dalam pikiran Naruto, semua desa sama saja, berlaku tidak adil kepada orang seperti mereka, menjadikan mereka senjata desa, cih itulah kenapa dia ingin pergi dari desa, dirinya ingin bebas, tanpa diperalat oleh desa.

"Kudengar, kalian tadi merencanakan akan pergi dari desa kalian?".Tanya Gaara sambil memandang datar Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hn".Balas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu nya.

"Kalian akan kemana setelah keluar desa?".Tanya lagi Gaara yang nampaknya penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sabaku".Balas Sasuke dingin.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami berdua Gaara?".Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?".Tanya Sasuke keras, dirinya nampak tidak terima.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ada bagusnya kita membuat sebuah organisasi, meskipun kita belum menemukan tujuan yang pasti, namun aku yakin suatu saat kita akan menemukan nya, dan anggap saja ini sebagai keluarga kecil kita".Jelas Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil.

'Keluarga ya?'.Batin Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

"Jadi? bagaimana?".Tanya Naruto yang melihat keduanya diam saja.

"Hn, terserah kau saja".Balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian pandangan nya ia alihkan kearah pemuda bersurai merah bata alias Gaara.

"Hn, baiklah".Balas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai sekarang inilah keluarga kecil kita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

 **A/N: Wahahaha chapter ini gaje ya :v, dan juga ga ada adegan fight nnya :(, gomen gomen author lama update, juga gomen jika chap ini mengecewakan.**

 **Balasan beberapa review :**

 **Rikudou sennin : Saya bakal usahain tapi ga janji :v**

 **Ichigo Monkey : Arigatou :v ini update**

 **Yosha 99 : Lemon maybe nanti di Arc Shippuden**

 **Uzunami Nara : Gomen kalo kurang panjang, nanti diusahakan ditambah lagi word nya, ya Naruto disini emng niru sifat Naruto cannon, kadang pinter kadang bloon :D**

 **Shinji Kazama : Arigatou, kalo soal pair nasih belum tentu, mungkin nanti di Arc Shippuden.**

 **Hannaru : kayaknya chapter depan Orochi bakal ketemu ama NaruSasu dan juga Gaara maybe :v**

 **m. : Arigatou saran nya taoi untuk masalah pair mungkin nanti di Arc Shippuden.**

 **Uchiha hasan : kayaknya iya**

 **Yustinus224 : Wahaha bisa aja, oke arigatou**

 **X : wahaha makasih saran nya, saya sudah hapus Smart!Naru nya karena memang saya buat Naruto disini mirip cannon, kadang pinter kadang tolol, arigatou :)**

 **Yudha bagus satan Lucifer : Arigatou :)**

 **asyifaaulia31 : mungkin buat chap depan akan saya usahakan ditambah word nya :)**

 **Grand560 : yap**

 **Senju - Nara Shira : pertama ini udah lanjut, kedua terjawab di chap ini arigatou**

 **Sora Mizuhito : Wahaha gomen gomen, Arigatou**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada para readers semua yang udah membaca fic ini khususnya kepada yang udah fav, fol wnd review fanfic ini, oke sekian saja, jika ada saran kritik atau sebagainya silahkan cantumkan di kolom review, Arigatou**

 **Ootsutsuki Al ..**

 **Logout ..**


	19. Chapter 19

**C** **hapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

™ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, -?, -?**

 **Pair : Naruto x -?**

 **Sasuke x -?**

 **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru, Strong!Sasu, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih".Sebuah decihan tidak suka keluar dari pria kekar yang sebagian tubuhnya terbalut perban.

"Haah haah bagaimana ini Zabuza - sama?, intensitas chakra mereka malah bertambah kuat dengan perubahan wujud mereka itu".Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah mirip gadis(?) dengan nafas yang terengah - engah karena kelelahan menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi secara terus - menerus.

"Merepotkan".Seorang bocah berguman dengan nada malas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah.

Ya mereka bertiga adalah Zabuza, Haku dan juga Sikhamaru yang tengah bertarung melawan lima ninja bunyi (A/N: Lima karena Ukon telah tidak satu tubuh dengan Sakon) yang kini sedang memasuki tahap terakhir tanda kutukan mereka.

Awalnya Zabuza dan Haku dapat mendominasi pertarungan ditambah bantuan Sikhamaru beserta chi bunshin Naruto dan juga Sasuke, akan tetapi semuanya langsung berubah drastis saat keempat ninja bunyi tersebut memasuki mode Juotai terakhir mereka yang membuat mereka tidak nampak seperti manusia, oh bukan itu yang penting tapi kemampuan mereka yang meningkat berkali - kali lipat, belum lagi keadaan Zabuza yang kelelahan karena baru saja habis latihan dan juga menghilangnya chi bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi ceceran darah yang tidak berguna(?), bahkan salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai kepala dua itu kini membelah bagaikan Amoeba menjadi dua orang dan itu semakin menyudutkan posisi mereka dan keadaan mereka kini semakin merepotkan.

"Kita harus memisahkan mereka, bertarung dengan mereka berlima sekaligus sama saja bunuh diri, apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan kita yang kini sangat tidak menguntungkan".Ucap Sikhamaru sambil terus menatap waspada kearah musuh.

"Hm, aku setuju denganmu bocah, ada ide?".Balas sekaligus tanya Zabuza kepada Sikhamaru, sedangkan Haku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ya, dan mungkin ini sedikit ekstrim".Balas Sikhamaru serius.

"Aku mendengarkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kita tunggu? aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencabik - cabik tubuh mereka".Tanya Ukon yang kini sudah berpisah dengan tubuh Sakon.

"Kalian terlalu lama !".Teriak Ukon yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari rekan - rekan nya langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Zabuza.

 **Trankk ..**

Benturan antara Kubikiribocho dengan cakar Ukon pun menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

 **"Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho"**

Muncul seribu jarum es dari udara yang mengarah dengan cepat kearah Ukon yang masih dalam posisi tadi.

Ukon yang melihat serangan yang mengarah padanya hanya menggeram marah, berniat melompat menghindar, Ukon malah tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

" **Kagemane No Jutsu** , sukses".Ucap Sikhamaru yang kini bayangan nya menyatu dengan Zabuza dan juga Ukon.

"Nanii?".Teriak Ukon kaget saat mengetahui penyebab tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi melihat kalau jarum - jarum es yang mengarah padanya semakin mendekat.

 **"Doton : Doryo Dangu"**

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang Ukon, dan terlihat kini orang bertubuh gendut bernama Jirobo sedang mengangkat gumpalan tanah yang ukuran nya lumayan besar, tak lama kemudian mereka bisa melihat Jirobo melemparkan gumpalan tanah tersebut kearah Ukon, Zabuza dan juga Sikhamaru yang diam, sedangkan Haku sudah terlebih dahulu melompat kebelakang.

 **Wussshh ..**

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Terjadi kepulan debu yang cukup tebal akibat lemparan Jirobo tadi yang sama sekali tidak mengenai musuh mereka, malah lemparan nya itu mengenai Ukon dengan telak, karena sebelum gumpalan tanah itu sampai ditempat mereka, Sikhamaru dengan cepat melepaskan bayangan nya pada Zabuza, sehingga Zabuza bisa melompat menjauh dari situ, tapi tidak untuk Ukon, Sikhamaru memanfaatkan posisi mereka yang berhadap - hadapan, kemudian dirinya melompat kebelakang dan otomatis Ukon pun melompat kebelakang yang artinya Ukon menabrak gumpalan tanah yang dilempar Jirobo tadi, dan Waaalaa hasilnya Ukon tertimpa gumpalan tanah besar tersebut. -_-

"Rencana pertama yang berjalan mulus bocah".Ucap Zabuza yang kini berada di dekat Sikhamaru dan juga Haku.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan menang, meski rencana kita nanti berjalan mulus".Ucap Sikhamaru sambil melihat matahari yang sudah mau terbenam.

Sikhamaru dengan cepat mengambil sebuah scroll berkanji Mizu dari dalam kantong ninja nya, Sikhamaru dengan cepat membuka scroll tersebut lalu menginjaknya.

 **"Portable Water Field"**

Dan bersamaan dengan itu keluar air berintensitas banyak yang keluar dari scroll tersebut hingga menggenangi tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Mari kita mulai rencana kedua, **Kirigakur-** "

 **Syuuutt ..**

 **Slebb ..**

 **Braakk ..**

Mata Zabuza dan juga Sikhamaru membulat sempurna, belum sempat Zabuza menyelesaikan jutsunya, sebuah anak panah emas dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearahnya, namun yang membuat keduanya kaget adalah Haku yang tiba - tiba muncul menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng lalu mengalihkan arah serangan tersebut.

"HAKU !".Teriak Zabuza yang melihat orang yang dia anggap anak menabrak pohon dengan keras, dengan lubang kecil di dada kirinya yang kini tak henti - hentinya mengeluarkan darah, bekas anak panah emas tadi.

"Grr, dasar bodoh kau bisa membunuhnya Kidomaru".Teriak kesal wanita bermabut merah muda dengan dua tanduk dikepalanya.

"Khe, bukan nya Orochimaru - sama hanya menyuruh kita membawanya, bukan membawanya hidup hidup, itu artinya mati atau tidak itu tidak masalah yang penting kita membawanya ke hadapan Orochimaru - sama".Jawab Kidomaru sambil menyeringai menampilkan gigi - gigi tajam nya kepada satu - satunya wanita disana.

"...".Sedangkan Tayuya nama wanita berambut merah muda tersebut hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kidomaru.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan ini semua, bisa gawat kalau Momochi Zabuza menggunakan teknik silent killingnya".Ucap Sakon yang kemudian berlari kearah Zabuza yang sedang memangku Haku, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan saudaranya yaitu Ukon yang sebelumnya tertimpa gumpalan tanah yang dilempar Jirobo, Ukon yang malang.

Tayuya mengangguk pelan.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Doki"**

 **Poofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap disekeliling Tayuya dan menampilkan tiga monster yang Tayuya sebut sebagai Doki.

Sedangkan Kidomaru yang kini berada di atas sebuah batang pohon, mulai menyiapkan lagi panah emasnya, lalu membidiknya kearah Sikhamaru yang masih stuck ditempat.

Jangan tanya Jirobo kemana, si gendut itu mengikuti Sakon yang berlari kearah Zabuza.

 **Syuutt ..**

Anak panah emas milik Kidomaru melesat dengan cepat kearah Sikhamaru yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat anak panah tersebut.

 **Slebbb ..**

Dan anak panah tersebut sukses mengenai bahu Sikhamaru dengan telak.

"Ugh".Rintih Sikhamaru sambil mencengkram bahunya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ck, meleset".Sedangkan Kidomaru hanya berdecak kesal karena incaran anak panah nya sedikit meleset, karena Sikhamaru menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sebelum anak panah tersebut mengenainya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini".Lanjut Kidomaru yang dengan cepat membuat kembali anak panah emasnya, lalu membidiknya tepat ke arah dada kiri Sikhamaru yang sudah tidak bisa apa - apa.

"Khe mati ka-"

 **Sringg ..**

 **Jrasshh ..**

"Aarrgghh".Kidomaru berteriak kesakitan saat tiba - tiba muncul seseorang berambut putih disampingnya lalu menebas salah satu pergelangan tangan nya yang tengah memegang busur hingga putus.

"Naruto ..".Guman Sikhamaru lemah saat melihat siluet sosok berambut putih didekat Kidomaru.

Naruto melompat kesebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari situ, menggenggam erat Yukianesa dirinya menatap datar kearah Kidomaru yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau, kau akan mati uban !".Ucap kesal Kidomaru.

 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Kyodaigumo"**

 **Poofftthh ..**

Muncul kepulan asap di sekitar Kidomaru, Naruto hanya mengernyit melihat bayangan di balik kepulan asap tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian kepulan asap itu pun menghilang menampilkan Kidomaru yang kini tengah berada di atas seekor laba - laba raksaksa.

"Dasar spiderman gadungan".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melompat kesamping menghindari jaring laba - laba yang dikeluarkan Kyodaigumo.

 **"Yukianesa : Ice Slash"**

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Naruto menapakan kakinya ke tanah setelah melompat turun dari dahan pohon sambil melakukan teknik kenjutsu yang hanya mengenai pohon yang dipijaki Kidomaru karena Kidomaru dan laba - labanya terlebih dahulu menghindar kesamping.

Kidomaru kembali menyiapkan anak panah emasnya, kemudian dirinya membidik Naruto yang kini tengah melompat - lompat menghindari jaring laba - laba yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyodaigumo.

 **Syuuutt ..**

Anak panah tersebut pun melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat anak panah Kidomaru hanya menatapnya datar.

 **Sriingg ..**

Naruto menghilang atau lebih tepatnya bergerak dengan kecepatan cepat dan kini dirinya muncul di belakang Kidomaru yang melotot tak percaya.

 **Jrassshh ..**

Naruto dengan cepat memotong tiga tangan sebelah kanan Kidomaru yang masih terkaget karena kecepatan nya.

"Aaarrgghhh".Kidomaru berteriak kesetanan saat ketiga lengan kanan nya telah putus, perlahan wujud Kidomaru kembali berubah seperti manusia, itu artinya mode Juotainya sudah tidak aktif.

 **Duakkhh ..**

 **Jrassshh .. Pooffthh ..**

Naruto menendang Kidomaru dengan keras kemudian melompat kedepan lalu menebas laba - laba raksasa peliharaan Kidomaru hingga membuatnya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto menapakan kakinya tak jauh dari tempat Kidomaru berbaring, mengangkat Yukianesanya berniat menebas.

 **Jrassshh ..**

Dengan mudah Naruto menebas kepala Kidomaru hingga putus.

"Haah dasar spiderman gadungan".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melompat kearah Sikhamaru yang sedang terluka.

 **Tap ..**

"Kau baik - baik saja Sikha?".Tanya Naruto yang kini tengah berjongkok didepan Sikhamaru.

"Hm".Sedangkan Sikhamaru hanya berguman tidak jelas dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto hanya meringis melihat Sikhamaru.

"Ck disaat seperti ini kau sempat - sempatnya tidur, astaga nanas kau gila !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya di tempat Tayuya ..**

Tayuya yang melihat seseorang menyudutkan Kidomaru, dirinya berniat membantu tapi niatnya harus ia urungkan saat mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku nona sadako"

 **Duakkhh ..**

Tayuya melotot merasakan nyeri di pinggang kirinya yang dengan seenak nya ditendang oleh seorang lelaki yang berambut dengan model pantat ayam.

Melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh karena Tayuya tahu pertarungan jarak dekat hanya akan menyudutkan nya.

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap datar wanita yang melompat menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, menurutnya wanita itu anak dari sadako, karena penampilan fisiknya jauh dari kata manusia normal, tapi kalau sadako punya anak siapa yang menghamilinya?.

Sedangkan Tayuya yang melihat lawan nya hanya diam, kini mengambil seruling kecil yang diikat di pinggang kanan nya.

Kemudian dirinya memainkan seruling tersebut dengan penuh perasaan, bagaikan induk ayam yang mengerami telurnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat lawan nya malah memainkan seruling, tak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum miring menyadari sesuatu.

'Genjutsu eh?'.Batin nya menyeringai.

Tentu saja Sasuke menyeringai, hanya orang bodoh yang mau beradu genjutsu dengan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke dengan sengaja melompat mendekat kearah Tayuya yang sedang memainkan serulingnya, namun dirinya dikagetkan dengan melesatnya ketiga monster yang daritadi diam di dekat Tayuya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Ketiga monster tersebut menendang Sasuke bersamaan hingga membuatnya menabrak pohon.

 **Brakk ..**

"Ugh, ck aku terlalu meremehkan musuh".Rutuknya pelan.

Mensummon pedang hasil peleburan pedang Kiba yang belum Sasuke namai, dengan cepat dirinya kembali melesat kearah Tayuya.

Tayuya yang melihat Sasuke kembali menyerangnya, mulai memainkan serulingnya lagi.

Ketiga monster doki Tayuya pun melesat kembali kearah Sasuke.

Tiba - tiba Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak, dirinya terikat rantai yang membatasi pergerakan nya, dan didepan nya berdiri tiga monster Doki Tayuya yang siap mengeksekusinya.

Sasuke meringis pelan saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya terkena genjutsu anak sadako tersebut, tak lama kemudian dirinya menyeringai, tapi inilah yang dia tunggu.

 **Sriingg ..**

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke membuka matanya yang beriris merah dengan tiga tomoe, semuanya berbanding terbalik, kini Tayuya yang berada diposisi Sasuke.

"Aaarrgghhh".Tayuya jatuh terduduk, seruling yang beberapa saat lalu dimainkan nya kini jatuh entah kemana.

Ketiga monster panggilan nya sudah menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

 **Tap ..**

Sasuke mendarat sempurna didepan Tayuya yang masih jatuh terduduk, mengangkat pedangnya kemudian menusukan nya kearah dada kiri Tayuya yang berukuran 28b cup.

'Shit'.Batin Sasuke berteriak saat dirinya mulai tertular sifat mesum guru Naruto.

Tak ingin berlama - lama Sasuke dengan cepet menusukan pedangnya kedada kiri Tayuya.

 **Slebb ..**

"Ohhokk".Tayuya terbatuk darah saat pedang Sasuke berhasil menusuk jantungnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal ..

.. **Chidori : Koken** "

"Aaarrgghhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya ditempat Sakon dan juga Jirobo ..**

Sakon dan juga Jirobo kini tengah berlari kearah Zabuza yang nampak menumpahkan air mata sambil memangku Haku yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Ck, ternyata iblis Kirigakure bisa menangis juga ya".Ucap Jirobo entah kepada siapa.

Sedangkan Sakon hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar celotehan Jirobo.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dia itu juga manusia !".Balas Sakon dengan nada agak tinggi.

Jirobo mengernyit bingung.

"Tapi orang - orang kan memanggilnya dengan sebutan iblis Kirigakure, itu berarti dia bukan manusia".Sanggah Jirobo mengeluarkan opininya.

Sakon menggeram kecil.

"Itu hanya kiasan bodoh !".Sakon berucap dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan pertanda dia kesal.

"Tapi kan di-"

 **Duuakkhh ..**

"Berhenti bicara gendut !"

Sakon yang sudah emosi karena ocehan tidak jelas Jirobo langsung berbalik ditengah larinya dan menendang Jirobo hingga tersungkur ditanah.

"Apa kau bilang ?!".Jirobo tiba - tiba bangkit lalu menatap sangar Sakon.

"Gendut, gendut, gendut".Sakon kembali mengulang kata - kata tersebut sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya kearah Jirobo.

 **Duaakkhh ..**

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU SAKON !".Teriak Jirobo kesetanan sambil menendang pantat Sakon dengan keras karena Sakon mengucapkan kata - kata sakral baginya.

Sedangkan disebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat Zabuza terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dibelakang kepalanya setelah melihat kejadian yang tidak layak untuk dilihat barusan.

Tak ingin berlama - lama, Gaara - nama pemuda tersebut segera melompat menghampiri Zabuza.

 **Tap ..**

Gaara mendarat tepat disamping Zabuza, dirinya hanya menatap datar Zabuza yang sedang menangis memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Haku.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua !"

Gaara sedikit tersentak saat Zabuza tiba - tiba bersuara kemudian meletakan tubuh tak berdaya Haku, mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho kebanggaannya Zabuza menatap tajam kearah Sakon dan Jirobo yang nampaknya sudah selesai dengan masalah mereka tadi.

Gaara kembali tersentak saat Zabuza menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama wajahnya kembali menjadi wajah datar.

"Kau siapa bocah?!".Tanya Zabuza datar.

"Hn, aku dipihak kalian".Balas Gaara datar sambil menatap kearah Jirobo dan Sakon yang kembali melakukan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Zabuza menatap tajam Gaara.

"Jangan mengganggu pertarunganku, mereka bagianku !".Ucap Zabuza tajam yang kemudian langsung berlari kearah Jirobo dan juga Sakon yang sejak kapan juga berlari kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika boleh Gaara berkomentar, cara bertarung Zabuza kali ini benar - benar kacau, bahkan Gaara ragu jika orang itu benar - benar Zabuza Momochi sang Iblis Kirigakure.

Kenapa dia bisa berkomentar begitu? karena Zabuza kini terlihat seperti seorang yang baru belajar seni berpedang, setiap tebasan yang dilancarkan nya memang bertenaga namun tidak akurat sama sekali, malah berkesan asal - asalan sehingga dengan mudah Jirobo dan juga Sakon menghindari serangan Zabuza yang tidak teratur, bahkan sesekali mereka memberikan serangan balasan kepada Zabuza berupa tendangan maupun tinjuan yang semuanya mengincar tulang rusuknya.

 **"Rakanken"**

Gaara dapat melihat sosok Jirobo yang melakukan pukulan dan tendangan kepada Zabuza dengan telak hingga membuat Zabuza terlempar lalu menabrak batang pohon dengan keras.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Gaara menoleh keasal suara dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke, dan juga Naruto yang sedang memangku seorang pemuda yang dilawan kakaknya pada waktu ujian chunin tahap terakhir di Konoha.

"Haku?!".Naruto sedikit kaget kala melihat pemuda yang pernah ditemuainya kini sudah tak bernyawa dengan lubang didada kirinya.

"Bukankah itu Zabuza, Naruto?".Tanya Sasuke mencoba memastikan pengelihatan nya.

"Heh? benar, Gaara mengapa kau tidak membantunya?".Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

"Dia bilang jangan ada yang mengganggu pertarungan nya, mereka bagian nya".Jelas Gaara datar.

"Mungkin karena mereka yang membunuh gadis itu".Lanjut Gaara sambil melirik Haku.

"Dia laki - laki Gaara".Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah mengerti keadaan disini.

Sedangkan Gaara dengan super cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"K-kau serius?".Tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba pegang saja dia mempunya dada atau tidak".Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Tapi tak disangka keduanya Gaara benar - benar melakukan apa yang Natuto sarankan, sehingga membuat keduanya stuck ditempat.

"Hn, kau benar".Balas Gaara yang sudah menyelesaikan acara meraba - raba mayat nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa hambar sambil menyenggol Sasuke yang tengah meringis pelan.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Zabuza terlempar kali ini kearah Naruto, Sasuke dan juga Gaara.

 **Bruukk ..**

"Zabuza !".Teriak Naruto saat melihat Zabuza terlempar.

Tubuh Zabuza berhenti tepat didepan mereka bertiga, ketiganya mendekati Zabuza berniat membantu tapi ditolak olehnya, Zabuza kembali mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan Kubikiribocho sebagai tumpuan nya.

"J-jangan m-engg-gangguku Uhuk !".Ucap Zabuza pelan disertai perban dimulutnya yang mulai terkontaminasi warna merah.

Sedangkan ketiganya hanya diam memperhatikan meskipun dalam hati mereka prihatin, mungkin(?).

Zabuza kembali berlari kearah Sakon dan juga Jirobo yang nampak kurang baik karena banyak luka tebasan yang mereka terima.

 **Jrasshh ..**

"Aarrgghh"

Zabuza yang kembali menyerang secara membabi buta, tanpa sengaja ayunan pedangnya memotong tangan kanan Jirobo hingga membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

 **Jrasshh ..**

 **Jrasshh ..**

 **Jrasshh ..**

Zabuza kembali melakukan tebasan - tebasan, baik itu tebasan vertical maupun Horizontal kearah tubih Jirobo yang sudah tidak bisa menghindar.

Sedangkan Sakon hanya bisa diam mematung, bukan karena ia tidak bisa apa - apa tapi karena pasir yang mengikat kakinya.

"Lepaakan aku brengse-"

 **Jrasshh ..**

Belum sempat Sakon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zabuza terlebih dahulu menebas lehernya hingga putus.

 **Bruukk ..**

Zabuza jatuh terduduk, menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 **Plukk ..**

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Zabuza dari lamunan nya, menatap kearah sipelaku yaitu bocah berambut silver yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, Haku - san mati karena melindungi mu Zabuza - san, harusnya kau jangan murung seperti itu, kau jangan menyia - nyiakan pengorbanan nya".Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan, ya Naruto memang sudah mengetahui kronologis kejadian disini karena Sikhamaru sempat menjelaskan padanya meski tidak detail.

"..."

Sedangkan Zabuza hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Naruto sama sekali.

"Haah lebih baik kita kuburkan dulu jenazah Haku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ...**

"Kinshiki?".Panggil seseorang bermbut putih dengan postur tubuh yang lumayan kecil kepada sosok yang leboh besar darinya.

"Ha'i Momoshiki - sama?".Jawab Kinshiki

"Apa kau yakin dia adik dari Toneri?".Tanya Momoshiki sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang kini tengah berada di makam Haku, bersama Zabuza, Sasuke, Gaara dan juga Sikhamaru.

"Hmm, mungkin saja Momoshiki - sama, karena aku lihat wajahnya juga mirip dengan ibunya".Komentar orang berbadan besar bernama Kinshiki tersebut.

Momoshiki yang mendengar penuturan bawahan nya hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Naruto, yang berpamitan pada Zabuza, mungkin mereka berempat akan pergi dari situ.

"Kita ikuti mereka Kinshiki".Ucap Momoshiki yang kemudian mengikuti Naruto dan ketiga teman nya yang terlebih dahulu pergi dari situ.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara kali ini tengah melompati dahan pohon dalam perjalanan mereka ke pusat Kirigakure, sambil mendiskusikan perihal Gaara yang akan menginap dimana minus Sikhamaru yang tertidur digendongan Sasuke.(Aaaa romantisnya)

Tiba - tiba Naruto berhenti dan membuat Sasuke dan juga Gaara heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa dobe?".Tanya Sasuke datar.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam sembari melirik kearah Naruto seolah meminta jawaban.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berpisah disini teme, kau bawa si nanas itu ke tempat penginapan team kita, sedangkan aku dan Gaara akan mencari penginapan di pinggir desa, karena akan terlalu mencolok jika Gaara menginap dipusat desa".Jelas Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kemudian menengokan kepalanya kearah belakang, tepatnya Sikhamaru yang tertidur dengan bahu yang dililit perban.

"Hn, baiklah".Balas Sasuke setuju.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa".Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Hati - hati teme, bilang juga bahwa besok aku akan menemui kalian di tempat tadi siang".Ucap Naruto melihat Sasuke yang baru saja melompat.

"Oh iya jangan jadikan si nanas itu ukemu teme !".Lanjut Naruto setengah berteriak agar Sasuke mendengar.

"Cih, dobe sialan".Guman Sasuke saat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Terdengar suara menapak kaki di arah dahan pohon dibelakang mereka, mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, Naruto dan juga Gaara hanya diam menatap dua orang yang berpakaian serba putih didepan nya kini.

'C-chakranya, ini chakra yang dari tadi mengikuti kami, tapi apa tujuan nya?'.Batin Naruto bertanya - tanya, memang dirinya merasakan ada dua chakra besar yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, maka dari itu dirinya menyuruh Sasuke pergi sambil membawa Sikhamaru, karena Sikhamaru butuh perawatan lebih lanjut.

 **Sriingg ..**

 **Jrasshh ..**

Mata Naruto maupun Gaara membulat sempurna, melihat sosok serba putih yang berukuran badan besar tersebut menghilang tiba - tiba lalu muncul di depan Naruto dan menebaskan kapak merah besarnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang memang memiliki reflek bagus berhasil meminimalisir serangan dadakan tadi, namun karena sosok tersebut lebih cepat, Naruto harus merelakan baju depannya sobek terkena tebasan tersebut, juga luka bekas tebasan melintang yang tidak cukup dalam.

Gaara dengan cepat mengendalikan pasirnya guna menangkap sosok yang masih diam didepan Naruto tersebut.

 **Sriingg ..**

Mata Gaara kembali membulat, sosok tersebut kembali menghilang lalu muncul di dekat sosok kecil serba putih tak jauh darinya dan juga Naruto.

Naruto meringis kecil merasakan perih dibekas tebasan yang dilakukan pria misterius tadi, meski tidak cukup dalam tapi dirinya tidak menyangka ada manusia secepat itu didunia ini, kalau saja refleksnya kurang sedikit saja mungkin sekarang dadanya sudah terbelah.

"Siapa kalian?".Tanya Naruto sambil menatap datar Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

Sedangkan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki hanya diam tak berniat menjawab, Momoshiki kemudian melirik kearah Kinshiki dan dibalas anggukan.

"Gaara hati - hati, pehatikan sekitarmu, kalau perlu gunakan pertahanan terkuatmu, mereka bukan musuh sembarangan".Ucap Naruto sambil mensummon Yukianesa nya yang membuat Momoshiki maupun Kinshiki terkejut dibuatnya.

 **Trankk ..**

Naruto menahan tebasan vertical yang tiba - tiba dilayangkan Kinshiki, melompat kebelakang Naruto membuat beberapa single heandseal.

 **"Fuuton No Yoroi"**

Kini tubuh Naruto dilapisi semacam semilir angin, bukan tanpa maksud dirinya menggunakan teknik ini, teknik ini ia gunakan supaya dirinya bisa bergerak semakin cepat.

 **Trankk .. Kraakk .. Pyarr ..**

Dengan sedikit menambahkan chakranya pada Yukianesa Naruto berhasil mematahkan kapak merah milik Kinshiki pada benturan kedua.

Kinshiki mengambil kapak merah yang ternyata terbuat dari sinar merah muda yang berada dipunggungnya, kali ini dia memegang dua kapak sekaligus.

 **Sriingg ..**

 **Trankk ..**

Kembali tebasan Kinshiki berhasil ditahan Naruto, namun Kinshiki nampaknya sudah mulai mengerti pertahanan Naruto, Kinshiki yang masih beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto segera menendang perut Naruto dengan cepat, namun hal yang tidak diduga oleh Kinshiki sebelumnya terjadi.

 **Sriingg ..**

Naruto menghilang sesaat sebelum Kinshiki menendangnya dan muncul dibelakang Kinshiki.

 **Duuakkhh ..**

Naruto menendang Kinshiki yang nampaknya shock atas kecepatan nya, sebenarnya kecepatan nya ini Naruto dapat dari beberapa aspek, dimulai dari kecepatan fisiknya, aplikasi shunshin, lalu yang terpenting aplikasi Fuuinjutsu yang dibuatnya khusus, Fuuin yang mampu meringankan beban tubuh penggunanya, Naruto mendapat ide ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia terinspirasi oleh Gravity seal, jika penambah berat badan saja bisa dibuat oleh Fuuinjutsu, kenapa pengurang berat badan tidak bisa?, mulai dari sanalah dia mencoba membuat Fuuin ini, Fuuin yang sebenarnya belum dia namai, kemudian mengaplikasikan nya dengan shunsin dan kecepatan fisiknya, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, meski belum sempurna tapi dirinya yakin jika orang awam melihatnya maka akan terlihat seperti dirinya berteleport padahal sebenarnya dirinya bergerak dengan cepat, benar - benar menirukan kinerja shunsin bukan.

Mata Momoshiki membulat sempurna melihat sebagian kemampuan dari adik Toneri, oh ayolah sudah dua kali anak itu membuat Momoshiki kaget dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, pertama refleksnya yang luar biasa hebat bisa menghindari serangan dadakan super cepat Kinshiki, meski masih mendapat luka kecil namun refleksnya harus diacungi jempol karena minimal ninja low jounin akan langsung tewas ditempat jika diserang seperti itu oleh Kinshiki.

Kedua kecepatan nya yang hampir menyamai Kinshiki, entah itu teleport atau apa tapi yang jelas bagi Momoshiki kecepatan Naruto patut diwaspadai, dirinya benar - benar menemukan hal menarik kali ini, dua kali dirinya diberi kejutan menarik oleh adik Toneri tersebut, 'selanjutnya apalagi? adik Toneri memiliki Tenseigan juga? ahahaha lelucon yang bagus'.Batin Momoshiki tersenyum miring.

 **"Suiton : Teppoudama"**

Naruto menyemburkan beberapa peluru air kearah Kinshiki, namun dengan mudah Kinshiki menghindarinya dengan gerakan kilatnya, namun sebenarnya bukan Kinshiki yang Naruto incar, melainkan sesosok yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, Naruto ingin tahu apakah sosok tersebut juga memiliki langkah kilat seperti si gemuk ini.

Namun nampaknya rasa penasaran Naruto tidak terpenuhi karena Kinshiki terlebih dahulu menghalau peluru - peluru air Naruto dengan kapaknya.

"Cih".Naruto mendecih tidak suka kemudian melirik kearah Gaara yang kini terlindungi oleh sebuah bulatan pasir yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bola mata.

"Gaara lindungi aku".Ucap Naruto yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh Gaara, Naruto mulai melakukan heandseal dengan lumayan cepat, sedangkan Yukianesa sudah terlebih dahulu dia tancapkan ditanah.

 **Sriing ..**

Kinshiki tiba - tiba muncul didepan Naruto dan berniat menebaskan dua kapaknya sekaligus kearah Naruto, namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh pasir kebelakang hingga tebasan Kinshiki hanya mengenai udara kosong.

 **"Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

Muncul naga air disungai kecil dibelakang Naruto yang langsung mengarah kearah Momoshiki yang hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"A-apa?!".Naruto berucap tak percaya, matanya membulat sempurna, begitu pula Gaara yang berada dalam kubah pasirnya, mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, naga air Naruto yang susah payah Naruto buat dengan empat puluh empat hendseal dengan mudahnya diserap oleh Momoshiki menggunakan satu tangan, ingat satu tangan kawan.

 **Sriingg ..**

Naruto muncul didepan Momoshiki berniat menebaskan Yukianesanya, namun Momoshiki malah mengangkat sebelah tangan kanan nya.

"Aku kembalikan".Ucap Momoshiki datar.

Dan tak lama kemudian dari mata yang berada ditelapak tangan tersebut muncul gumpalan air yang makin lama makin besar kemudian menghantamnya dengan telak.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

"Narutoo !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

 **Chidori Koken :** Aliran listrik yang mengalir dari pedang si pengguna jutsu, dan efeknya sama dengan Chidori Nagashi, untuk pemilik jutsu saat ini hanya Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Yukianesa Ice slash :** Teknik kenjutsu yang dimiliki Naruto dengan menebas udara kosong dan menciptakan shockwave yang dapat meledak lalu membekukan target/tempat, pemilik jutsu Naruto Ootsutsuki.

 **Rakanken :** pukulan dan tendangan kuat yang dilakukan secara beruntun, pemilik jutsu Jirobo.

 **Fuuton No Yoroi :** Semacam prisai angin yang dapat menambah kecepatan pengguna, meminimalisir serangan lawan yang mengenai tubuh, pemilik jutsu Naruto Ootsutsuki.

A/N : Yo minna !, ketemu lagi dengan saya, gimana chap ini menurut para readers sekalian, jujur saya butuh saran untuk jutsu, kekuatan, sifat character atau apalah - apalah yang menurut kalian kurang, kalau ada pertanyaan ataupun saran silahkan cantumkan di kolom review, dan saya harap jika kalian mengkritik atau memberi saran diharap yang membangun, jika hanya menjelek - jelekan lebih baik tidak usah, terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll dan review fic ini, terima kasih juga kepada para readers maupun silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini, Oke ini beberapa balasan review chap kemarin :

Narurinne : Mudah - mudahan ngga

Theodora : ini juga ga lama selang 9 hari dari chap kemarin :v

Yosha99 : Tergantung ide dan kesibukan juga kalo soal update, tapi bakal saya usahain, untuk pair mungkin santai dulu ajalah :D, dan untuk Naruto jarang make Tenseigan karena Naruto ga mau terlalu bergantung pada kekuatan matanya :D.

Ren asbhel : ceritanya lumayan menarik, kenapa ga dibuat versi panjangnya lalu diupload ke ffn ren - san? dengan sedikit mengubah cara penulisan dan sedikit alurnya dijamin ficnya maknyos :D, oh iya bukan Ai tapi Al.

Gery Familia's : Sebenarnya buat jadwal rilis ga tentu soalnya tergantung ide sama kesibukan, tapi saya bakal usahain secepatnya.

Grand560 : Naruto jelas keturunan Hamura.

AySNfc3 : Maybe

1shofie al - farizi : gomen gomen, akan diusahakan diperpanjang ceritanya.

Yustinus224 : Emm mungkin nanti saya kash flashbacknya, dan kalo keluar drsa kemungkinan Yui ikut, secara Moe kaya Yui sayang buat ditinggalin :D.

Uzumaki Manzhi & abdu.2mia5 : Arigatou saran nya, rencananya emng mau bikin bebas tapi ga dark, dan buat anggota nya berapa belum kepikiran sih :D.

.29 : Ahaha tidak apa lora - san, kalau boleh tahu hal apa yang membuat chap kemarin sangat membosankan?

Tenshisha Hikari : Tepat :D

yellow flash115 : ahahaha Ok

Ashuraindra64 : Mungkin jadi missing - nin, dan jujur belum tau mau namain grupnya apa, ada saran?

2Sora Mizuhito : Karena semua akan indah pada waktunya :D

Oke sekian, Arigatou yang udah bilang lanjut, dan ngasih semangat buat Author, oh iya sebenarnya author mash bingung nama grup apa yang kira - kira bagus buat grup Naruto nanti, ada saran? silahkan berkomentar.

Oke sekain saja, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

Logout ..


	20. Chapter 20

_**C**_ _ **hapter 20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

™ _ **Ootsutsuki Naruto™**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

™ _ **By : Ootsutsuki Al™**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate : T ( Mungkin bisa berubah )**_

 _ **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, -?, -?**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x -?**_

 _ **Sasuke x -?**_

 _ **Warning : Miss, Typo, Alur gaje, OOC, OC, Ide pasaran ( Maybe ), Strong!Naru, Strong!Sasu, SemiCannon!, Hyoton!Naru, Tenseigan!Naru, Alive MinaKushi ... Etc.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read ..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary : Dia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang jati dirinya ?.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini sudah sampai didepan penginapan mereka dengan selamat sentosa tentunya.

"Cih, bangun pemalas kita sudah sampai, dan segeralah turun kau kira tubuhmu itu ringan ha?!".Gerutu Sasuke yang kesal karena Shikamaru malah tidur dengan khidmat.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan men-"

 **Kriiieett ..**

Pintu penginapan terbuka menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanan nya, yang Sasuke kenal bernama Ino Yamanaka teman se team si nanas.

"Eh ? kalian kemana saja ?, dan Shikamaru kenapa ada digendonganmu?, bahunya juga kenapa terluka?, dan dimana Naruto?".Tanya Ino beruntun kepada Sasuke.

"Cih, akan aku jelaskan didalam, lagipula si nanas ini butuh pengobatan".Balas Sasuke yang kemudian langsung menyelonong masuk ke penginapan dengan menggendong Shikamaru.

Sesampainya diruang tengah Sasuke dengan tanpa dosanya langsung menjatuhkan Shikamaru yang ada digendongan nya.

"Ittai, Uchiha sialan !".Umpat Shikamaru pelan, kesal ? tentu saja dirinya baru bermimpi mendapat kasur empuk baru untuk tempat tidurnya malah diganggu Sasuke yang membuatnya bangun.

Jiraiya dan Chouji yang kebetulan berada diruang tengah memandang Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedikit kaget.

"Eh?, kalian kemana saja?, dan kenapa dengan bahumu Shika?".Tanya Chouji sambil melihat perban yang melingkar dibahu Shikamaru yang sedikit dinodai warna merah.

Sedangkan Jiraiya mulai memasang wajah serius.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".Tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap serius Sasuke.

"Dan Ino obati Shikamaru".Lanjut Jiraiya kepada Ino yang baru saja datang keruang tengah.

Sasuke mengambil nafas pelan, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.

"Sebenarnya ini dimulai ketika kami ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, kuso".Naruto mengumpat pelan sambil meludahkan sedikit darah dibibirnya, pakaian yang digunakan nya kini compang - camping tak karuan akibat serangan dadakan Momoshiki tadi, jujur saja Naruto tidak menyangka sama sekali lawan nya ini punya kemampuan menyerap Ninjutsu, dan yang paling mengagetkan nya lawan nya bisa mengembalikan serangan nya bahkan dengan dampak yang beberapa kali lipat dari yang diserapnya, untung saja **Fuuton No Yoroi** Naruto masih aktif, sehingga secara tidak langsung perisai angin tersebut meminimalisir efek serangan tadi.

Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit membuat single heandseal.

 **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

 **Pooofftthh .. Pooffthh ..**

Muncul dua bunshin di kanan kiri Naruto, Naruto kemudian menyuruh bunshin pertama untuk menemui Gaara yang kini tengah dalam bola pasirnya.

Kemudian dia menyuruh bunshin ke dua pergi ke penginapan teamnya, guna menyampaikan apa yang dialaminya saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, langit sudah menggelap sepenuhnya sedari tadi, Naruto tak tahu sudah berapa menit yang ia habiskan melawan dua orang super aneh ini.

Menggenggam erat Yukianesanya Naruto kembali melesat kearah Kinshiki yang kini tengah diam dengan dua kapak merah di masing - masing tangan nya.

 **Trannkk .. Sriingg .. Trrankk ..**

Menebas, menghilang kemudian menebas lagi itulah yang Naruto lakukan kini, namun secepat apapun Naruto menyerang Kinshiki, tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Kinshiki, semuanya berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Kinshiki.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto melompat mundur, memandang kesal Kinshiki.

"Cih, terpaksa aku menggunakan nya".Naruto mendecih kemudian berguman lalu memejamkan matanya pelan.

 **Srriingg ..**

Naruto membuka matanya lagi, yang kini menampakan mata biru es dengan pupil hitam kecil dan sebuah cincin berwarna putih salju yang mengelilinginya, pertanda Tenseigan nya sudah aktif.

Mata Momoshiki membulat, begitu pula Kinshiki yang berada di depan nya.

"Te-tenseigan?!".Seru Momoshiki kaget.

Memanfaatkan kekagetan musuhnya, Naruto dengan cepat menghilang lalu muncul didepan Kinshiki sambil berniat menebas kepala besar tersebut.

 **Trraankk .. Pyyaarr ..**

Tebasan Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Kinshiki namun tak lama kemudian kapak merah yang Kinshiki gunakan pecah karena Naruto menyalurkan chakranya pada pedangnya.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Tebasan Naruto yang beberapa cm lagi sampai pada leher Kinshiki terpaksa harus terhenti karena Kinshiki dengan cepat menendang perut Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto terpelanting kebelakang.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Mengangkat tangan kanan nya setinggi dada, perlahan muncul bola - bola hitam kecil disekeliling Naruto yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

 **"Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary"**

 **Wusshh ..**

Bola - bola hitam tersebut dengan cepat melesat kearah Momoshiki dan juga Kinshiki.

 **Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Ledakan beruntun terjadi ditempat Momoshiki dan juga Kinshiki hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal.

Setelah debu menghilang Naruto mendecih tidak suka saat melihat serangan nya ditahan oleh sebuah prisai berwarna merah yang Naruto yakini dibuat oleh si gemuk Kinshiki.

Tapi ada yang aneh dibenak Naruto, menurut Uban - sensei (Toneri) teknik ini tergolong kedalam Ninjutsu juga tapi kenapa Momoshiki tidak menyerapnya, malah Kinshiki membuat perlindungan untuk mereka berdua?.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Naruto yang melamun dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Kinshiki didepan nya yang kemudian dengan cepat melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan pedang merah Kinshiki.

'Cih, tidak sempat'.Batin Naruto saat menyadari dirinya telat melompat menghindar.

 **Crassshh ..**

Dan pedang itu pun hanya menyayat pasir yang tiba - tiba berkumpul didepan Naruto seperti tameng.

 **Tap ..**

"Arigatou Gaara".Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah samping.

Naruto kembali memandang kedepan, memandang kedua musuhnya, tapi pandangan Naruto terpaku pada Momoshiki yang entah kenapa terlihat gelisah.

"Ayo kita pergi Kinshiki, dan lain kali akan kuambil mata itu darimu !".Ucap Momoshiki sambil menatap tajam Naruto di akhir kalimatnya, kemudian Momoshiki menciptakan black hole lalu memasukinya diikuti Kinshiki dibelakangnya.

 **Bruukk ..**

"Haah haahh haaahh ..".Setelah Momoshiki dan Kinshiki menghilang dari pandangan Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ditanah sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah, Tenseigan nya sudah dia non - aktifkan lagi, **Fuuton No Yoroi** nya juga sudah dia non - aktifkan.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke penginapan karena aku merasakan dua chakra yang kukenal mendekat kesini".Yap sebenarnya tadi Naruto menyuruh bunshin yang menghampiri Gaara itu untuk mencari sebuah penginapan dan mengajak Gaara tentunya, namun Gaara menolak dengan alasan membantu Naruto, dan alhasil Kage Bunshin Naruto lah yang pergi mencari penginapan, dan tadi dirinya menerima ingatan dari kedua bunshin nya dan mulai merasakan chakra yang dia kenali menuju kesini dengan kecepatan super menurutnya.

"Oh dan kau akan kesana bersama Chi Bunshin ku".Lanjut Naruto kemudian menyayat telapak tangan kanan nya menggunakan kunai.

 **"Chi Bunshin"**

Muncul replika Naruto yang terbuat dari darah Naruto sendiri, kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dengan kertas segel diujungnya dan memasukan nya ke belakang kepala Chi Bunshin nya.

"Apa itu?".Tanya Gaara heran saat melihat Naruto memasukan sebuah kunai dengan kertas segel kepada chi bunshin nya.

"Itu segel ingatan, agar jika bunshin tersebut hilang, ingatan nya akan masuk secara alami ke otak ku".Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Kalau begitu segeralah ke penginapan, dan tunggulah disana, aku dan Sasuke akan menjemputmu setelah misi ini selesai, dan kita akan memulai petualangan baru kita".Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, jaga dirimu baik - baik".Balas Gaara kemudian melompat mengikuti Chi Bunshin Naruto yang sudah duluan pergi.

"Kau juga !".Balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

Tiba - tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang naik ke tenggorokan nya.

"Ohekk, Ohekk".Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Haah, efek samping yang mengerikan".Guman Naruto sambil mengelap sisa darah yang keluar dibawah bibirnya.

Ya ini memang efek samping atau bisa dibilang resiko jutsu berkecepatan tinggi nya tadi, bergerak sangat cepat hingga melebihi batasan tubuhnya saat ini memungkinkan menghancurkan otot - otot maupun organ dalam yang Naruto punya, Naruto belum menemukan cara meminimalisir efek samping jutsu yang bahkan belum dia namai ini.

"Haah, istirahat sebentar sebelum mereka sampai bukan ide yang buruk".Guman Naruto pelan, lalu menyandarkan dirinya kesebuah batang pohon, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, Naruto benar - benar lelah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesaat sebelumnya dipenginapan ...**

" .. Dan karena si dobe itu lambat makanya aku sampai sini duluan".Jelas Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan kebohongan, mana mungkin dirinya mengatakan kalau Naruto mengantarkan Gaara ke penginapan dipinggir desa, bisa - bisa mereka curiga.

 **Bletakk ..**

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Naruto - kun sendirian hah?! bagaimana kalau dia kenapa - kenapa?!".Bentak Yui sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ittai, ck dasar Tsundere".Guman Sasuke pelan agar tidak didengar Yui.

 **Braakk ..**

Terdengar suara gebrakan yang cukup keras dipintu penginapan mereka, terlihat sang pendobrakan alias Naruto bunshin berlutut dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Are? Naruto?".Ucap Ino terlihat kebingungan.

"Bos dalam masalah, dia dicegat begal, ah maksudku ninja yang tak diketahui darimana, dan kini dia sedang bertarung melawan kedua ninja tersebut di hutan sebelah selatan"

 **Poofftthh ..**

Tepat setelah melakukan tugasnya bunshin tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang terlihat khawatir.

'Naru - kun'.Batin Yui khawatir.

"Ino, Chouji, Sasuke kalian tetap disini, jaga Shikamaru, aku dan Yui akan pergi kesana untuk membantu Naruto!".Perintah Jiraiya cepat kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke arah hutan sebelah selatan diikuti Yui dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga !".Jiraiya dan juga Yui yang kini sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka asumsikan tempat pertarungan Natuto hanya terkaget melihat tempat tersebut.

Melirik sekeliling mereka berdua dapat melihat lubang - lubang besar ditanah, puluhan pohon roboh, nampaknya telah terjadi pertarungan dahsyat disini tadi.

Yui mendekati ke salah satu pohon yang masih berdiri saat melihat siluet seseorang berambut putih tengah menyender dibatang pohon tersebut.

Tiba - tiba saja Yui memberhentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada didepan siluet sosok tersebut, matanya terlihat berkaca - kaca melihat siluet tersebut yang ternyata Naruto.

"N-naruto - kun".Guman Yui bergetar, lalu berjongkok sambil mengusap pelan pipi Naruto yang berdebu.

"B-baka, hiks kau membuatku khawatir".Lanjut Yui yang kemudian membawa kepala Naruto kepelukan nya.

Melepaskan pelukan nya terhadap kepala Naruto, Yui dengan cepat mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat keluar tadi, dengan cepat dirinya memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto, dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"I-ini bohong k-kan ?!".Yui berucap entah kepada siapa dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar.

"H-hei baka bangun, k-kau bercanda kan, bangun brengsek hiks".Yui menepuk - nepuk pipi Naruto disertai dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yui ada ap-".Pertanyaan Jiraiya tak terselesaikan karena melihat Yui yang kini tengah menangis sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"A-aku .. A-aku hiks mencintaimu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks Naruto !".Yui berteriak frustasi sambil mencengkram baju tak layak pakai Naruto, sekelebat kenangan - kenangan manis nya bersama Naruto berseliwengan diotaknya, saat Naruto menyuapinya, Naruto yang tertawa padanya, Naruto yang bertengkar bersama Sasuke.

"Huuaa Yui - chan tolong aku, si teme itu gay"

"Buka mulutmu aaaaa"

"Ahahaha tenang saja kita akan selalu bersama, iya kan !"

"Teme !, kembalikan ramenku pantat ayam !"

Yui meremas baju tak layak pakai Naruto saat mengingat kembali beberapa kenangan 'indahnya' bersama Naruto.

"Hiks .. NARUTO !".Yui berteriak frustasi sembari menangis dan menepuk - nepuk pipi Naruto.

Jiraiya memendang sendu ke arah Yui, tak lama kemudian matanya memicing tajam merasakan ada kekkai dilapisi genjutsu disini.

 **"Ka'i"**

Kini Jiraiya hanya bisa melongo melihat yang ditangisi Yui kini bukan Naruto tapi sebuah batang pohon besar yang roboh.

Dan tak jauh dari situ Jiraiya dapat melihat Naruto yang menurutnya asli sedang tertidur sambil menyender batang pohon dengan khidmat, terbukti dengan dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur.

"Khe, jadi dia melapisi lingkup daerah ini dengan kekkai yang dilapisi genjutsu, agar menghindarinya dari bahaya, tapi itu membuat kesalah pahaman yang besar, apalagi Yui nampaknya kurang berkonsentrasi karena terlalu menghawatirkan Naruto sehingga tidak menyadari lapisan genjutsu yang dibuat Naruto, semoga kau selamat Naruto".Guman Jiraiya sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Eh?".Yui mengerjap pelan melihat kearah bawahnya dia melihat batang pohon yang lumayan besar, kemana mayat Naruto?.

Mata yang sembab karena tadi sempat menangis kini melihat kesekeliling dan terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang menyender di batang pohon tak jauh dari situ.

"Naruto tidak mati, dia melapisi area ini dengan genjutsu sehi-".Ucapan Jiraiya tak terselesaikan saat melihat Yui yang langsung berjalan kearah Naruto asli yang tengah tertidur.

"Dasar sialan !, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati brengsek !"

 **Duuaakkhh .. Duakkhh ..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di penginapan ..**

"Mereka lama sekali !".Ino menggerutu pelan karena Jiraiya dan Yui yang sudah pergi sejam yang lalu belum juga kembali.

"Apa jangan - jangan Yui di perkosa oleh Jiraiya - sama ? mengingat sifat mesumnya yang overdosis itu?!, Oh tidak !".Ino berteriak heboh seorang diri sedangkan ketiga lelaki yang ada disitu hanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing - masing, tak mengidahkan perempuan berambut blonde yang menggurutu tak jelas ini.

 **Kriieett ..**

Pintu penginapan terbuka sehingga dengan serentak keempat orang yang berada didalam mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pintu.

Terlihat Yui yang berjalan duluan kedalam dengan muka cemberut, disusul Jiriaya yang menggendong Naruto yang keadaannya terlihat memprihatinkan dengan benjol disana - sini.

Keempat orang yang tidak tahu apa - apa itu hanya menatap ketiga orang yang baru datang itu dengan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?".Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan sembari menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan nya.

"Tidak ada apa - apa, saat kami sampai disana musuh Naruto sudah tidak ada, dan juga terjadi sedikit drama picisan antara tuan puteri dan sang pangera- Ittai~".Penjelasan Jiraiya terpotong oleh Yui yang dengan cepat menyikut ulu hati Jiriaya dengan wajah memerah.

"...".Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah facepalm.

'Raaameenn ~'

.

.

.

 **Skip Time esok hari ..**

.

.

.

"Hooaamm"

Naruto menguap lebar diikuti kedua tangan nya yang merentang lebar.

Melihat kesekeliling terlihat jelas kalau dirinya tertidur di sebuah kamar dipenginapan, ya memang setelah kejadian semalam dirinya langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, pertarungan kemarin benar - benar menguras chakra dan juga staminanya.

"Eh?".Guman Naruto kaget saat melihat surai putih panjang didekat tempat tidurnya, nampaknya Yui menemani nya dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas Yui yang kini tertidur disamping tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan nya sebagai bantalan.

Naruto dengan pelan mengelus surai silver milik Yui, menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menghalangi wajah cantik Yui.

Entah kenapa pandangan Naruto terpaku pada bibir tipis merah muda Yui yang kini sedikit terbuka.

 **Glek ..**

Naruto melonggarkan kerah bajunya sendiri sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, entah kenapa suasana disini jadi panas, padahal Naruto yakin ini masih pagi.

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata Yui yang tadinya terpejam kini mulai mengerjap pelan, Yui mendongkak menatap mata Naruto dalam, entah siapa yang memulai keduanya mulai mendekatkan masing - masing wajahnya.

 **Braaakk ..**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan pelaku pendobrakan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang kini tengah mematung dengan wajah shock.

"Aaaa ..".Sasuke hanya mengatup - ngatupkan mulutnya saat dirinya ditatap tajam oleh Yui, Shit ! dia seperti ditatap tajam mendiang ibunya sendiri.

Menghela nafas pelan, ada yang lebih penting dari ini.

"Dobe, kau sudah baikan kan?, kita akan ke tempat kemarin dimana Tsunade bertemu Orochimaru, yang lain dan juga Jiraiya - san sudah duluan kesana, karena aku sudah memberitahu koordinat tempat kemarin padanya, dan juga apakah kau sudah mengatakan nya pada Yui?".Ucap sekaligus tanya Sasuke dengan serius, namun dalam hati dia meringis pelan kala Yui yang terus menatapnya tajam, jujur saja dia takut amukan betina satu ini.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian dirinya menatap Yui, kemudian Sasuke dan terus - menerus seperti itu berulang - ulang.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menghela nafas kecil, sudah dipastikan jika Naruto belum mengatakan rencana mereka pada Yui.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu kau pasti belum mengatakan nya dobe, lebih baik kita katakan disini saja".Ucap Sasuke datar dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?!".Yui berteriak agak kesal karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bicarakan.

"Umm jadi begini, aku dan si teme itu berniat pergi dari Konoha setelah misi ini selesai, kau mau ikut atau tidak?".Jelas Naruto to the point dengan muka serius yang tentunya jarang sekali dilihat Yui.

"H-hah?! kenapa ?".Yui berteriak kaget, tepat didekat telinga Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi Yui dalam hati.

"Kami hanya ingin sebuah kebebasan, lagipula apa gunanya tinggal didesa yang terlihat makmur dari luar tapi busuk didalamnya".Sasuke menjawab kali ini dengan nada dingin, benar - benar dingin bahkan kini Yui pun merasakan dingin di tengkuknya(?).

"U-um tentu saja aku ikut, aku kan tidak bisa jauh dari Naruto - kun, k-kalian jangan salah paham, m-maksudku a-aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pelindung Na-naruto - kun, y-ya itu !".Jelas Yui dengan nada gugup plus wajah yang memerah, dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sembari memberi jempolnya kearah Yui.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan.

'Damn ! Tsundere tingkat akut'.Batin Sasuke yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada Yui.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita siap - siap kita akan menyusul mereka, tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajar si manusia ular itu".Ucap Naruto terkesan datar, yang kemudian tanpa banyak bicara dirinya bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Hn".Sasuke pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Yui yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

'Moorning kiss ku gagal'.Batin Yui meratapi nasibnya yang tidak jadi berciuman dengan Naruto, oh nampaknya dia masih memikirkan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki, organisasi kriminal tingkat tinggi yang berisikan kriminal - kriminal Rank - S dari berbagai desa dari negeri Elemental Nation, kini terlihat disebuah gua, siluet sepuluh orang yang berdiri di sebuah patung yang berbentuk jari - jari tangan.

"Ada berita yang cukup buruk, sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu, ada dua orang misterius yang berpakaian serba putih, yang salah satu diantara keduanya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghisap chakra Bijuu menjadi miliknya, dan Bijuu yang sudah didapatkan orang itu untuk saat ini hanya Nanabi si ekor tujuh".Jelas siluet orang yang mempunyai mata ungu dengan pola riak air atau bisa disebut Rinnegan.

"Nani?! hal sepenting ini baru kau sampaikan leader?".Balas siluet dengan mata yang tidak jauh beda dengan hiu.

"Hm, gomen lagipula bukan itu yang terpenting, mereka berdua akan menjadi penghambat akan rencana besar kita, maka dari itu untuk sekarang kita akan hentikan dahulu pergerakan kita menangkap para Jinchuriki, yang akan kita lakukan kini meningkatkan dahulu kekuatan kita, kita akan kembali bergerak setelah beberapa tahun, lagipula organisasi kita sudah mulai tercium oleh mata - mata lima negara besar dan itu akan semakin menyulitkan kita".Jelas pain sambil menatap para anggota nya.

"Ha'i Leader - sama".Jawab semua anggota Akatsuki serempak tanpa terkecuali.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi, tingkatkan kemampuan kalian, karena dalam jangka tiga atau dua tahun ke depan kita akan mulai kembali bergerak, sekarang bubar !".Ucap Pain yang kemudian kedelapan siluet yang ada disana menghilang meninggalkan dua siluet yaitu sang leader dan juga siluet perempuan berambut pendek yang mempunyai mata cokelat terang.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Yahiko?".Tanya siluet perempuan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, lagipula Madara menyarankan begitu".Jawab Yahiko/Pain.

"Hm, terserah kau saja".Balas si wanita dan tak lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari situ, diikuti sang leader, meninggalkan gua yang sunyi, sepi, dan gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Another Place ...**

.

.

.

.

Terlihat disebuah padang rumput yang luas, empat sosok yang terlihat mencurigakan seperti tengah melakukan transaksi Narkoba(?).(A/N : Entah kenapa kata terlihat jadi trending topic disini)

Dua sosok diantaranya adalah wanita, wanita pertama berambut pirang pucat, mempunyai tanda ketupat didahinya, mempunyai wajah yang masih cantik diusianya yang bisa dibilang nenek - nenek, dan yang paling menonjol dari itu semua adalah ukuran dadanya yang WOW, ingat! WOW, you know what i mean bro, yap dia adalah Tsunade Senju salah satu dari tiga legendaris sannin, yang kini memakai pakaian biasanya.

Wanita kedua berambut hitam sebahu, memiliki manik yang sama dengan rambutnya, dan menggendong seekor babi kecil yang dia namai Ton - ton, Shizune nama wanita tersebut, yang kini memakai pakaian yang biasa dia pakai.

Sedangkan orang ketiga yang bergender laki - laki, mempunyai rambut putih dikuncir dengan kacamata bulat ala Harry Potter yang menghiasi matanya.(Kabuto memakai pakaian yang dia pakai saat akan melawan Tsunade).

Sedangkan orang keempat yang tidak diketahui pasti apa gendernya, mempunyai rambut panjang hitam lurus, mempunyai mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil hitam vertical, dengan sebuah tanda ungu yang tersambung dari mata sampai pangkal hidungnya.

Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang diperban dan lunglai di sisi kiri kanan tubuhnya, orang tersebut nampak memakai pakaian layaknya pasien rumah sakit.

"Jadi?, bagaimana keputusanmu Tsunade - Hime?".Ucap atau mungkin tanya orang keempat yang gendernya belum jelas sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, aku terima, tapi apa kau yakin bisa menghidupka mereka berdua Orochimaru?".Jawab Tsunade dengan ekspresi sendu diakhir kalimatnya.

Orochimaru menyeringai makin lebar saat Tsunade menerima tawaran nya.

"Tentu saja Tsunade - Hime, kau jangan kawathir dengan hal itu".Balas Orochimaru.

"Hn, aku pegang kata - katamu ular".Balas Tsunade sakratis.

"Khu khu khu, lidahmu masih saja tajam seperti dulu Tsunade - hime".Balas Orochimaru sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidah panjangnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat sembuhkan dulu kedua tanganku ini".Lanjut Orochimaru yang mulai tidak sabar.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Orochimaru, Tsunade dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Orochimaru yang hanya beberapa meter didepan nya.(A/N : Posisi mereka saling berhadap - hadapan, Tsunade bersama Shizune sedangkan Orochimaru bersama Kabuto).

"Berhenti Tsunade !"

Baru dua langkah Tsunade berjalan kearah Orochimaru, terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya yang menyuruh ya berhenti.

Dan dengan serempak keempat orang tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara dan mereka dapat melihat orang yang mereka kenal yaitu Jiraiya, bersama tiga bocah genin Konoha.

Orochimaru mendecih tidak suka saat melihat kedatangan Jiraiya disaat seperti ini.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya menatap lelaki bersurai putih panjang itu dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama bocah - bocah itu?".Tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya jearah Team sepuluh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Meh itu akan ku jelaskan nanti, yang paling penting kenapa kau ada disini dan juga bersama Orochimaru".Balas Jiraiya sambil menatap tajam Orochimaru, sedangkan Orochimaru yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menyeringai bengis kearah Jiraiya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu Jiraiya !".Balas Tsunade datar.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja sama dengan orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik penyerangan Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu".Balas Jiraiya yang tetap menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"K-konoha diserang?! apa maksudmu Jiraiya?!".Tsunade bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, dan juga jika dilihat dari reaksinya Tsunade belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Konoha.

Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan.

"Itu bisa dijelaskan nanti Tsunade, dan oh ya aku punya kabar buruk untukmu, aku pikir kau belum mengetahuinya".Ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

"...".Sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam menyimak penjelasan Jiraiya selanjutnya.

"Sarutobi - sensei telah mati Tsunade, dan pembunuhnya ada didepan kita saat ini".Ucap Jiraiya yang tentu saja membuat Tsunade dan juga Shizune kaget dibuatnya.

"A-apa?!, j-jadi ..".Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya kemudian melirik kearah tangan Orochimaru yang kini diperban.

"Ya, luka ditangan nya itu adalah luka bekas pertarungan nya dengan Sarutobi - sensei".Balas Jiraiya seakan mengetahui apa yang Tsunade pikirkan.

Tsunade terhenyak untuk sesaat kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya tajam, kemudian menyeringai misterius.

"Khu khu khu, jadi bagaimana Tsunade - hime? apa kau masih menerima tawaranku?".Ucap Orochimaru lengkap dengan seringaian nya.

"Tentu saja .."

"... Tidak !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di sebuah penginapan pinggir desa ..**

"Hoi, jangan makan ramenku mata panda sialan".Umpat pemuda berambut silver dengan muka kesal kearah pemuda berambut merah bata yang memiliki tato 'Ai' didahinya.

"Hm, kau ini cuma bunshin Naruto, kau tidak makan pun tidak akan apa - apa".Balas Gaara datar sambil meneruskan memakan ramen cup yang dibeli chi bunshin Naruto kemarin malam, ya lagipula tidak ada makanan lain selain cup ramen disini, dan Gaara juga sangat kelaparan.

"Gaahh, setidaknya sisakan satu untukku, jangan menghabiskan semuanya !".Teriak chi bunshin Naruto frustasi.

"Hn".Balas Gaara datar.

"Gah, kau benar - benar mirip si teme pantat ayam, menyebalkan !".Teriak chi bunshin Naruto sambil menjambak kasar rambut silvernya.

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui chi bunshin Naruto, diam - diam Gaara tersenyum tipis.

'Jadi ini ya rasanya punya teman?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ...**

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** : Jutsu bayangan yang apabila bunshin tersebut menghilang maka memorynya akan secara otomatis terkirim kepada sipengguna, kurang lebih seperti itu.

 **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu** : Bunshin yang terbuat dari darah sipengguna, kelebihan bunshin ini adalah lebih tahan lama dari bunshin biasa karena bunshin ini lebih solid dadipada bunshin biasa, dan ketahanan nya tergantung jumlah chakra yang diberikan pada bunshin ini.

 **Tenseigan : Scattering Chakra Rosary** : Salah satu Jutsu dari mata Tenseigan yaitu dengan membuat bola - bola hitam kecil yang kemudian ditambahkan chakra Tenseigan pada bola - bola tersebut sehingga jika bola - bola tersebut mengenai target maka bola tersebut akan meledak.

 **Profil Uchiha Sasuke.**

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Jenis kelamin : Laki - laki

Klan : Uchiha

Ninja Rank : Genin

Umur : 13 (Untuk saat ini)

Kekkei Genkai : - Sharingan

\- ?

Perubahan Chakra : - Katon (api)

\- Raiton (petir)

Senjata : - pedang hasil peleburan pedang Kiba (belum dinamai)

A/N : Yo Minna !, untuk yang minta profil Uchiha Sasuke mungkin itu garis besarnya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi silahkan tanyakan saja, Mkasih buat yang udah fav, foll dan review fic inj, makasih juga buat para reader maupun silent reader yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Ini balasan beberapa review dari chap kemarin :

Name ryuu - kun : Arigatou, entahlah belum terpikirkan :v

Guest : Ahahaha gomen, saya bingung soalnya, dan Arigatou sudah mengingatkan.

Ren Asbhel : Ane juga ngetik sama update lewat hp gan, pertama juga saya ga tau caranya, coba aja cari artikel yang memuat cara upload fanfic bagi pemula, nanti juga bakalan ada.

Lusy922 : Udah terjawab di chap ini.

Muhammad2611 : belum sepenuhnya.

asyifaaulia31 : Pengembala :v, tapi maaf kemungkinan besar jadi Missing - nin.

Tenshisha Hikari : Jangan remehkan Momoshiki loh, Momoshiki bahkan bisa menghisap Kinshiki jadi buah chakra :v.

Ashuraindra64 : Terjawab kan di chapter ini, untuk masalah nama arigatou saran nya.

Sora Mizuhito : Ahaha gomen - gomen, tujuan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki itu awalnya membunuh Naruto karena Naruto adik Toneri, tapi mungkin setelah liat Naru punya Tenseigan mungkin tujuannya bisa berubah, wahHa Arigatou, weh gomen kayaknya ane telat upnya :v.

Oke cukus sekian sajalah ..

Jangan lupa kasih tanggapan nya, kritik dan saran nya akan saya tampung ..

Kalau begitu saya undur diri ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	21. Author Note

A/N :Maaf sebellumnya semuanya, nampaknya Fic ini bakal Discontinue, pertama saya sibuk sama kerjaan, sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utamanya, alasan utama sebenarnya karena touchscreen hp saya agak error gaenak buat ngetik, berhubung gaada laptop jadi males ngetik salah mulu, paling sejam ngetik cuma beberapa word, chap 21 sebenarnya udah ada setengah jalan tapi berhubung faktor susah ngetik + ide jadi mentok, dan rencananya saya mau buat fic baru pengganti ini, karena menurut saya sendiri Fic ini alurnya kecepetan plus agak kacau, pokoknya kurang memuaskan, kalau ada yang mau lanjutin ini fic silahkan aja, berhubung saya juga sekarang kurang aktif di FFN, sekali lagi gomen.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya atau mungkin Fic selanjutnya.

Maaf mengecewakan.

Al - kun Logout ..


End file.
